Complications We Didn't See Coming
by LissaBelle24
Summary: When Charlie and Brax started seeing each other it never occurred to them that they had met before, now what was just a secret relationship suddenly leads to a shocking revelation one that Charlie and Bianca had planned together years ago.
1. Chapter One

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Charlie and Brax but I tried to include other characters as well. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: When Charlie and Brax started seeing each other it never occurred to them that they had met before, now what was just a secret relationship suddenly leads to a shocking revelation one that Charlie and Bianca had planned together years ago.**

* * *

_It wasn't like she had ever felt before. His touch was gentle and electrifying, sending shock waves through her body. It was a perfect combination. His hands settled on her hips pulling her flush against his body, kissing her forcefully and claiming what was rightfully his. Not because she was weak but because she allowed it.  
She was now resigned to the fate that this was her ending. It thrilled her to think that he was her love. He was hers and she was his. It excited her to think that a daring one night stand had turned into something unforgettable. _

…

_He held her tightly against his body, looking down at her brown eyes. He was soaking in her appearance, dreading the moment that he would have to let her go but it was their game, it was how she wanted it to be and even though it seemed as though he was the one in control it was actually her, she held the power. He wouldn't change it. He liked being hers. He liked the way she could change the moment she walked through the door, when it was just the two of them, no children, she could be free and he could be in control. __**  
**__He loved her. Every inch of her. All he wanted was for her to see that he could be a part of her reality._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Lovers. **_

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, grinning as she felt his arms encircling her waist tightly holding her to him. His breathing was rapid against her neck, his warm breath blowing against her golden skin.

"Did I say stop?" His voice was deep, low.

It made her stomach do backflips; it made her want to stay bed bound with him beside her. "You have to let go. I have to go home" Charlie squealed as she felt his fingers lightly tickle her sides. "Stop! Stop! I have to go"

His voice was gruff as he spoke. "Can't you stay?" He rolled them over and pinned her to the bed.

Charlie smiled up at him. "No"

He smirked as he moved her arms up, pinning her wrists to the top of the bed with his right hand. "Why can't you just tell your girls?"

"We've been through this" Charlie sighed. "I'm not ready to tell anyone, especially not my girls"

"Are you ashamed?" He asked his voice husky as he leaned down and traced a pattern of kisses along her collar bone, her breathing hitched and his lips spread into a smirk. "Well…"

"No. No, I am not ashamed" Charlie murmured as she tried to lean up and kiss him.

He glanced down, clicking his tongue in frustration. "Uh, uh" He tutted.

Charlie fell back against the pillows with a hiss of disappointment. "Why?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you leave me?"

"Because I have to" Charlie huffed.

"You chose to" His words hung in the air, her lips twisted into a pout. He just smiled as he leaned down, his full lips hovering just above hers. "Don't pout, babe. You know how this works. You control every aspect of our relationship down to the time and days we meet. But this...this is my domain" He leaned in fully and crashed his lips to hers in a bruising forceful kiss before pulling back.

Charlie wriggled beneath him. "Is that it?"

He gave a lazy smirk. "I thought you had to go"

Charlie rolled her head to the side, checking the time. "I have five minutes"

"Five minutes? Is that what it's come to?" He sighed, dropped his head to her chest. "I could do a lot with you in five minutes but I won't"

Charlie blew air onto his forehead unable to move her hands as he still had them pinned. "Pretty please?"

He chuckled. "What happened to loosening up a little? I'm the one in control" He said with a grin as he raised his head, pecking her lips lightly. "Is that what you want?"

Charlie huffed. "Are you serious?"

He leaned down and crashed his lips to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The kiss itself was heavy, his tongue battling against hers before she gave in letting him take control in the game they played. Charlie couldn't help the whine that escaped her lips as he pulled away

"I love you" He whispered as he rolled onto his back releasing her wrists.

Charlie brought her hand down to cup her mouth, her fingers brushing lightly against her lips. The blush fell over her cheeks, not from embarrassment but want, she wanted him on top, she want to be pinned by his gentle hands as he trailed light kisses over her body though she didn't have time.

Smiling breathlessly she sat up and grabbed her blue cotton dress, holding it over her breasts modestly as she glanced over her left shoulder, her dark chocolate brown hair framing her face as she gave him a cheeky smile. "You don't know what love is, but I do" Getting up she swept up her underwear as she headed in the direction of the bathroom. "But…" She whispered with a cheeky grin as she glanced back in his direction. "I kinda love you too, Darryl Braxton"

...

Brax walked over to the hotel door and gripped her waist just as her right hand touched the door handle, pulling her slightly toward him so her back was just rested against his stomach. He smiled at the giggle that escaped her lips; he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"How long til I see you again?"

Charlie leaned against him, exhaling. "You'll probably see us tonight"

Brax growled in frustration, it wasn't what he had meant. He often saw her during the week since she barely cooked and Angelo's served a decent priced meal, he was always there eating alone just in the hopes of seeing her. "Charlie" He warned as his lips spread into a smirk.

Charlie giggled. "Tomorrow, maybe, I'll text you" A moment passed before she reached for the door once again. "I have to go"

"I wish I could demand that you stay" Brax reluctantly let her go, huffing as he did.

Charlie smiled sweetly. "Sorry babe, your control ends once our fun is done" Kissing him on the cheek lightly, she grinned. "Nice try though"

Brax shrugged. "I had to try. Uh, go on before I do decide you look better in my bed naked" Charlie giggled as she opened the door feeling the light slap of Brax's hand on her bottom as he sent her on her way.

It would have bothered other girls to have a man touch them in that way but not Charlie, because she knew Brax. She knew the real him and that meant knowing and trusting that he would never hurt her.

^..^

Bianca sat on the couch cuddled up under a blanket with ten year old April squished into her side. The tv was playing in front of them on low volume but neither seemed particularly interested in the show about apes, they were too concerned with the yelling that was echoing from the kitchen as Liam argued on the phone.

"I'm scared" April's voice broke the silence.

Bianca glanced down. "Don't be. I'm here. Everything is okay" Bianca promised as she rubbed April's back soothingly.

April peeked up through her eyelashes. "Is he mad at us?"

"No" Bianca was quick to reassure as she tightened her grasp on April. "No, he's just grumpy from being on tour" Bianca exhaled knowing the excuse was weak. Liam had become increasingly grumpy since the moment they committed to each other. It wasn't the tours, it was his personality. Bianca had vowed the moment April was born that she would do anything to protect her daughter from the evils of the world; she didn't want her baby to have to face any of what she had been through as a child. But the moment her path had crossed with Liam any dreams that had ceased to exist.

Bianca went to pull the blanket off her legs as the doorbell rang but April was faster. "I'll get it"

Bianca nodded; April wanted to be the helpful young girl because she knew Liam wouldn't get angry if she was quiet and helpful. "Thanks, sweetie" April flung the door open only to be met with the face of her two best friends and Aunt. The dread that seeped within the ten year olds body was covered by a nervous grin. "Hi"

"Hi Ap" Ruby grinned as she pulled April into a hug.

Nicole smiled as she stood up on her tippy toes peering into the house. "Is your mum home? We want you to come to dinner at Angelo's"

April nodded. "She's inside. Hi Auntie"

Charlie glanced down at April with a soft smile. She remembered the moment Bianca found out she was pregnant; the years had flown by incredibly fast. "Hi sweetheart, go get your mum"

"Mum!" April shouted as she glanced over her shoulder into the house. The fear in her welling once she realized what she had done.

"April Scott, what have I told you about yelling" Liam's words were sharp as he rounded the doorway to see Charlie standing with a raised eyebrow, it was clear she wasn't liking the tone in his voice. "Uh. Hi Charlie, sorry about that I have a headache but you know kids, have to tell them twenty times to keep the noise down"

"Sorry" April whispered.

Liam chuckled as glanced down at April ruffling her hair. "Don't worry kiddo; just don't yell in the house"

April nodded as she tried to remember not to flinch at his touch.

Bianca walked into the room just as Liam dropped his hand. "What going on, sweetie, you called"

"Charlie and the girls are here, babe, I'm just going to lie down. My headache is getting worse"

Charlie couldn't help but watch her best friend closely as Liam kissed Bianca on the cheek. It was clear something wasn't right but Charlie didn't want to read too much into it, it was no secret that she disliked Liam and that alone had nearly cost her the friendship with Bianca.

"See ya around, Charlie, girls"

Charlie pulled herself from her thoughts but didn't even acknowledge Liam as he turned around, her eyes instead finding Bianca.

Bianca blushed slightly as she looked towards Charlie. "What are you doing here? I didn't know we had plans for today"

April exhaled as she looked up. "We don't. But can we go to Angelo's for dinner, pleassssseee?!" April asked sweetly.

Bianca glanced down at her daughter, Ruby and Nicole standing in the doorway wide eye and innocent. Bianca knew even if she wanted to say no that she wouldn't be able to, not to those faces. "Okay. Okay. I don't see why not"

"Yes. Come on Ruby. Nicole" April took over for her bedroom, running through the house, only to creep past Liam and Bianca's bedroom knowing he was in there.

Charlie turned to Bianca with a raised eyebrow once the girls were gone. "Liam's back"

Bianca nodded. "Yup. I was thinking…"

"Bi"

"Don't" Bianca spoke, her voice firm. "Just leave it"

Charlie sighed as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Alright. Fine"

"Thank-you" Bianca breathed. "He's just stressed. His headache isn't helping" Bianca made excuses for him even though her heart was screaming for the truth to be spoken.

Charlie nodded although the look on her face showed that she wasn't convinced, they had been best friends since 2nd grade and Charlie knew Bianca inside and out, well enough to know that the blonde was hiding something.

"Mum, can we walk along the beach?" Nicole pipped up as the girls returned.

Charlie glanced down, trying to forget the thoughts of Liam. "Sure"

^..^

Brax glanced up from behind the bar as he heard the sound of giggling girls, he was met with the faces of two girls, he knew they were Charlie's daughters but he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them. He knew she kept them away from him on purpose. Looking over the tops of their head he couldn't help but let a lazy smirk cross his lips, Charlie was walking up to the bar behind him chatting to Bianca, a young brunette following them closely.

"Excuse me! Are you listening?"

Brax glanced down to directly in front of the bar to see the brunette of Charlie's daughters looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry. What can I do for you young ladies?"

"Menus for five, please"

Brax leaned over and grabbed a couple of menus for them. "Here you go"

"Thanks! Can I have lemonade?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can get you…" He looked at the blonde, trailing off as he wanted to know their names, Charlie always referred to them as 'girls'.

"I'm Nicole, that's Ruby" Nicole said nudging her sister who was looking through the menu already. "She's rude. Can I have a coke?"

"Hey! I am not rude" Ruby protested.

Nicole just rolled her eyes causing Brax to chuckle. "What about the others at your table?"

"April will have lemonade" Ruby added as she turned around. "Mum! Auntie Bi! What do you want to drink?"

Brax smirked as he watched Charlie carefully, her movements as she looked over at the bar, her eyes going wide. It was clear that she hadn't expected to see him there, yet he'd caught her looking for him at what would be his usual table.

"Ruby. Nicole. Go and sit at the table"

Ruby looked at her mother weirdly as she approached the bar. "But I…"

"Go" Charlie ordered them.

Nicole shrugged as she pulled on Ruby's right arm, forcing her towards the table, the brunette clearly sensing something wasn't right and not wanting to leave her mother's side willingly.

Charlie looked at Brax with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Brax smirked. "I'm always here when you are"

"No behind the bar!" Charlie retorted in a hushed voice.

Brax exhaled as he leaned against the bar. "I work here, actually invested in Angelo's, always wanted to be a businessman"

Charlie glared. "Brax!"

"Relax, Charlie, it's not like I've told the world our secret. I just work at Angelo's" Charlie just glared at him as she went to walk away; Brax chuckled under his breath as he caught her hand. "Nice girls. Take after their mum"

Charlie reefed her hand from his grasp. "Asshole"

Brax smirked as he looked at her. "Try calling me that tomorrow when we are bed bound" It was said no louder than a whisper and despite the anger she was feeling, Brax noticed the visible blush seep over her cheeks. "Later babe"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.  
**

.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Truth.**_

"We are going to be late, mum!" Ruby whined as she stood impatiently by the door, her backpack jiggling as she bounced up and down. "I have to see, April. Please hurry"

Charlie went to lift her head, banging it on the shelf of the coffee table. "Oww"

Nicole turned around from her spot on the kitchen bench which she was standing on, Ruby was giggling madly as their mother rubbed her head furiously. "I found them" Nicole announced as she stretched up on her tippy toes and grabbed the keys off the shelf by the cookie jar.

"How did they…never mind. Let's go or we'll be late" Charlie muttered as she reached out her hand to help Nicole down.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked up at her mother who was locking the front door. "That's what I've been saying!"

"Well maybe if you helped look then we wouldn't be running late, Miss Impatient. Come on into the car"

Nicole glanced across the backseat at her sister. "Yeah! You didn't even attempt to look"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

Charlie glanced into the backseat. "Stop it. Did you finish your homework?"

Nicole nodded proudly. "I did"

"Oh oops! I forgot"

"Ruby" Charlie exhaled as she banged her head against the steering wheel. "It's going to be a long day"

"Mum, can we go to Angelo's tonight again for dinner?"

^..^

Brax walked out of the bathroom pulling on his black shirt, his back still slightly damp from the shower not that it bothered him. He grabbed the keys to his ute as he looked over at the couch where his younger brother, Casey, sat with a box of cereal.

"Case, you ready?"

Casey looked up, his dark fringe flicking across his forehead. "Do I have to go, Brax?"

Brax exhaled, he really didn't want to have another argument, he was meant to meet up with Charlie in half an hour. "Yes"

Casey groaned as he chucked the box of cereal on the table. "I don't want to go to a new school"

"You'll like Summerbay Primary"

"No I won't, all the kids will be stuck up" Casey muttered.

Brax shook his head as he picked up the ten year olds backpack. "Come on. Let's go"

"No"

Brax turned around, glaring. "Casey, I will no argue with you. Get in the car"

Casey stared up at Brax defiantly. "I am not going to school"

"Yes, you are" Brax told him sternly, he pointed in the direction of the front door. "If you don't get in the car then I am cancelling your trip to see, Heath"

Casey's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! He's my brother too!"

Brax sighed, he knew deep down that he wouldn't cancel the trip, it had been ten months since Heath and Casey had last seen each other but he'd had the same argument last night with a lot of screaming. Brax was tired, sending Casey to a new school was meant to get him away from the bad influences of Mangrove River and provide him with an environment that would help him excel. "Come on, Case, do this for me"

Casey stood up, his glare defiant as he walked over to Brax snatching the backpack from his hand. "I hate you"

"I love ya too, mate"

^..^

Brax hurried along the balcony towards the hotel room he rented on a permanent basis, smirking when he noticed Charlie was rushing towards him from the right end of the balcony tapping on her phone furiously. "Well. Well. Well. Fancy meeting you here"

Charlie came to a holt as she heard his voice, glaring intensely. "You and I need to talk"

Brax inclined his head. "Is that a demand?"

"It's a fact" Charlie stuck her key in the door and unlocked it; grabbing him by the wrist she dragged him into the room. "You invested in _Angelo's_?"

Brax couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he shut the door and turned to see Charlie standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. He recognised her demeanour, it was cop Charlie. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes. Yes it bothers me!"

Brax leaned against the back of the door with his arms crossed. "Why?"

"Why? Because you know the rules. No talking to my girls. No meeting them" Charlie glared as he stared at her with a smug grin. "You broke the rules"

Brax exhaled as he pulled off the door and walked towards her, taking the bag from her shoulder and chucking it to the side. He smirked at her defiant look as she clearly knew what he was about to do. "Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. You never told me I couldn't meet them, talk to them. You only told me they couldn't know about our secret" Brax whispered against her skin, he stood behind her, his lips grazing over her bare shoulder as he moved the straps of her bra and dress with his left hand.

Charlie stood ridged, not wanting to give into him. "It's the same thing" Charlie didn't want him to meet her girls, she wasn't ready.

Brax would no doubt love them because they were adorable but she wouldn't risk the outcome, her daughters were too precious. They'd been through too much in their short years for her to risk letting them in on a relationship that she wasn't sure would last.

Charlie could feel herself melting as Brax trailed kisses down the back of her neck. "Brax, this is serious"

Brax chuckled. "Relax. My domain remember? Let's get you naked and bed bound, babe. I do believe you called me an 'asshole' last night, am I correct?"

Charlie couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her lips. "You are. I won't deny it"

Brax shook his head at her honesty as he gently pushed her in the direction of the bed. "How shall we play this? I suppose you deserved to be punished for calling me such a foul name" Brax teased.

"Oh please, my language turns you on" Charlie glanced down at Brax's rather large bulge as he guided her onto her back. "Shall we bring our friend out to play?"

Brax leaned down over her and captured her lips with his, he lightly nipped her bottom lip with his teeth in order for her open her mouth, their tongues moving together passionately as he pulled at the bottom of her dress.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, smirking at Brax's disgruntled look, he was clearly unhappy about the loss of contact. "So…how exactly do you plan on punishing me, Mr Braxton?" Charlie mumbled with a naughty glint in her eye.

Brax grinned cheekily. "We'll Miss Buckton; I believe these will come in handy" Brax pulled two silk ties off the bedside table.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, blushing intensely. "Oh I do believe I'll enjoy this"

^..^

Leaning back on the sand Charlie couldn't help the grin that was playing on her lips, she was satisfied yet yearning to be in Brax's arms, she wanted him to hold her like he would after every encounter. She wanted to be with him yet it was her that had run away.  
Charlie felt like hitting herself in her head, she loved him but didn't want a public relationship, she knew it didn't make sense.

"Geez, Charlz" Charlie glanced up at the sound of Bianca's voice; her blonde best friend was standing over her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Charlie lied as she stood up to join Bianca on her walk.

Bianca clearly didn't look like she believed her. "Seriously, you are trying to lie"

"You lied to me yesterday" Charlie retorted as she brushed the remaining sand from her dress.

Bianca exhaled, she knew she couldn't lie to Charlie but telling the truth bared its own troubles. "I..." Bianca paused as she took a deep breath. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie glanced out at the ocean as she came to a stop, how could she accuse her best friend of lying when that's what she'd been doing for six months. If the truth was ever going to be told then it needed to start somewhere. "God. Bi. I am seeing someone"

Bianca looked stunned. "Say what?! Charlie, are you serious?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think I love him"

"Charlie! Who is it? How long have you been seeing him?"

Charlie shook her head. "I can't tell you. Bianca, it will never work between us. I seriously screwed up"

Bianca sighed. "Charlie, how do you know it will never work unless you give it a proper chance? Love is complicated to say the least but you have to be willing to give it a shot. You deserve to be happy, I know that better than anyone" Bianca wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist as she leaned on her best friends shoulder. "You gave up so much for me. You literally did something unimaginable. I need you to be happy, Charlie and I don't care who he is, if he can give you everything you have ever wanted then I will make him my new brother"

Charlie leaned heavily against Bianca as she let the words sink in. What she had done all those years ago had cost her a lot of happiness, a lot of family but it had also brought so much joy and love to her life that it hadn't mattered at the time. But looking at Brax, feeling the emotions sparking through her, she was being to wonder if Brax was the real deal, if it was time to just let herself fall.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I'm glad you love it, Jaya &amp; I must thank-you for the title!  
FanFicForYou: I am glad you like this and Insanity. I will be continuing with the others!  
Guest: Will Kyle be in this fanfiction? I can most definitely say yes, you'll have to wait a little for the introduction though ;)  
Guest &amp; Neena: I see you both had the same idea but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, but I do like you're thinking.  
JS: Chemistry is what I am going for, I am glad you like it.  
Chax Lover: I will be continuing my other stories, I am glad you like them. When will everyone find out? Soon ;) I promise.  
Guest: Can I add Kyle? Kyle will be introduced.  
FrankElza: Glad you like Charlie and Brax's relationship!  
Lazza77: I am rather happy to hear that you love it. I hope you'll keep reading.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Discovered.**_

Bianca rolled over whimpering softly as her tender stomach came into contact with the mattress. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table she could see it read six am.  
The shower was turning off which meant Liam was already up, a sigh of relief escaped her lips knowing he wasn't beside her but it meant that she would have to listen to his apologies over what occurred last night.

"Mum!"

Bianca winced as April jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, facing her mother with a look of concern. "Good morning, sweetheart"

April smiled shyly. "Are you hurt?"

"No" Bianca lied; she didn't want April to know about what had happened last night. It wasn't a burden she wanted the young girl to carry. "I'm fine"

April scrunched up her nose. "Liar"

"What did you just call your mother?"

April flinched at the sound of Liam's voice, turning her head slightly but refusing to meet his eye. "Nothing, Sir"

Liam glared. "That's what I thought. What are you doing in our bed? Get ready for school" Liam demanded.

April pecked her mother on the cheek before scrambling off the bed and dashing out the door before she could endure a scolding from Liam.  
The tears flowed down her cheeks once she was in the safety of her own room. Liam had come into their lives when she was five, at first he had seemed loving and April had thought that he would potentially be her new father but now it was different. April wished for the day that Liam would leave for tour and never return.

^..^

Charlie picked up her phone, smiling when she noticed Brax's name flashing on the screen indicating she had a text message from him.

_Morning Baby! Ugh, you filled my dreams with that delicious body of yours. We meeting up today? – D_

Charlie giggled as she furiously tapped her screen. _Oh handsome. Delicious body, please be more original. I can't do today, I am hanging with Bianca. Tomorrow? – C_

_Sorry baby, I miss that gorgeous body of yours. Seriously? I miss your booty! ;) – D_

Charlie leaned back against her pillows grinning; the nickname baby was all it took for her to break out in an infectious smile. _My booty? Is that all I'm good for? – C _

_Your smile is pretty awesome – D_

_Aren't you just adorable! – C _

Charlie laughed quietly to herself knowingly; Brax didn't think he was adorable. According to him a man should never be called anything other than handsome or sexy; it simply worked in his favour considering he was both.

_Did you just call me adorable? *Angry face*- D_

_Angry face, really? Okay, I give. You're cute! – C_

_Oh no you didn't. I am a Riverboy! – D_

Charlie smirked as she tapped her phone screen once again. _My adorably cute Riverboy! – C_

_Enough! *Warning face* If you are intent on teasing me then how about this, my little vixen. If you were here in bed with me, lying beside me naked, I would lean down and taste your sweetness – D_

Charlie smirked. _Two can play at this game, baby. As I am lying here in my empty bed I am thinking about your hard manhood slipping into my wetness. Have a good day, handsome – C_

Charlie dropped her phone down beside her even though she didn't want to admit it his text message bothered her a little more than it should have. Her mind escaping to an image where they would both be lying in bed entwined and naked, his hand caressing her body.

^..^

Charlie giggled madly to herself as the lady cook on tv was covered with flour; it wasn't because it was funny but more so because it was something that would likely happen to her. Bianca sat beside her with a rather large mug of coffee in her hands, the look on her face clearly stated that Charlie was insane.

"What?"

Bianca shook her head, a small grin forming on her face. "You're crazy"

"Cray Cray"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Charlie shrugged. "Isn't that how the kids are saying it these days?"

Both ladies broke out giggling as Charlie tried to be hip, it simply didn't work. "Oh god, Charlie, don't even"

"Yeah mum, that was bad"

Charlie glanced over at the front door where eleven year old, Nicole and ten year old, Ruby stood. They were blushing red, clearly embarrassed as they had a friend standing behind them along with April who was simply trying to contain a giggle. "Oh come on, can't I say 'Cray Cray'?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. Just no. Never. Okay, mum?"

Charlie laughed. "Are my daughters embarrassed?"

"Yes. Yes, we are" Nicole confirmed as she dumped her bag on the floor. "You are not even cool, mum"

Charlie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Here I was thinking I was the coolest, mum"

"Auntie Bi, is cooler then you" Ruby teased.

Bianca laughed as she fist pumped the air. "Score!"

April giggled as she turned to face the boy standing beside her in the doorway. "Sorry we brought you here; they're like little kids"

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed.

Charlie raised her eyebrow playfully as she glared at April. "I heard that, little bae"

Nicole groaned. "I'm going to my room before mum kills us all with embarrassment. Coming Ap?"

April nodded. "Yeah. Let's runaway"

"Don't forget your toothbrush if your running away" Bianca called down the hallway.

"Auntie Bi!"

"Mum!"

Ruby giggled as she bumped knuckles with her Aunt. "Bad comeback but quick" Ruby told her as she motioned for her friend to come into the house. "This is my mum, Charlie and my Auntie Bianca" Ruby introduced. "Mum, Auntie, this is Casey"

Charlie smiled as she sat up on the couch, looking over the back of it as she turned to the young boy. "Nice to meet you, Casey. Do your parents know you're here?"

Casey nodded. "My brother does"

Charlie turned to Ruby. "You're ten, I let you walk home from school once and you bring home a friend. I don't mind but please remember to ask"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder as she dumped the backpack she was carrying onto the floor by the couch. "Casey has only been at our school for one week and we are working on a volcano together. Can you help?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, she wasn't very artistic. "Woah. I got this. Volcanos are my thing, how could you forget me?" Bianca asked Ruby as though it wasn't logical to ask anyone but her.

Charlie snorted. "Oh you mean the disaster of a 2003?"

Bianca turned to her mocking offence. "We were fourteen! How was I supposed to know that it would explode in the car?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she looked over at her daughter, Ruby was giggling madly at the sight of her Auntie trying to defend herself, Casey was beside her grinning widely.

"It exploded in the car?" Casey asked curiously as he swung on the heels of his feet, the backpack in his hands jiggling.

Charlie nodded. "Yup. Her mother was so angry"

"Only because it completely ruined her white dress, not like it mattered. That old thing looked like it was made in the early fifties" Bianca pointed out.

Casey laughed. "I love your family, Rubes"

^..^

Bianca clasped her hands together as she plopped down into the kitchen chair, looking down at her bag she noticed her phone sticking slightly out it was alight with yet another text message from Liam. Exhaling Bianca picked it up and looked down at the screen.

**Where r u? - L**

_**Still at Charlie's. Helping kids with science project – B**_

**I'm goin' 2 the city 2nite – L**

_**Have fun! - B**_

Bianca shook her head in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with Liam when she returned home. He'd been back for nine days and was already getting ready to head up the coast for a few weeks. It wasn't that Bianca minded because when he left it was like a rush of freedom.

"Who's that? You look like you've won the lottery in which case I expect you to share"

Bianca glanced up at the sound of Charlie's voice to see her standing at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. Placing a hand over her heart, Bianca took a deep breath. "I didn't even know you were there"

Charlie smiled. "So…"

"I could ask you the same question. Is that mystery man?" Bianca indicated to the phone that was lighting up on the bench.

Charlie shrugged. "So what if it is. I am taking your advice"

"Good" Bianca agreed, placing her feet up on the chair to her left. "When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't"

Bianca looked appalled. "What? Why not?"

Charlie smiled as she placed the carrots into a small pot on the stove. "Because I want him to myself"

"Come on, Charlie. It's not like I am about to go out and steal your boyfriend"

"I should hope not. You have your own"

Bianca poked her tongue out childishly. "Can I at least know his name?"

Charlie pulled her head out of the fridge she was digging through and shook her head. "Nope"

"Why not?!"

"Because you'd hunt down every guy in Summerbay with the same name until you found the one I'm dating. Not that you would"

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "I take that to mean he doesn't live in Summerbay. Where's he from, Yabbie Creek, Mangrove River?"

"Not telling" Charlie told her sternly as the doorbell rang. "That will be Casey's brother, think you can watch the vegies and stay out of trouble"

"God, you're so funny" Bianca muttered sarcastically as she hopped off the chair.

…

Charlie walked towards the door and gripped the door handle; she took a moment to compose herself knowing it was time to act like a parent instead of the bickering childishly like she had been with Bianca. Pulling the door open swiftly Charlie gaped at the sight in front of her, Brax was standing with his finger pointed as though he was going to ring the doorbell yet again.

Charlie glared as she snuck a look behind her to make sure no one was in the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie hissed.

She wouldn't deny the emotions of anger that had spread through her body, she'd never disclosed to Brax where she lived and made it clear that he was never to come to her home under any circumstances as her girls were usually home with her.

Brax smirked. "Is that how you greet all your guests?"

"Don't! I told you never to come here. How do you even know where I live?"

"I have your address"

Charlie used her right hand to push him outside; taking a step out into the warm night air she shut the door a fraction behind her. "Did you look at my driver's licence? Geez Brax!"

Brax looked at her; he was slightly confused by her accusation. "What? No, of course not"

Charlie arched her eyebrow. "Then how do you know where I live?"

"I was given the address"

"By who?" Charlie demanded to know, she was trying to keep her voice down but it was rising by the second in frustration.

Brax cocked his eyebrow in a challenging manor. "My brother. Is he here or what?"

Charlie stared at him slightly stunned. Brother? That didn't sound right; Charlie assumed Brax didn't have any family as he didn't talk about them. "Brother? Casey is your brother?" Charlie asked for confirmation.

Brax nodded slowly. "Yea. Charlie, what the hell has gotten into you? It's not like you opened your door and I jumped you"

Charlie exhaled. "My girls are instead and um, so is my best friend. Just be normal" Charlie muttered as she went to open the door.

Brax flexed out and grabbed her right hand, spinning her back in his direction and flush against his body. "How about a kiss?"

"How about no" Charlie pulled back. "My girls remember"

"Are behind a closed door" Brax retaliated. "How about a kiss?"

Charlie looked up; she recognised the look in his eye. Breathing deeply she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek before pulling away. "There you go"

"What was that?" Brax looked at her questionably; clearly he didn't like what she had done.

Charlie smirked. "You wanted a kiss. You got one" Charlie shrugged cheekily as she opened the door. "Come in. Casey, your brother is here"

"Don't you mean your boyfriend" Bianca grinned widely from the arm chair in the living room, her feet swinging over the arm of the chair. "You guys should have been quieter" Bianca joked as she looked at her best friend.

A blush covered Charlie's face as she looked back at Brax who was standing in the doorway grinning smugly. It annoyed her to know that he was happy as this was what he had been waiting for. He had been waiting months for someone to find out about them.

"A Riverboy. I never would have picked it" Bianca mused to herself as she looked at Brax. "So, did she kiss you or what?"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank you for your sweet review! I am horrible at grammar! Sorry Jay Jay!  
FanFicForYou: You want to know about Heath; well I guess you'll find out soon. ;) He'll make his entrance in coming chapters!  
Neena: The sacrifice Bianca mentioned. Intriguing isn't it?! You'll have to think outside the box because I won't be revealing that secret just yet ;)  
JS: I am so happy you think the chemistry is great; I am trying hard for it to come out right. The truth will come out, please read! (: Bianca's involvement won't be released quite yet.  
FrankElza: Thank-you for your review. I am trying to get this whole steamy relationship right. Glad you think there is seductiveness!  
Lazza77: You're definitely not the only one wanting to know about the past and all I can say is: You'll have to wait and see. Hehehe ;) Enjoy!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Truth Out.**_

Bianca glanced up startled as the front door shut loudly, her eyes darted back to the piece of paper in front of her knowing that it was Liam who had returned home. Quickly she stuffed the paper back into the envelope and sealed it shut, placing it back with all the other mail as though it hadn't been touched.  
What she had read terrified her; she already had enough to balance with April, work and keeping the house clean that she couldn't bear the thought of adding to that responsibility.

Liam dumped his bags down by the kitchen stools as he came into the kitchen. "Sup babe"

Bianca glanced up. "How was your night?" The words were expressed with such politeness, that Liam smiled at her for once.

"Ah, it was intriguing" He walked around the bench and advanced towards her taking the cup from her hand. "I don't think I apologized for the other night"

Bianca mustered up a small fake smile. "No need to. Accidents happen, right?"

Liam nodded. "Right. What's the time, it's still early isn't it?"

"It's six"

Liam's eyes darkened slightly. "Well you should get started on breakfast. I'll wake the kid"

Bianca eyes darted towards April's bedroom door as Liam turned around, thinking fast she picked up the letter she had held before. "Actually baby, let me do that. This was here when I got home last night"

Liam glanced back at the envelope in her hands. "Fan mail?"

Bianca swallowed, it was certainly wasn't a letter from a fan. "I'm unsure. I wouldn't open your mail"

Liam snatched the letter from her hands and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Good. You better not. I'll wake the kid. Get started on breakfast"

Bianca cringed as he walked in the direction of April's room. "Of course"

"Oi" Liam grunted as he opened the door, he was looking at April who sat up in bed with a book in her lap. "Get out and help your mother"

April jumped off the bed and hesitantly headed to the door, her whole body shook when he placed his arm across the doorframe to prevent her from exiting.

Liam glanced down, glaring at the ten year old. "What have I told you about shutting this door?"

"Not too" April squeaked fearfully.

Bianca glanced up from the eggs she was holding. "I told her too, I was watching tv last night and I wanted her in bed"

Liam didn't turn to acknowledge Bianca, his eyes focused solely on April. "I don't care about the tv. If you're told to go to bed then you go without shutting the door. Got that?" His words sharp.

April bounced her head up and down. "Yes Sir" She answered him timidly.

Liam dropped his arm but as April passed him, he whacked her across the back of her head. "Don't cry"

April blinked back her tears as she hurried over to her mother. "I'm sorry, mum"

Bianca embraced April in a tight hug aware Liam was now in their bedroom. "You did nothing wrong baby" Bianca murmured as she kissed her little girl on the top of her head. "How about scrambled eggs for breakfast? You're favourite"

April glanced up; her hands wringing nervously in front of her as she so deeply wanted to rub away the pain in her head but feared what Liam would do if he caught her. "Okay. Yummy"

^..^

Charlie groaned as she rolled over in her bed, her phone beeping loudly under her pillow. Reaching under she fumbled with it sleepily as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. Propping herself up on her elbow she turned to adjust to the bright screen

"Better be bloody important" Charlie mumbled to herself as she looked down at the text message flashing on the screen.

_New development in the case. Station: 9am – Joyce_

Charlie exhaled as she let her head drop back into the pillows. Work wasn't even close to where she wanted to be. Looking at the time on the screen it read six thirty. Opening her messages she pulled up Bianca name, the blonde wasn't going to be happy.

_Got called into work. Take the girls to school, ugh, and this massive volcano you built – C_

The reply was almost instant and it made Charlie slightly curious as to what Bianca had been doing up so early. _Really? I got work as well. Plus I ain't taking a volcano in my car – B_

Charlie giggled to herself softly. _Afraid it will explode? – C_

_You got to let that go, Charlz! ;) Alright, fine. I'll be at yours at eight. We on for dinner tonight? We need to talk about, Mr Riverboy – B_

Charlie fingers flew across the screen furiously, tapping loudly. The last thing she wanted was to sit down with Bianca and discuss Brax. _No we don't! – C_

_Yes we do! Dinner. 6. Tonight. Angelo's. Be there! – B_

Charlie turned her head into her pillow to muffle the quiet scream that came from her lips. Bianca wasn't going to let it go. _Not Angelo's! How about drinks at mine? Irene could have the girls – C_

_I'll ask her when I get my coffee. You can tell me why we can't go to Angelo's after ;) – B_

…

"Mum?"

Charlie glanced into the mirror, her eyes meeting Nicole's as she stood in the doorway brushing her blonde hair. Charlie couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, Nicole was not biologically her daughter but the young girl didn't know that. She was too young to remember a time when Charlie wasn't in her life.

"Yes, honey?"

Nicole sighed as she stepping to the room. "Grandma and Granddad called last night. They want me to stay with them for the school holidays"

Charlie held the groan that was threatening to escape her lips. It wasn't that she hated Roman's parents; it was just that they had a problem with how she raised Nicole. They were firm believers in a strict upbringing. Nicole didn't like going there but as the court had ordered she was to spend one weekend with them every two months. "They did?"

Nicole nodded. "I'm not sure I want to go this time, mum"

Charlie exhaled as she tucked her shirt in at the front and turned around. "Nic, honey, you know that we don't really have a choice"

"Can't I just stay there for the weekend like normal?"

Charlie approached the eleven year old, smiling sadly. "You know they get one week at the end of year school holidays. I'm sorry. I can talk to them, try to make them understand"

Nicole looked up hopefully. "Please? I really want to stay with you and Rubes. I always miss out on the fun stuff when I go"

"That's not true, sweetheart" Charlie murmured as she motioned for Nicole to turn around, taking the brush from her hands. "Ruby and I miss you when you go and we always wait for you to come home before we do anything big"

Nicole fiddled with the bottom of her dress. "Last year you went to the Zoo and Aquarium without me. I didn't get to do anything like that. Grandma made me go to book club"

Charlie finished tying Nicole's hair up and placed her hands on the young girls' shoulders. "Well this year Ruby and I will have no fun until you get back"

"What?!" Ruby stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

Nicole pouted. "Please Ruby?"

Charlie smiled at her girls. "I'll call your grandparents and see if I can work something out. Are you both ready for school?"

Ruby nodded as she spun around in a circle to show her mother that she was ready. "I even did my homework!" Ruby announced proudly.

Charlie and Nicole looked at each other in disbelief before giggling.

"Hey! I did!" Ruby called out in mock offence but soon found herself joining in the laughter.

^..^

Brax was washing the dishes when he looked up upon hearing the sound of high heels clicking along the kitchen floor, his mother stood before him looking worn out from pulling an all nighter at the office.

"Hey"

Cheryl Braxton glanced up at her oldest sons greeting. "Hey mate, did Case get off to school okay?"

Brax nodded as he picked up the towel to dry his hands. "You got the day off?"

"No. Just here to refresh, I'll head back in an hour"

Brax shook his head. "I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself"

Cheryl sighed as she sat down on the stool and took her heels off, rubbing her feet to sooth the aching. "You know why. If I don't pay off the debts your father left then we will never be able to move out of Mangrove River"

"I invested in Angelo's. We can afford to move to Summerbay'

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "On your money. What kind of mother am I if I can't provide a home for Casey? Another six months and I'll be able to afford it"

Brax chucked the towel down on the bench as he walked towards her. "What kind of mother will you be if you run yourself into the ground, you can't keep pulling all nighters"

"The work keeps piling up. I still have sixteen boxes to file away before next Friday"

Brax leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Just…Just try to be home for dinner. I'm heading out"

Cheryl rubbed her forehead. "Have you heard from Heath?"

Brax froze. "Uh, no"

"Darryl"

Brax sighed at the warning tone in his mother's voice, turning back around to face her; he cringed internally at the sadness in her expression. "He called Monday night. He's fine. Teegs and Darce are doing well"

Cheryl nodded. "I wish he'd listen to me"

"He just needs time. I've always known about Case but he…" Brax took a deep breath. "Heath didn't know, mum. He just didn't expect it and now he's faced with having to lie. He moved so he wouldn't have to spend every day lying to Casey"

Cheryl stood up, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I know. Have a good day, mate"

Brax smiled sadly. "I love ya, Ma"

"I love you too"

_^..^_

Charlie dragged her feet as she walked down the sandy path towards the diner; her thoughts were focused on Brax. The thought of going into work and dealing with the latest drug trafficking scheme was nowhere near as appealing as spending the day in bed with him, the things they could do with a whole day to themselves, the amount of positions they could try.

Feeling two large hands surrounding her waist caused Charlie to let out a loud shriek, spinning around she glared at Brax who was staring at her smugly. "You idiot!"

"Hi baby"

Charlie pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think you are doing? We are in a public place, not the hotel, Brax"

Brax inclined his head as he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh please, we are on a deserted path"

Charlie looked around noticing that he was correct. Turning back she saw his smug grin. "Shut up"

"I told you so" Brax muttered as he pulled her towards him, leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. "Lookin' hot today, Sarg"

Charlie reached up to place her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

"Hmmm" Brax hummed as he tugged gently on the side of her shirt. "Pity I can't take these off and have my way with you"

Charlie giggled. "Having sex on a public path is illegal, Brax" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well who said I was a law abiding citizen?"

Charlie shook her head as Brax moved his hand up her back slowly until she was pressed firmly against him. "I can't. Not here"

"It's just a kiss" Brax breathed as he leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Charlie placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly. Brax's full lips moved against hers as though he hadn't tasted her in weeks. "Brax" Charlie moaned as she felt his left hand brush the side of her breast through her shirt.

Brax chuckled as he pulled back, his right hand making its way to the back of her neck so he could pull her in for a deeper kiss. "I love it when you moan my name, baby"

Charlie bit back her retort as she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my god! Shit. Shit" Charlie pulled out of Brax's arms forcefully as she started storming down the path.

Brax shook his head in a confused manor as he hurried after her. "Charlie. Baby. What are you doing?" Brax muttered as he noticed her looking frantically around the car park. "Charlie?" He exhaled as she started to head out into the car park. "Charlotte!"

Charlie froze in her spot momentarily before turning round to glare. "What?! Can't you see I am doing damage control?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brax asked while looking around as if he was meant to be seeing someone but wasn't.

"She saw us!"

Brax paused, his heart rate increasing as he looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "Who saw us?"

Charlie sighed exasperated. "Colleen!"

"Ooh" Brax muttered as Charlie stormed off towards the diner, he followed after her quickly.

…

Charlie spotted Colleen the moment she entered the diner, she was giving her a disapprovingly look as she stood behind the counter beside Irene. Charlie almost had a heartattack, Irene had been so good to her since the birth of Ruby that she couldn't bare for the older woman to find out secondhand, if anyone was going to tell her about the relationship with Brax then Charlie wanted it to be her.

"Sergeant Buckton! How dare you, you are supposed to be upholding the law" Colleen waved her hands around as she stared at Brax. "You are fraternizing with criminals"

Brax smirked smugly. "I don't have a criminal record. Do I Sergeant Buckton?"

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. "Not helping!" Charlie muttered as she turned back to Colleen. "I don't think it's anyones business who I associate myself with"

Colleen shook her head. "You are an officer of the law. It is a disgrace to your name and your fathers"

Charlie winced at the remark; she didn't speak to either of her parents anymore. She hadn't spoken to them in many years yet it still affected her when people brought them up.

"Oh for heaven's sake woman, would you leave the poor girl alone" Irene exhaled as she looked at her friend. "It's Charlie's business. Not yours. Butt out" Irene's voice was firm; it caused Colleen to fluster as she rushed back into the kitchen. '

Charlie smiled at Irene softly. "Thank-you"

"You're welcome, darl" Irene turned to look at Brax. "Listen here buddy, you can date her but you hurt her and you'll face my wrath"

Charlie suppressed a giggle as Brax nodded curtly. "Of course but I won't hurt her"

"She is going to spread that all around town isn't she?" Charlie bit her bottom lip as she glanced into the kitchen where Colleen stood on the phone.

Irene sighed. "I'll keep her quiet for as long as I can but I would suggest you tell Nicole and Ruby"

Charlie nodded, that wasn't something she wanted to do. As soon as the girls found out they would want to meet Brax properly. "Yeah. I better get to work. Thanks again, Irene"

"I'll see you tonight, darl"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank you for your review Jay Jay, glad you thought it was funny!  
FanFicForYou: Dex as a kid, I will keep that in mind. Never know, he might make an appearance soon!  
Neena: I agree with you. If I let Charlie and Brax have kids it won't be until the story is at further in, I still have ideas for them before I consider introducing a kid. (:  
Guest: That is actually a really good idea! But you'll have to wait and see if it was my idea as well ;)  
FrankElza: Phoebe, I'll see if I can come up with a storyline. As for Charlie and Brax having kids, I'll see, I don't want too many characters. If they were to have kids it wouldn't be til the story is further in.  
Lazza77: Glad you are liking the unknown!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	5. Chapter Five

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Girls, Drinks &amp; A Child. **_

Charlie rolled over, the silk sheet falling down her body to hang loosely over the curve of her hip. Brax glanced down, his fingers running through her hair.  
It wasn't how she planned to spend the day. She was meant to work but Colleen had completely caught her off guard and she left earlier only to end up in bed with Brax for the fifth time in week.

"What are you thinking about?"

Charlie peeked up at him, her fingers tracing over the _'Blood and Sand´_ tattoo on his chest. "Hmm, nothing"

Brax placed a light kiss to the top of her head. "Liar"

"It's nothing. I just…I'm thinking about telling my girls. They'll want to meet you"

Brax smiled. "Who wouldn't? I am pretty awesome" Brax joked. "Seriously though, isn't it a good thing? I want to meet them"

Charlie exhaled. "Are we kidding ourselves though? I mean Colleen was right. I am a cop and well, we both know that even if I can't prove it that you've had your fair share of dodgy deals"

Brax rolled his eyes. His hand dropping to her shoulder, his fingers tickling her skin. "Does that matter? It's in the past"

Charlie went to sit up but Brax pulled her back into his arms, holding her around the waist. "I don't know that much about you other than the simple facts. You invested in Angelo's, love to surf and have a brother. Oh, you're a Riverboy who is pretty amazing at sex"

Brax chuckled. "I am" He replied with a smug grin. "But if you want to know more then all you have to do is ask. I am actually surprised you haven't check out my file"

"Wouldn't looking through your file be cheating? You have to want to tell me these things"

Brax nodded as he shifted his body so they were facing each other. "I have two brothers, Heath and Casey. My mother is Cheryl. My father is in jail. I spend my days thinking about a woman who I want to spend the day in bed with"

Charlie glared playfully. "And just who is she?"

Brax smirked. "I could tell you a bit about her. She is a beautiful single mother of two girls, a cop by day and a secret lover by night. She is intelligent and could surely kick my ass if needed…"

"I think I like her" Charlie teased.

Brax glanced at her. "Ah, all I would have to do is get her to the bedroom and she's mine"

"Really now?"

Brax grinned. "Yup" Pulling Charlie on top of him, he smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

^..^

Bianca jumped startled when the front door slammed. April who was kneeling at the coffee table doing her homework looked up in fear, Bianca tried to smile reassuringly but fear instantly welled up in her as Liam trudged into the living room, his face clearly showed his exhaustion as he flopped down on the couch beside where April was kneeling though he didn't look at her. The letter in his hand fluttered to the floor in front of Bianca.

Liam glared as she picked it up. "Hope you're ready to be a mother"

Bianca's eyes scanned the letter; it was from the same law firm as the last one. "I…I am a mother. Liam, baby, we never discussed more children. I don't think I want anymore" Bianca told him softly.

Liam's gaze turned cold as his eyes shifted back and forth between her and April. "We don't need to discuss it. We have her in this house" Liam pointed to April who kept her eyes focused on the homework in front of her. "If I decide I want another child then we'll have one"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. "Not for a publicity stunt, that's not a reason to bring a child into the house"

Liam sat up probably, his eyes fixing on hers. "You listen here. If I decide that this is what I want then you'll co-operate or it won't be you who pays for your lapse in judgement by not obeying me. Got it?" Liam asked, his voice low.

Bianca swallowed as she watched him run his hand over April's head, her little girl sat completely frozen in fright. "Uh, I…can I think about it?"

Liam shrugged. "Think all you want but I'm the one making the decision" Liam looked down at April. "Oi, come have some ice-cream with your dad"

April looked up biting her bottom lip softly; she set her penicil down knowing if she didn't go he would be furious. The word dad was like a punch, he wasn't her dad, he didn't act like a dad should. "Okay" April whispered as she stood up.

Liam smirked as he hopped up off couch and walked over to Bianca. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a little family? I mean we got one well-behaved kid" Liam kissed her cheek; he chose to ignore that she was ridged in her chair. "I know you don't agree but a bit of hard discipline is for the best"

Bianca breathed heavily as she nodded. She didn't agree. She hated that Liam touched April in an abusive manor. "A baby is just a lot of work, extra responsibility"

Liam shrugged. "Exactly why you'd be looking after it" Liam turned around leaving those words to sink in as he walked over to April. "Let's go see if there chocolate ice-cream in the freezer, you can try and come up with a reasonable excuse for why your bed wasn't made today"

^..^

Charlie looked over at her girls; they were curled up on the couch under a blanket watching their favourite show. Charlie couldn't help that her hands were wringing nervously in front of her, she wasn't sure how the girls would react to the fact that she was dating yet again. There had only been one guy since Roman and it had been for a fleeting moment, Angelo. There hadn't been a connection with Angelo, not in that way.

Charlie sighed as she wiped her hands on her pants nervously, there wasn't a choice, she had to tell them. "Girls" Charlie cleared her throat when the word escaped her lips in a whisper.

Walking over she sat down on the coffee table in front of them causing a groan to escape their lips.

"Mum" Ruby whined as she craned her head to try and look around Charlie.

Charlie patted Ruby's knee. "We need to talk"

Nicole glanced up, her hand freezing in the middle of the popcorn bowl. "We already promised we'd be good at Nanna Irene's. No fires in the oven"

Ruby nodded frantically. "It wasn't even our fault. Nanna left the kitchen and we just wanted the muffins to cook faster"

Charlie exhaled. "280 was too hot for the oven but it's not about that. Just no going near the oven this time"

Ruby nodded. "Okay, okay. You can move now. This is the best bit of the show" Ruby stressed as she waved her hand in the direction of the tv.

Nicole sensed her mother wasn't done. "What is it?"

Charlie wrung her hands together. "Well, uh, I have something to tell you both"

Nicole and Ruby both looked up at her with wide eyes shining with curiosity, they were both being to notice their mother's nervous behaviour.

"Okay. I'm just going to say it. I've been seeing someone"

Nicole and Ruby glanced at each other, grins slowly creeping onto their features, giggles escaping their lips. "You mean, Brax?" Nicole guessed.

Charlie's mouth dropped slightly at her girls knowing looks, her mouth opening slightly. She didn't understand how her girls knew when they had barely met Brax. "How…How do you know?"

Nicole grinned widely showing off her white teeth. "He's always at Angelo's"

"He works there" Charlie supplied.

"He always watches you" Ruby added.

Nicole nodded. "And then one morning he texted you. Ruby showed me. He put lots of kisses at the end"

Charlie scratched the side of her head. "You, ah, you know…well this is awkward" Charlie giggled. "How do you feel about me dating, Brax?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's cool; if he works at Angelo's do we get free pizza?"

"Do we get to meet him now?" Nicole asked as she knelt on the couch.

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "You're okay with it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

^..^

Charlie walked through the front door after dropping the girls off, flinging her handbag onto the couch as she typed on her phone, her fingers moving across the screen like lightening.

_The girls want to meet you. They already knew. I worried over nothing – C_

_Haha. My sexy worry wart. I told you I'm awesome, they'll love me. When should we have dinner? – B _

Charlie grimaced at the nickname as she started to type.  
_Yuk! Worry Wart?! Really? Uh, dinner? I was thinking just a visit… – C_

_Sorry babe. My worry bug! Uh, dinner. I have to woo the girls – B_

Charlie shook her head; Brax was going to have his way even if she didn't want him too. She smiled though at the thought of dinner, he actually wanted to take her girls out._  
I thought you said they'd love you cause your awesome – C_

_Well I am awesome. Dinner is a precaution – B_

_Lol. Okay dinner. Rubes wants free pizza now – C_

_Well if they are anything like their mother they'll demand it. Haha ;) – B _

Charlie laughed to herself as she saw the front door open._  
Pssht. I don't demand it. I just take it. I got to go. Bi is coming over, drinks and girl chat – C_

Bianca raised her eyebrow as she place the two bottles of wine on the side table by the door. "What are you laughing at?"

Charlie shrugged. "My Riverboy. How are you, babe?"

Bianca sighed. "Okay. I guess"

The beeping on Charlie's phone caught her attention, glancing down she smiled._  
I know you take it. Okay. Don't talk about me too much. ;) Love ya – B_

_Talk about you? We wouldn't dare. Love you too – C_

Charlie turned back to Bianca as she chucked her phone over the back of the couch. "What's wrong? Do I have to throw Liam's ass in jail?"

Bianca rubbed her forehead. "He wants a kid" The words tumbled from her mouth.

Charlie's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected it and it infuriated her. She hated Liam; it was one thing for Bianca to be with him but another for her to completely tie herself to the man forever. "I think we need to open this wine"

Charlie grabbed the glasses down from the cabinet as Bianca opened the wine. "I don't know what to do, Charlie" Bianca exhaled as she placed the bottle on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch, curling under the blanket. "I've never thought about having anymore kids after April. You know what it was like back then"

Charlie smiled sadly as she poured the wine into the glasses. "That was different though, babe. It was under horrible circumstances and you were so young" Charlie passed the glass to Bianca before sliding onto the couch and pulling the blanket up over her legs as well.

"You were there for me though" Bianca observed as she lowered the glass from her lips. "I couldn't have…I wouldn't have gotten through it without you"

Charlie shook her head. "You're stronger then you give yourself credit for. Even though I don't regret what I did. I'm glad I was there for you"

Bianca traced the rim of her glass. "I don't think I could do it again, not without you. I'm not even sure I want another kid. Things are good with April"

"They are. But you don't want a mini Liam?" Charlie tried to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth as she spoke the words.

"No" Bianca replied immediately. "No, I've never thought of it. I'm happy with April"

Charlie nodded. "Okay"

"Charlie, I know I keep staying, I say it every year but thank-you. I never would have been able to have April if it hadn't been for you"

Charlie waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly"

Bianca shook her head, grabbing Charlie's hand in her own. "I'm not. I still remember everything from the moment he laid his hands on me" Bianca shuttered. "How he could do that, to me, of all people"

"He was a sick man" Charlie sighed as she gripped her friends hand tighter. She remembered staying in the same house with him at least twice a week and she never thought for a moment that her best friend had been in danger.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the memory back. "I was so scared of what everyone would think. But then you…you came in and told me everything was going to be okay" Bianca smiled at Charlie. "I'll never forget you showing up with the pregnancy test in hand"

Charlie laughed her hand going over her mouth to keep the wine from spraying everywhere. "Oh god! I showed up with a pregnancy test in a baby bottle wrapped in baby wrapping paper!"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I love your stuff as you love mine Jay Jay! (:  
FanFicForYou: You might just find out what the letter is…  
Neena: You leave such long reviews that I just have to smile at because it's wonderful! What happened with Heath is going to be based on a storyline off the show, *hint hint* See if you can figure out which one. Why Charlie doesn't speak to her folks will come up eventually! Brax most definitely does what everyone to know Charlie is his woman. Heath being Bianca's saviour is a good idea, I might have already written it or I might not have ;) Gotta keep some secrecy!  
JS: Two reviews for two chapters! Heath humour, good idea! I am glad the secret is out too, though it was fun to write!  
FrankElza:  
Lazza77: It most definitely was the worst way. Read to see if Charlie was first to tell the girls (:**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	6. Chapter Six

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Meetings &amp; Horrible Liam **_

Nicole and Ruby startled Charlie as they jumped on the bed erupting in a fit of giggles when she bounced up and down groaning. It was a Saturday morning and as Charlie rolled over to look at the clock she almost had a heart attack. All week they had been dragging their feet when it came to getting up early for school, yet a Saturday morning and they were up at six thirty.

Ruby jumped up and down on her knees. "Mum! Mum!"

"Please let me sleep!" Charlie whined as she pulled the pillow over her head.

Nicole tried to wrestle it off her but Charlie gripped tightly. "Come on, mum. Give me the pillow"

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Ruby helped Nicole pull the pillow away from her.

Charlie squinted at the light. "Girls, it's really early"

Ruby shook her head. "No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't" Ruby argued.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ruby, that's not what we came in here for" Nicole nudged her sister.

Ruby's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh yeah!"

Charlie propped herself up on her elbow. "What is it?"

"Can Brax come over today please? We really want to meet him" Ruby pleaded as she clasped her hands together, Nicole doing the same.

Charlie breathed heavily. The girls had been hounding her for nine days straight to meet Brax but Charlie couldn't bring herself to set an actual day. She was nervous. Her daughters were precious and she vowed to protect them. She also wanted to protect her relationship with Brax, not because it was fragile but if the girls didn't like him then she would have to end it. "Girls…"

Nicole sighed. "Mum, we really want to meet him. Why can't he come over?"

Charlie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you think we'll bite him or something?"

"No" Charlie exhaled as she rubbed her eyes. "I just don't want to pressure him"

"I thought he wanted to meet us" Nicole accused.

Charlie frowned, she didn't remember telling them that but apparently she had. "Uh, okay. How about this, I'll see if he is free tonight for dinner. How is that?"

Ruby nodded her head frantically. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Nicole beamed as she launched herself at Charlie, her arms wrapping around her mother's body in a tight hug. "Thank-you"

Ruby grinned as she reached for her mother's phone and held it out to her. "Text him now, please!"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she snatched the phone from Ruby's hands. She couldn't deny them the right to meet Brax anymore, she didn't have a choice. "Fine"

_Hey babe. Girls want to meet you. How does dinner at mine sound? – C_

Charlie looked up to see the girls both kneeling in front of her fidgeting nervously. They were rather impatient when it came to certain things but the dinging of her phone caught their attention and they scrambled to peek at the message.

_Bout time baby, I seriously was beginning to think you'd never cave. Dinner is great. Don't cook. I'll bring something. See you at six! – B_

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Do you think he'll bring pizza?"

^..^

Brax fumbled with putting his jacket on as he headed out into the kitchen. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was a tiny bit terrified to meet Charlie's daughters. She had been so secretive over them that it scared him a tiny bit to think about what they would be like. He wanted to make a good impression which was why he wanted to take them to dinner, but Charlie being her natural self was a stubborn woman and wanted the meeting to take place in the comfort of her home.

"Hey mum"

Cheryl smiled as she glanced up from her book. "Hey mate, are you working today?"

"Nah" Brax scratched the side of his head nervously. "I actually have a date tonight"

Cheryl smiled as she placed her book down on the kitchen table. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

Brax shrugged. "She wanted to keep it quiet because of her daughters"

"So she's a mother" Cheryl nodded as Casey came running in through the back door trekking mud over the tiles. "Casey Braxton, you freeze right there!"

Casey looked up wide eyed as his mother spoke. "What? Oh, hey Brax"

Brax grinned. "Hey mate. You better take those shoes off before mum comes after you"

Casey looked down blushing when he noticed the mud. "Oops. Sorry mum! I'm going back outside"

Cheryl shook her head. "Boys! Please tell me she doesn't have boys"

Brax chuckled. "Nope. Two daughters" Brax said as he leaned against the bench. "You'll be home tonight with Case while I head out right?"

"Yes. Of course. I wouldn't make you take your little brother on a date" Cheryl laughed. "So tell me about her"

Brax smirked slightly. "She's a cop"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Only you would fall in love with a cop. I hope you're done doing your dodgy deals then"

Brax nodded. He knew his mother had never approved of the deals he had made, he'd tried to explain it was to help pay back the debts Danny had left behind when he went to prison but she still wouldn't listen. "Yea, I've been straight for a few months"

Cheryl smiled, obviously pleased. "Good" She picked up the ringing house phone. "Hello? Hello?"

"_Is Brax there?" _

Cheryl's face lit up. "Heath, Heath is that you?"

"_Is Brax there?" _

"Heath, please talk to me. Mate, you have to understand..."

"_I don't want to speak to you. Is Brax there?" _

Cheryl's face crumbled as the words left her middle son's mouth. Looking over at Brax she saw the confusion etched in his eyes. "Yes, he is here. I love you, Heath" Cheryl whispered as she held the phone out to Brax.

Brax walked over and took the phone; he kissed his mother's cheek in comfort quickly. "Hey mate"

"_You didn't tell me she would be home when I called" _

Brax sighed. "Sorry, I got distracted. What's up?"

"_I need you to cancel Casey's trip" _

Brax groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Heath this has been planned for months. You're going to break the kid's heart"

"_I know, I'm sorry. I have to work. Just, uh, just let him know I'll come down in a few months. I'll be down for his birthday"_

"He turns eleven in six months, Heath. Don't make a promise you won't be able to keep" Brax sat down on the arm of the couch.

"_I can't have him come up here Brax. I won't be home and Teegs has her hands full with Darce" There was a slight falter in his voice. "Tell him I'm sorry and that I will be down for his birthday with Darcy. I'll spend a whole two weeks with him" _

Brax could hear the regret in Heath's voice. "Alright, I know this is hard" Brax rubbed a hand over his face. "You have to tell Case tho, I can't tell him for you"

"_Okay, put the kid on. I'm really sorry about this, Brax" _

Brax nodded. "I know, mate. I gotta go. We miss ya Heath" Brax listened as his brother gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"_What you mean to say is 'We miss you but know you won't come home because Casey can never know the truth'" Heath sighed. "I can't lie to the kids face Brax. I can't hear him speak about dad, ask questions about him...not when I know the truth" _

^..^

April rushed up to the counter in the diner, her dark hair swinging wildly behind her from the breeze. She was happy that that house had been peaceful and Liam had offered to take them to lunch. He hadn't been nasty about it.  
April felt wary but happy because when Liam was nice it meant that he wasn't being mean her or her mother.

"Nanna!"

Irene smiled over the counter at the young girl. "Hey darl, how are you this afternoon?"

"Good!" April grinned widely. "I'm having lunch with mum and Liam"

Irene nodded at the girls' excitement. "Sounds exciting"

"Hey Irene, how are you?" Bianca spoke as she walked up to the counter, her face was masked with the fake smile that she wore to fool people into believing that she was happy.

"I'm good, love. I'll be with you in a tick; I just have to take this coffee outside"

Bianca smiled. "Of course"

Liam placed his hand on April's shoulders turning her slightly around to face him. "Did you just run off on your mother and I?"

April froze as she looked up at Bianca. "I…"

Liam grabbed her chin and forced the ten year old to look at him. "I am talking to you, not your mother. Did you just run off?"

April glanced down at her shoes though he kept a hold on her chin. "Yes"

Liam glared slightly. "What have I told you? When I take you out in public then you stay with your mother and I. I did not raise you to run around like a wild child"

April shook her head. "You don't raise me" April muttered.

Liam's nostrils flared as he looked down at the young girl. "Forget lunch. We are leaving"

Bianca panicked slightly as she looked at April. She could see that her daughter was instantly regretting the words that had escaped her lips as she looked at her mother for support. "Liam, we need to eat"

Liam didn't respond to her as he grabbed April's hand tightly in his and pulled her out of the diner. "We are going home"

"I didn't mean it" April whined as she tried to dig her heels into the ground. "I didn't mean it. Mummy, tell him!"

Liam pushed April towards the car but his eyes were fixed on Bianca. "Do you have something to say?"

Bianca swallowed. "She didn't mean it, Liam. She is just a child"

"Who doesn't have any manners" Liam glared. "If you taught her better then it wouldn't be a problem"

April wiped her eyes with her arm. "It's not mum's fault" April spoke as more tears came rushing to her eyes, the guilt that her mother was now in trouble.

"I wasn't talking to you" Liam snapped.

"Baby, please, she's just a kid" Bianca pleaded as she placed her arm around April's shoulder drawing her close. "She's sorry, are you sweetie?"

April bobbed her head up and down. "Yes. Yes. I'm sorry"

Liam shook his head sharply. "I find that hard to believe. A little daddy/daughter time and you'll be a good little girl again"

April sobbed as Liam opened the car door for her. "I'm sorry. I won't run away again. I promise" April promised as she hugged Bianca's waist tightly.

Liam grabbed her arm firmly and jerked her towards the backseat. "Get in" Liam spoke sharply as he spanked her harshly on the bottom.

April squeaked as she climbed into the car and sat down before he could strike her again. "I promise I'll be good" April sobbed.

"Liam. Please"

Liam turned to Bianca. "Get in the car. Now!" He demand was clear before he turned back to April. "Don't you want to be daddy's princess again?"

April nodded quickly knowing he was in a bad mood now. "Yes"

Liam smiled tauntingly. "Then you'll be punished when we get home. Now shut up. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" April sobbed as the door banged shut.

Bianca turned around in her seat, tears rushing to her eyes as she saw the utter distraught look on her daughters face. The tears pouring down her little girls cheeks faster then she could wipe them away. "I love you, sweetie" Bianca whispered quietly.

April looked up, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, mummy. I love you too"

Bianca placed her hand on April's knee. "I promise you I'll get us out of this one day. I'm so sorry I did this to us"

^..^

Charlie came out of the kitchen drying her hands on the towel when she heard the doorbell ring, the nerves that had subsided over the day where suddenly back with a vengeance. Placing the towel down she took a deep breath to calm herself before starting towards the door.

"I got it" Ruby shouted as she stumbled out of the hallway with Nicole right on her heels.

"No. I do" Nicole pipped up as she hurried towards the door grabbing the door handle.

Ruby placed her hand on top of Nicole's. "I'm opening it"

"I want to"

They both reefed on the doorhandle causing the door to open, they both grinned widely as Brax looked down in surprise.

"Hi Brax!"

Brax smiled slightly at both girls as they bounced up and down on their heels, smiling at him. "Uh, hi girls"

Ruby looked at the bag in his left hand. "Where's the pizza?"

Charlie shook her head. "Ruby, I don't think Brax was bringing pizza"

Brax hummed in agreement which caused Ruby's face to fall. "Not this time sorry. I had other ideas"

"What's in there then?" Nicole asked curiously as she went to peek into the bag but Brax moved it out of her sight.

"Girls, how about we let Brax into the house?" Charlie asked as she placed a hand on their shoulders and pulled them slightly away from the door. "Hey"

"Hey babe" Brax stepped into the house and looked at the two girls who were beaming with curious smiles. "I thought we could make pizzas for dinner"

Ruby frowned. "Make them? Mum isn't a good cook"

Brax chuckled. "Well I am"

Nicole giggled at his smug look. "Do we get to help?" Nicole asked as she nudged Ruby.

"Yeah we are better cooks then mum" Ruby announced.

"Hey!" Charlie glanced down at her daughter in offence. "I think I'm a good cook"

Ruby shook her head. "Not even!" Ruby told her firmly before turning back to the man in front of her. "So can we?! Can we help?"

Brax nodded. "Yea, I need two helpers and I think it should be you two"

"Good idea. Don't let mum in the kitchen" Nicole agreed enthusiastically.

Ruby pointed to the bag. "Is that all you brought?"

Brax shrugged. "I might have brought a present"

"You didn't need to do that. They have enough stuff" Charlie started but Brax glanced up at her with a silencing look to which she rolled her eyes. "Okay. Okay. Sorry"

"What did you bring?!"

Brax reached into the bag and pulled out a dvd, he held it out for them to see and smiled when he saw their faces alight with pleasure. "I hope you haven't seen it"

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby shrieked with delight.

Nicole jumped up and down. "Yes. Yes. Yes"

"Mum. He brought FROZEN!" Ruby tugged on her mother's hand. "He brought it!"

Charlie giggled as she saw the utter excitement on the girls faces. "I see. This is going to be a great night. What do you say?"

"Thank you Brax!" The girls chimed in unison as they grabbed the dvd and bag from his hands and sprinted towards the kitchen.

Brax chuckled as he looked over at Charlie. "Think I won them over?"

Charlie smiled. "You didn't need to buy anything to win them over. They've been pestering me about you for days"

Brax grabbed the hem of her white shirt and pulled her towards him, snaking his arms around her waist. "How about a kiss for your handsome boyfriend?"

"A kiss for my adorably cute Riverboy? I don't know" Charlie teased.

Brax moved his right hand up her back and entwined it in her hair, gently but firmly. "I am not adorably cute. Handsome" Brax pouted.

Charlie giggled. "You're just proving my point, baby"

Brax crashed his lips to hers in a claiming kiss, the hand in her hair pushing her closer; he nipped her bottom lip lightly to force her to open her mouth.

"Eww"

Charlie used her right hand to push Brax's chest to make him step away from her. They both blushed when they turned their head slightly to see the girls peeking around the wall.

"Mum, you not allowed to kiss him. Brax is going to cook with us" Ruby said as she marched across the room and grabbed Brax's hand. "Come on. I want to have everything on my pizza"

Brax let go of Charlie's waist, winking at her as Ruby pulled him towards the kitchen. "Later" He mouthed.

Charlie shook her head as Nicole grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "You stay here, mum" Nicole told her firmly as she let go of Charlie's hand and skipped towards the kitchen.

…

Charlie sighed when she looked at the clock twenty minutes having past; she could hear the giggling coming from the kitchen and couldn't resist a sneak peak which was why she was standing in the kitchen doorway. The grin on her face and her eyes alighting with happiness was enough to explain the scene in front of her.  
Brax was standing in the middle of Nicole and Ruby as they rolled the pizza bases out on the bench, both girls had flour smeared across their cheeks and foreheads while Brax had it in his hair, a thin layer of flour coated the kitchen floor.

"Brax?"

Brax turned to look at Nicole. "Hmm?"

Nicole glanced up from her pizza base, wiping her forehead with her arm leaving around trail of flour. "Do you love mum?"

Brax grinned. "That's an easy question. I love your mother a lot"

"You have to promise never to hurt her Brax or we'll have to kill you" Ruby said sternly.

Brax would have laughed at a ten year old threatening him but then he saw the look on her face, it was clear that she was being completely serious. "I promise I will never hurt her"

"Cause mum hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time and she needs to be loved" Nicole told him.

Ruby pursed her lips together in agreement with her sister. "Auntie Bi said so"

Brax smirked. "And I don't want to mess with Auntie Bi right?"

Ruby nodded. "Never" Ruby told him sternly. "Oh I almost forgot. You have to promise I can have free pizza whenever I want" Ruby told him cheekily.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ruby!"

Brax just laughed as he ruffled the brunette's hair. "I'll see what I can do" Brax told her as he winked at Nicole who giggled.

…

Charlie snuggled into Brax's arms as the credits of Frozen played on the tv in front of them, neither adults were watching as they were too busy looking at the two girls who were curled up in an arm chair together with a blanket tucked around them and a big bowl of popcorn in their laps. Nicole was sleeping peaceful with her head rested on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby was sleeping with her head rested on top of Nicole's with her mouth slightly open.

"They loved you. I think you completely sealed the deal with Frozen"

Brax chuckled. "They are great. Even managed to threaten me"

Charlie looked up at him, her right hand resting across his chest. "They are my girls for a reason"

"Yeah. Ruby is the complete mini of you. She was stealing my pizza through the whole movie even when I caught her she insisted it was someone else"

"Yep, that's my girl" Charlie enthused.

Brax run his fingertips through her hair, he was unsure of whether he should risk approaching the next subject but knew it would bug him if he didn't. "Charlie, I want to ask you something…"

Charlie glanced up an apprehensive look on her features. "What is it?"

Brax swallowed. "Who is the girl's father?"

Charlie pulled back slightly, shocked at the sudden question. "Uh"

Brax shook his head. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal"

"No, I, uh" Charlie paused. "We are in a relationship, these questions do come up"

"You can tell me when you're ready"

Charlie just smiled. "Nicole is my adoptive daughter. Her father was a man, Roman; we dated for a little when the girls were young. He is in the army" Charlie sighed. "Nicole's mother didn't want anything to do with her and I came in when she was so young that I've always been around. She doesn't know that I'm not her biological mother"

Brax nodded. "I see. That explains the hair colour and different personality to Ruby"

"Well they aren't twins"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Brax teased but he was referring to their ages.

Charlie smirked. "Of course, I only birthed one baby!" Charlie teased back. "No. Nicole is eleven and Ruby is ten"

"Ah" Brax murmured. "And Ruby's father?"

Charlie tensed. "Well…I don't want you to think different of me" She would admit to herself that she was frightened that he would see her as a young native girl.

Brax rubbed her shoulder as he pulled her closer. "I would never"

Charlie breathed heavily. "I went to the city with Bianca for her cousin's birthday party and I got particularly drunk. I slept with a guy that night and nine months later Ruby welcomed herself into the world. I don't know his name or what he looks like"

Brax chuckled to relieve Charlie's tense posture. "I've had a few of those nights; probably around the same time you did that" Brax kissed her head. "Nothing to be embarrassed over. Let me help you put the kids to bed. I'll take Nic first" Brax tilted her chin up. "Thank-you for trusting me" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Charlie sat frozen; she couldn't bring herself to say that particular night had been a plan made by her and Bianca. She didn't know who the father of her baby was because she was too drunk to care.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Neena: Longest review again! I love it! Hehe. (: Liam creeps everyone out but I am designing it that way. The sick man, well you will have to wait and see but I won't correct you on that! The girls meeting Brax, see down the page! Thank-you for the compliment. I do hope I don't compromise the main element but I try to focus on the Braxton family as a whole including the Buckton's and Scott's. (:  
JS: Glad you are loving it and that I am intriguing you.  
Lazza77: Don't we all hate Liam in this story! I am sad to say he won't get any better.  
FrankElza: Finally some mystery! Pay close attention I am dropping hints ;)  
Kit Kat: Glad you love it. I love Heath and Bianca as a couple so keep reading ;)**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Moments**_

Brax groaned as he felt the small finger poke him in the chest. He tried to ignore it as he didn't see any reason for Casey to be waking him up so early. Another poke yet he refused to even blink in hopes that Casey would leave him along. Giggling. Brax huffed as he pictured his mother standing above him with her youngest son. Another poke to his chest, Brax attempted to bat the hand away.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. He moved"

"What's he doing here?"

"Maybe he's homeless"

"Ruby!"

Brax rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a thump, groaning at the sudden impacted. He looked up when he heard giggling, Nicole and Ruby stood above him with their hands on their hips. "Uh, hi" Brax scratched the side of his head nervously.

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Are you homeless?"

Brax grabbed his shirt off the table and quickly tugged it on. "What? No. Of course I'm not homeless"

Nicole frowned. "Why are you still here then?"

Brax pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his right hip as it was sore from the fall. "Uh, well, umm, I had a sleepover with your mum"

Ruby mock glared at him. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Brax shuffled nervously as he glanced down at Charlie who was still asleep on the couch, tucked into the very back of it, sleeping soundly. He wished she was awake so he didn't have to explain to her daughters why he was in the house. "Because…" He blushed. "You were asleep so we put you in your beds"

Ruby nodded accepting the answer. "Want to watch cartoons with us?"

Brax glanced down at Charlie quickly. "Your mums still sleeping. How about we make breakfast instead?"

Nicole smiled. "On Sunday's we have waffles"

"Okay, I'm sure we can make them. What's the time?" Brax asked as Ruby took his hand and started to drag him towards the kitchen which he allowed her to do.

"It's seven" Nicole told him. "Did you like Frozen?"

Ruby tugged on Brax's hand. "Who was your favorite Anna or Elsa? I liked Anna"

Nicole shook her head. "Elsa was better right, Brax?"

Brax chuckled as he opened the fridge, Ruby jumped up to on the bench and watching him with an expectant look it was clear she wanted him to agree with her. "Well…"

"Anna is sooo much better then Elsa" Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned to sister.

Nicole stood her ground, crossing her arms. "Elsa is the best. She has powers. Right, Brax?"

Brax grinned. "Actually I think Sven and Olaf are the best"

Ruby and Nicole rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Braax!"

"What?" He asked innocently as he placed the ingredients on the bench beside Ruby. "Should you be sitting up there?"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno"

Brax smirked, he knew she knew but wouldn't tell him. "Get down, please. You can help me make these"

Ruby exhaled as she jumped off the bench and rolled her sleeves up. "Okay. What can I do?"

…

Charlie jumped off the couch, her eyes searching frantically as she heard a crash from the kitchen. Rushing in she saw Brax lying on the kitchen floor as if he had just fallen over, covered in egg. The girls stood by the bench with massive grins on their faces which they tried to hide with their hands.  
She hadn't meant for Brax to stay and even though he did she didn't expect for the girls to see him when they woke up, he was meant to be gone. Charlie felt her breath quicken at the sight of him with her girls, the scenes last night had been enough to melt her heart. He really liked them and they already loved him.

"Mum!"

Charlie glanced over at the sound of Ruby's shout, her waist immediately being squeezed by the ten year old. "Hey sweetie"

Ruby pulled back slightly. "Brax is making waffles and he's really bad at it"

"Hey!" Brax exclaimed as he stood up, wiping the egg from his face with a towel. "I am not that bad"

Nicole giggled. "Yes you are!"

Brax shook his head as he poked Nicole in the ribs causing a laugh to erupt from her lips. "Say 'Brax is the best cook ever' say it"

"No Brax! Nooooo" Nicole squealed as she twisted to get away from Brax. "Nooo. Ruby, help!"

Ruby went to rush over but Charlie looped an arm around her waist intent on watching the scene between Nicole and Brax. "You say here baby" Charlie whispered as she poked Ruby causing her to grin.

"Okay! Okay! Brax is the best cook ever" Nicole caved as Brax swung her around in his arms ticking her sides. "I said it"

Brax laughed as he let her go, he saw the smile on her lips and his heart melted. "I know" He looked over her head and saw Charlie smiling at him widely. "Morning baby. I was just making breakfast with the girls, uh" He scratched the side of his head. "Not going to well"

Charlie chuckled. "I can see. Doesn't matter though. Did you two forget Auntie Bi is taking you out today?"

Ruby smacked herself on the forehead. "I totally forgot"

Charlie pushed Ruby's right hand away from her head. "Don't do that. You two need to get ready, Bi will be here in half an hour"

"Alright mum" Nicole went to rush towards the hallway turning back to Brax at the last moment. "Thank-you for coming over, Brax"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Ruby chimed as she poked her head back into the room.

Brax smiled. "It was great to meet you girls"

^..^

Bianca grabbed her bag off the breakfast bar and shoved her phone into it, glancing up she looked at the mirror hanging under the clock. Her face covered with makeup to hide the bruise that was shadowing her right cheek. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she moved her hair to cover her cheek a little more so Charlie would have a hard time telling.

"Mum, are you ready?" April walked out of her room in her white and blue dress, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Bianca nodded. "Sure am, sweetie" Bianca motioned her to the door opening it just as Liam stepped out of the bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" Liam groaned.

Bianca's head snapped in his direction and she pushed April in the direction of the door discretely. "Morning baby, I have plans to take Nicole, Ruby and April to breakfast"

Liam shook his head. "Ugh, you're always spending time with those girls. I am fully aware Charlie doesn't like me"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. She knew that was true, Charlie had always tried to hide her hate for Liam but it could be seen clearly. "I've had this planned for a while"

Liam grunted. "Fine. How about a kiss good-bye? You're being rude"

"Sorry baby" Bianca murmured as she moved quickly over to Liam and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Liam wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, he nipped her bottom lip to force her to open her mouth to which she complied too.  
While Bianca let Liam kiss her, she didn't contribute. Her hands stayed at her sides still and unmoving, her back ridged and her mouth open with only a light kissing motion.  
She tried hard to contain her relief as he let go but it simply turned to fear as he looked back and over to April who was standing nervously in the doorway clutching at the ends of her white cardigan.

"Get over here. Don't be rude" Liam scolded sternly.

April blushed as she moved across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist automatically like she had been taught when she was just a little girl. "Sorry. Bye"

Liam caught her as she went to let go. "What was that?"

April glanced up so their eyes meet, her deep warm brown ones staring into his cold hard eyes. "Sorry. Good-bye Sir. Have a good morning"

Liam released his grip on her arms and used his right hand to brush of her hair, but it wasn't gentle. "See ya kid. Be good for your mother. No running off"

April nodded. "I won't. I promise" April squeaked, her voice full with fear over the punishment that had occurred last time she had rushed away from her mother.

^..^

Bianca swung the front door to Charlie's house open and walked into the main room with April beside her clinging to her hand tightly. The moment with Liam had instilled some fear into April so much that she had been too scared to let go of Bianca's hand on the walk to Charlie's house.

"Charlie, I just…"

Bianca smirked as she saw Brax walk out of the kitchen with his shirt in his hands and what looked like to dried egg on the side of his head and down his arms. "Hey Braxton, spend the night?" Bianca quirked an eyebrow.

Brax shifted nervously. "Uh, hey Bianca. Charlie is just getting the girls sorted"

"I figured. Usually they'd be trying to pull me out the door" Bianca laughed.

Brax nodded slightly as he looked down at the brunette by Bianca's side. "Hey, you must be April. Charlie's girls have been telling me a lot about you"

April shifted slightly so she was leaning heavily on her mother. Even though she didn't want to be, she found herself utterly nervous that a man was standing before her. "Hi"

"She's shy" Bianca felt the need to make up an excuse knowing that April's greeting had come out no louder than a whisper.

"Auntie Bi" Nicole ran out of the hallway and through her arms around Bianca and April. "Hi Ap!"

April smiled. "Hi Nic"

"It's my turn" Ruby shoved Nicole to the side generally and launched herself at her Aunt and best friend. "Hi Auntie. Hi April. I missed you both soooo much"

Bianca laughed at the ten year olds exaggeration. "You saw us yesterday sweetie"

Ruby nodded frantically. "I know. I know. It's been to long"

Bianca smiled. "We'll it's girls day out without mum today" Bianca told her as Charlie walked into the room. "Hey babe"

Charlie smiled. "Hey hun" Charlie opened her arms as April moved over in a hurry and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous girl"

April smiled. "Hi Auntie"

Ruby spun around. "April, did you meet Brax? He's mum's boyfriend and he's so fun. He watched Frozen with us. His favorite isn't Anna though and that sucks!"

"Ruby" Charlie scolded as she looked over at her little girl.

Ruby glanced up. "Sorry mum!"

Bianca smiled. "Alright. Come on girls. Say bye to Charlie and Brax" Bianca said as she moved across the room to Brax leaving the girls to say bye to Charlie. "Dating my sister"

Brax looked at her nervously. "Sister?"

"Not by blood" Bianca rolled her eyes. "But let's get one thing clear. You hurt her and I'll cut off you balls and ram them down your throat" Bianca threatened before she turned back to her nieces and daughter. "Come along girls. I have a big day planned. Bye Charlz. Brax"

Brax stared after the blond, his hand discretely covering his private area in slight panic that she meant her words.

^..^

Charlie squealed as Brax threw her onto the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked towards her. Charlie couldn't gain the smile that broke out on her face as he leaned down to loom over her, their noses near touching.  
Brax gripped her right hand as she went to touch his chest and moved it up the bed pinning it just about her head, her breathing turned rapid as he moved his hand down her body, brushing his fingertips against her golden brown skin before reaching his intended target. He wrapped his hand around her left wrist and pulled it up to meet her other one.

"Brax" Charlie moaned his name as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Brax smirked as he pushed her shirt up her body so it was tucked just under her bra, his smirk widening at the sound of her breath hitching. "What do you want baby?"

Charlie closed her eyes in anticipation as his hands moved down her body and unbuttoned her shorts in a swift motion. "You know what I want"

Brax chuckled under his breath. "You need to tell me" Brax murmured as he pulled her shorts off her legs taking her lacey underwear at the same time. "Come on baby"

Charlie moaned as Brax brushed his right hand up her inner thigh. "Brax, please, you've been teasing me all morning"

"I still didn't hear what you want" Brax teased as he lift her shirt up over her head, unclipping her bra by the front clasps freeing her breasts. "Tell me babe…"

Charlie squirmed in need as Brax's tongue flicked her nipple. "I want you" Charlie cried desperately beneath him. "Please, take me Brax. I need you"

Brax pulled back and crashed his lips to hers, their tongues entwining and battling for dominance which Charlie allowed Brax to win. She loved it when he took the lead, when he took charge and brought her into a pleasurable bliss. In the couple of years she had been with Roman he never made her feel the way Brax could with one single touch.

"No" Charlie whined as he pulled his lips from hers and released her wrists. "Braaax" She tried to pull him back but he shrugged out of her grasp.

"Bathroom"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

Brax titled his head. "Come on"

"Why?" Charlie challenged again not willing to give into him easily. "Why?" She repeated.

Brax cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of shower sex? Maybe you don't need it as much as you think"

Charlie scrambled off the end of the bed. "Shower sex?"

Brax nodded as he motioned towards the bathroom door, as she turned he slapped her ass playfully causing her to squeal and rush into the bathroom eagerly. She wanted his attention.

"Braaaax! Hurry up. I need you!"

…

Brax walked out of the shower in a towel hanging around his waist and another slung around his neck that he was gripping with both hands. He grinned at the slight of Charlie lying on her stomach on the bed, the towel she had been using discarded to the side.  
He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to catching her, one night and she had been his ever since. He was even luckier that she had finally agreed to include her in reality don't just in the bed at a hotel.

He smiled at the next thought at came into his head. "So, I think it's time you met my mum" He waited for it as Charlie's head swept around to look at him.

"What?!"

Brax grinned as he inclined his head. "You heard me"

Charlie shook her head back and forth. "Brax, we only just told my girls. Uh, you want to tell your mother"

Brax shrugged. "She already knows about you. Come on Charlie, it isn't a big deal. She'd love to meet you and the girls"

"You want her to meet my girls?" Charlie's jaw snapped open and shut.

Brax walked over and dropped the towel from his neck down onto the floor before crawling up beside her and kissing her softly on the bare shoulder. "My house. Friday at six. No excuses"

Charlie groaned. "Brax"

Brax kissed her neck. "Please? She'll love the girls. She'll love you"

Charlie moaned as he tailed a bunch of kisses down her neck and spine. "Uhh, oh god. Okay. I give. Dinner. Friday" Charlie pushed Brax's shoulder down and moved to straddle him.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I knew I would win you over with the Frozen reference. Glad you loved it, Jay Jay! (:  
Neena: One of the longest reviews again! Don't we all hate abusive Liam! You did have some good points in their, none of which I am going to correct. Ruby's father will be revealed as the story unravels and as will the Casey/Cheryl/Heath saga. I was going to have Charlie go all over protective but at the moment she has no reason to be. Roman is Nicole's father and well, she is unaware of who Ruby's father is.  
JS: Thank-you! I am glad you like my story. The Liam stuff is quiet unsettling, I am trying not to focus on it to much but it is necessary for the story. Lots of people have the same thoughts about Brax! Nothing will ruin Chax relationship, I'm sure it'll get bumpy but love is never easy right? But it is worth fighting for.  
Lazza77: Yes definitely more Casey mystery! You'll have to keep reading to find out who Ruby's father is. I don't want to ruin anything!  
FrankElza: You have such positive things to say, I love it. Young Case and Heath will catch up soon!  
Guest: Interesting thought! I won't spoil anything for you. I have to keep you reading! Glad you are loving the fic.  
FanFicForYou: Thankyou for commenting on the last two chapters! Chapter 5 – Ruby and her free pizza! Chapter 6 – I won't spoil about Heath and Case, but interesting thought! You like many others have the same thought about Ruby and Brax, could it be? I guess you'll have to keep reading. You also had the same thought as another reader with the plan. I suppose you'll have to keep reading for that also!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Single &amp; Dinner at the Braxton's**_

Brax stepped out into the backyard to see his mother standing at the end of the deck with her hands on her hips; she was scolding his mates Brodie and Sam quiet loudly as they carried a outdoor setting into the backyard. One he had never seen before.  
Brax hated to admit that he was a little worried about his mother meeting Charlie, he was half certain the she would love her but Cheryl Braxton was always determined her boys deserved the best girlfriends/wives so he was a little nervous that she would say something out of line.

"Brax, mate, your mothers crazy" Sam shook his head as he placed his end of the table onto the ground.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "What was that, Samuel?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing ma'am!"

Brax chuckled as Sam ducked his head and hurried out the back gate to help Brodie retrieve the chairs. "Ma, take it easy on them. What's going on? Where did you get this setting?"

Cheryl smiled. "I brought it"

Brax frowned as he watched his mother's smile widen. "Why?"

"We have to have a place to eat outside, we can't all fit in the stuffy house" Cheryl shrugged as she stepped in through the backdoor and motioned for Brax to follow.

Brax shook his head, he was slightly stunned. "You brought an outdoor setting for today? Mum, I thought you were saving?"

"I am. I just want to make a good impression"

Brax exhaled. "Mum"

Cheryl pulled the bottle of salad dressing out and turned to her eldest son. "Don't. Darryl, this is important to me. I need to make a good impression"

"Mum. Mum. Mum" Casey came storming in from the backyard clutching his football. "Sam thinks he broke the back gate"

Cheryl rubbed her forehead. "Those Riverboys of yours, Darryl"

Brax laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll deal with the knuckleheads. Come on, Case" Brax slung the ten year old over his shoulder causing a loud giggle to erupt from Casey's lips. "Let's go nab us some Riverboys"

"Don't you get dirty, Casey!" Cheryl called half-heartedly after the young man.

^..^

Charlie stood in front of the mirror holding up a white dress against her body. She groaned to herself when it didn't look like the perfect outfit for meeting the mother of her boyfriend. Throwing it to the side it landed on the bed on top of a pile of twelve other dresses that hadn't made the cut.  
Even though she'd been preparing herself for the meeting all week she couldn't help but feel utterly nervous. The thought of Brax's mother, Cheryl, hating her was terrifying. She didn't want to cause a rift between the family.

"Mum. I liked the blue one"

Charlie turned around to see Ruby standing by the bed, her hands clutching the blue cotton dress. "You think?" Charlie walked across the room and took it from Ruby's hand, holding it up against her body once more and looking at the mirror.  
The dress would cling to her breasts once it was on and flow down the rest of her body to just above her knees.

Ruby nodded. "Yep. It's my favourite"

Charlie glanced down and smiled at her daughter. Charlie had braided her brown locks to one side as per Ruby's request; the young girl hated it getting in her way. She was wearing a pair of white denim shorts that went to the mid of her thigh, a black singlet that was tucked in with a white vest pulled over the top, a pair of white strappy sandals on her feet. Charlie sighed she wished it had been that simple for her to chose an outfit but instead she was trying to pick one that would make the best impression.

"I like the blue one too"

Charlie turned to the doorway where Nicole stood. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white strappy sandals to make Ruby's. Her blond hair following to the mid of her back. "Don't you two look beautiful"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You would if you picked the blue dress"

Charlie laughed as she looked down at the dress in her hands. "You really think?"

Nicole sighed. "Mum! Brax's mum is going to like you"

"Can you get ready now?! I haven't seen Brax since the weekend" Ruby whined as she placed her hands in the middle of Charlie's back and tried to push her towards the bathroom.

Charlie stumbled. "Rubes, I can walk"

Ruby pushed gently again. "You're not moving fast enough. I want to see, Brax now"

"The barbeque isn't til six"

Nicole clasped her hands together. "Please. Get ready. If you don't then Ruby will explode"

Charlie glanced at her youngest daughter to see her holding her breath. "Ruby!" Charlie scolded.

Ruby opened her mouth. "I'll keep doing it if you don't get ready"

Charlie sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'm going. You two go get the stuff out of the fridge to make a salad"

Nicole shook her head. "Mum, you can't cook!"

"Yeah! You don't want to kill Brax or Casey" Ruby admonished, gasping in shock.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's just a salad, girls"

^..^

Heath rolled out of the hotel bed to the sound of his daughters crying, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Even though he was exhausted he stood up and went to walk in the direction of her crib when the flicker of movement caught his eye.  
Turning slightly Heath saw Tegan standing by the door with their three year old daughter in her arms, a suitcase behind her.

Heath's heart stopped. "Teegs…"

Tegan sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Heath. We are going to live with my mother in Perth"

"What?!" Heath shook his head as if to clear the fog that was still looming over him from just waking up. "What are you talking about?"

Tegan glanced down at Darcy, bouncing her up and down slightly to sooth the crying. "I've met someone else. You were always working and now you've lost your job. Heath, I don't love you"

Heath glared. He wasn't surprised that Tegan had met someone else; it wouldn't have surprised him if she was cheating. What he cared about was his daughter. "I was cut because they at closing down the company. I'll find other work. I don't care if you met someone but you aren't taking my daughter"

"I am!" Tegan opened the door quickly as Heath started to walk towards her, the sound of people on the street stopping him in his tracks unwilling to cause a scene. "It's better this way"

Heath shook his head. "Tegan, stop. Think about what you're doing. Darcy needs me"

"Darcy needs her mother Heath. I can't stay here with you just because of her"

Heath looked at the woman he loved, she stood cradling their daughter. Darcy's eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy!"

"Shh Darce" Tegan tried to sooth.

"Daddy. I want Daddy"

Heath glared at Tegan. "She wants me Tegan, not you. Just leave her here"

"She's mine" Tegan gripped Darcy tighter in her arms.

Darcy moaned in pain. "Mummy hurting. I want daddy. Daddy!"

Heath stepped forward his eyes trained on Tegan as he reached for Darcy. "Daddy's here baby. Daddy's here"

Darcy reached out towards Heath, her weight pressing against Tegan's arms until they caved under the pressure and she toppled into Heath's embrace. "Daddy!"

Heath cuddled his daughter tight, glancing over her head at Tegan. "You can leave but she is staying here"

Tegan scowled at him. "She's my daughter"

"Darcy isn't an object! She is a person. Our daughter. You have a choice but since you've already met someone I think you've already made it. Good-bye Tegan" Heath held onto Darcy firmly as he moved out of the hotel.

Darcy waved over his shoulder. "Bye mummy!"

He couldn't be in the room when she left, he'd go back later when it was all clear. It would be then when Darcy was asleep that he would allow the effect of what had just occurred to really hit him. He would then let the emotions take their toll.

^..^

Bianca walked along the beach with April by her side, the young girl stopping every so often to pick up a sea shell. Bianca couldn't help but smile at the grin that spread across April's face; she hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the house earlier that day.

"What's got you so happy, pretty girl?"

April looked up with a shy smile. "Promise not to get mad…"

Bianca frowned. "I'd never get mad at you"

April grinned widely. "Liam's gone for the whole weekend. It's just you and me!"

Bianca nodded. She agreed with April on that, Liam was gone which meant total freedom for the next two days. "It's prefect isn't it. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Can we build a sandcastle first?" April asked with a hopeful smile, clasping her hands together.

Bianca giggled. "Sure" They headed towards a spot down the beach where April dropped to her knees, Bianca knelt down beside her. "Ap, I want you to know that you don't have to be scared when Liam is gone. I will never hurt you"

April glanced up. "I know, mum"

"I'm sorry that I can't leave him yet. I've been saving baby. One day we'll be able to move out"

April chucked a bit of sand onto the pile in front of her. "Can't we go stay with Auntie Charlie?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip, she wished it was that easy but Charlie had already done the unthinkable for her that she couldn't possibly ask for more help. "Sorry Ap, we can't but I will fix this. Okay?"

April smiled as she reached over to hug her mother. "I know. I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Bianca picked up a fist full of sand. "How about we make this sandcastle and then get a milkshake?"

"Yes!"

^..^

Charlie stood nervously on the front porch of the Braxton's house clutching at a large bowl of salad. The nerves she had been trying to push down all day were back with a vengeance, it made it even worse to know that Cheryl Braxton was just on the other side of the door.

Ruby looked up at her mother, rolling her eyes. "Mum if you want someone to let us in you have to knock" Ruby said exasperated as she moved forward and knocked loudly on the door.

Nicole reached up and linked her right arm with Charlie's. "It's gonna be fine, mum"

The door flung open almost immediately and Charlie let go of the deep breath she was holding when she saw it was Casey. "Hi guys" Casey grinned.

Ruby stepped forward. "Where is Brax?"

Casey snickered. "Nice to see you too, Ruby" He joked.

Ruby looked back at her friend. "Sorry" She muttered sheepishly.

Nicole pulled on Charlie's arm gently, forcing her into the house. "Hi Case!"

"Hey Nic" He waved at the blonde before looking up at Charlie. "Brax is in the kitchen. Come on"

Charlie felt herself relax a little as they stepped into the kitchen to see Brax looking out the window above the sink; he was chuckling madly at whatever was happening outside. "Oi Case, come look at his…" He spun around, stunned to see Charlie and the girls. "Uh, hey. I didn't hear the door"

"Brax!" Ruby squealed as she thrust the bottle of soft drink she was holding into Casey's arms and launched herself at Brax, hugging him tightly around the waist. "I haven't seen you since ages ago"

Brax chuckled as he loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's been seven days kid, not a life time"

Ruby looked up with a serious expression. "It feels like it. Why didn't you come to visit?"

"Yeah Brax, why?" Nicole backed her sister up as she let go her mother.

Brax glanced down at the two girls, an immediate guilty feeling fell over him. They could make his heart melt with one look, their wide eyes looking up at him awaiting an answer. "Uh, well I thought you might have seen enough of my handsome face for one week"

"Errk! He called himself handsome" Ruby scrunched her nose up. "Boys are gross"

Brax chuckled as he motioned at Charlie to come closer. "Look out here babe, this will make you relax"

Charlie frowned. "I doubt it" Charlie muttered as she felt his hand touch her lower back, it was a simple guiding gesture but it made her shutter.

Looking out in the backyard she couldn't help but suppress a grin as Brax's mother chased two grown men around the outdoor settling with a wooden spoon. Both men had their mouth full and cheeks puffed out. Charlie smiled realising they probably ate something they shouldn't have.

"See my mum's crazy. You got nothing to worry about" Brax shrugged as Ruby tried to peek out the window but was too short to see. He scooped her up suddenly causing a shriek to erupt from her lips, her hands gripping onto is shoulder to steady herself.

"Brax!" Ruby scolded but her attention was soon on outside, the giggles making him smile.

Nicole frowned. "I can't see either"

"Come up here" Casey called from his spot where he was kneeling on the bench.

Nicole hoisted herself up and moved over to kneel beside him. "Brax, does your mum chase everyone with a wooden spoon?"

Charlie glanced over. "Nicole, hop down from up there"

Nicole exhaled. "Casey said I could, mum!"

Brax looped his free arm around Charlie's waist. "Leave her be, babe" Brax kissed her temple. "And to answer your question. Mum only chases the bad guys with the wooden spoon" Brax joked.

Nicole grinned. "She must chase you a lot then!"

"Hey!" Brax exclaimed in mock offence, his hand hovering over his heart as if she had wounded him.

Casey bumped knuckles with Nicole. "Good one"

"That was a good one"

All eyes darted to the back door where Cheryl had slipped in unnoticed, her mouth quirked in an amused smile. The silence the was deafening. Charlie's heart was racing widely in her chest as she looked at the woman before her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Darryl?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

Ruby giggled. "Your names Darryl!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well his name isn't Brax Braxton, Ruby!"

Charlie eyes darted to both her girls and back to Cheryl, calming a little as she felt Brax's hand on the curve of her hip squeezing gently. "Introduce me" Charlie hissed.

Brax gave a smug smile. "Ma, this is Charlie and her daughters. Nicole is the blonde and this kid in my arms is Ruby"

"Hey. I'm not just a kid!" Ruby pouted as she squirmed out of his arms, ducking as he went to ruffle her hair.

Cheryl smiled. "Nice to meet you" Cheryl glanced at Charlie winking. "Aren't you just a gorgeous girl. Caught yourself a good one, Darryl"

Brax wrapped his other arm around Charlie's waist and pulled her back into him. "Don't I know it"

Cheryl laughed. "Get outside and make sure those Riverboys keep away from my food"

Brax kissed the side of Charlie's head. "Okay"

"Can I help you nab them again, Brax?" Casey asked with enthusiasm.

Brax chuckled. "Sure. Do you want to help girls? I say we hose them down this time. Cold water will keep them away"

"Don't you get my table cloth wet" Cheryl warned as they walked out the back door leaving her alone with Charlie.

Charlie looked at the woman in front of her. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Braxton"

Cheryl nodded. "Likewise. Call me, Cheryl. Here let me take that" Cheryl took the salad from Charlie's hands. "You didn't need to bring anything"

"You're cooking dinner it was the least I could do" Charlie shrugged.

Cheryl placed the bowl on the bench and turned to face the cop beside her. "Don't hurt him. I'm not going to be the overprotective mother and threaten you. All I ask is that you don't hurt him"

Charlie smiled. "I won't"

"Good. Now make yourself useful, grab those plates"

…

Nicole plopped down on the wooden chair on the deck beside Cheryl, she huffed with exhaustion. The game of tag had been going on for nearly half an hour, Brax and his two mates had been acting like big children.

"Tired?" Cheryl murmured as she looked over at the blonde.

Nicole nodded. "Yea"

Cheryl placed the cushion from beside her in her lap, patting it gently to encourage Nicole to lay her head down which she did. "Have a rest, sweetheart"

"Cheryl, do you like my mum?" Nicole yawned.

Cheryl smiled slightly as she run her fingers through the girl's blonde locks. "I do. I think your mother is a very nice fit for Darryl" Her eyes wandered over to where Brax had cornered Charlie, Ruby and Casey were screaming that she was 'it'. "Do you think Darryl is a good fit for your mum?"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah, I like him. He's fun and he likes Ruby and I"

"He does. He told me all about you two"

Nicole peeked up at the older woman. "He did?"

Cheryl nodded, a smile falling over her lips. "Of course. He told me that you were lovely girls"

Nicole grinned. "Do you think he'll stay? My friend Jake, he really liked his mum's boyfriend but then he just left one day. Now his mums sad all the time. Do you think Brax will stay?"

Cheryl looked back over at the two adults; they were play wrestling on the ground. Ruby and Casey having jumped on Brax's back and were holding him still for Charlie to squirt with the hose. "I think Darryl will always love your mum, Nicole" Glancing down she noticed the young girls breathing had evened out and her eyes were closed.

Cheryl smiled, her son, her oldest boy. He'd fallen in love. Her youngest son was smiling happily but what she missed was the feeling of her family being whole. Her middle son. Her granddaughter. She wanted them back at home.

…

Charlie's squeal was muffled as Brax placed a large hand over her mouth and pushed her up against the bathroom door, his eyes dark with desire.

"Shh" He warned as he pulled his hand away from her mouth and went to kiss her.

Charlie turned her head. "We can't do this here"

Brax grunted. "Yes we can. I've barely seen you tonight. You've been to interested in chatting with my mother"

Charlie shuttered as she felt his hands on her leg pushing the bottom of her dress up. "Like you can talk. You've been outside with the kids hitting tennis balls at the orange tree"

Brax inhaled as he buried his face in her neck kissing softly. "Tell me you want me"

Charlie sighed. "I always want you"

"Then what's the problem?" Brax muttered as he pulled back and crashed his lips to hers.

Charlie moaned into his mouth, one of his hands squeezing her thigh gently, the other bracing himself against the door. She moved her arms up and wrapped him around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. "Braax, we have to stop" Charlie murmured as the kiss started to become needy.

Brax panted as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Charlie"

Charlie smiled. "Later. My place. Just not here, okay?"

Brax sighed knowing that she was right. "Okay" He promised kissing her softly on the forehead. "A date tomorrow night?"

Charlie giggled breathlessly. "A date? You and me?"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you don't want to I can always take Colleen out"

Charlie laughed as she whacked him softly in the chest. "I'll find a sitter for the girls and I'm all yours. Make sure you woo me, Braxton"

Brax smiled smugly. "Don't you worry. I will Buckton"

"I hope you two are behaving!"

Brax winced at the sound of his mother's voice floating down the hallway, Charlie's giggles filling his ear. "Muuum!

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank-you for your review Jaya. Hope you aren't disappointed with the chapter below. I half wrote it while helping you so I don't know if it's any good but still. Your thoughts?  
Lazza77: Things are definitely moving forward.  
FrankElza: Glad you loved the bits between Brax and the girls. I am really going to work on him building a relationship with them.  
FanFicForYou: They'll be free of Liam at just the right time but storyline hasn't reached its peak yet. I am glad you love the story overall though.  
JS: Thank-you for the review. I try hard to update frequently. I am surprised I could actually get this updated today. My son has decided today is the day for tantrums :/ I hate abusive Liam too; it's actually kind of hard to write. Hopefully I'll be able to get rid of him soon but not just yet the storyline isn't over. Glad you like Brax's relationship with the girls. And I am so happy I am able to pull off the Chax chemistry.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Moving Back &amp; Date Night**_

Charlie stood over the stove staring down at the eggs that were cooking in the pan. Her mind wandered to the events of last night. All the worrying over the past week hand been for nothing, Cheryl had loved her. Hearing the sizzling sound she glanced down at the pan, cooking wasn't her most apparent skill but she wanted to do something sweet for Brax as a thank-you for being so great with the girls and for inviting them all to a family dinner.

"Brax!" Charlie squealed as Brax's arms snaked around her waist.

"Are you trying to cook?" Brax asked cheekily as his hand brushed her bare thigh, she was only wearing a blue oversized t-shirt. Charlie took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, trying to cook?" She breathed out.

Brax grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Babe"

Charlie sighed. "Fine"

Brax chuckled. "Ruby and Nicole told me that you always try to burn the house down"

"They told you that?" Charlie asked. "I'm not that bad!" Seeing the look on Brax's face, she sighed. "Fine, maybe I am that bad"

"See there, you're burning the eggs." Brax pointed out.

Charlie glanced down at the pan, groaning when she saw the blackness starting to take over the yellow scrambled eggs. "Just great" Charlie moaned.

"Oh no. Nic, can you smell that? Mum's cooking again" Ruby's voice floated down at the hallway.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she dumped the pan in the sink, turning on the water. Brax chuckled at the sound of Ruby's; the young girl had no faith.

"Did you let her in the kitchen? It's your job to keep her out on Saturday's!"

Brax buried his face in Charlie's shoulder as he tried to suppress a grin. "Your girls!"

Charlie groaned as she grabbed onto Brax's hand that was making the way up her leg. "Stop! We can't"

Brax exhaled. "I know"

"Mum. Mum. What are you doing in the kitchen? Are you trying to cook breakfast?" Nicole asked as she walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Ruby's placed her hands on her hips. "Mum, step away from the stove. You'll hurt the eggs"

Nicole giggled. "Uh Rubes, mum already killed them"

"Oh no! What are we going to have for breakfast? We are going to die of hunger" Ruby moaned as she grabbed a hold of her stomach.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "So dramatic, Rubes"

Ruby crossed her arms. "What are we meant to have for breakfast?"

Nicole looked up at Brax. "Can you make us breakfast? You won't kill it like mum will"

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed looking at her girls. "I can cook"

Nicole shook her head. "Remember the time you tried to bake a cake for Ruby's birthday"

Ruby giggled loudly. "It was so hard…I think I chipped my tooth"

Brax glanced at the girls, ruffling Ruby's hair with his free hand as Charlie pouted within his embrace. "Well that settles it. I'll have to cook breakfast and then tonight you two are being babysat while I take mum on a date"

^..^

Brax knocked on Bianca's door for the third time as no one had answered. He knew she was home as it was a Monday afternoon. He'd spent the day trying to find someone to watch Charlie's girls for the evening but yet no luck could be spared, everyone seemed rather busy for a Monday night.  
Exhaling Brax looked at the door, figuring no one was going to answer he turned to walk away.

"What?"

Brax turned back to see a grumpy tired looking guy standing in the doorway, he'd reefed it open so that it swung back into the wall. "Uh, is Bianca Scott home? I'm not sure I have the right house"

"You do. What do you want?"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "I want to speak to Bianca. Who are you?"

"Liam" Liam grunted out his name. "What do you want Bianca for?"

"I would like to know if she'd look after Charlie's girls tonight"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Babe. Some guy wants to know if you wanna look after Charlie's girls tonight"

Bianca came into Brax's view looking flustered yet she smiled. "Hey Brax, what time do you need to drop them off?"

Brax glanced at Liam who glared at Bianca before disappearing into the house. "Everything alright? He didn't look happy"

Bianca nodded. "Everything is fine. He just didn't sleep well last night"

Brax looked wary yet he nodded. "Are you sure you can look after the girls? I don't want to impose"

Bianca waved her hand. "You won't be"

"You sure? Is six alright?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, that is fine. I'll see you at six" Bianca went to close the door but Brax placed his hand on it stopping her.

"You sure everything is okay?" He asked once again, his eye pouring into hers as if waiting for her to say no.

Bianca giggled as she tried to hide her nerves. "Yes. Yes, everything is fine. Have a nice day, Brax. I will see you tonight"

…

As he walked away from Bianca's house Brax couldn't help but feel as though something didn't seem right. There was something off about Liam; Charlie had openly been voicing her dislike for him since they'd met.  
The phone in his pocket started ringing causing the thoughts to be pushed aside as he reached into his jeans and pulled it out, placing it to his ear without looking.

"Yeah?"

"_Brax, it's Heath" _

Brax scratched his head as he jumped into the front seat of his ute, slamming the door shut behind him. "Hey mate, what's up?"

_Heath sighed. "Uh, well, geez. Brax, I'm coming home. I think" _

Brax dropped the keys that were in his hand onto the floor of his car. "What? What did you say?" Brax questioned loudly as he placed his hand on the ground, fumbling for the keys.

"_I said I might be becoming home" _

"Why?" Brax frowned, it didn't sound like the Heath had spoken to a few weeks ago. "What happened, Heath? Are you in some kind of trouble? On the run from the cops"

_Heath groaned. "No you big idiot! I'm single" _

Brax rubbed his forehead in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"_I am single. Tegan left. It's just Darce and I now. I thought I would come home" _

"Tegan left?" Brax shouted, that stunned him. Tegan had never seemed like to the type to just leave her child.

"_Geez dude. Are you trying to deafen me?"_

Brax shook his head. "Forget it. Just get in the car and get home. We'll talk when you get here" Brax hung up the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat. Leaning forward he rested his head on the steering wheel. If Heath was indeed coming home then he knew things were about to become a whole lot more complicated. He didn't know how much longer his younger brother would be able to keep the secret within him. He had never been one for deceiving his own flesh and blood.  
He knew Heath cared for Casey, loved him even though he didn't voice it enough which meant it was only a matter of time before Heath revealed the truth.

^..^

Bianca leaned against the bathroom sink rinsing her mouth with water, the laughter from the living room filling her ear as she stared into the mirror. Her face seemed so pale, her eyes having lost all spark as she thought of the last few moments. It didn't seem possible that it would have happened, that it could have happened.  
Bianca thought she had been careful at sneaking the pills, that she'd kept them hidden enough that Liam hadn't noticed. Yet here she was feeling disgusting, feeling like something wasn't right.

The door creaked open, startling her to look up. Her eyes met those of Liam's who stood grinning sadistically, a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Something the matter babe?"

Bianca cringed at the sound of fake cheerfulness in his voice. "Not feeling well" Bianca murmured in response as she rinsed her mouth out.

Liam grinned. "I know"

Bianca didn't bother to ask what he meant, she just ignored him as she turned to dry her hands on the towel. The brown paper bag suddenly landing on the floor at her feet, the contents spilling out to reveal the one things she had been dreading. "I don't need…"

"Yes you do" Liam snapped. "Pick it up"

Bianca bent down and swiped the box up, her hand shaking fearfully. "It's not possible"

Liam chuckled darkly. "You thought you could hide the pill from me" Bianca stepped back against the toilet as Liam stepped towards her. "I switched the tablets with sugar lollies. You never knew the difference" He stood so close that Bianca could smell the alcohol, her body shaking with fear. "Take the damn test. You had better hope for your sake and little April's that it comes back positive"

Bianca clutched the box tightly. "Liam I…" Bianca placed a hand on her cheek, the pain immediately flaring as Liam made contact with the already sore area.

"Do as your fucking told. Take the damn test"

^..^

Charlie giggled as she tightened her grip on Brax's hand; the blindfold covering her eyes forced her to place her trust within him. The wood creaked beneath the weight between the two of them, yet it gave no indication to where she was. The warm breeze brushed against her skin, the smell of the ocean invading her body.

"Brax!" Charlie shrieked as her hands few around Brax's shoulders.

Brax chuckled as he held her against his chest bridal style. "Trust me" Brax whispered against her cheek, placing a light kiss in the spot his lips brushed.

Charlie felt the ground beneath her feet as he placed her down, the wood gone and replaced by a soft blanket. "Brax, can I peak now?" She whined, feeling Brax's chest vibrating with laughter against her back. "Braaaaax!"

"Patience" Brax muttered as he turned her towards the left. "Okay" He lifted the blindfold from her eyes.

Charlie gasped loudly, her hand immediately reaching up to cup her mouth as she looked at the scene in front of her. "Oh my god" They were on the Blaxland, the undercover bit had been completely cleared and in its place was a large fluffy blue blanket, pillows and cushions of all sizes sat propped up for her to lean against. The middle of the blanket had a picnic basket with the lid cracked a peak, there was a few plates of food surrounding it with a bottle of wine and two glasses in the middle.

"What do you think?" Brax asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

Charlie looked over at the candles sitting on the ledge at the back of the boat, the white lights dangling from the outside of the roofing beam, making the place feel cosy and warm. "I love it" Charlie held back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, turning around in Brax's arms. "For me?"

Brax chuckled. "Of course"

"You shouldn't have" Charlie murmured as she wrapped her arms around him.

Brax chucked as he looked at Charlie, her eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. "You deserve it Charlie" Brax placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and taking her hand. "Come"

Charlie grinned as she allowed him to lead her towards the cushions. "It's so beautiful" Charlie murmured as she sat down on the blanket, kicking her shoes off.

Brax grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses as he took a seat beside her. "Only the best for you" Brax held out a glass to her. "Tonight is all about you"

Charlie smiled as she took the glass. "I like the sound of that. I really do"

…

Brax laughed as Charlie waved her hands around. "And then Ruby thought it would be a good idea to dive off the couch into the plastic pool filled with tinned spaghetti. You will never know what it was like to come home to it splattered all over the lounge room"

Brax fell back against the cushions shaking with laughter. "Oh god! That kid brightens my day" He wiped his eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall from laughter.

Charlie giggled. "She is a lively one. That only just beat the time her and Nicole decided to fill the bath tub with chocolate milk and ice-cream in attempt to make some kind of milkshake. I scared them when I came home from work and they both went head first into the bath"

Brax shook his head. "Crazy little girls. Guess they get it from you"

Charlie smiled. "I wish. I can actually thank Roman for Nicole's craziness and I blame Ruby's on her father, whoever he may be"

Brax propped himself up onto his elbow, leaning into the cushions as he looked down at her. Charlie was lying on her stomach kicking her feet freely in the air. "Will you tell me about him?"

Charlie looked up confused. "Who?"

"Roman"

"Oh" Charlie swallowed her mouth full of cherry, licking her lips as she looked up at Brax. "What do you want to know? I met him when I was pregnant with Ruby; Nicole was a few months old. He left of Nicole's second birthday, walked out the door while she sat at the table staring after him"

Brax smiled sadly, his right fist clenching at the thought of her hurting of Nicole hurting. "Charlie I'm sorry, that must've been rough on the both of ya"

Charlie nodded. "It was. She was always asking for 'Daddy', crying for him. I felt so useless, nothing I could do would cheer her up" Charlie exhaled. "Then one day she didn't ask anymore"

Brax reached out to brush his fingertips down Charlie's cheek. "Did you ever hear from him again?"

"Unfortunately" Charlie nodded. "He's never seen her again but he calls once a year, and sends a birthday card in the mail. Nicole tears the cards up and sometimes refuses to talk to him for more than a minute when he calls. She now refers to him as Roman" Charlie sighed.

"You've done a wonderful job, babe. You are all she needs. All Rubes needs as well" Brax promised as he kissed her forehead.

Charlie looked up, their eyes meeting, lips inches apart. "Make me forget, please, for tonight anyway"

Brax arched an eyebrow. "Here?"

Charlie nodded. "Please" She picked up the blindfold that had been discarded on the floor. "This could come in handy" She flung it at him hitting him in the chest.

Brax glanced down. "Mmm, a blind fold" Brax picked up the piece of material, crooking his finger at Charlie.

Charlie wriggled over to him, kneeling up just in front of his face as he was still lying propped up on the pillows. "I love you. Thank-you for everything, Brax"

Brax smiled as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes. "I love you, Charlie. Thank-you for coming into my life" His lips touched hers in a heavy kiss. "Lie down for me, baby. I need to feel your body" Brax whispered against her lips as he grabbed the bottom over her earthy green dress, bunching it in his hands as he pulled it up over her head leaving her in nothing but her lacy white underwear. "Just for me" Brax stated smugly as he pinched the side of her panties.

Charlie giggled. "No. Didn't I tell you about my secret boyfriend? They're for him"

Brax leaned down placing a kiss to her collar bone, his teeth just grazing over, he felt Charlie shiver beneath his body. "Sassing me?"

"As always" Charlie laughed. "I need you"

Brax grinned. "I need you"

"I'm yours, please, just…"

Brax cut off Charlie's rambling with a bruising kiss, pulling back moments later for a needy breath. "I love you. I'm yours forever. It's a two way street"

"Take me now please" Charlie moaned as she felt her underwear being pushed down to her ankles.

Brax chuckled. "Beg me for it"

Charlie whimpered with need. "Please Brax. Please baby. I need you. I need you inside me" Charlie moaned as she felt Brax enter her.

Brax leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Better?"

Charlie moaned. "Hmmm. God Brax. I love you!"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Guest: I am glad you like my story. I won't spoil it too much for you, but I think you can gather who Bianca's saviour will be. As for Ruby's biological father, you'll have to keep reading to find out.  
SummerNightsxox: I am so glad you weren't disappointed!  
Lazza77: I am glad you liked the chapter. A bit of a light hearted one to distract from the heavy stuff for a moment.  
FrankElza: Thank-you for such a long and positive review. It made my day! I wanted a change in Cheryl from what is based within the show. I hope you keep enjoying my chapters.  
FanFicForYou: Am glad you liked the chapter. I tried to make it a light hearted one to break up the heaviness of the story.  
Anne: The storyline with Casey will start to grow soon. This is a Charlie and Brax Fanfiction but I am trying to include the Braxton's as much as I can. You'll see bits and pieces here and there. Some chapters they may have more of a part to play.  
JS: Glad you enjoyed my light hearted chapter!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Pregnant, Houses &amp; Moving in?**_

Bianca's hands shook nervously as she sat in the waiting room at the doctor's clinic; she kept rubbing her hands along her beige pants. For three weeks she'd been stressing over this appointment, delaying it so she didn't have to think about what was happening. It would have been delayed yet again if Liam hadn't threatened her into going, the choice was clear. Appointment or Punishment for failing to attend.

"Miss Bianca Scott?"

Bianca looked up at the sound of her name, a man standing before her with a clipboard. The nerves within her body rushing to the front. She didn't know if she could do this. Not again.

"Miss Scott?"

Bianca nervously rose to her feet, her hands shaking in front of her as she gripped the bottom of her sweater. "Uh, yes"

"I'm Doctor Nate Cooper. Right this way please" Bianca followed him nervously down the hall into a white room. "Please take a seat on the bed. I am correct in saying you're here to find out how far along you are?"

Bianca sat on the edge of the bed staring blankly at Nate who took a seat at the machine in front of her. "Yes"

Nate nodded. "Okay. Why don't you lie down, Miss Scott and pull your shirt up a little"

Bianca lied down on the bed as instructed, pulling her shirt up her body a little. "Call me Bianca"

Nate smiled as he turned the machine on. "I'm just going to ask you a couple of routine questions to make sure our information is correct" Bianca nodded. "You're twenty five?"

"Yes"

Nate nodded. "Do you have any children?"

"One daughter. April. She is ten" Bianca's heart clenched at the thought of April, her daughter was going to be so upset that there was a baby on the way. It was going to make it harder to leave Liam; it was going to make it difficult when all the money would be thrust into providing for the new baby.

"Is this a planned pregnancy?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip as she turned to Nate. "Uh, we were talking about kids but this just happened" Bianca murmured sticking as close to the truth as possible. They had been talking about it but Bianca had never wanted kids with Liam.

"Okay" Nate said as he picked up the gel. "Now this will be cold" He warned as he placed the drop of the gel onto Bianca's stomach causing her to shiver especially as he moved it around with the transducer, spreading it across the width of her stomach.

Bianca stared at the screen as the picture of the inside of her belly popped up onto the machine, her hands clutched the bottom of her sweater in a vice grip. It seemed so surreal to be staring at what would be the image of her baby.

"Here is the baby" Nate pointed to a small peanut like shape on the screen. "I would say by the measurements that you are roughly five weeks. We'll do a blood test to confirm the dates"

Bianca held her breath. Five weeks. It was confirmed on the screen, the baby inside her was there. Bianca wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't think it was possible to raise another child that she hadn't planned.

^..^

Brax looked around the three bedroom home, his mother stood beside him with a hand placed across her chest. The look on Cheryl Braxton's face was one of complete gratitude for her son, the money he had offered that she had finally accepted. The money was specifically to help her get a house in Summerbay so she could afford to provide a better life for Casey.

Cheryl glanced over, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Darryl, I can't thank-you enough. This means the world to me, mate"

Brax grinned as he wrapped his arm loosely around his mother and pulled her into his side. "You're welcome mum, this is will be a good start for us all"

Cheryl nodded. "You also live two streets away from Charlie now"

Brax nodded, he didn't particularly want to admit it to anyone but he had chosen the house they were currently standing in not because of the price but because it was the closet he could get to Charlie's. He wanted to be near her and the girls; he wanted to be just a short walk away if they ever needed him.

Cheryl smiled. "Let me ask you a honest question Darryl, do you see a future with her?" Cheryl questioned, she loved Charlie and the girls, she could honestly see them becoming part of the family. Unlike the previous experience she had had with Tegan.

Brax shrugged. "Mum"

"What Darryl, it's a fair enough question." Cheryl said as she looked at her son awaiting an answer.

Brax exhaled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah maybe, but don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about our future?" Brax questioned.

Cheryl shook her head. "Not if you have found the right one. Love is rare, Darryl. I know I will never find it again"

Brax grunted. "Dad wasn't exactly the love of your life"

"He was at one point" Cheryl murmured. "Then I meet…" She paused when she saw Brax's pained expression. The pain it would bring up to go over that topic once again wasn't one she wanted to face. "The point is, you were in a relationship with Charlie a long time before it became public knowledge. If being with her is how you plan to spend your future then why not start the future now?"

Brax leaned against the bare bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "What if I scare her off which my forwardness?"

Cheryl laughed. "Since when have you ever been cautious of that? You've always gone after what you've wanted and Darryl…" Cheryl looked over at her son a clear warning on her face. "You will never find another like her"

"So you want me to ask her to marry me?"

"What?!" Cheryl exclaimed. "No. I want you to move in together. Take it slower than a proposal Darryl. Do you want to scare the young woman off?"

Brax shook his head in amusement. "Mum, you just told me to go after what I wanted"

"I know, but marriage can wait a few years"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Women!"

^..^

Brax stood over the dining room table humming as he lit the candles in the centre. The red table cloth was set precise with no creases, he'd got the good china out and the wine was chilling. As he drew the match away and blew it out he looked around the room to make sure everything was completely perfect.  
Brax knew it was the right time for them to take the next step, a leap of faith by moving in together but he couldn't shake the nerves about asking Charlie, he wasn't sure she was ready to take the next step with him.

"Brax?"

Brax jump startled at the sound and turned around to see Ruby and Nicole standing by the hallway entrance in their pajamas, it was late and Charlie was only just finishing her night shift. "Hey, aren't you two meant to be in bed? It's nearly nine thirty"

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "What's with the candles?"

"Are you going to ask Mum to move in with you?" Ruby asked as she bounced on her heels clearly ecstatic at the thought.

Brax shook his head, he had no idea how she knew about his plan. He hadn't wanted to tell them incase Charlie wasn't ready for them to take that leap. "I am but I'm not sure how your mum is going to feel about it yet"

Ruby grinned. "Mum will say yes"

Nicole nodded agreeing with her sister. "Definitely"

Brax placed the burnt match in the bin. "Well that's for me and your mum to talk about. Back to bed"

"Can't we stay up?" Ruby whined. "I want to see if she says yes"

Brax shook his head firmly. "No, you both have a big day tomorrow"

Nicole exhaled. "Will you tuck us in?"

"Can I sleep in Nic's room, please Brax?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand in his to lead him towards the bedrooms.

Brax glanced down at Ruby and saw her looking up at him, her warm chocolate brown eyes staring at him with hope. Brax sighed knowing he would never be able to say no to those eyes. "If Nic wants you too"

Nicole nodded placing her hand in Brax's free one. "I do"

Brax allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom, Nicole letting her hand slip from his as she raced over and pulled the covers back slipping into bed and pattering the edge for Ruby. "Come on Rubes" Nicole called.

Ruby let go of Brax's hand and climbed up into the bed pulling the cover over her and Nicole. "Brax, will you tell us a made up story?"

Brax chuckled, he had never told a story to anyone in his life, not even Casey when he was a baby, sure he'd read from a book but never had he made one up. "I've never done that before"

Nicole pointed to the chair. "Please" Her big crystal blue eyes shining at him.

Brax sighed, he caved in a single moment grabbing the white desk chair and pulling it over by the bed. "Okay, all tucked in?" Both girls nodded as they settled in the blankets pulled up to their chins, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. "Alright, so let's give this a shot. Uh…" Brax scratched the side of his head. "Once upon a time there were two princesses…"

Ruby frowned. "Can I be a Queen, I want to be a Queen" Ruby interrupted.

Brax chuckled. "Sorry. Once upon a time there was a Queen and a Princess they lived in a rather large pink castle…"

Nicole scrunched up her nose. "Can the castle be blue?"

Brax looked over at her interruption. "Sorry. They lived in a rather large blue castle"

"Brax" Ruby whined. "You have to start again!"

Brax groaned. "Are you two just going to interrupt me?"

Both girls nodded. "Yes!"

"Well at least you're honest" Brax muttered. "Once upon a time there was a Queen and a Princess they lived in a rather large blue castle…"

…

Charlie walked into the house frowning when she saw the burnt out candles on the table that was set nicely, dinner in a pan on the bench. The house was dark and silent, she had been called back at work and it was nearing on twelve.  
The guilt immediately flowed through her body as she saw the effort Brax had gone through to create a nice meal, placing the two case files she had brought home onto the back of the couch Charlie set out to find Brax.

She placed her hand over her heart and smiled at the scene in front of her, Brax was leaning forward in Nicole's desk chair his head rested on her bed snoring softly, both girls tucked in and Ruby's hand on his head. She'd panicked that he'd had left her house only to find him in the sweetest place.

Walking up to him quietly Charlie placed a hand on his cheek. "Brax. Brax, baby, wake up" Charlie hummed softly as she stroked his cheek.

Brax's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Charlie smiled. "Hey, come to bed sleepyhead"

Brax frowned as he sat up properly, Charlie helping to remove Ruby's hand. "What time is it?"

"A little after twelve" Charlie tugged on his hand pulling him out of the room and shutting the door. "I saw the dinner you cooked, I'm sorry I'm late"

Brax rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about it, baby. Rough night at work?"

Charlie shrugged. "It was long. A couple of drunks. A couple just arrested for skinny dipping. You look like you've had a rough night" Charlie observed.

"You're girls are hard nuts to crack, I tried to tell a simple story about to princesses and all I got was interruptions. Ruby wanted to be a Queen. Nicole wanted the castle blue. Ruby wanted a unicorn. Nicole wanted to have fairy powers. The list just went on"

Charlie laughed. "Poor baby. Can I make it better?" Charlie whispered as she kicked the door closed and walked over towards Brax who sat on the side of the bed, her hands made their way to unbutton her blue shirt.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "You're going to make it better. Hmm, I suppose you should after all I cooked you a lovely dinner" Brax teased.

Charlie put her bottom lip out in a pout, slipping her shirt down her shoulders to reveal her lacy black bra. "I said I was sorry"

Brax smirked. "How sorry?"

Charlie sunk down to her knees in front of him, her hand reaching for his belt buckle pausing just millimeters away. Raising her blues eyes up to meet his green ones, she smiled seductively. "May I?"

Brax grinned to himself immediately knowing which game she wished to play. "Sure"

Charlie undid the belt buckle and then reached for the zipper. "So I was thinking…"

"Hmmm" Brax moaned as he leaned back on his hands for support.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Brax cracked an eye open so he could look down at her, Charlie's eyes weren't focused on him they were instead occupied elsewhere, a wide mischief smile played on her lips. "What was that, baby?"

Charlie blushed, she loved how he could make her feel so unsure but so loved, no one had been able to do that. "Move in with me?"

Brax chuckled. "Louder Charlie"

Charlie used her tongue to gently flick his head, causing a groan to escape his lips. "I said, move in with me?"

Brax grinned as her eyes rose to meet his. "Funny thing is, I was going to ask you over dinner if I could move in. Of course baby, I want nothing more than to wake up to you every morning"

Charlie smiled, her hands gently stroking. "Good because you're on dishes duty"

Brax laughed. "Really now?"

Charlie nodded. "Yup"

Brax glanced down at his cock. "Right, I'll do the dishes for you and any other chores but right now you have a duty to fulfill" Brax smirked.

"Really now?"

Brax nodded. "Yup" Brax moved his right hand forward and gently pulled her hair from her bun. "I love you"

Charlie grinned. "I love you too" Charlie winked, moaning as she felt Brax's mouth on hers, his kiss bruising, fingers lacing gently through her hair in a firm grip. "Braaaaaax"

Brax pulled back using his hand to guide her face. "I hope every night is like this"

Charlie giggled. "In your dreams" Charlie whispered as she took him into her mouth, Brax groaning in pleasure.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Guest:  
SummerNightsxox: We all still hate Liam!  
Lazza77: Glad you liked the chapter. Charlie and Brax are indeed so in love! I wish I could strange Liam too. Maybe he could make his exit that way? ;)  
FrankElza: Loved this review! I am glad you liked the boat date and the girls; I try to make them a little funny. You are definitely right about Liam never wanting Bianca to leave. I am glad you think I display the domestic abuse well but I don't like writing it!  
FanFicForYou: Thank-you for your review! Brax could definitely see something was wrong, could that be the start of Liam's undoing?  
Beebee483: All nine chapters in one hit?! Glad you liked them! I love chax too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
JS: Glad you thought my scene was steamy! Hope you like the one below! Sadly Bianca isn't able to stand up to him yet but it may come with time!  
Bubz23: I loved your review! So sweet. The secrets of the story, we have two main ones. Heath's reason for leaving and then there is Charlie and Bianca's secret. You'll find out who Ruby's dad is in coming chapters and Heath's arrival is up next! Liam is creepy to everyone, hopefully it won't be long before he departs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**

**Next Chapter:  
We have to do a small time skip just one month in the future! Don't worry this won't be a major ordeal. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: One Month Forward. **_

Charlie moaned as she felt the fingers gently rubbing the inside of her thigh stirring her from sleep. The long, sooth fingers run back and forth over her thigh, making their way up to her centre before back down to her knee. Charlie would know that hand anywhere; it had awoken her every morning for the past month though no always in the same way.  
Charlie hissed through her clenched teeth feeling the fingers brushing over her core, her hands gripped the bed sheets in anticipation through she refused to open her eyes.

"Braaaax!"

Brax placed a kiss on her temple. "Shh, baby"

Charlie arched her back in what yet Brax withdraw his hand. "Brax!" Charlie whined.

Brax chuckled, his lips hovering by her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Stay still and I'll give you exactly what you're craving"

"So unfair" Charlie groaned as she laid back down, Brax's hand immediately making its way back to her centre.

Brax leaned down trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts, pushing his shirt that she was wearing to the side slightly. "Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Brax teased lightly using his fingers to bring to the edge, pumping slowly.

Charlie released her bottom lip that she had been biting. "It would be if you quit teasing me"

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Brax! Brax! Brax!"

Charlie sat up quickly, Brax withdrawing his fingers from within her. "Really?" Charlie groaned, the girls fists banging on the door. She swung her legs out of bed looking for her shorts, which she couldn't see, her eyes drifted over to Brax as he walked towards the door, her shorts hanging in her right hand. "Brax" Charlie hissed. "Give me those"

Brax glanced over his shoulder with a cocky grin, his eyebrow raised playfully. "What that an order, my little vixen?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. Give them to me now" Charlie motioned to her shorts.

Brax shrugged his right shoulder casually. "No. No, I'll think I will keep them" Opening the door a crack he looked down at the two girls standing in the door way. "Something you do ladies need?"

Nicole smiled. "Breakfast? I want your pancakes, please?" Nicole's eyes widened hopefully.

Ruby stood beside Nic with her hands clasp together. "With sprinkles?"

Brax raised his right arm behind the half closed door as Charlie reached for her shorts. "Give them to me. How come you can be dressed?" Charlie glared at him.

Brax chuckled at the sight of Charlie jumping to reach her shorts, his t-shirt riding up over her bottom, exposing her naked ass. Glancing back at the two young girls he noticed their crossed arms and raised eyebrows. "What?" Brax asked innocently.

Nicole exhaled. "Will you make us breakfast?"

Brax nodded. "Sure"

Nicole highfived Ruby. "Yes!"

"But…" Both girls looked at Brax with concerned expressions, Brax smiled. "You both need to make your beds, set the table and give me twenty more minutes. I need to have a shower. I sink" Brax grinned as he waved his hand in the air as if to wave away the smell.

Ruby covered her nose. "Eww Brax, have a shower" Ruby demanded.

"Where's mum?" Nicole piped up, looking curiously.

Brax glanced behind the door to see Charlie standing with her arms crossed, her nose scrunched up as she glared at him. "Your mother is in the bathroom. I'll be out in twenty minutes"

Ruby nodded seriously. "Okay. Make sure you use a whole bar of the soap"

Brax shut the door as the girls turned away looking slightly offended. "Did your daughter just insult me?"

Charlie nodded. "Serves you right. Give them to me" Charlie demanded, jumping up to reach her shorts. "Brax!"

Brax chuckled, his right hand waving the shorts above her head. "Hop on the bed"

Charlie raised her eyebrow definitely. "No!"

Brax smiled. "Come on, baby. Do you want me to finish what I started?"

Charlie pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. She did want him to finish, the last two mornings they had been interrupted by the girls and Brax had worked til close both other nights. "Braaax"

Brax just titled his head towards the bed. "Don't you want me to satisfy you?"

"You're an asshole" Charlie muttered as she moved past him, cheekily grinning as she managed to swipe the shorts from his hand that had been lowered. "Hmm, does this mean I win?"

Brax just grinned, turning to lean his back against the door, shrugging. "Sure. Does that mean you're pleasuring yourself while I shower? That works" Brax pushed off the door and went to head towards the shower.

Charlie looked at him, her eyes squinting unable to decipher whether he was joking or not. "I think I might join you" She finally decided.

Brax raised his eyebrow, opening the door slightly. "What was that?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You want to play the game?"

"Well we don't always play it on your terms, Charlotte" Brax teased.

Charlie smiled, leaning up so their lips were inches apart, bodies pressed flush against each other. "May I join you in the shower?" Charlie breathed, her lips spreading into a grin at the feeling of his hard manhood pressing against her thigh. "I think you want me too. Wait, make that. I think you need me too"

Brax reached down his hand resting lightly on the curve of her bottom. "I always need you. Get in the shower, my little vixen" Brax smacked Charlie's ass causing her to squeal and hurry past him into the shower. "Let me ravish you, woman"

^..^

Charlie placed the mug of tea down in front of Bianca, the blond looked absolutely exhausted as she sat hunched over at the kitchen table in a pair of sweatpants and a hoddie which Bianca would never have been caught dead wearing any other day. It made Charlie a little worried to see her friend looking so down, it wasn't like Bianca.

"What's wrong?" Charlie finally asked after staring at her best friend for what seemed like hours.

Bianca wrapped her arms around her mug. "I'm pregnant"

Charlie's mouth dropped as little as she plopped down into her seat, her right hand sliding along the table. "Say what?" Charlie looked over at Bianca, the blondes face was filled with absolutely uncertainty. "When did you find out?"

Bianca took a sip of her tea before placing it down. "Four weeks ago"

Charlie shook her head; she didn't understand why Bianca hadn't told her sooner. "Why didn't you tell me, Bi? I didn't think you wanted children with Liam"

Bianca sighed. "Because I knew you would judge me. I don't want children with Liam, this is a mistake. How did I end up here, Charlie? Pregnant again"

Charlie reached over and grabbed Bianca's hand, she didn't want to be the judgemental friend but she didn't know what to think about the situation. She hated Liam, she wasn't afraid to admit that. Her hopes had been that one day Liam and Bianca would break up, that she would have the sense to leave him. "Bi, I am not judging you"

Bianca squinted. "You are, I can see it in your eyes, Charlie"

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock. How far along are you?"

Bianca pushed her tea into the centre of the table clearly not liking the conversation or the way the tea was making her feel. "I'm nine weeks"

"Nine weeks" Charlie paused, chewing on her bottom lip as though she hated the thought that was coming into her mouth but felt like it had to be spoken. "Bi, you are still in the early stages. You could…babe you have options"

Bianca looked slightly horrified, she could only imagine would Liam would do to her if she had an abortion. He wanted the baby because he knew it would not only bring good publicity for him but it would also make sure it was a hell of a lot harder for her to leave. "Liam wants this baby" Bianca exhaled.

Charlie rubbed her forehead. "Is this baby what you want, Bi?"

Bianca sighed; she couldn't go into the details with Charlie right now. How could she even begin to explain the situation to her? "Where are the girls and Brax?"

Charlie sighed at her friends attempt but let it slide for now knowing Bianca would come to her with time. "Picking Brax's brother up from the airport"

^..^

Ruby looked through the gap in-between the two front seats, her head resting on her hands. "What's his name again?"

Brax looked down at her as he placed the car into park. "Heath" Brax clarified for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.  
He was pleased to have Nicole and Ruby with him but they had non-stopped asked questions the whole way to the airport therefore giving him a headache. He was rather impatient just to see his brother; it had been a while indeed. It shocked Brax that it had taken him this long to come home.

Nicole took her seatbelt off and knelt up peaking over the headrest. "How old is Darcy?"

"Three" Brax told her before pointing to the backseat. "Both of you strap yourselves in, we are only going to be here a moment"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever been to an airport, Brax? No one is ever out quickly"

Brax laughed at her tone of voice. "Well young lady, you have clearly never met Heath. Sit back in your seats" Brax instructed.

Both girls sighed. "Party pooper" Ruby muttered.

Brax smirked at her through the rear-view mirror. "What was that, Rubes?"

"Nothing Brax" Ruby murmured as the back door swung open. "Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ruby squealed dramatically, placing her hand over her chest, her whole body falling against the middle seat.

Heath cracked a grin. "Where'd you pick this one up Brax? I like her" Heath chuckled as he placed Darcy into the booster seat Brax had asked Charlie to install earlier that day. "Say hi to Uncle Brax, Darcy"

Darcy clutched her barbie tight looking over at the Brax. "Hi Uncle!"

Brax smiled at the cuteness of the three year old, she was the most adorable little girl. "Hi Darce" He turned to Heath who jumped into the front seat. "Bro. Long time" He reached over shook Heath's hand.

"Mate" Heath nodded. "Who are the little ladies?"

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "I am hardly little, Heath Braxton!"

Heath glanced at Brax. "A little firecracker. I like her as well. Is their mother like this?"

Brax chuckled, he didn't know how well Charlie and Heath would get on once he found out she was a cop but he hoped they would at least attempt for his sake. "Yeah, but she's mine mate" Brax started up the car. "The blonde is Nicole. The brunette is Ruby"

"Hey Nicole. Hey Ruby" Heath grinned.

Darcy glanced up to look at Heath. "Do you wanna play barbies Uncle Brax?" Darcy asked. "I have this many" Darcy held up her whole hand.

"She has five, Brax" Ruby told him.

Brax glanced into the mirror to meet his nieces' eyes. "I'm not a very good barbie player, I have to drive. I'm sure Nicole and Ruby would love to play"

Ruby nodded. "I'll play, can I be that one?"

Darcy glanced down at her blonde barbie. "No. That's ones like my mummy. You can be dat one" Darcy handed her a brunette barbie. "It has hair like you"

Brax glanced over at Heath, the younger brother leaning his head back against the chair. "It's good to have you home mate"

Heath exhaled. "Yeah, it's good to be back. I've missed the free food at Angelo's"

^..^

Brax was lying on the couch flicking through tv channels, he'd dropped Heath and Darcy off at the bench making him promise that he would be round for dinner so that they could work out how to tackle their mother. Brax knew that Cheryl would most likely be an emotional wreck once she knew Heath was back in Summerbay and he wanted to get a handle on the situation before she heard about it through someone else, namely Colleen.  
Brax looked up started as Ruby and Nicole jumped over the back of the couch onto him, the pillows in their hands cushioning the blow.

"Get him Nic!" Ruby exclaimed, her pillow hitting him in the head. "You have to hold him down!"

Charlie giggled as she watched the girls try and pin Brax down on the couch, she knew that he could easily throw them off but she couldn't help the wide smile that crept across her face at his willingness to stay and allow them to have their fun. "Girls, make sure you hit him extra hard for me"

Ruby nodded seriously. "Okay mum!" Her pillow crashed down on Brax's leg.

Brax shook his head in amusement. "Alright that's it. Who am I getting first?" Brax asked.

Nicole squealed as he sat up causing her to bounce and nearly topple onto the ground from her spot on his thighs yet he caught her. "No Brax! Not me!" Nicole shrieked. "It was all mums' idea! It was mums!" Nicole shouted, her laughter uncontrollable as Brax tickled her sides. "No. No. No. Not meeeeeeee!" Nic squealed.

"Oh it was all mums' idea was it?" Brax glanced up with a playful glint in his eye.

Charlie blushed slightly under his gaze. "I don't deny it. Get him Rubes!"

Ruby bashed Brax lightly over the head with her pillow. "Got ya!"

Brax smirked, standing up he dumped Nicole of the couch, she bounced and giggled as he ran after Ruby. "Come here, Rubes!"

Ruby shook her head, her pillow going up in front of her in defence. "It was mums fault!" Ruby squealed as Brax jumped forward. "Noooooooo!" Ruby sprinted into over to her mother hiding behind her legs, naturally putting Charlie in the firing line.

"Ruby!" Charlie laughed as she ducked out of the way, Brax's arms wrapping around Ruby and lifting her over his shoulder. Charlie's giggle becoming loud as she watched Brax tickle her daughters' feet, Ruby hiccupping with laughter over his shoulder. "Oh my" Charlie murmured.

Brax looked over at his girlfriend; she was leaning against the wall for support as she laughed. "Don't worry, your next baby" Brax winked.

^..^

"_You stupid brat. Get out. Stay outside until you can learnt to behave your stupid self" _

April sat on the sand, tears pouring down her cheeks as the words Liam had spoken to her flowed through her mind. She hated how he made her feel, he wasn't a real daddy. Real dads didn't make their little girls go outside alone because they deemed them naughty brats.

"Daddy. I want to build a sea shell. Please daddy?"

April glanced up at the sound of a little voice, her bottom lip sticking out in distress as she saw a muscular man heading down the beach with a little girl on his shoulders. The little girl was giggling loudly as he bobbed down and then stood up straight again.

"Daaaaaaaaddy!"

April hurried to wipe her tears away seeing that they were coming closer. She knew Liam wouldn't like it if people saw her crying, she knew she wasn't allowed to cry in public. It was wrong to cry in front of other people.

"Uh oh"

April glanced down as a barbie doll landed beside her, her hand reached out and hovered over it, picking it up she looked up at the man hesitantly. "Uh, here" April her breath as she went to pass the barbie to the little girl as the man lifted her down from his shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm Darcy. What's your name? I'm gonna build the bestest sea shell ever"

April blinked as the man beside Darcy laughed, he didn't scold her for talking fast or for talking at all. Liam would have done that. He didn't like it when she talked without being spoken to, he didn't like chatter.

"What's your name?" Darcy asked frowning. "You look sad"

April bit her bottom lip, Liam had told her not to talk to strangers when she was little but Darcy was just a little girl, she didn't know if it mattered. "April"

Darcy grinned. "This is my daddy. He's the bestest ever in the whole whole world" Darcy pulled on Heath's hand. "Say hi daddy"

Heath grinned. "Okay sweetie" Heath turned to April. "Hi April. I'm Heath. Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you lost?"

April frowned, that wasn't right. Dads weren't meant to call their daughters nice names. She couldn't help the sadness the swept over her again. She didn't understand why Liam wasn't this way. "I hate him!" April sobbed, dropping Darcy's barbie that she had been clutching onto, her hands immediately covering her eyes as her body shook with cries.

Heath knelt down. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. Shh, sweetheart" Heath soothed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he frowned as she cringed away. He knew that action, it was so familiar. Dropping his hand he simply knelt beside her. "Shh, it'll be okay, sweetie"

^..^

Brax lied down with a thump on the bed, after a month of tucking the girls in it still exhausted him every time. They were such lively characters, loud and exhausting but he couldn't imagine his life without them in it. He'd come to love them as though they were his own and he was glad they loved him too, well he assumed they did as they hadn't actually said the words.  
Exhaling he propped himself up and rolled onto his back wondering where Charlie was, he swore she had come into the bedroom.

"Hey baby"

Brax glanced over to the bathroom door, his mouth dropping at the sight of Charlie standing in nothing but a back baby doll and a pair of matching back underwear, her hair was flowing down her back in loose girls, her bright blue eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara to really make then pop, her lips touched with lip-gloss. He immediately felt himself harden at the sight of her. "Damn baby. You look fine"

Charlie bit her bottom lip suggestively, she felt a little playful. "Do you like?"

Brax's eyes widened. "Like? I love! Come over here"

Charlie grinned, moving towards the bed she jumped up and leaned over him. "Brax, I might have been a little bad"

Brax quirked his eyebrow, smirking at the look of innocence. "Doing what, babe?"

Charlie took his hand in hers and gently used it to brush over her centre. "You see?"

Brax smirked. "Oh I see" He flipped her over onto her back. "Let's see what I can do about that" He moved down her body hooking his finger tips into her underwear drawing it down.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Kyle will make his appearance soon! Promise!  
Guest: You will see Kyle soon! I am waiting for the right time.  
Guest: Knight in Boardies, I love it! You have some really good guesses there!  
Lazza77: Heath's arrival is down below! ;) Kyle will definitely make his appearance soon. I need the right time. Glad you like that Chax are moving in together and Brax with the girls  
FanFicForYou: Glad you loved the chapter. It will make it harder for Bianca and April, sadly. I am so glad you loved the Chax in the chapter.  
Beebee483: I am so happy that you think Chax is hot! And that it was definitely worth the wait. Is this chapter steamy enough for you? ;)  
JS: Aren't we all worried about Bianca? I am glad you think it is a romantic love story though!  
Bubz23: Aw aren't you sweet. I promise to update more. The weeks get crazy leading up to Christmas. Glad you thought it was good!  
FrankElza: It will make it harder for April and Bi, which I am sorry to say. I am glad you liked the Cheryl/Brax moment. I wasn't quite sure if I was doing a good job portraying her. I am also happy to hear that I am structuring the story well. That is my biggest worry.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Return, Future &amp; Fight. **_

Brax stepped into the kitchen placing his jacket down on the bench, his breathing turned heavy as he noticed his mother sitting across from Charlie at the kitchen table. He didn't think he could tell her that Heath was back, he couldn't explain the middle Braxton's sudden return.  
He knew the moment his mother found out about Heath that she would demand to see him. Heath hadn't forgiven his mother about what he learnt that day, his whole life had been put into another aspect and it changed everything he'd once known. Brax understood that feeling but Heath had taken it harder, it was like he was holding something back, keeping something to himself.

"Brax, you're home!" Ruby squealed as she ran past the kitchen table and over to Brax.

Brax glanced down smiling slightly as he felt her small arms encircle his waist. "Of course, couldn't stay away from you kid. Why aren't you outside playing with Nic and Case?" Brax had noticed the other two children where in the backyard playing basketball, usually it would have been Nicole that was hiding inside.

Ruby smiled. "I am going too; I just had to use the bathroom. Where are Heath and Darcy?"

Brax cringed as he heard the sound of the mug hitting the table, looking up he noticed his mother's eyes had gazed over and she was staring at him in shock. "Darryl?"

Brax glanced over at Charlie looking for help. "Ruby, sweetheart, let's go outside. Brax needs to have a talk with Cheryl" Charlie stood up leaving her mug on the table.

"But mum…"

Charlie placed her hands on Ruby's shoulder. "Now, sweetheart"

"Heath is back?" Cheryl whispered, looking at Brax awaiting his confirmation.

Brax scratched the side of his head awkwardly, he moved away from the bench towards the table. "Yeah"

Cheryl's eyes glazed over, her hands tightening around the mug, mouth gaping just a little as she breathed deeply. "Why?" Cheryl whispered. It wasn't that she didn't love Heath, she did. The thought of him coming home was wonderful but she couldn't help the fear that was seeping into her body. "Darryl, did you force him?"

Brax frowned. "No"

Cheryl sighed. "Then why? Nothing has changed. Casey can never find out the truth. Why has Heath come home?"

Brax exhaled, it wasn't his place to fill her in on Heath's life. "I can't tell you mum, you need to talk to Heath"

^..^

Heath knocked on the white wooden door in front of him, Darcy beside him squeezing his right hand tightly, April beside her. He didn't know what had spiked his sudden interest in the girl but when she decided to go home Heath decided that he would walk her. He would call it an instinct, he knew something wasn't right. The way she had been crying at the bench, flinched when he touched her. Heath knew those signs.

"Daddy" Darcy tugged on her father's large hand. "Is the door gonna open?"

Heath glanced over at April who kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "Is anyone home sweetheart?"

April bit her bottom lip; she didn't want Heath to meet Liam. And if he met her mum then April knew that could end badly as well. "I don't know" April finally whispered, her toe of her shoe pointed into the ground.

Heath frowned as he rang the doorbell. "Hopefully someone is" Heath muttered to himself as the door reefed open suddenly frightening Darcy who moved behind his legs. Heath looked at the man who stood in the doorway, he was obviously drunk and Heath could clearly tell he'd just been sleeping. "Uh, hi mate"

Liam glared. "What do you want?"

Heath looked down at April. "I found your daughter on the beach, thought I would escort her home"

Liam looked back into the house grabbing something from the side table as his hand came back into view Heath noticed it was a bottle of whiskey. "I don't have a daughter"

April looked up wide eyed; she knew this wasn't going to be good. Putting on a small smile she tried to act as innocent as possible, knowing she shouldn't upset Liam in front of other people. "Is mum home?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Bianca! Your kid is back"

Heath almost choked when he saw the blond that appeared beside the man, she ducked under his arm and embraced April into a hug. Heath couldn't remove his eyes from the scene; he didn't understand how someone so beautiful could end up with the likes of the man standing behind her. "Urm, uh. Hello" Heath cleared his throat when he noticed her staring.

"Hey, thank-you for bringing April home" Bianca tightened her arms around her daughter. "You didn't have to"

Heath shrugged. "No child should wander alone"

Bianca smiled. "I understand. April is very familiar with the bay, she usually doesn't wander. Do you, sweetie?"

April bit her bottom lip, looking up at Bianca. They both knew that wasn't why she had been on the beach. "No mum, I just wanted to go to the beach"

"It's alright" Bianca kissed the top of her head. "I am just glad your home safe"

Liam grunted. "Is dinner ready?"

Bianca tensed as if remembering his presence, her eyes flashing to Heath's while she spoke to Liam. "Yes baby, I am just putting it on the table. April, say thank-you to Mr…"

"Braxton, Heath Braxton. Just call me Heath. This is my daughter Darcy" Heath motioned to the little girl who stood behind him clinging to his leg.

Bianca smiled. "Very nice to meet you both. I'm just in the middle of dinner"

Heath's eyes wandered over to Liam who was very obviously glaring at the back of Bianca's head, it made Heath reluctant to leave but he could see in her demeanour that she wished he would leave. "Of course, I'll let you get back to it" He looked down at April. "It was very nice to meet you, April"

April smiled meekly. "Thank-you for bringing me home, Mr Braxton"

…

Heath walked up the drive to Brax and Charlie's house, Darcy was sleeping soundly in his arms tired from the walk around Summerbay, he cringed the moment he saw her hunched over on the wooden chair on the deck. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, he didn't know what to say, he didn't forgive her for the choices she'd made, he hated that she wanted him to lie. But it wasn't just that, knowing about Casey and being asked to lie brought up the fact that he was lying to his family, keep secrets from them.

Cheryl heard the footsteps on the stairs, looking up at Heath a fresh wave of tears welled up in her eyes yet they were already red and puffy from the amount of tears that flowed down her cheeks since she'd found out he was back. "You're not going to tell Casey are you? Heath, if he finds out…"

Heath exhaled, he didn't want to have to deal with this right now. "I don't want to talk about it mum"

"We have to, this is his future Heath. I don't want him to know, I have to protect him"

Heath chuckled, his head shaking. "You're protecting yourself. Casey has a right to know the truth"

Cheryl stood up, wiping her eyes. "It will only hurt him"

Heath heard the door creak open, Brax stepped out onto the porch. "Pass me, Darcy. You two need to sort this out. We are a family" Brax muttered as he took his sleeping niece into his arms before disappearing back into the house.

Cheryl looked up at her middle son. "He's right. We are a family"

Heath snorted. "A family that's filtered with secrets and lies!"

"Heath, please" Cheryl pleaded; she placed a hand on Heath's arm only for him to shrug it away. "You have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything" Heath snapped. "He has another family out there, other brothers, a stepmother, a completely different father"

"Heath"

Heath glared at her. "He'll never know any of that because you want him to live a lie. What happens when he's eighteen or twenty, I don't know when, but what happens when he figures it out? Secrets don't stay hidden"

Cheryl couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "He can't know"

Heath sighed, rubbing a hand over his hair angrily. "You're thinking about yourself, not Casey, he has every right to know that Johnny Barrett is his father. Not dad" Heath turned around and walked down the steps, he refused to be moved by the sobs that escaped his mother's mouth.

He needed a break; he couldn't stand there and argue with her for her decision to keep it from Casey when he was making the decision to keep something from her. He felt like since his father had gone to jail that everything was falling apart, the secrets, the lies, it wasn't how a family was meant to work.

…

"Casey. Casey. What's taking so long? You were meant to get the ball" Ruby nudged Casey in the shoulder.

The ten year old looked up at Ruby, his eyes filled with tears. It didn't want to believe what he'd just heard but Heath had never lied to him, he'd always told him the truth. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes when he noticed Ruby was staring at him.

Ruby frowned. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I can get your mum"

"No!" Casey exclaimed as Ruby went to turn away. "I'm fine" He wasn't fine, he didn't understand, how could Danny Braxton not be his father?

"You sure?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

Casey nodded. "Uh huh, I'll find the ball" He turned away from Ruby the tears rushing to his eyes. All his life he'd been a Braxton, but everyone had lied. He couldn't help but wonder if Brax knew? If his dad knew? If Johnny Barrett knew.  
Casey leaned against the tree, sliding down to the ground, tears rushing down his cheeks. Nothing was right. It was all a lie.

^..^

Charlie set the two cups of coffee down on the kitchen table, her eyes wandering over to Brax who was standing above the couch looking down at Darcy who was sound asleep, Heath had been gone for over three hours yet Brax insisted they didn't call, that his brother needed the space.  
Her smile widened as Brax pushed the hair back from Darcy's eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chin, he was so wonderful with Nicole and Ruby but it was different to see him with someone so small, Darcy was only three.

"What are you staring at?" Brax asked as he walked over to the table, leaning down he kissed Charlie on the bare shoulder before taking the seat beside her.

Charlie smiled. "You" Cupping her hands around her coffee mug, she looked over at him. "Have you ever thought about our future?" She finally asked.

Brax pulled his mug away from his lips in surprise. "Huh?" Brax set the mug down, looking at her. "Of course I have"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "What do you think about?"

Brax rubbed his hand where some coffee had spilt. "I think about us, Nicole, Ruby. I think about marriage and the idea of more children" He let the image of a pregnant Charlie flow through his mind. He wanted kids with her, he wanted a house full, six or seven but he wasn't ready for it yet. Nicole and Ruby were more than enough for the moment.

"You want marriage and children?" Charlie questioned, her heart tightened. Marriage had become a concept to her one she never thought she would experience.

Brax nodded. "Of course. Charlie, my plan is to grow old with you, so frankly you better get used to it"

Charlie giggled at his serious expression. "How many kids to you want Brax? Nicole and Ruby, they are enough for me for now"

"I don't want any more yet, I am content with the girls" Brax reassured as he took her hand. "But maybe in a few years we could consider adding some of our own"

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You're so good to us" She couldn't help but be proud of the man he was becoming, he'd adapted to caring for Nicole and Ruby so easily, the nature of their relationship with heart-warming"

Brax leaned forward. "You're so good to me" Brax breathed, touching his lips to hers. "I love you, Charlotte"

Charlie giggled. "I love you too, Darryl"

"Eww" Charlie and Brax pulled apart at the sound of Nicole's voice, she stood at the kitchen sink with a plastic cup. "You do have to do that in the kitchen?"

Brax chuckled. "Yes, yes we do" He smiled fondly. "What are you doing up missy?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Getting a drink, Brax" She held up the now empty cup before placing it back in the sink. "Tuck me in"

Brax set down his coffee mug and winked at Charlie, shooting up out of the chair and hurried after Nicole who ran down the hallway giggling madly. Charlie shook her head; she couldn't imagine anyone sweeter to bring the family unit closer. Brax was the kind of man she'd been hoping for.

^..^

Heath stood at the front door, willing himself to know. He didn't know Bianca well, but after the encounter this morning he felt drawn to her. He couldn't explain the feeling, he knew something wasn't right with her family, he knew she could use a friend as he could, to confide in.  
He felt as if he should turn away, he didn't think she would appreciate him just turning up on her doorstep but he felt like he had to be there.

The shattering sound startled him, catching his attention. He moved forward to peer in the window beside the front door but he couldn't see anything.

"BRAT!"

Heath frowned and moved quickly around to the front of the house remembering the curtains had been drawn before. Standing to the side of the window his whole body froze, the blood draining from his face as he looked at the little girl he'd meet earlier in the day.  
The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her arm yet the man from earlier didn't seem to care as he grabbed her by her dark brown hair and threw her against her bedroom door.

"GET IN THAT FUCKING BEDROOM!"

Heath felt his blood boil and fist tighten as the man from earlier slammed the door open and forcefully through her into the room, her little legs flying out from underneath her. "That son of a bitch" Heath hissed through his teeth.

"YOUR TURN!"

Heath froze mid way through turning around; looking back at the window his eyes darkened at the man punched Bianca in the stomach repetitively. He couldn't stand by and watch knowing that this was happening to them, it wasn't right; he didn't understand why no one had helped them sooner.

Sprinting up the path, he ran straight into the door busting it open with his left shoulder. He didn't have any idea where to go but he navigated according to the whimpers finding him hunched over Bianca who was curled up on the ground he was gripping her hair and kicking her repetitively in the stomach.

"HEY! Get off her" Heath jumped over the back of the couch and tackled Liam to the ground, wrestling until he was on top. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"GET OFF ME!"

Heath raised his right fist and punched him in the jaw only for Liam to roll them over punching Heath in the jaw. Heath groaned, using both hands to push Liam in the chest sending him flying backwards he landed next to Bianca's unconscious body. "You're a piece of scum. How the hell touches their daughter and girlfriend like that?"

Liam chuckled darkly. "You got no idea what you're talking about. That brat isn't my daughter. And this…" Liam kicked Bianca's hand as he stood to his feet. "This piece of crap, is a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend"

Heath couldn't stand to hear him speak, swinging his right fist out he knocked Liam in jaw sending him flying sideways into the coffee table where he hit his head, the blood immediately starting to fall.  
Heath shook his fist as he made his way over to him, he didn't want Liam to be a threat while he tended to Bianca, leaning down his eyes bludged when he noticed Liam's chest wasn't rising.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**CharlieAndBraxLover: I am so glad you are reading my fic! Read down for Bianca! ;) Brax is a sweetheart, Charlie has fallen head over heels in love. Enjoy!  
Lazza77: Lovely review. You'll have to read down to find out about Liam and the Scott's! ;) Enjoy!  
FanFicForYou: Heath meeting Bianca. Read down! Enjoy!  
Beebee483: Glad you're loving Chax! Please don't be disappointed with the lack of them this chapter! I will make up for it with more steamy scenes, promise! Hating everything Liam? God, aren't we all! Read down ;)  
JS: Thanks for the review! Please don't be disappointed with the lack of Chax in this chapter, please know I am building up to some intense stuff with them yet also some happy stuff. This chapter contains a moment everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy~  
Bubz23: Awesome review! Baby Chax? I think you'll have to keep reading to find out if/when it'll happen ;) Read down for Bianca/Liam/Heath interaction. I am glad you love the steamy scenes with Chax and I have a few in upcoming chapters. Sorry for a lack of update but this chapter kicked my ass!  
FrankElza: I hope you loved this chapter and that you liked my moment between Heath/Darcy/April, I really wanted to show how Liam was effecting April's view on what a father should be.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hospital, Shock, Sadness and Death? **_

Charlie giggled as Brax rolled over on top, pinning her against the bed. His right hand had gathered her wrists above her hair while his left hand was running up her thigh. She couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness that was clouding her body; she loved these moments with Brax, but not only these ones. She loved how he just clicked with her family, with her girls.

"Stop thinking" Brax grunted as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Charlie whined as he removed his lips. "I can't"

"You can" Brax murmured placing a chase kiss on her lips. "Trust me?"

Charlie breathed in deeply as he nuzzled her neck, his naked body brushing against hers causing her to moan. "You know I do"

Brax released her wrist. "Lie on your stomach"

Charlie moaned at the loss of contact, he pulled away from her body allowing her to roll over onto her stomach. "Please"

Brax chuckled. "We'll get to it baby. Just relax" He placed both hands on her right leg at the ankle and ran them upwards is a massaging motion.

"Ooooh" Charlie moaned in want. "That feels great"

Brax grinned. "What I do to you later will feel better" Brax whispered to her just as his phone started ringing from the nightstand. "That's probably, Heath"

Charlie reached out to grip Brax's hand as he reached for the phone. "Brax. No!"

Brax smirked. "Hands on the bed, Charlie. It'll be two seconds"

^..^

Heath scrambled over to Liam, his long golden fingers feeling for a pulse, his heart stopping when he felt nothing coming from the drunken abusers lifeless body. His face paled he didn't understand how he killed him so easily, he had simply shoved him, he hadn't meant for him to hit his head, it was an accident.  
Reaching into his pocket he reefed his phone out, pushing the first speed dial button to contact the only person who he felt he could trust in the moment.

"Heath! Mate, this better be good"

"Brax!" heath called out his name is desperation. Hearing a moan escape Bianca's lips, he crawled across the floor sweeping the blonde hair away from Bianca's eyes that were shut tightly. "Brax, get to Bianca's now!"

Brax sensed the panic in his brother's voice. "Heath, what's happened?"

Heath looked down when he felt something wet seeping onto his knees, his eyes widened in panic at the side of blood pooling in a puddle. "Fuck!" Heath grunted holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he checked for Bianca's pulse which was weak. "Brax, get to Bianca's. I think Liam's dead. I've got to take Bianca to the hospital, she badly injured" Heath hung up the phone not giving his brother any time to respond.

Looking around he grabbed the black blanket off the arm of the chair to cover the lower half of Bianca's body. He didn't want April seeing any traces of blood; he didn't want to panic her.  
Standing up he looked over at Liam hastily covering him with a blanket before rushing over to April's bedroom door.

"April. April, it's Heath Braxton from earlier today. Sweetheart I need you to come out of the bedroom" Heath knocked softly though he didn't receive a response. He could hear her harsh breathing from the other side of the door, his chest constricted as he considered the pain the little girl was going through. "April, please open the door sweetheart. I promise he won't hurt you but I need to take your mum to the hospital"

"I'm scared" April cried out from inside the bedroom.

Heath's fist enclosed with anger as he thought about the emotions that would be running through the ten year olds mind. Relaxing his fist, he exhaled. "I know you are sweetheart but right now I need you to be brave for mum. Come on, April. Auntie Charlie will meet you at the hospital. I promise" Heath took a step back from the door as it opened slightly.

April stepped out cradling her left arm close to her chest, her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Can I see mum?"

Heath saw the vulnerability in her eyes, the scared nature. "I promise you will but can you do something for me first?"

April nodded. "Yes?"

"I need you to find mummy's car keys" Heath watched April nod before he turned around and stepped back into the living room making sure to stay in front of April concealing her view from both Bianca and Liam. He scooped the blonde up into his arms and turned to April who held the keys. "Can you show me to mums car?"

…

Heath wasn't sure how April had kept up with him as he had run from the car park to the elevator without stopping, yet April stood by his side as they stepped out of the elevator onto the floor. "Help! Help!"

"Mr Cooper! Help my mum!" April pleaded with Nate Cooper as he stepped out from behind the reception desk having heard the calls from Heath.

"I need a bed! Hurry up!" Nate shouted down the hall, in seconds the bed was pushed into the main area. "Lie her down. What happened? Bianca, Bianca can you hear me?" Nate shone a light in her eyes. "Unresponsive"

Heath looked up distraught. "She was attacked by her boyfriend"

Nate frowned but nodded to Hannah. "Let's get her to theatre. I need to find out the cause of the blood"

April whimpered as they started to push Bianca down the hall. "Mum! Mum! Mummy!" April cried out.

Heath scooped the ten year old up in his arm to stop her from running after her mother. "Shh, April. You'll see your mother soon. Let's sit down" heath carried her over to the seats as she cried into his chest, still cradling her arm. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the redness. "April" He frowned when she didn't respond. "Sweetheart, is your arm hurting?"

April nodded against his chest. "Yes"

Heath looked up about to call a doctor when Charlie stepped into his view. "What happened?"

"Auntie!" April sat up on Heath's lap, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she moved to throw herself in Charlie's arms. "Auntie!"

Charlie embraced the young girl, looking at Heath for answers. "Shh sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay"

Heath sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They've taken her to theatre" Heath saw Brax standing off to the side. "I have to talk to you"

"Wait" Charlie called as he stood up. "Who's her doctor? Where's Liam? Heath, what happened?" Charlie pleaded with her eyes, she needed to know.

Heath looked down at the child in Charlie's arms. "Focus on April; she needs a doctor to look at her arm. I'll be back; I need to speak to Brax about Liam" Heath spoke the same bitterly causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow.

Brax exhaled as he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's right babe. You look after April"

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut to push back the tears. "Okay. Okay. Come on April, let's go find a doctor"

^..^

Brax looked at Heath as they walked down the corridor towards the coffee vending machine, Heath quiet and Brax found the look of sheer panic on his younger brothers face quiet unsettling. He was almost certain something else was going on beside what was happening to Bianca.

"What's going on Heath?" Brax asked as they came to stop at the vending machine.

Heath looked around nervously. "Did you go by Bianca?"

Brax frowned. "No. You said you were bringing her to the hospital. Charlie wanted to come straight here"

Heath groaned, leaning his right shoulder against the wall. "Did you listen to what I said?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Brax questioned curiously.

Heath exhaled in frustration. "Brax!" He paused looking around. "Listen, I think Liam's dead" Heath whispered. "Actually, I pretty sure he's dead"

Brax's eyes widened. "Bianca killed the guy? Shit. Shit"

Heath shook his head. "No!"

"No?" Brax asked confused. "Heath, what the fuck is going on?"

Heath pulled Brax around the vending machine as he saw two nurses heading there way. "Listen, just listen. I saw him through the window abusing them, I went in to protect them but I shoved him and we'll he hit his head. I don't think he was breathing when he left"

Brax looked at his younger brother clearly stunned by what the man had said. "What did you just say? Heath! You killed him. You have a daughter!"

"I didn't mean to!" Heath shouted before lowering his voice. "Look, I checked for a pulse, I'm not sure if I did it right. Will you check it out? I need to stay with Bianca, I feel like I have to. Where is Darcy?"

Brax grimaced. "With mum. Look I'll check it out but you better pray he isn't dead Heath. You're a fucking idiot" Brax shook his head as he grabbed two cups of coffee that had been pouring while they talked and walked back towards Charlie.

…

Charlie exhaled as she looked up at Brax who entered the room holding two cups of coffee; he looked over at April who was lying on the bed with her arm in a sling. "Hey, how's she holding up?"

"Worried about her mum. It's sprained but they've given her some pain medication, it's knocked her out" Charlie accepted the cup of coffee. "You were gone a while. What did Heath need to talk about?"

Brax smiled as he placed an arm around her. "He wanted to talk about Liam, and ask about Darcy. How are you holding up?"

Charlie sighed. "She's my best friend. My sister. Nothing can happen to her Brax, I mean it, nothing. I need her"

Brax rubbed his girlfriend's back. "It's going to be okay Charlie. I have a feeling Bianca is a fighter"

Charlie giggled. "She is, but I really need her" She paused looking up at Brax with sad eyes. "He did this didn't he? Liam, I mean"

Brax breathed deeply. "Yeah, babe, but Heath got there just in time. I was going to see if you had a key to Bianca's house, I was thinking it might be useful to get April something from home to hug, a teddy bear perhaps and Bianca will need clothes and things"

Charlie smiled sadly; she couldn't believe how thoughtful he was being. "I do. That would really help, it might help April settle when she wakes if she had Raffety"

Brax nodded. "What is Raffety? A duck, doll, rabbit? What do kids have these days?"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Raffety is a panda; he will be at the head of her bed like always" Charlie placed her hand on Brax's arm. "How's Heath? I don't know how to thank him for saving her, when I get my hands on Liam…"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "You'll do nothing; you have two daughters at home who need their mother. Heath, wouldn't have walked away and left her" Brax brushed the hair away from Charlie's eyes. "Heath is doing okay, he just wants to make sure Bianca and April are alright. He'll stay here with you while I go and get them some belongings"

Charlie moved away from him to reach into her handbag that was resting on the chair by April's bed. Pulling the keys from her bag she held onto them tightly, turning back to Brax. "Hurry back" Charlie whispered as she placed the keys into his palm.

Brax closed his fist over them. "Of course"

^..^

Brax turned the key in the door, pushing it open as quietly as he could. He knew Heath had said he thought Liam was dead but he also knew it was possible his younger brother had been incorrect and he didn't want to startle Liam if he was just lying on the ground injured.  
Leaving the keys in the door he rounded the corner to walk towards the living room, he knew where Liam was supposed to be. Brax crossed his fingers; he was praying for Heath's sake that Liam was alive. Darcy needed her father, not a man she saw every month behind the bars of a prison cell.

Brax's shoes clunked against the wooden floor as he stepped into the living room, his eyes widening at the pool of blood which had obviously come from Bianca. He could see that a fight had occurred in that particular space but what shocked him to the core was Liam's body…it was gone.

Brax turned around trying to be as quiet as possible as he walked towards the two doors off to the side of the living room, looking down at his feet he stepped to the side of a small blood trail. He placed his hand on the bedroom doorknob, the other hand against the white wood as he pushed it open.  
He stood in the doorway scanning the bedroom, the ensuite door was open but no one was in there. Brax saw the blood trail had lead to the dresser; a draw pulled open and was currently empty.

"He's gone" Brax muttered to himself, he was relieved that Heath hadn't killed him but he couldn't help the fear that raged within his chest. If Liam was gone it meant he was out and that meant Bianca and April wouldn't be safe.  
Pulling the phone out of his jeans, Brax scrolled through and hit Heath's name the younger brother picking up almost immediately.

"What'd you find? How much trouble am I in Brax?" Heath's voice was a mess.

Brax glanced back at the spot where Liam's body was meant to be. "He's gone, Heath, he's not here"

Heath sighed. "But…look, I swear I killed him"

"You couldn't have, his body isn't here, his clothes are gone" Brax run a hand over his face. "Just stay with Charlie and April, until we know where Liam is, well, it isn't safe"

"How are we meant to know where he is?"

Brax picked up a photo of the dresser, one of Liam playing guitar. "I'll speak to some of my contacts. I'll track him down"

^..^

Heath looked at Charlie, who was staring down at her empty coffee cup, her eyes red from tears. He'd only met Bianca for a few moments earlier in that day; he couldn't possibly claim to understand what Charlie was going through. He didn't know what to say to her, to the woman that called Bianca her sister.  
Stepping further into the room, Heath's eyes wandered over to April who was sleeping cuddled up under the blankets, the medication having made her drowsy.

"Hey" Charlie whispered from her seat beside April's bed, gently she pattered the chair next to her. "Come sit"

Heath could see the tears welling in her eyes as he moved to the chair beside her. "She'll be okay, Charlie. She's seems strong. She has a daughter to fight for" Heath spoke softly; it seemed to be the only thing he could say.

Charlie shook her head, tears falling down her face. "But what if she doesn't make it through?"

Heath wrapped an arm around Charlie's body as he noticed she had begun to shake. "Hey, hey, you can't think like that"

"But it's so hard. I always knew that there was something wrong with the relationship. I just couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty towards him. How could Bianca keep this from me? I could have helped her"

Heath pulled back so he could look at Charlie. "Sometimes women in these situations feel as though they can't turn to their friends. Bianca had her reasons but we won't know until she can tell us. Don't give us hope that everything will be okay" Heath rubbed Charlie's arm.

When the door creaked open Charlie felt Heath's arm drop away from her, her heart stopped as Nate Cooper stood in the doorway with a chart in his hands. She stood up to face him; Bianca couldn't leave her not after everything they had been through to get to this point. "Nate, is Bianca okay?" Charlie asked.

Nate smiled sadly. "We managed to find the cause of the blood, we performed an operation and Bianca is now in the intensive care wing"

Charlie looked up with hopeful eyes. "She's going to be okay?"

Nate nodded. "It's going to be a road to recovery but I am positive that she will heal quiet well"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief; sinking back down into her chair she looked at Heath who was leaning back his head tilted a happy expression on his face. Charlie couldn't begin to voice the relief that was flowing through her body but the relief soon turned to dread as she looked over at Nate. "What about the baby?"

Heath sat upright; he hadn't expected that Bianca was pregnant. "What baby?"

Nate exhaled, walking further into the room. He looked down at April to make sure the little girl was still sleeping. "Bianca was further along in her pregnancy then we first anticipated, in the scan we calculated she should have been ten weeks this Thursday" Nate looked down at Charlie. "There was nothing that could be done; the baby had passed before Bianca arrived at the hospital"

Charlie felt the tears roll down her cheek. "Oh god"

Heath reached over to steady Charlie as her body shook, he looked up at the doctor. "How far along was she doc?"

Nate glanced down at the chart in his hand. "The calculations were out by three weeks, Bianca was thirteen weeks. Charlie…" He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We are confident is saying the baby was a girl"

Charlie's whole body shook with sobs; she didn't have any idea how to tell her best friend, her sister that her baby had died. The blonde was going to have such a road to recovery ahead of her; Charlie was concerned with what news like this would do.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Liam is a monster. Casey was mentioned to be playing with Nicole, when he went to get the ball as it rolled away he overheard Heath and Cheryl.  
Guest: You'll have to read down for more about what happened to Liam, enjoy!  
SummerNightsxox: Glad you loved it Jaya! If it wasn't for you that chapter would have never been written!  
Neena: Neena, Neena, Neena! Where have you been? I am glad you are all caught up and I am so happy that you love my story. Please read down for more on Liam! Enjoy!  
CharlieAndBraxLover: I always notice my lovely readers who stay true and review! Liam is a scumbag and Heath is her knight! Chax is going to be a super cute couple. Kids?! ;) Oh man, how many do you think they should have? ;)  
Lazza77: Poor Case, he really did find out the hard way. Heath is Bianca's knight, saving her was sweet of him.  
FanFicForYou: Thank you for answering my question. I find it extremely hard to pm everyone individually with my son clinging to me so it's much easier to reply at the top of the chapter, I am glad you read it. There will be more on Casey's secret! And read down for more on Liam!  
JS: Aw, it was a hard scene to write. I tried to add a little more Chax to this chapter yet it follows on from the last one, good news is Chax are back better than ever next chapter! Glad you read my answers and find them amusing ;) Read down for what happens to Liam!  
FrankElza: Perfect introduction? Why, thank you! Heath has always had a hot temper, read down for more on Liam! Poor little Casey found out at such a young age, you'll definitely see more about that secret. And as always I had to throw in a little bit of Chax kissing! ;)**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: A Moment, Shopping &amp; The Truth.**_

Brax's feet patted along the tiles as he slipped through the small gap between the door and the frame, he had been woken by the sound of running water. He couldn't resist entering knowing that Charlie was showering.  
Smirking he sat on the edge of the bathtub watching her, her eyes were closed as she washed her hair. Brax allowed his eyes to wander over her body desire filling them.  
The shorts he had worn to bed the night before strained against him, he stood up pushing the shorts down to feel himself. Charlie had been the first person to be able to turn him on with simply one glance.

Stepping out of his shorts he kicked them to the side of the bathroom to rest with Charlie's closes. Brax's steps were quiet; he was intent surprising her as he crept over to the shower.

"Ah" Charlie gasped, her eyes springing open as she felt the familiar feeling of Brax's arms encircling her waist. "I thought you were sleeping. You startled me"

Brax grinned. "That was the plan. Enjoying your shower?"

Charlie let her tongue run over her bottom lip in a seductive manner. "I was but I have a feeling it's about to get better"

Brax smirked, his hands tightening on her hips as he pushed her gently back towards the tiles of the shower, Charlie shivering slightly as her back touched the tiles.  
Brax stood under the water; it ran down his neck and back keeping him slightly warm. "Mmm" Brax whispered as he reached down taking her wrists in both hands he pushed them above her head making her back arch as she stood tall. "Perfect" Brax clicked his tongue, his right hand holding her wrists while his left hand brushed down her over the curve of her breast.

Charlie shivered at the contact, the last thing she needed was for him to tease her. Her body couldn't take it, not after four days of no sex which was highly irregular. "Don't tease" Charlie moaned as she stretched up onto her toes, Brax's fingers tweaking her nipple.

Brax raised his eyebrow, but he knew she couldn't see, her eyes were closed as she anticipated what he would do next. "Was that an order, babe?"

Charlie moaned, his hand massaging her breast. "Please Brax" Charlie breathed heavily, squirming against his hold as she noticed the way his fingers trailed down her body towards her core. "I'm sorry" Charlie squeaked as his fingers slipped into her. "Brax" Charlie wriggled.

Brax smirked as he moved forward, his body pressing up against hers, his fingers pumping in and out. "Shh baby. You're all ready for me"

Charlie rested her mouth against his shoulder, giving him a chase kiss the water wiping against her dry lips. "Please" Charlie moaned, Brax simply chuckling as he removed his finger from her. "Please Brax"

Brax lined himself up, entering slightly, Charlie's teeth bitting into his shoulder gently. "Ready baby?" Brax plunged into her.

^..^

Cheryl looked up startled as a door from down the hall slammed, the book she had been reading dropped into her lap closing over. Her eyes widened with concern as she saw Casey emerge from his bedroom, he looked pale but sad as he looked over at her. "Case, mate, everything okay?" Cheryl pulled the blanket from her legs, the book forgotten as she threw the objects beside her and stood up. "You look pale, mate" Cheryl walked over and went to place a hand on his forehead.

Casey who had been standing frozen at the sight of his mother flinched away from her touch, taking a step backwards. "I'm fine"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow at her youngest son's behaviour. "Mate, you don't look fine. Do you need a doctor?"

Casey shook his head, stepping around her to walk towards the kitchen; he had only come out from his bedroom to get some food. He didn't want to have a conversation with his mother, the woman who was supposed to have loved him yet lied to him his whole life. He wasn't a Braxton.

"Casey" Cheryl called his name, turning around she grabbed his arm gently and spun him back around. "You have barely spoken to me all week. Are you ill? I can take you to the doctor"

Casey wrenched his arm from his mothers grasp. "I am not sick"

Cheryl exhaled. "Casey, this week you have ignored me, barely seen the outside of your room and you are refusing to talk about what's wrong. If you aren't sick, then please just tell me what's the matter, maybe I can help fix it baby"

Casey glared. "You caused it!" Casey shouted, moving away from her he ran back down the hall towards his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Cheryl stood up properly, frowning in confusion. She didn't understand what she had done to upset her son, he was clearly upset by something and it was causing him to distance himself from her. She knew that she needed to get to the bottom of the problem to help him.

^..^

"Brax! Brax! Brax!" Ruby jumped up on her knees, leaning over the back of the sofa to look at Brax who exited the hall.

Brax chuckled. "What? What? What?" He asked as he looked at the girl curiously, she was looking at him with big eyes, her hands clasped together.

Ruby smiled hopefully. "Can I go play basketball with Casey today? Please"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know. I may or may not have walked past a messy bedroom on my way to the living room"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wasn't mine" Ruby exclaimed, she knew how much her mother hated their rooms being messy. "It was Nicole's"

"Hey!" Nicole looked up from stirring her chocolate milk. "I cleaned mine last night"

Ruby frowned as she turned back to Brax. "Please can I go?"

Brax shook his head. "I'll make you a deal. Pick up five things from your floor and make your bed then I will call my mum and see if you can go over"

Ruby exhaled, she clearly didn't look happy about having to clean up her room. "But…"

"Ruby, you won't go unless you do as Brax asked" Charlie placed a large photo album in Brax's arms. "Hold that" She ordered as she tugged at her shoe trying to get it on.

Brax juggled the photo album in his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Charlie glanced up as she shrugged her cardigan on. "To visit Bianca, she needs cheering up" Charlie pointed towards the hallway. "Off you go, Ruby. Nicole, that is enough chocolate sauce in your drink. Are you right to watch the girls?"

Brax exhaled but nodded as she took the album back from his hands, he'd had plans today but he hoped if the girls could keep a secret that they could help him out. "Yeah, that's fine. Call me after. Let Bianca know I am thinking of her" Brax caught Charlie's elbow causing her to turn to look at him. "How about a kiss?"

Charlie smirked. "Did I forget?"

Brax raised an eyebrow, he suddenly felt suspicious at the sight of her playful look. "Yes"

Charlie leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well, my love, you see…this is what you get for interrupting my shower" Charlie tilted her head. "Even if that was particularly joyful. I have to go, see you later"

Brax exhaled, slumping against the doorway watching as Charlie walked away. "That woman" Brax muttered to himself shaking his head.

"Brax, I'm done!" Ruby shouted as she entered the lounge. "Can you call now?"

Brax glanced down. "Alright. Hey Nic…" Nicole looked up from drinking her milk. "Want to come shopping with me while Rubes plays with Case?"

Nicole nodded. "Okay, Brax. I'd like that"

Brax smiled at the eleven year old, he hadn't spent as much time with her as Ruby but it would give him a chance today. "Huh?" Brax looked down as he felt an impatient tug on his sleeve.

"Call, please" Ruby huffed, her eyes going wide.

^..^

Charlie entered Bianca's hospital room after knocking softly on the door; she smiled sadly at the blonde who sat up in bed staring blankly at the magazine in her lap. It hurt Charlie to know there wasn't anything she could do to stop the pain that Bianca was feeling; the blonde wouldn't smile at anything. Even though she hadn't wanted the baby with Liam, Bianca had still loved her daughter, sadness and grief had overwhelmed her.

"Hey sweetie" Charlie spoke as she placed the album on the chair beside Bianca's bed before drawing her friend into a hug, Bianca not returning the gesture. "I brought some photos today, I thought we could look over them, maybe it'll help you to remember some of the happier times"

Bianca flinched as Charlie brushed her hand through her hair. "I can't…I don't want to" Bianca murmured.

Charlie sighed, she didn't move her hand from Bianca's golden hair instead she waited for the blond to relax to her touch. "Please sweetie, it might help"

Bianca sighed, closing the magazine in her lap. Her arms enclosing around the pink teddy that was beside her. "I don't know if I can be happy, Charlie. April isn't with me…my dau-daughter is in heav-heav-heaven" Bianca stuttered, tears welling in her eyes. "And…and he is still out there"

Charlie took Bianca into her arms as the tears started to roll down the blonde's cheeks. "Hey, I've got you. It's going to be okay. We'll find him" Charlie promised.

Bianca sobbed. "I…How could I hate my baby, Charlie? Now I don't have her. Did I make this happen?" Bianca questioned as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Charlie rocked them back and forth holding Bianca close to her. "No, no sweetie. What happened to her wasn't your fault. It wasn't"

Bianca pulled back, the tears still rolling. "I need…I need, I think…" She paused, taking in a deep breath. "Should I give her a name?"

Charlie smiled, taking Bianca's hand in hers. "I think it's a lovely idea"

Bianca forced a weak smile to grace to her face. "I was thinking, I don't…well, what do you think of Nevaeh?"

"Heaven spelt backwards" Charlie nodded. "I think it's lovely"

Bianca held the pink teddy closer to her chest. "Nevaeh Grace Scott…Grace because she graced us with her presence for just a short time, but I will forever remember her"

Charlie nodded, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of her niece who never got to take a breath. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl who will now watch you and her big sister"

^..^

Ruby bounced on Casey's bed beside him, she frowned when he didn't smile at her, his eyes to focused on the laptop in his lap. He had barely looked at her since she had come through the door; she knew it wasn't normal usually he would have been begging her to play outside.

"Casey" Ruby looked at him. "Casey" She called his name again when he didn't respond. "Casey!"

"What?" Casey exclaimed, looking up it was clear he was annoyed. "What do you want Ruby?"

Ruby looked curiously. "Want to play basketball?"

"No"

"Why not?" Ruby pouted as she knelt up on the bed, she was about to look over the top of the laptop at the screen but he pulled it further towards him.

Casey glared. "Go away"

"No" Ruby shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Casey shrugged. "Nothing"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Tell me or I'm telling on you for being mean" When Casey didn't say anything Ruby went to crawl off the bed. "I'm telling your mum"

"No!" Casey hissed, reaching out he grabbed her arm. "Don't"

Ruby wrenched away from him. "Why not?"

Casey sighed, his eyes darting from the laptop to Ruby. "Promise not to tell?"

Ruby nodded. "I promise"

"I'm looking for my dad"

Ruby scrunched her nose up. "Brax says he's in jail"

Casey shook his head. "Not Danny, I have a different dad"

Ruby giggled. "No you don't"

"Yes I do and I'm gonna find him"

^..^

Brax walked through the main street of Yabbie Creek with Nicole beside him holding onto his left hand, her blonde hair was bouncing on her shoulders as she looked around her in the shop windows. Brax couldn't help but smile, he hadn't got to spend as much time with her, Ruby demanded most of his attention, both during the day and nights. Nicole was more reserved and happy to let her younger sister receive the attention.  
He didn't want Nicole to feel as though she was any less loved, he loved them both equally, he considered them his children now.

"Brax, where are we going?" Nicole looked up with a curious eyes.

Brax looked down. "Right here" Brax placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her gently towards the jewellery shop. "I have a few things I want to get but I need your help"

Nicole stepped forward to look at the wide range of bracelets in the window. "What are you going to buy?"

Brax walked towards the door, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you and then how about a milkshake?"

"Okay" Nicole nodded, taking his hand again. "Are you buying mum something?"

Brax looked down at the eleven year old as they entered the shop. "Too smart. I am"

"Is it a ring? Are you going to marry, mum?" Nicole looked hopeful; her hand clutching Brax's tighter. "Are you, Brax?"

Brax chuckled. "Is that something you want?"

Nicole nodded frantically. "Ruby and I talked about it. You need to marry mum. Please Brax. You make her very happy"

"Your mother makes me very happy as well"

Nicole grinned. "She calls you a very lucky man"

Brax laughed, ruffling Nicole's blonde curls. "That I am kiddo. I have three very beautiful ladies in my life"

"I know" Nicole replied cheekily. "So will you marry her?"

"Well it's kind of up to your mother but you could help me pick a ring" Brax said as he noticed the sales woman walking towards them. "Engagement rings please"

"Of course, I am Ella" She motioned to the cabinet along the window. "Just over here. Are you looking for anything particular?"

Brax glanced down at Nicole. "I don't know, are we kid?"

Ella giggled. "Oh, I see. Bring your daughter to pick out a ring. You would be surprised about how many fathers need help" Ella joked as she pulled out a tray of rings from in the glass case.

Brax looked at Nicole as she leant over and looked at them, he didn't correct Ella on her comments and he was surprised when the eleven year old didn't either. He considered the girls his daughters but he wasn't sure what he was to them. "See one you think she'll like?" Brax asked clearing his throat.

Nicole glanced up. "I'm still looking"

"Okay, you look and I'm just going to have a look for something else. You'll be right?"

Nicole nodded. "Uh huh. Go. I'm looking"

Brax chuckled as he walked away and over to the male sales person standing by the case of silver bracelets. "Hey mate"

"How can I help you today, Sir?"

Brax glanced in the glass case, his eyes finding the silver band bracelets. "I'd like two of these, possible to get something engraved on them?"

"Of course. What would you like engraved?"

"Brax, I found one" Nicole called across the store.

Brax smiled. "Coming sweetheart. Can I write it down?" He grabbed the pad and pen in front of him jotting down a few words before standing up. "I'll collect them when I collect the ring?"

"Of course, I'll take these back for you right this moment"

"Brax!"

Brax looked over at Nicole who was bouncing impatiently. "I'm coming. Thanks mate" He walked back over towards Nicole, running his hand over her blonde hair as he came to stop next to her. "Which one did you pick?"

Nicole smiled, opening her palms to show the ring that was sitting inside her cupped hands. "This one"

Brax grinned. "It's perfect, sweetheart"

^..^

Charlie flipped through the last page of the photo album; Bianca was sitting beside her holding onto a photo of her and baby April from when she was in the hospital ten years ago. Charlie couldn't help but feel good to see Bianca smiling a little at the sight of the old photos, memories of things they had done together, had achieved. "Oh my" Charlie pulled out the stack of photographs sitting loosely at the back of the album. "Remember this night?"

Bianca smiled weakly. "You fell pregnant with Ruby, I remember that night Charlie. I…I can't thank you enough remember"

Charlie closed the album and placed the photos on top. "It was my pleasure. I couldn't imagine my life without Rubes, or Nicole for that matter"

"Ah" Bianca took a photo from the pile. "This is the birthday boy, clearly drunk off his face. He couldn't even remember how to open a door that night"

Charlie giggled. "Look at this one, you were actually pashing someone"

Bianca snatched the photo from her grasp. "That's top secret. Oh look at this one" Bianca picked up the photo from the top of the pile. "I didn't know Heath was at that party look at him he's wearing a pick sparkly hat, oh my god…Charlie, isn't that you?"

"Where?" Charlie took at the photo out of Bianca's hands. "Where?"

Bianca pointed. "Behind Heath, sitting on the seat and isn't that…is he Ruby's dad? Charlie…"

Charlie's jaw dropped, her hand going straight to her mouth. "Oh, no. Bianca, what am I going to do? This can't be happening. Bianca…" Charlie clutched the onto tighter, holding in up in the light to get a good look, she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real. "Oh god, they're going to hate me…"

Bianca glanced down at Charlie's beeping phone on the bed. "Hun, it's Brax"

Charlie glanced down to read the text message.

_Dinner tonight. House to ourselves. Come home baby, I have something special awaiting you – B_

Her heart stopped, looking back at Bianca she could feel the tears welling up. "What am I going to do? I can't go home to him now…they are all going to hate me. Ruby, Nicole both of them will find out the truth" Charlie sobbed. "I can't go home to him…"

Bianca rubbed her back. "Oh Charlie, you have to go home. You have to tell them"

^..^

Brax felt tense as he readjusted the red table cloth for the fifth time, his hands were becoming all sweaty from nerves so he picked up a white napkin and quickly wiped them before chucking it in the bed by the kitchen bench. He'd been over the question a thousand times in his mind, planned every detail with the help of the girls, he hadn't wanted to do it tonight, he'd wanted to wait and take her out to some fancy dinner but Ruby and Nicole had become persistent and even packed a bag to stay at Nanna Irene's for the night.

Hearing the front door crack open Brax spun around and lit the candles in the middle of the table before bending down on one knee, he knew this was the moment as he took the small black box from his suit jacket and opened it, glancing up so he could meet her gaze.

Charlie stepped into the room, freezing when she saw Brax down on one knee, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks puffy. He looked up at her concerned but her eyes were focused on the ring.  
Her heart stopped, she couldn't do this, this wasn't how tonight was meant to go.  
Turning around Charlie ran towards the front door leaving Brax confused and kneeling on the dining room floor.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Guest: I highly doubt Liam has vanished forever… ;) But we can hope right?  
Sally: I was contemplating having Heath kill Liam but I might have discovered something a bit better ;) This chapter has a piece on Casey so I hope you enjoy!  
BeeBee483: I had to give a little tease, but read down in this chapter and you might find something you like. I am glad Heath didn't kill Liam either, but they might catch him soon, well, maybe, I haven't written it yet ;)  
CharlieAndBraxLover:  
Lazza77: It was a bit upsetting but I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
FanFicForYou: It was lots of Bianca this chapter and I am glad that you loved it. You'll have to keep reading to find out what Liam's next move will be.  
JS: I hope they find Liam soon to, haven't got around to writing that bit yet. Heath is a sweetie in this; I didn't want to portray him to much like the show. Chax is up this chapter ;)  
FrankElza: I am glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't sure I portrayed Heath well in the chapter but you seem to think so. It is sad news for Bianca, but Liam will no longer have that hold on her.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Start, Sadness and Lies.**_

Casey walked out of his room, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He could hear his mother down the hall in the laundry room, it was his chance. He'd been sitting in his room growing less patient by the hour as he waited for her to leave the living area, he didn't want to have to see her again, he was ignoring her.  
Slipping into the lounge room his eyes darted to each individual item of furniture before finally falling upon the handbag that was on the arm chair, looking back down the hallway he ran over and opened the bag his hand digging in before he pulled out the purse.

Casey exhaled, he knew it was wrong but it was his mother that placed him in this position, it was his mother he blamed. Casey hated that she had lied. Scanning the cards with his eyes he quickly lifted the credit card from its slot and placed it in his back pocket before slamming the purse closed and shoving it back in her bag.

"Hey, mate. What are you doing?"

Casey spun around to see his mother entering the living room a basket in her arms. "Nothing" Casey muttered, stuffing his hands into the front of his hoodie. "I'm hungry" He spat out, he didn't want her to know what he had been doing, it was just necessary for him to find his father, it wasn't cheap to track down a man and people didn't want to talk to a kid over the phone, online was much better, easier to lie about an age.

Cheryl smiled. "I am cooking dinner now. How about you freshen up and I will call you when it's ready"

Casey nodded, scrambling out of the living room before his mother could get another word in. He shut his bedroom firmly, leaning against the back of it as he reached into his back pocket and reached the credit card, it was a black shiny card with his mother's name and a bunch a numbers. He'd seen his mother use it a few times.

Casey shook his head. "I'm just using it to find my dad" He muttered to himself before walking over to the laptop that was rested on his bed.

^..^

Bianca looked up from her book as the door to her hospital room creaked open, her face paled when she saw him standing there. She didn't expect that she would see him again; Charlie had told her that he'd been to the hospital every day yet he never entered the room, he had never come to see her. Bianca didn't expect it, she had assumed that he would have been scared off after having been attacked by…Bianca shook the thought of her mind she couldn't bring herself to say that man's name. The one who had caused her to lose the baby that he had wanted.

"Hey"

Bianca bit her bottom lip as she closed the book that was in her hands, his voice was soft almost comforting. "Hi"

Heath pulled the bunch of lilies from behind his back. "I brought you these. Charlie told me they are your favourites"

Bianca smiled weakly. "Thankyou" She took them from his hands and sniffed in the sweet smell, it didn't go unnoticed by her that his hands were shaking.

Heath sat down in the seat beside her bed and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I…Sorry I haven't been to visit. I thought, well, I didn't know what to say" Heath admitted, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Bianca placed the flowers down in her lap. "I, I know how you feel"

Heath looked up at that, a small smile on his lips. "How are you?"

Bianca shrugged. "I've been better. Missing April"

Heath nodded, he understood that feeling. "I bet. I have seen her once when I dropped Charlie's girls at Irene's"

"She wants me to come home" Bianca told him, her fingers tracing the patterns of the blanket. "Not sure when they are releasing me yet"

"Understandable, but the doctors only want you to get better"

Bianca looked over at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I never got to say thank you"

Heath smiled but waved his hand. "Why would you need to say that? I was just doing the knight in shining armour type of thing, saving a beautiful woman and her princess"

Bianca giggled softly at that, he seemed like that type of bloke, the one that could swoop in and save a woman. "I just, I need to say thank you" Bianca told him seriously. "I didn't…I can't, I just need to be here for April and you made sure I would be"

Heath nodded. "We a girl needs her mother" Heath sighed softly as he saw the absolute sadness cross her features, he could only imagine how much she was missing her daughter at the moment. "Hey, I've got half an hour, how about we get you some real food?"

Bianca looked up, she didn't know what made her feel the way she did but for some unreasonable reason she knew that she could trust the man before her. "Okay"

^..^

Nicole crawled into the double bed beside Ruby, her blonde hair still wet from her shower as she laid down beside her younger sister.  
Ruby rolled over so she was facing Nicole, her eyes filled with hope. "Do you think mum said yes?"

Nicole smiled as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "I hope so. I think Brax should be her husband"

Ruby nodded. "So do I" She paused her eyes, her expression hesitant. "Nic…"

Nicole looked at her sister curiously. "Yeah Rubes?"

"Do you think mum and Brax will have kids?"

Nicole frowned, her eyes filling with sadness. "I don't know. Maybe"

Ruby wrapped her fingers around the end of her braid. "That means those kids would have a mum and dad"

"Yeah"

Ruby shuffled across the bed as Nicole reached out and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, both girls clinging to each other. "Mum doesn't know who my dad is" Ruby whispered, the tears welling in her eyes.

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut. "My dad left me" Nicole murmured. "I hate him"

Ruby sobbed. "I hate him too but I love Brax" Ruby clutched her sisters purple top. "Will Brax let us call him dad?"

Nicole squeezed her sister. "I don't know Rubes. Maybe" Nicole sighed. "We have to ask him that"

Ruby shook her head. "No, no I won't because maybe he'll say no and then I'll hate him. I'll just call him Brax" Ruby sobbed.

Nicole hugged her sister. "You couldn't hate Brax Ruby; he loves you too much just like you love him too much"

Ruby pulled away to look at her sister through her teary eyes. "He loves you too"

Nicole rolled onto her back; she didn't want to look at her sister. "Maybe"

^..^

Charlie collapsed on the sand by the pier. She couldn't keep running the tears clouding her vision too much, her breathing rapid as she sobbed. It wasn't what she expected ten years and nothing had come of it. Ten years she'd never given a second thought, yet now she was confronted by the past, by her daughter's father.  
Charlie blinked; her hands crunched into the sand beneath her. She couldn't bear the thought that he would hate her, not after she'd finally admitted the deep feelings of love she had for him.

"Charlie?"

Charlie closed her eyes tightly, her hands clenching the sand at the sound of his voice. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at him. She couldn't bear to see the hurt that would be evident in his expression. Charlie breathed deeply as she tried to shake the scene from the house from her memory, the image of him kneeling on the ground. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought about what he had intended to do.  
Charlie sobbed, she wanted nothing more than to marry him but once he found out, well, she knew he would hate her. That there relationship would be over.

Brax knelt down beside her. "Charlie" He called her name again, waiting for a response. He didn't understand what had happened, he wanted desperately to take the next step in their relationship but by her reaction he doubted if Charlie felt the same. "Charlie, talk to me, please"

Charlie cringed, he sounded so calm. "I…I can't"

Brax reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but he retracted when he saw her flinch. "Charlie, please, just talk to me. I didn't mean to scare you, if you don't want to get married. I can live with that"

Charlie sobbed; she didn't understand how he could think that. Charlie felt that pang of guilt hit her again; she wanted nothing more than to marry the man beside her, to create a family. "You didn't scare me, how…how could you think that?"

Brax raised an eyebrow in concern. "Your reaction? Babe, what has you so upset?"

"I can't talk about it…I just need to go" Charlie went to stand up but Brax placed a hand on her arm stopping her. "Brax…"

Brax exhaled, his eyes widened with worry. "Please talk to me Charlie, tell me what is wrong"

Charlie looked up to meet his eyes, her face red and eyes puffed. "You'll hate me"

"What? No. Charlie, I could never hate you" Brax told her, his hand rubbed her arm softly. "Never baby"

Charlie shook her head. "You will. Oh god. You're going to leave me" A fresh set of tears trailed down Charlie's cheeks.

Brax drew in a deep breath. "Stop" His voice was firm. "Stop crying and talk to me"

Charlie looked back at him startled, she knew that voice, it was the same voice he would use in the bedroom when he took control. "Brax…"

Brax reached up to wipe her tears away. "Take a deep breath and talk to me. If it wasn't, well, if it wasn't the position you caught me in then what startled you. What has got you all upset?" He smiled softly. "Nothing you say could make me hate you. I promise"

Charlie couldn't stop the words that fell out of her mouth; she couldn't hold it in, the secret she had been keeping for so long. "I got pregnant with Ruby on purpose" Charlie waited for Brax's reaction, for him to get up and walk away, to condemn her as a stupid little girl who thought she could bring a child into the world.

"What?" Brax shook his head. "That's it? Baby, I don't understand"

Charlie breathed deeply, moving her left hand to cover Brax's. "I…If I tell you why I fell pregnant, will you please promise to keep it to yourself?"

Brax nodded, he sat down on the sand properly, giving her his full attention. "Of course"

Charlie exhaled. "Bianca fell pregnant with April first; I won't go into the details because it's her business and I…" Charlie closed her eyes for a brief moment; she couldn't bring herself to think about that, Bianca's past was one the blond wanted to keep hidden. "It didn't stay a secret for long, the entire town new in a matter of hours. Colleen had heard Bianca's mother screaming. I tried to be there for the first few weeks just as a friend, but Bianca was completely heartbroken the kids at school bullied her, the teachers weren't much better, her home life became miserable" Charlie shook her head. "She has always been my best friend, my sister. So when we went to a party in the city, I chose to do something I knew would help her. I fell pregnant with Ruby so Bianca wouldn't have to endure the bullying alone, I feel pregnant so that we would face it together"

Brax reached forward his arms wrapping around Charlie as another wave of tears trailed down her cheeks. "Oh, baby. Charlie" Brax rubbed her back. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And this, this choice you made gave you a wonderful daughter"

Charlie hiccupped. "You aren't mad or as-ashamed?"

"What?" Brax pulled back, his hands cupping her face. "No, no. I am not ashamed or mad. Never" Brax smiled, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Charlie closed her eyes, it wasn't the complete truth, he had yet to learn about the most heartbreaking piece. The piece of information that would really hurt him, crush him, it would make him angry and in the end Charlie knew that he would hate her. She didn't think she could face his anger. His complete hatred towards her.

Brax brushed his fingertips across her right cheek. "Is there anything else?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyes staring up into his, they were clear and filled with love and trust. Charlie couldn't bring herself to break his heart, she couldn't do it. "No" Charlie breathed as she looked away from him. "No, nothing else"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Ahahaha, Jaya! Did I surprise you with that last chapter?! Hope this update didn't take too long for you!  
Guest: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please enjoy this one!  
Sandy: I felt I had left out Casey's storyline in the last few chapters so I am glad you that you liked my attempt at mixing it in. Heath isn't Ruby's dad but good guess!  
BeeBee483: You picked up on the bracelets! Yay! You'll have to find out about Brax and Ruby but it won't be just yet ;) Keep reading, all Charlie's secrets will be eventually exposed!  
CharlieAndBraxLover:  
Lazza77: Like the update? Poor Casey should really talk to his mum, but this storyline seems that it could be more intriguing if I could get some inspiration for it! ;) I love that Brax let Nicole bit the ring because in a little hint she is going to need that moment with him to hang onto. Hope that suspense hasn't killed you! Please enjoy!  
FanFicForYou: Thank you, I can't believe I reached 108 already! A few secrets did come out but not all has been exposed and some secrets are yet to be revealed. Casey's search for his father is just heating up, but I'm unsure of where it will take him.  
JS: Don't be scared! I'll try not to make it to frightening ;) All good questions but if I answer I will spoil it. I am so glad you like Brax and the story! Hope you aren't dying for the next chapter. Here it is ;)  
FrankElza: Casey finding his father could end up in one of two ways, I'm not sure if he will find what he has been searching for! I am still writing that bit! Read down for more Chax.**

**Well, what ****are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Last Night &amp; Revelations.**_

_Brax squeezed Charlie's hand as she leaned against his chest, they were watching the waves crashing against the shore. "Charlie, I still want to do this, I haven't changed my mind" _

_Charlie frowned, she looked over her shoulder at him, the tears had subsided. "Do what?" _

_Brax smiled down at her. "Propose" He told her, pulling the box from his suit jacket, he'd dressed nicely for dinner but it didn't matter because he was currently sitting in the sand beside his girlfriend who had spent the last hour crying. _

_Charlie's mouth gaped. "Propose? You still want to propose?" Charlie was completely shocked, she hadn't expected that. _

_Brax chuckled at Charlie's scrunched up nose, he smiled at the fact that she was completely shocked. "I love you, Charlie. All of you. Nothing will ever change that" Brax promised her. "Well that, and if I go home without that ring on your finger the girls might kill me" _

"_The girls know?" Charlie asked surprised, yet she couldn't help the pang of guilt that rose in her chest. The thought of Ruby because lying to Brax meant lying to Ruby. Charlie thought she was being selfish and she couldn't deny it. _

_Brax didn't seem to pick up on her mood change "Yes. Nic chose the ring. Both girls want this" Brax run his fingertips over her arm. "Do you want it too?" _

_Charlie gave him a weak smile, it was more than anything she head ever hoped for. "Want what? _

_Brax chuckled. "Charlie Buckton, will you marry me?" _

"_Marry you? Yes"_

…

_Charlie held her breath as she felt Brax push her up against the bedroom door, his left hand holding her wrists pinned above her head, his right hand ran over her now bare stomach. Charlie shuttered at the thought of him ripping off her clothes as she walked into the room. Charlie closed her eyes as Brax trailed kisses along her collarbone, she felt guilty, she wanted him to be rough because she couldn't erase the feeling of what she had done earlier. _

"_I love you" Brax panted as he pushed his mouth against her, his fingers slipping into her panties. _

_Charlie felt his lips against hers but she managed to murmur a quick. "I love you too" Against his lips. _

_Brax pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Tonight is all about you, so how about you cum for me, my love" Brax whispered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. _

^..^

Charlie bolted upright, she clutched the sheet to her chest as the memory of last night came rushing back, she placed a hand over her heart, her breathing harsh. The guilt of last night was pounding in her chest.  
She didn't like lying to Brax but the thought of losing him was just as painful. Charlie wasn't sure that Brax would stay with her once he found of the truth.

"Babe?" Brax blinked tiredly as he looked over at her, his right hand coming up to rub his eyes. "Everything okay?"

Charlie smiled weakly. "Fine. Just thought I heard the girls"

Brax glanced over to his bedside table. "Hmm, it could be them. Irene was going to drop them off on the way to the diner"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but the door to the bedroom flew open. "Did you say yes?" Ruby shouted the question in excitement.

Nicole grinned. "Look at the ring!"

Charlie suppressed her feelings as she looked at the excitement on her girls faces, it was the reason she had lied, she didn't want to ruin the moments they had, the happiness. "I did say yes"

Nicole leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "This is great. I'm so happy for your mum"

Ruby jumped up onto the bed sitting herself on Brax's stomach. "I knew she would say yes, Brax. I just knew it" Ruby told him.

Brax pulled his arms out from behind his head to steady her as she leaned down to give him a hug. "You did, how could I ever doubt you?"

Ruby moved her mouth so she could whisper in his ear. "Thanks for making my mum happy Brax"

Brax smiled, wrapping his arms around Ruby to hug her. "Thank you three girls for making me happy"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyes welling with tears at the scene before her. Father and daughter. Yet Charlie couldn't even bring herself to tell him that.

Nicole looked up at her mum. "They're crazy" She pointed with her right hand to Brax who had Ruby is a loose pretend fighting headlock.

Charlie hummed, they were so alike and it only made the lying more difficult.

^..^

"Mum, who fixed the living room? Are you sure Liam isn't coming back?" April leaned against the breakfast bar in close proximity to her mother as Bianca was arranged the flowers Heath had given her into a vase.

Bianca looked down at April, her heart melted at the sight of the ten year old looking up at her with wide brown eyes. "Heath fixed the living room up yesterday" Bianca knelt down taking April's hands into her own. "I don't know where Liam is sweetheart but I promise you he isn't coming back here" Bianca felt slightly guilty, she couldn't promise April that Liam would never return but she wanted her little girl to feel safe.  
The choice to come back to the house she shared with Liam was a hard one but Bianca couldn't bring herself to move, the house held value. It had held terrifying moments, moments that had nearly destroyed Bianca but those were the moments that made her stronger. One being the reason April came into the world.  
Bianca smiled up at her daughter, it was April's first home and she wasn't going to leave it because of Liam, she wouldn't let him win that battle. "This is our home, April. I know bad things have happened here but so have some really good ones. You learned to walk right there" Bianca pointed to the spot by the dining room table. "We've read countless books together in that window seat" Bianca gestured towards the window seat by the front door. "This is where I have held your birthday parties. This is where I have been teaching you to bake" Bianca leaned up and moved a piece of dark hair from April's eyes. "I know this is going to be hard but you need to believe that we are safe now"

April blinked, her arms making their way around her mother's neck to hug her tight. "I love you mum"

Bianca smiled as she hugged April back. "I love you too, sweetheart. How about we bake some muffins to take over to Auntie Charlie's?"

April bobbed her head up and down. "Yes!" April run over to picked her red apron of the hook. "Can we make chocolate ones?"

Bianca nodded. "Sure" Bianca glanced over her shoulder as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, why don't you get pan out"

"Okay"

Bianca reached her hand out and opened the door; she smiled softly as Heath stood in front of her with his daughter in his arms. "Heath, I didn't expect to see you so soon"

Heath grinned. "I come bearing gifts"

"What gifts?" Bianca raised her eyebrow as she looked towards the giggling girl in his arms. "Hi Darcy"

Darcy waved. "Hi. Daddy broughts 'hat one"

Bianca glanced down at the box that was leaning against the side of her how, her eyes immediately widened. "Heath, what is that? Please tell me it's yours"

Heath shrugged. "Actually it's yours, a coffee table to replace the old one. Are you going to let us in?"

"You brought a coffee table! Heath, I would have brought my own" Bianca scolded him but she couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. "You better come in; it isn't exactly warm outside today"

Heath nodded. "Exactly, you've left us standing out here. Daddy could catch a cold couldn't I Darce?"

Darcy looked up from her teddy bears. "Uh huh, Daddy"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Just come in before I change my mind"

^..^

Casey stared at the laptop reading over the email he was sending to a lawyer company. He exhaled as he let his fingers run along the keyboard lightly, everyone misjudged him, thought he was a dumb kid that grew up in Mangrove River for most of his life but it wasn't correct. He was turning eleven soon, he was smart for his age smarter than most.  
Casey blinked; it hadn't been that hard to go into a chat room and offer someone a hundred dollars to type an email, he'd seen Danny do it once.

_Thomas Medding, _

_I Danny Braxton am contacting you on behalf of my son Casey Braxton. He is ten years old. A few weeks ago I found out I am not Casey's father. This revelation came to me in a letter from my wife Cheryl who I am currently separated from.  
My name is on Casey's birth certificate, legally I am his father. My son now knows the truth and I have promised him that I would help track down his biological father. _

_Legally I am hoping you will be able to help us. I want to know if there is any way of forcing my wife to tell the truth._

_My contact number is attached to the bottom on the email. _

_Kind Regards.  
Danny Braxton. _

Casey smiled; he knew it was wrong to use Danny's name but Andy Barrett the man who had written the letter said it would be fine. All he could do now was wait for a reply which Andy said would take about two weeks.

^..^

April stood by the breakfast bar, her mother buzzing behind her putting the muffins in the oven but April couldn't take her eyes off Heath and Darcy they were sitting on the floor, Heath was teaching Darcy how to use the screw driver.  
April didn't understand their relationship. Darcy was allowed to ask questions, help her dad and she even used her little fist to punch him once after he tickled her. April didn't know why he wasn't yelling at her or hitting her.

"Ap, sweetheart. You okay?" Bianca ran her fingers through her daughter's ponytail.

April looked behind her. "Uh huh. Mum, is Darcy Heath's real daughter?"

Bianca nodded as she looked over at the two sitting on the living room floor; Heath was helping Darcy to climb onto his lap so she could hold the hammer better. "Yes Darcy is his real daughter. Why's that?"

April shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Can we go to Auntie Charlie's soon?"

Bianca smiled yet her concern could be seen within her eyes, she didn't understand why her daughter had asked such a question. "After the muffins are cooked. Why don't you go help Heath and Darcy? I have to put a load of washing on"

April shook her head. "No thanks"

Heath glanced up at the sound of his name being spoken. "Hey, do you two ladies want to come help us?"

"But daddy we's doing it" Darcy moaned.

April's eyes widened, she expected Heath to yell at Darcy but was surprised when he ruffled her hair. "There is room for two more kiddo"

Bianca smiled. "I have to put a load of washing on and then ice the cupcakes"

Heath nodded as he watched Bianca lean down to pick up the fully loaded washing basket by the couch. "Hey, let me get that for you" Heath shifted Darcy onto the floor and jumped up to lift the basket for her. "Where to Miss?"

Bianca giggled. "The laundry room, my surfing knight"

…

Heath leaned against the dryer as Bianca's loaded the washing machine, he grinned as he listened to the two girls chatter in the next room, Darcy asking April to help her with the hammer.

Heath placed his hand on a photo album that lay on the ironing board just across from him; he brushed his hand across it, his hand moving to the loose pictures beside it. "Look like you're having fun" He talked about the photo.

Bianca laughed. "It's just washing"

"No, I mean in this photo"

Bianca paused, the pants she was holding were half hanging in the machine. "What photo?" She looked up so see him holding a picture. "Heath…"

Heath's jaw dropped. "Is that Charlie and Brax?"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Lol. Glad you enjoyed that one.  
Guest: Charlie is scared to tell Brax because she doesn't want to lose him, she is hoping by keeping it a secret that she will be able to keep him.  
Love4everalways: Heath isn't Ruby's dad! And Liam is differently a creep!  
BeeBee483: Lol, I didn't even attempt to pull a swiftie but I am glad it came out like I was trying too. It is sweet of Ruby to want to call want to call Brax dad, let's hope she asks him soon!  
Ella99: Read down to find out more about Ruby and Brax ;)  
Lazza77: Definitely many secrets being held, hopefully some will be exposed soon.  
FanFicForYou: Nicole does feel like Brax doesn't love her as much as he does Ruby but hopefully she will see that isn't the case. Casey is nearly eleven and very mature for his age!  
JS: It is getting very heavy. Charlie was fairly drunk that night so she doesn't remember who the guy was, plus it's been ten years. Let's hope she tells him everything soon.  
FrankElza: Glad you liked the chapter. She is still keeping secrets but hopefully they will all come out soon.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Another Secret &amp; The Truth Revealed.**_

"Elijah" Bianca moaned fearfully in her sleep as she rolled onto her stomach, her blond her falling over her right cheek. "No! No. Let me go" Bianca's shout was muffled into her pillow. "Please don't. Mother will be home soon" She pleaded; she gripped the white bed sheets in her hands, her knuckles turning white as she reefed on them. "No. I don't…I don't want this. Leave me alone" Bianca's breathing turned rapid as she tossed in her sleep. "Noooo!"

Bianca tossed and turned, her eyes snapping open as she twisted to free herself from the blankets that were twisted around her waist. Her purple silk nightgown sticking to her body as the sweat dripped down her back. She crawled backwards up the bed until her back was rested against the headboard, she pulled her knees up to her chest and begun to rock herself backwards and forwards as she tried to push the nightmare out of her head. The memories she had thought were repressed.

Her right hand reached up gripping the silver heart shaped locket that was hanging around her neck, she held on tightly as she closed her eyes and tried to forget the moments of that horrible encounter. The moment one of the people she thought loved her turned on her.

^..^

Charlie raised her right hand to her mouth to contain the sobs that were threatening to escape her mouth at the hurt expression on Brax's face. Her whole body was shaking.  
The only words she'd spoken was _'I didn't tell you the truth about Ruby's father' _  
Charlie cringed because he thought it was because she didn't trust him.

"Charlie"

Charlie shook her head, taking a deep breath she turned away from him. Being forced to tell him made the impending reaction inevitable.

_Charlie looked up from the kettle as the front door slammed open, she could hear a few quick murmurs before Bianca emerged into the kitchen, April disappearing down the hallway.  
Charlie raised an eyebrow at the alarmed look in the blonde's eyes. "Something wrong?"_

_Bianca nodded her head frantically. "Please tell me that you've told Brax" _

_Charlie clicked her tongue as she reached for another mug. "No" _

_Bianca groaned, her heads placed on the kitchen counter. "You have too" _

_Charlie shook her head. "No. No I don't" She held a mug out to Bianca who was looking confused by her friend's words. "I've just found him, Bi, I can't lose him. I won't lose him" Charlie confessed as she slid into a chair at the table, Bianca doing the same. _

"_You don't really have a choice" Bianca exhaled. "Heath stopped by today and he saw the photo. The date stamps in the corner" _

_Charlie paled. "Wh-what?" _

_Bianca smiled sadly. "I managed to convince him you are going to tell Brax so you have to do it. They're going for a morning surf tomorrow" _

"_You want me to do this by tomorrow?" Charlie shook her head. "I can't…I just can't. I was never going to tell him" _

_Bianca sighed. "I'm sorry Charlie but you don't have a choice. Don't you think Ruby deserves to know Brax is her father? Don't you think he deserves to have a chance to just be her dad?" _

_Charlie crossed her arms on the table, her head resting on them as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am going to lose him Bi" _

_Bianca ran her fingertips over Charlie's dark hair. "No honey, you'll only lose him if he finds out from someone else. I know you can work through his" _

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlotte!"

Charlie turned around to look at Brax, her eyes filled with tears which stunned him. "B-Brax…"

Brax frowned with concern, he stepped forward an inch. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie breathed deeply, taking a step back from him. "I can't lose you Brax but there is something you need to know when I visited Bianca with the album I saw a photo of the party I was at ten years ago. It was the night I conceived Ruby. I knew the man in the photo" Charlie shuttered as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her throat burning from the sobs that threatened to escape. "I don't know how to say…"

Brax crossed his arms, his expression turning from concerned to defensive. "What? Did you say you know the guy? Does he want to be a part of Ruby's life?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I really hope he does"

Brax glared at her. "What is that meant to mean? I thought the four of us were doing fine. You want to involve another guy?" Brax's voice raised causing Charlie to jump. "I wanted to be her father. Their father" He corrected himself.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Brax…"

Brax shook his head. "Why Charlie? You know I love those girls. I can be her father"

Charlie flinched at the anger laced within his voice. "You are her father" Charlie shouted holding up the photo. "There. The truth. Ruby is your daughter"

Brax gaped as he looked at Charlie completely stunned. The photo in her hands capturing his attention. He shook his head at the picture of him kissing her, his top off and her dress ruffled. "You're serious?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. I…"

Brax's eyes snapped to hers. "Have you known all this time? How many nights have I tucked her in? Helped with homework?"

Charlie jumped back at the sound of his booming voice, it was clear he was angry; the rage could be seen in his eyes. "Brax, let me explain…"

Brax looked at her, his eyes full of disbelief. "Let you explain?" Brax shook his head. "No, you don't get to explain. You get to answer my questions! Ruby is my daughter. My baby girl. How could you keep this from me?"

…

Ruby cringed at the sound of the shouting from down the hall, it unsettled her. She could hear how mad Brax sounded even though she couldn't make out what he was yelling about.  
Closing her book, _Snow White_, she climbed out of bed, her feet hitting the fluffy white rug. She sat there for a moment as another round of shouts came echoing down the hall, her body shook as she went to stand, her bare feet pattering against the carpet as she opened the door, her white night gown falling to just below her knees, her brown hair handing down her back swaying as she crept down the hallway towards the sounds of yelling.  
Ruby's hands twisted nervously together in front of her, she found herself wishing that Nicole hadn't gone to stay at April's.

Ruby frowned as she heard her mother's sobs. "Brax, it wasn't like that. I didn't…I didn't…" Ruby heard her mother pleading.

Peeking her head around the corner, she moved her hand to muffle the frightened squeal as Brax punched his hand through the plastered wall. "Ruby is my daughter. My daughter. Charlie!" Brax cried out loudly.

Ruby jumped back, tears trailing down her cheeks. She didn't understand what he meant. He couldn't be her father, her father didn't want her. It was why she had never met him. Ruby couldn't help the tears that trailed down her cheeks as she stood in the hallway opening looking her mother and Brax fighting.

"How could you do this? Ruby's my daughter. I've missed ten years"

"I'm so sorry Brax. So sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way"

Ruby looked over at her mother, her eyes filled with confusion. "Is it true? Is Brax my dad?" Ruby hiccupped.

Charlie looked over at her daughter, her expression filling with sorrow. She hadn't meant for Ruby to hear the argument between her and Brax. She hadn't thought they were being that loud. "Ruby, baby"

"Ruby" Brax called her name softly, his eyes completely fixated on her as though he had just seen her for the first time. "Ruby" Brax repeated the name as her eyes shifted from her mother to him.

"Is it true? Is Brax my dad?!" Ruby cried out wanting to know the truth.

Charlie couldn't stop the tears the followed down her cheeks, this wasn't how she wanted Ruby to find out, she'd barely told Brax. "Ruby, baby, just come sit down and I'll explain"

Ruby shook her head. "No! No! I don't want to sit down. Is Brax my daddy?"

Brax walked over, his body moving without his permission. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Ruby. Ruby, you're my daughter" Brax told her softly, his arms wrapping around her body, she held onto him tightly, tears following down her face as she looked over at her mother.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ruby asked sadly.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Beware Jaya! I also know where you live hahahaha.  
Guest: I am glad you are enjoying the story. I see you have a theory about Nicole, good guessing! Casey hasn't confided in Brax yet, hopefully he will though.  
Sandy: I am glad you seem to find this story interesting. I won't spoil who Casey's dad is but I am tossing up between two ideas. I am unsure if one idea is too wacky.  
BeeBee483: I totally agree with you about steamy Chax! ;) Lol.  
CharlieAndBraxLover:  
Lazza77: Charlie does need to come clean! Enjoy!  
FanFicForYou: I'll always answer questions if I can without giving anything away. I am glad you seem to be liking all my storylines at the moment. And I am extremely glad you could see how guilty Charlie was feeling at the beginning of the chapter.  
JS: There is a lot of tension. Hopefully you like this chapter. Would I ever split Chax up? ;)  
FrankElza: All lovely comments. Be sure that Charlie's secret will lead to some drama in future chapters.  
LennonXMcCartney: Glad you love my storyline and the story itself. Please enjoy!  
Love4EverAlways: Ruby is Brax's daughter, no denying it now. Enjoy this chapter!  
Annabelle71: Ah, Liam will get what he deserves!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Secrets Exposed &amp; The Talk. **_

Cheryl stood at the mail box as she flicking through the mail; she stopped shuffling as the name stood out on the letter. Danny Braxton. It had been months since she'd gotten a letter addressed to him. Most letters were redirected to the prison.  
Shaking her head she turned the envelope over and tore it open with her index finger.  
Cheryl's heart basically stopped when she noticed the logo for a lawyer's office, she couldn't even begin to think that he would contact a lawyer; his only reason for contacting one would be so he could get an early release.

Sighing Cheryl looked down at the letter.

_Dear Mr Braxton, _

_Thank-you for contacting me regarding the birth father for your son. Normally I wouldn't release such records without an official meeting, though this seems to be a special case. I was contacted by your son's biological father.  
During my phone call with him, I was notified that your wife is not your son's biological mother. I assume you are already aware of this.  
If I can be of any assistance then please don't hesitate to make an appointment with my secretary. _

_Regards  
Smith and Jamison Lawyers. _

Cheryl's heart stopped, her breath was taken away her face paled as she read the words in the letter. She didn't understand why Danny would be contacting a lawyer, he knew the truth.

^..^

Ruby sat on the edge of her bed with a photo album in her hands, pictures of her when she was a baby, a toddler. Brax sat beside her, his eyes filled with tears as he took in the details of every image. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the truth, he couldn't wrap his mind around Ruby being his daughter but he could see it. While she looked like her mother she had some of the Braxton traits. To him she was perfect.  
He watched her as she turned the page, pictures of her walking for the first time. He couldn't help the anger that boiled underneath his skin. He was angry at Charlie for keeping it from him, for not finding him once she realised that she was pregnant. For not telling him when they first met again. He was angry that she had hid it for ten years.

"This is me on my first day of school" Ruby pointed to the picture at the bottom of the page.

Brax looked down, he smiled at the sight of the little girl standing in the picture with a bright grin on her lips, and her backpack hoisted up high and school hat on. "You look happy"

Ruby nodded. "I was, mum always said I was begging to go to big girl school with Nicole"

Brax couldn't help the way his lips spread into a tight smile at the mention of Charlie. "I'm sure you were"

Ruby closed the book as she looked up at her father. "Can we talk to mum? I really want to know why mum didn't tell me that you were my dad"

…

Charlie sat at the kitchen table wiping her eyes with her left hand as she stared into the mug of coffee that sat in front of her. Her heart felt empty after the revelations of the night before. She couldn't stand to see the sadness in Ruby's eyes. The anger and betrayal in Brax's. She wanted one moment to be able to explain to them the truth about that night and why she hadn't been able to tell Brax sooner. She honestly hadn't known he was the father until she saw that photo. She wanted desperately to explain but they had locked themselves away in Ruby's room looking at photographs it made Charlie's heart ache, she wanted to be a part of that, she wanted to fill Brax in on Ruby's childhood.

"Mum"

Charlie looked up startled at the sound of her little girl's voice. Ruby stood side Brax who was avoiding her gaze. "Ruby" Charlie let the name escape her lips in a whisper. "Baby"

Ruby bit her bottom lip as she thought about the question she desperately wanted to ask. "How come you didn't tell my dad about me?"

Charlie closed her eyes, pushing her mug away into the middle of the table. "Oh Ruby it wasn't like that. I didn't tell Brax because I didn't know he was your father until a few days ago"

Brax scoffed, he didn't see how that was possible. "How couldn't you know?"

Charlie looked over at Brax briefly before turning back to Ruby. "Ruby I can't tell you the details, not a detailed answer of that question. You're too young. When you're older I promise I will explain, but for know you need to let you father and I talk. I need to explain it to him"

Ruby scrunched her nose up at the answer. "I'm old enough now"

Charlie shook her head as she stood up, yet she didn't move closer to her daughter, she had a feeling Ruby wouldn't be comfortable with that at the present time, her daughter was a stubborn little girl. "You're ten Ruby; I will explain when you become an adult. When you are old enough"

Brax could see the seriousness in Charlie's eyes about not telling Ruby the complete story. He wanted his daughter to know the truth but he needed the story to be appropriate for to hear. "Ruby" Ruby looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shining. "I want you to hear the truth but this needs to wait until you're older. I'm here for you and I will always be. I love you and that's all that matters. Okay sweetheart?"

Ruby frowned. "Okay, I guess. But you are staying right?"

Brax nodded, her couldn't ever picture leaving his daughter. "I'll always be in your life Ruby, always"

Ruby grinned. "Okay. Good"

Charlie looked over at Brax, she was nervous to tell him the complete truth but she knew he needed to hear it because she couldn't lose him. She prayed if he knew the truth that he wouldn't leave. "Can…Can we talk?"

Brax opened his mouth, he wasn't ready to listen to her excuse but Ruby spoke first. "Talk to mum please? I want to be a family" The words brought a swell of feelings alive within him, but Brax didn't know if he could be a family like his daughter wanted.

^..^

Bianca sat at the corner table at the back of the diner with Nicole; April was at the counter asking her Nana Irene for three chocolate muffins. Bianca could see the worried look on Nicole's face as she stirred the straw around in her chocolate milk. She could see the eleven year old was obviously thinking about something.

Bianca placed her magazine down on the table. "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Bianca smiled at the girl.

Nicole looked up. "Nothing"

"Liar" Bianca joked. "What's wrong baby, you can tell Auntie Bi"

Nicole shrugged as she continued to stir her straw around. "It's nothing, Auntie Bi"

Bianca knew her niece was hiding something. "Talk to me, sweetie"

"Did you know my dad well?" Nicole whispered.

Bianca froze, she hadn't expected that. "Uh, yes. I did hang out with him and your mother, a lot"

Nicole looked up at her. "Did he love me?"

Bianca reached over to place her hand on Nicole's arm. "Oh sweetheart, when I first met your dad you were everything he talked about. He wanted the best for you"

Nicole scrunched her nose up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What sweetie?"

Nicole moved her hands to her lap, the straw in her cup floating. "You said when you met dad that he talked about me. How come you didn't know dad and me before, if your mum's best friend? Did she not let you meet dad until after they had me?"

Bianca felt her heart stop, she didn't realise what she had said. Charlie hadn't wanted to tell Nicole the truth until she was older, at least sixteen when she could understand. "I didn't…I didn't mean it like that"

Nicole could see the nervousness in her Auntie's eyes; it was obvious she had always been good at reading emotions. "Auntie, what did you mean? How come you didn't know me when I born? How come you didn't know Roman?"

"Nicole…"

Nicole's eyes widened. "She's not my mum is she?"

^..^

Charlie sat down at the dining room table with Brax sitting across from her, her heart was pounding in her chest, her blood racing. She couldn't believe she was about to tell him the truth, the truth about everything that happened that night. All she knew was she couldn't lose him; she loved him too much to lose him because of a night she didn't remember. If she had known, well, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

"How couldn't you remember?" Brax asked breaking the silence that had blanketed over them.

Charlie looked up at the sound of his voice, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. "How couldn't you remember that night Brax? You don't remember me either"

Brax frowned. "I got into a car with some buddy that night, we had all had a little too much to drink and we shouldn't have been driving. We crashed and I hit my head. I got stitches I remember that much from the photos mum took"

Charlie nodded. "I'd had too much to drink by the time we must have slept together. When I got back to the hotel with Bianca, I popped one of her sleeping pills hoping that I wouldn't wake up with a hangover, turns out I woke up with the night before in a haze"

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" Brax asked, he could sense it. He knew from the moment the words left her lips the night before that she hadn't wanted to tell him the truth.

Charlie breathed deeply. "It wasn't like that. I was scared Brax…"

"Scared of what?"

Charlie stood up; she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to stare out the window. "I was scared of losing you. I still am. Brax, I didn't find out the truth until I looked at that photo. Brax you have to believe that"

Brax scoffed as he stood up. "I don't know what to believe anymore. You came to the party to deliberately get pregnant. Was you plan to get pregnant and not worry about the father"

Charlie shook her head. "I hadn't thought about that. I just needed to help my friend. That choice gave me Ruby and I am grateful for it. I am grateful you are her father Brax. I am so sorry"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Charlie. I have a daughter and I missed ten years"

Charlie exhaled, her body shaking. "You're here now. That is what counts Brax. If I had known. If I hadn't been scared of losing you, I promise I would have told you"

Brax placed his hands on the back of the chair, looking up at Charlie. "I don't know if I can trust you. You deliberately got pregnant, and when you found out I was the father you were going to keep it from me"

Charlie turned to face him. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry. I made a mistake but I won't regret it. This mistake gave me Ruby, it gave us Ruby. I have no doubt that we probably had the best night when I conceived her and had I known I would have told you but I just didn't remember. You can't blame me for that Brax" Charlie huffed as she looked him in the eye. "I was going to tell you about her the night you proposed but I got so scared. You are the best thing that has happened to me and the girls. Please…"

Brax stared at her, he loved everything about her it was undeniable. He wanted to spend his life with her but what was that worth if he couldn't trust her. "Please what? I love you, Charlie but I don't know what this is anymore"

Charlie felt the tears spilling down her cheeks; she was powerless to stop them. "What about Ruby? What about us being a family?"

Brax exhaled, being there family was what he had dreamed about since he first met her. "I will always be there for Ruby, but as for us…I just don't know"

"Please Brax. I love you. Please understand"

Brax looked at her; he could see the hurt in her eyes, the sadness. His heart started to ache again but he couldn't tell her he understood, he couldn't tell her that everything would be alright. "What happened to Bianca, what happened to her to make her scared to face pregnancy alone? Why did you have to become pregnant?"

Charlie stared at him. "I can't tell you, it's her story but I promise I wouldn't have even attempted such a thing had it not been important. It saved Bianca and in that saved April"

Brax raised an eyebrow, he wanted to ask what she meant but he just had a feeling that she wouldn't tell him. "I don't…"

Charlie walked around the table slowly; she approached him and hesitantly placed a hand on his arm waiting for him to flinch away. "Please don't give up on us. Please"

Brax looked into her eyes, her bright blue orbs looking into his eyes with such sadness and passion. He could see the girl he fell in love with, the one he didn't want to let go. "Let's give us time"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Glad you loved it chicka!  
Guest: I am glad you like the concept of the story. Brax and Ricky do make a good couple but I like Charlie and Brax and have stated this is a Chax fic so they won't be getting together. Hope you will keep reading though.  
Guest: Thank you for your review. I see you have a theory on Casey's parents. I have a pretty wacky idea of my own.  
Neena: Thank you for the lovely review. I have a few reviews asking for Brax and Ricky but I did state this is a Chax fic and it will remain that way.  
Lazza77: Hopefully this doesn't scare you, it isn't all that bad. Promise ;)  
FanFicForYou: You'll have to wait and find out who Casey's father is, but it is slightly wacky! ;) And good guess about April's father, you'll definitely have to wait for that secret.  
BeeBee483: Aw. I hope that heart won't stay broken for long.  
JS: I hope I answer your question as to why they don't remember in this chapter. If you need more of an explanation then let me know (: Enjoy!  
FrankElza: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and I do have something wacky planned for Casey's father.  
Love4EverAlways: She didn't find out until she showed Bianca the photo. Enjoy!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: Talks. **_

Charlie sat on the couch opposite Bianca; she could see the blondes face had paled considerably at the request. Charlie felt the familiar pang of guilt wave through her body for even asking but she couldn't begin to think about losing Brax. It was a secret that Charlie had agreed to keep, one they would never speak about but now Brax need to know why she had deliberately got pregnant and that meant hearing Bianca's story.

"Bianca"

Bianca's hands shook as she tried to keep a grasp on the coffee mug in her hands. "We agreed, Charlie. You were…you told me I would never have to speak about this again"

Charlie nodded. "I know, Bi. I'm sorry. I can't lose Brax, you have to understand"

Bianca exhaled. "You don't know what you are asking me to give up. I've tried so hard to repress the memories, Charlie. Telling you was hard, how do you expect me to tell Brax? I don't want you two discussing me"

Charlie moved forward towards the edge of her chair. "Honey, Brax and I would never…"

Bianca shook her head. "You want me to tell him so that you too can talk about what you did. I am not foolish Charlie, you will discuss me. What will happen if Ruby or Nicole over hear you like the other night, I can't live with them knowing the truth because then April will find out" Bianca took a deep breath as she turned to her friend. "My daughter is my priority, Charlie, you must understand that. She can never know the truth about her…about what happened that night"

Charlie closed her eyes, her hands tightening around her own coffee mug. "We would never, never let the girls over hear something like that Bianca"

"Just like you didn't mean for Ruby to overhear you and Brax, you didn't mean for her to find out about Brax being her father but it happened. I can't allow that to happen with April"

Charlie sighed, she didn't know what she would do if Bianca didn't agree. The blonde's secret could possibly be the only thing that would stop Brax from leaving her. "Bianca"

Bianca shook her head. "Charlie, don't. I don't want to talk about this anymore. The reason I invited you here was to tell you about what happened with Nicole this morning"

Charlie froze as she noticed the serious expression on Bianca's face, her eyes filled with regret. "What happened Bianca?"

^..^

"Mum. Mum, I can call Heath and go to the beach with him?"

Cheryl looked up from her youngest son's laptop as Casey walked into the house with his boogie board. Her face was completely expressionless as she looked at her youngest son, her world seemed to be crashing down, never had she expected that all would become exposed by him, the one she was trying to protect. "I need to talk to you, Casey" Cheryl closed the laptop as she looked over at the nearly eleven year old.

Casey frowned at his mother. "Why do you have my laptop, mum?"

"Casey, come here. I need to talk to you" Cheryl motioned to the chair.

Casey shook his head. "Why do you have that, mum?"

Cheryl sighed. "I found the letter Case. Mate, how long have you known?"

"You know?" Casey dropped his boogie board. "Where's the letter? Mum, where is the letter? I want to know who my family is"

Cheryl placed a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath, she had to stay strong, she had to do this for Casey. "You are not seeing that letter, Casey" She couldn't bring herself to show the letter to him, she couldn't bear for him to know the truth. Casey was her son and nothing would change that but knowing the truth would cause a rift between them.

"It's my letter" Casey shouted shifting her attention back to him. "My letter, mum! Give it to me. I need to know the truth. Is my dad Johnny Barrett?"

Cheryl felt her heart stop at the sound of that name, the sound of another lie, the lie she had told to bury the bigger one. "Casey"

"Is he my dad?" Casey snapped as he stomped across to her. "Mum!"

Cheryl turned to him, shaking her head. "Don't talk about him. He is not your father. Danny Braxton is your dad. I don't want to hear anything more about it. Casey you're my son! Understand?"

"Mum?!"

Cheryl grabbed the letter and the laptop. "Casey, you are my child. You are a Braxton. Johnny Barrett, the Barrett family are know one you need to know"

"It's not fair. Mum, I want to know who I am" Casey shouted at her, the tears welling in his eyes as he turned around and ran out of the room leaving her alone.

Hearing his door slam shut, Cheryl placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob. It was tense, the feeling of complete betrayal swam within her but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Not the truth. She could only imagine how Casey would react if he knew the truth about how the Barrett family was connected to him, she could only imagine the lost feeling inside the little boy when he found out she wasn't his biological mother.

^..^

Nicole sat in front of the wooden cabinet, tears streaming down her cheeks as the eleven year old flipped through her baby album, she needed to find the picture. Her hands paused midway through flipping a page over; she saw it standing in the top right corner.  
Ripping the photo from the plastic she turned it over, her eyes widening at the words scribbled on the back.

_Nicole (Seven Months) with Charlie, first meeting. _

Nicole threw the photo on the ground, her eyes filling with tears at the picture of Charlie holding onto the smiling baby who she knew to be herself.

"Why?" Nicole whispered as she knocked the album to the ground by her feet. "Lies. Lies. Lies" Nicole screamed. "I hate you" She swiped the picture of Charlie from the top of the cabinet, the photo frame shattering.

"Nicole" Charlie gasped, her hand falling from the doorknob. "What are you doing?"

Nicole spun around to look at Charlie, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why did you lie? I'm not your daughter! I am not your daughter!" Nicole glared at her supposed mother.

Charlie felt her heart clench, her body filled with sadness at the sight of her daughter. "Nic, you are my daughter. Sweetie, blood doesn't matter" Charlie moved into the room, kicking the door shut with her foot. "Baby…"

Nicole stepped back moving away from Charlie. "Why did you keep me after Roman left? Why didn't you send me to live with my grandparents or my biological mother?" Nicole arms wrapped around her body. "Didn't she want me either?"

Charlie exhaled; her heart broke at the sight of the girl in front of her. Her daughter. Nicole might not have been hers biologically but that didn't matter, she'd raised the blonde since she was just seven months old. "Nic, of course I kept you. You're my daughter; I am the only mum you've ever known. I was your second word. I was the first person you walked too. I was there on your first birthday. Nicole…" Charlie grabbed onto the girls hands pulling her into her arms, she felt Nicole stiffening but the sobbing girl didn't put up much of a fight, Charlie could see the clearly broken look in her eyes. "Baby, I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Never, never would I give you away. I never want you to think that I don't love you. I love you just as much as I love Ruby, I always, always will"

Nicole stood frozen in Charlie's arms as the woman she thought of as her mother latched onto her. She wanted to believe what Charlie was staying, she wanted to believe it so badly but she couldn't. How could Charlie love her, if Roman didn't and neither did her biological mother. Her sobs increased as she thought about her life which was really a lie.

^..^

Bianca walked into the restaurant, her eyes darting to behind the bar where she noticed Brax was standing. Taking a deep breath she walked across the floor, her heels clicking along the ground. She didn't want to do this, divulge her secrets to a man she hadn't spent a lot of time with but she felt as though she owed Charlie, she didn't like feeling in debt to her best friend.

"Bianca. Hey. What can I get you?"

Bianca looked up slightly stunned that she'd walked across the restaurant floor with barely noticing. Brax was looking at her curiously, waiting for her to speak. "We need to talk"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "We do?"

Bianca nodded as she walked towards the office Brax following her. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief when he shut the door behind him.

Brax looked at the blonde who leaned against his desk awkwardly, he didn't know what she had come to see him for but he hoped it wasn't to talk about Charlie. He didn't think he could handle anyone telling him how much they were meant to be together. "What's up?" Brax asked sensing he would need to be the one to break the awkward silence.

Bianca looked down at her fingernails. "I really didn't want to do this, but Charlie asked me to come talk to you"

Brax shook his head, scoffing. "I don't need you to tell me how great she is"

Bianca sighed, looking up to meet his eyes. "That's not why I am here Brax, though it would be a lot easier if I was. To be honest with you my story is none of your business but I think you'll leave Charlie if you don't understand why she wanted to fall pregnant that night" Bianca turned away from him. "I was still a teenager when I found out I was pregnant with April. The kids at school, teacher, people around the town even my own mother. They all had something to say, their words rather harsh and horrible"

Brax frowned. "Surely that…" He didn't believe that a few people and their words was what made Charlie want to fall pregnant.

"Please" Bianca murmured. "Let me finish" She pulled the cardigan tightly around her; she took another deep breath knowing that telling him would bring all the memories rushing back. "I was fighting an internal battle. Falling pregnant made me feel completely alone, I thought I had n one. Someone I loved had betrayed my trust and taken my innocence from me. The one person I had never expected"

Brax's eyes widened in understanding, her words having an untold meaning behind them. "You were…"

Bianca turned around to face him. "I was raped and without Charlie, April probably wouldn't be here and neither would I. She saved me"

Brax swallowed but that didn't stop the lump from forming in his throat. It wasn't at all what he expected; he had just thought it was some pact between Charlie and Bianca, two silly teenagers that had decided to trick some guys into getting pregnant. "Was it a boyfriend?" Brax almost hit himself as the words escaped his lips without permission.

Bianca blinked at his question, her arms crossing over her chest. "No. No it wasn't. It was someone close to me"

Brax breathed deeply, Charlie had been there for her friend, had saved her by making her realise she wasn't alone. There was probably another way to have none that but what really mattered was she saved Bianca and April. "I didn't…"

"Know or suspect?" Bianca finished his sentence. "No one would. I love April; she is an amazing little girl. She is a part of me. Those months of pregnancy became bearable because of Charlie and then when I held April for the first time I was able to understand why Charlie had wanted me to keep her"

"Bianca" Brax looked at her, his eyes full with sympathy. "Bianca, I am so sorry"

Bianca gave a weak smile. "I know. Listen Brax, I need this to stay between us"

Brax nodded. "Of course, I would never tell anyone…"

"Thank-you. And you need to know that Charlie really didn't remember who you were that night, that sleeping pill might have been a little stronger then she thought. Just go home and talk to her, I don't think she'll cope if she loses you"

"I just, I missed ten years, you know" Brax rubbed his forehead.

Bianca nodded. "I know but Ruby loves you, she won't hold it against you. You have many years ahead of you Brax, you have to make these ones count" Bianca couldn't help but flinch as the door to the office opened, her body immediately relaxing when she saw Heath standing in the doorway.

"Brax, man, I need too…Oh, hey Bianca"

Bianca smiled slightly; she couldn't help it, every time saw Heath a smile would make its way across her lips. "Hi Heath"

Brax looked between the two. "Right, Heath - Uh Bianca, can you two handle the restaurant? I have to go home" Brax grabbed his keys and wallet of his desk, leaving the office before his brother or Bianca could speak a word.

Heath shook his head at his brother's antics, but motioned to the door. "Fancy handling the bar with me tonight?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Bianca giggled. "Is that you trying to ask me on a date?"

Heath smirked. "Trust me; I have something more romantic in mind for our first date" Heath winked.

^..^

Charlie looked up as Brax barged through the front door; she raised her eyebrow in confusion as he looked around the room quickly. "The girls?"

"In bed" Charlie murmured as she closed the book in her lap, her right hand still holding onto her glass of wine. "What's wrong?"

Brax shut the front door and moved towards the couch. "We need to talk" He sat down and looked at Charlie, reaching over he stood the glass of wine from her hand and placed it on the table, dong the same with the book. "I spoke with Bianca"

"What?" Charlie frowned, she didn't think Bianca was going to speak with him, the memories it would bring up for the blonde. Charlie had felt guilty for even asking. "I didn't think she was going to"

Brax nodded. "Well she did. God Charlie, what you did. You did it; you did this for your best friend"

Charlie smiled slightly, looking down at her book as her fingers picked at the corners of the pages. "I did what I thought was right Brax but I never thought for a second that it would impact us this way"

Brax reached forward, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry that I overreacted. I should have listened to you, I should have trusted you when you told me that you didn't know ten years ago that I was the father" Brax squeezed her hands gently. "I can't, I won't let this come between us Charlie"

Charlie smiled; she gently squeezed Brax's hand in the same gesture. "I don't want this to come between us either. You will have many years to enjoy with Ruby, I am sorry you missed out on the first ten"

Brax nodded, he was sorry the missed the first ten but he smiled at what Bianca had said, he needed to remember that. "She doesn't hold it against me though; I have to make these ones count"

Charlie smiled, she didn't know what Bianca had said but she owed the blonde a lot. "I can tell you, I can fill you in on her childhood"

"I would like that, but right now I would like to reconnect with you. I am so sorry for not believing you Charlie" Brax murmured as he shifted across the couch and pulled her closer to him, so that she was almost seat on his lap. "I love you, Charlie"

Charlie turned to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Brax. You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't understand. I just want you to know, I would have told you if I remembered"

Brax ran his fingertips down her arm. "I know baby, I know"

Charlie nodded. "I need to talk to you, it's actually the reason I'm still up" Charlie smiled as she stood up off the couch and walked over to the fridge retrieving a beer for Brax. "Nicole found out I'm not her biological mother"

Brax looked up at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

Charlie took a seat beside Brax again, handing him the beer as she picked up her glass of wine. "Bianca slipped up this morning. I just, I don't know how she is going to handle this. Poor girl barely said a word to me tonight"

Brax reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her body to him. "Babe…"

Charlie sighed. "I think, I just need to talk to her before we tell her about you and Ruby but I needed to make sure you would be okay with this…"

Brax exhaled, he rubbed her shoulder with his thumb tracing patterns against her bare skin. "I think we need to find the right time to tell Nicole, I don't think it will be easy for her to hear that Ruby and I are related"

Charlie smiled as she placed her hand back upon his cheek. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Brax chuckled. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again"

Charlie slapped his arm, a giggle escaping her lips. "Don't let it go to your head, but you are amazing"

Brax reached over took her glass of wine from her hand, turning he placed it on the table behind him along with his beer. Turning back he pulled Charlie onto her lap so she was straddling him, his fingertips ran through her long dark hair. "I love you"

"I love you" Charlie breathed.

Brax leaned up and captured her lips upon her; he moved his hand down her back to rest against her bottom. "I've missed your body against mine"

Charlie leaned back, grabbing the hem of his shirt in her hands. "Let me feel your body against mine, babe. Let me feel your skin on mine. Make love to me" Charlie pulled his shirt over his head before she leaned down and kissed him, her tongue trailing along his bottom lip.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Glad you liked it!  
Guest: You have some very good guesses there, but I don't want to spoil the story for you. My only advice is to keep reading and see if you were right ;)  
Guest: Thank you for your lovely comment!  
Lazza77: Read down to read about Cheryl and Casey, a little bit of Nicole too. (:  
FanFicForYou: So much is going on this story, I hope you are enjoying it. More Chax for you this chapter, hopefully some reassurance for you.  
BeeBee483: Aw, I hope your heart isn't shattered at the end of this chapter!  
JS: It is most definitely a complicated mess!  
FrankElza: Thank you for the lovely comments; I am glad you are excited to see what happens next. Enjoy.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: Moments &amp; Talks. **_

Charlie squealed in delight as Brax trailed kisses down her body, his lips grazing her hip lightly sending a ticking sensation through her. Charlie ran her fingers through his hair gripping tightly with her right hand as her left hand massaged his scalp. "God" Charlie moaned as Brax moved further down her body.

"Not quite" Brax muttered placing a light kiss on her inner right thigh. "Just Brax"

Charlie shivered as his left hand pushed her thigh outward a little more. "I need you now!"

Brax chuckled his warm breath tickling her skin, her right hand dropping to his shoulder squeezing tightly, her nails digging into his skin. "Careful" Brax hissed, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling it up above her hand, moving up her body as he did. "What do you need baby?"

Charlie wriggled beneath him, her skin coming into contact with his as she raised her hips, her back arching off the bed. "I need you, Brax, I need you" Charlie whined, raising her head off the bed so their lips were inches apart. "Kiss me" Charlie begged, running her tongue along her bottom lip seductively. "Please"

Brax smirked as he leaned down, his lips brushing against Charlie's, her breathing turned heavy as he leaned in and claimed her lips. Leaning down against her body, one hand pinning her wrists to the top of the bed, the other entwining in her chocolate brown hair as he deepened the kiss. "I've missed this sweet body undermine"

Charlie giggled, leaning up as much as she could to kiss him briefly. "Make love to me" Charlie breathed as she leaned up and placed another chased kiss on his lips.

"Make love to you? That I can do" Brax murmured shimmering down her body, his fingertips brushing over her breasts.

…

Charlie and Brax walked out into the living room, Brax's arms wrapped around Charlie's waist, a frown gracing her lips at the sight of her two girls sitting on the couch watching cartoons except they were on opposite ends huddled under blankets. Charlie felt the concern spread through her body as she turned to look at Nicole, her girl was sitting with her knees huddled up to her chest, the blanket thrown over her body as she leaned against the left end of the couch.

"Brax, normally they sit close together. Do you think Ruby said something?" Charlie whispered, her hand gripping Brax's arm tightly.

Brax shook his head. "No babe, Rubes and I spoke before she went to bed last night. She promised she wouldn't say anything. How did she feel after your talk yesterday?" Brax questioned.

Charlie shook her head. "She didn't say anything. I need to talk to her; she needs to know I love her"

Brax rubbed her back. "She does. Want me to take Ruby out so you and Nicole and spend some time alone?"

Charlie glanced up, her eyes shining. She really didn't understand how she managed to end up with an amazing man. "Would you? I think she just needs time to understand that she is a part of this family and that I love her just as much as I love Ruby"

Brax nodded." Okay" Brax leaned down and kissed her temple. "Oi, Rubes. Get dressed kid; I'm shouting breakie at the diner"

Ruby's head snapped up, looking over the back of couch she grinned. "Strawberry milkshake?"

Brax grinned. "Milkshake, sure thing. Get ready"

"Yes!" Ruby fist pumped as she jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around Brax's waist, tugging on him until he leaned down. "Its gonna be a daddy/daughter breakie, right?" She whispered.

Brax kissed her cheek. "Yeah kiddo, now get ready!"

Charlie walked over towards Nicole who was still watching the cartoon but it could be seen that her back was tensed considerably. "Nic, I was thinking we could make some omelettes this morning" Charlie rubbed her hand through the blonde's hair, noticing the flinch. "What do you think?"

"I had cereal"

Charlie nodded. "That's alright, we could watch a movie. You could chose" Charlie offered.

"No thanks"

Charlie turned back to look at Brax helpfully, it was clear the eleven year old didn't want to spend time with her. "We could go out…"

"I'm ready" Ruby rushed into the room wearing a pair of dark purple shorts with a black singlet and purple cardigan. "Can we go?"

Brax nodded. "Why don't you wait outside for a minute"

"Okay. Bye mum, bye Nic" Ruby waved as she walked out the door.

Brax walked across the room and kissed Charlie on the forehead. "I love you" He whispered.

Charlie managed a weak smile as she stood up straight. "I love you too, baby"

Brax leaned down and placed a kiss on Nicole's blonde head. "Be good for your mum, watch a movie and enjoy your time together. Okay kid?"

Nicole shrugged. "Fine"

^..^

Bianca sat on the beach with her coffee watching as April walked along the foreshore picking up shells. The ocean was lapping against the sand, it was peaceful, calm. It was something Bianca had always admired the complete calm feeling, it was what she wanted her life to be like and or now it was, there was no Liam, it was just her and April the way it should have been until they found the right man to invite into their lives.

"Bianca"

Bianca lowered the cup from her lips and turned around to face Heath who was walking down the beach with Darcy on his shoulder. "Hey"

"Out early" Heath observed as he came to a stop and lowered Darcy to the ground. "Say hi Darce"

Darcy smiled, showing her white teeth. "Hi Bianca"

Bianca smiled at the little girl; she was as cute as a button with her hair pull back in two uneven and wrongly made plaits. "Hey sweetie. Heath what have you done to the to the girls hair?" Bianca tapped his knee as he sat down. "Do you want me to fix your hair sweetie?"

Darcy bobbed her head up and down, her barbie dolls clasped in her hands. "Yes please" Darcy plopped down on the sand in between Bianca's legs.

"Mum, can I take this home…" April's eyes widened at the sight of Heath sitting beside her mother.

Heath smiled. "Hi April, how are you sweetheart?"

April looked over at Bianca who nodded in encouragement for her speak. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, thankyou sweetie"

"All done" Bianca announced as she placed a kiss on top of Darcy's head. "Why don't you two go down and find Darcy a shell?"

Darcy jumped up. "Yes! Can we April, can we?" Darcy tugged on the girl's hand.

April looked at her mother with concern; she didn't know whether she should leave her alone with Heath. "Mum…"

Bianca smiled. "Go, have fun. I'm fine" Bianca promised.

April looked over at Heath who smiled reassuringly; the young girl took Darcy hand in hers. "Let's look down there"

"Sorry about her, she doesn't really trust men after Liam…" Bianca trailed off as she turned to look at the ocean.

Heath nodded, he understood that. He was proud of the ten year old; he wouldn't want Darcy to easily trust men if that was something she went through. "I stopped to talk to you about something" Bianca turned to face him. "A date"

Bianca giggled. "A date, really? Have you met me, you can't be serious…look what happened in the week we met Heath. Surely you can't be serious"

Heath shrugged. "I'm serious. What happened with Liam, well, we can move past that. I want one date with you, I want to show you what a real man is like" Heath gently placed his hand on her knee; he couldn't help but notice her slight flinch. "Let me show you that you can trust me"

Bianca exhaled, she liked him she really did but she had liked Liam at the start and that had turned out wrong. Yet everything in Heath's eyes said he was different especially with the way he treated his daughter. "I…April, she hasn't wanted to stay with anyone…"

Heath smiled. "We can all go out to dinner, I have Darcy as well. The four of us could go out to dinner. It would be good for April to get to know me, to know that I am nothing like Liam" Heath rubbed circles on her knee with his thumb. "One date, I really can't let a girl like you go"

Bianca giggled. "A girl like me?"

Heath nodded. "A smart, strong beautiful girl like you"

"Ah" Bianca smiled at his charm. "Well how could I walk away from a charming prince like you. One date"

^..^

Brax shook his head as he watched Ruby scrap the last of the bacon and eggs of her plate. He was amazed at how much the ten year old could fit into her body; it was clear who she had gotten her appetite from. "You done?" Brax questioned as she took a sip of her milkshake.

Ruby looked up. "Can I have a chocolate muffin?"

Brax eyes widened as he leaned back in his chair. "How could you possibly fit that in, missy?"

Ruby grinned. "Mum says I'm a bottomless pit"

"She's got that right" Brax winked as he pulled two dollars fifty out of his wallet. "I chocolate muffin, actually make it banana. It's too early for anything chocolate. After that I was thinking we could go to the park?"

Ruby nodded. "Kay, but do I really have to have banana?" Ruby's brown eyes widened, she clasped her hands together. "Please…"

Brax sighed; he had a feeling it was going to be extremely hard to say no to her about anything. "Okay, but you're having something healthy for lunch"

Ruby grabbed the money out of his hands. "Sure dad" She giggled as she skipped off towards the counter. "Nana!"

Brax stared after his daughter, his jaw dropped as the words that had left her lips lingered in his head. He couldn't believe what he had heard, but it was the best thing he had ever heard in his life. The word, dad, it was a purpose. It showed the that young girl was already viewing him a father even though he'd been out of her life for ten years.  
He couldn't have been any prouder in that moment; his only hope was Charlie was having the same luck with Nicole.

^..^

Charlie sat on the couch, opposite end to Nicole with a big bowl of popcorn coated in chocolate between them. The young girl hadn't said a word but she was completely focused on the movie, barely eating any popcorn.  
Charlie had a feeling it was going to be difficult to convince Nicole that she was loved as equally as Ruby. That she wanted Nicole to be her daughter regardless of the fact that they didn't share the same blood.

"Nic, I think we need to talk" Charlie finally broke the silence.

Nicole didn't move her eyes from the tv. "I'm watching the movie"

Charlie reached forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, switching off the tv causing Nicole to sigh. "We need to talk, sweetie. What you found out does change anything, you are my daughter Nic. I'm raising you. I love you"

"You lied to me" Nicole exclaimed turning to Charlie. "All this time you lied. You and Roman told me that Ruby had a different father because you make a mistake. You never told me it was because I was already born! And you were pregnant" Nicole shouted.

Charlie exhaled, rubbing her forehead. "Nicole, your father and I, well we thought it was best you believed that I was your real mother. We planned to tell you when you were older and able to understand" Charlie reached forward to take Nicole's hand but the girl pulled back not wanting Charlie to touch her. "Baby, you have to understand from the moment I saw you, you were my daughter. You have to believe that, baby"

Nicole shook her head frantically. "No I don't. You lied to me. Are you lying now?" Nicole kicked the blanket of her legs. "I want to go stay with Grandma and Granddad. They're my real family" Nicole jumped of the couch and ran down the hall to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie placed a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her lips, the words that had left Nicole's mouth sending a pang to her heart. Charlie had fought against Nicole's grandparents to be allowed to keep her and now the young girl wanted to go and stay with them.  
Charlie shook her head, the silent tears running down her cheeks, she didn't want that to happen, she couldn't let that happen. Nicole was her daughter, she wouldn't lose her daughter.

^..^

Heath placed the sandwich down in front of Darcy who was colouring at the table, the little sandy blonde haired girl raised her head. "Daddy you gots to cut triangles" Darcy moaned as she looked at the two halves of her ham and cheese sandwich.

Heath chuckled. "Sorry Darce" He grabbed the knife off the counter and quickly cut it into triangles.

"Daddy, your phones ringing" Darcy shouted as she jumped off her seat and opened it. "Daddy's phone?"

"_Hi Darcy, can I talk to Heath?" _

Darcy grinned. "Daddy. Daddy, its Casey!" Darcy handed the phone to Heath; he took it and helped her sit back up at the table.

Heath run his hand over her head. "Eat your dinner, baby. Daddy will be in the living room" Heath moved the phone up to his ear as he walked into the living room. "Hey Case, what are you doing mate?"

"_I heard you, Heath. I know" _

Heath frowned at the sound of his brother's voice. "What do you mean, mate? Case, what's wrong?"

"_Did Brax know? How come mum lied to me…I'm not a Braxton"_

Heath tightened his grip on the phone in his hand, he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"_I'm not a Braxton! Why did you lie?!" _

Heath winced at his brother's tone of voice, the kid at a pair of lungs of him. "Case, I'm gonna come round. We aren't talking about this over the phone"

"_Did Brax know? Did he Heath?" _

"Case…" Heath paused; he really didn't want to dip his older brother into this. "It doesn't matter"

"_I want to know tell me. Tell me" _

Heath could hear the sobs coming from the boy's mouth, the heavy breathing. It was all signs that Casey was getting worked up. "Case, calm down and I'll tell you. I am not going to tell you if you're worked up, you need to calm down"

"_Tell me Heath, please"_

Heath shook his head at the pleading sound of his brother's voice. "Yes mate, Brax knew"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Exactly how I like them ;)  
Guest: Read down for Heath and Bianca, I agree that she does need someone good in her life. You're review was lovely. Hopefully Chax will be strong from now on! ;)  
Lazza77: Hopefully things will get better for both Nicole and Casey!  
FanFicForYou: Good guess regarding Bianca's rape, you'll find out soon enough, this secret isn't going to stay secret for long!  
BeeBee483: Lol, better not be shattered anymore but we do have to feel for Nicole!  
JS: I'm glad you like the happy couple Chax! It will defiantly be interesting when Casey finds out the truth, any guesses as to who the mother is? ;)  
FrankElza: Lovely review, so glad you could actually envision the part with Cheryl and Casey happening.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One: Phone Call, Truth, Flashbacks &amp; A Discovery.**_

"Mmm" Brax moaned, his eyes popping open as he looked down to the head of dark hair, a tired smile gracing his lips. It was an interesting and early wake up call, reaching down he ran his hand through her hair as she licked up his shaft.

Charlie winked as she popped him out of her mouth. "Morning baby"

"A very good early morning" Brax grunted in pleasure as she put him back in her mouth. "What did I do to deserve this wakeup call?"

Charlie sucked before popping him out again. "You love me" Charlie murmured before moving back down the bed a little and licking up from the base up. "And I love you"

Brax wound his fist through her hair. "That is true" He grunted as her phone started ringing from the bedside table. "Oh no" Brax muttered. "You do not get to do this and then stop…"

Charlie smirked as she rolled over and grabbed her phone. "A little taste of what you do to me…Hello?"

Brax shook his head. "Sassy. I suppose I'll take a very long cold shower…"

…

"Nicole" Charlie gently shook the eleven year old who was fast asleep, which wasn't unusual since it was only five thirty in the morning. "Nicole, wake up"

"Hmm" Nicole stirred as she rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes. "Is the house on fire?"

"What?" Charlie frowned. "No. No. Your father in on the phone" Charlie clutched the phone tightly in her hand, she hadn't expected him to respond to her text yet he had. When he did call it was usually early in the morning which meant he was most likely in a different country.

Nicole scooted back on the bed pushing herself into a sitting position as she looked at Charlie with confusion. "Roman? It's not my birthday" Nicole said confused.

Charlie nodded as she placed the phone in the young girl's hand. "I know, I asked him to call. You should talk. I'll be in the living room if you need me"

Nicole nodded. "Okay" She whispered, looking down at the phone in her palm. Nicole didn't like to admit to anyone that she always felt weird when Roman called. Charlie and Ruby thought it was a good thing that she got to speak to her dad, but in truth Nicole hated it, it only made her hate him but miss him. "Roman?"

"_Hello Nicole, were you sleeping?"_

Nicole rolled her eyes. "It's only early. What do you want?"

"_Your mother asked me to speak with you, to tell you some things since you now know the truth"_

Sinking back down under her blankets Nicole gripped the phone tighter. "You both lied to me"

"_Your mother, Charlie, she never wanted to. I chose for it to be this way Nicole. Since finding out the truth haven't you wondered about your biological mother, why she didn't raise you when I left?"_

"Uh huh, I thought maybe she died" She heard her father chuckle from the other end of the line.

"_No. No your biological mother didn't die. Since you believe that we lied out of spite then I suppose you think you are old enough to handle the truth. Your biological mother, Natalie, didn't want you. She chose her carefree, hippy ways over you because she was young and didn't want to be a mother" There was a brief pause. "When I met Charlie, I saw the love she had for you and I chose for that to be all you would ever know"_

"She didn't want me?" Nicole felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"_No, she didn't but Charlie, Charlie wanted you. That woman raised you, she loves you and I want you to know it was my idea that we lie. Do you understand?"_

Nicole brushed away the few tears that fell down her cheeks as he confirmed it. "Do you love me?" Nicole reached for the stuffed animal that she'd had since she was a little baby.

_Roman breathed deeply on the other end. "I chose to give you a better life, so I think at one point I did. I haven't seen you in nine years; I don't know what I feel for you Nicole. But you have a chance to be happy, to have a loving mother. Don't throw that away"_

Nicole snapped the phone shut effectively ending the call as she rolled onto her stomach clutching the stuffed animal tightly. He loved her at one point. Nicole sobbed; she didn't understand why her biological mother didn't want her. Why her father had walked out on her. They were meant to be the two people in the world she could trust. "I hate you" Nicole swiped the phone of her bed and buried her face in the pillow. "I hate you"

"Nicole? Baby" Charlie walked into the room, she had heard the sobs coming from down the hall and she knew that at this moment all Nicole needed was to be reassured that she was loved. Walking across the room she knelt down on the floor beside the bed and stroked the girl's wet cheek. "I love you. I love you so much, honey. I never want you to doubt that"

Nicole sobbed, the tears streaming. "Promise? Promise you love me, promise you'll never leave?"

Charlie smiled fondly as she used her thumb to wipe the tears away. "I would never leave you, baby, I love you too much" Charlie knelt up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you, you are my daughter"

"I love you too" Nicole whispered as she moved around and through her arms around Charlie's neck. "I really love you, mum"

…

Brax walked into the kitchen, pulling on his black work shirt, he could hear the giggling coming down the hall and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Nicole and Charlie making school lunches. "I see you two ladies are happy this morning"

Nicole spun around to look at Brax, her smile growing wider. "Yup, I have the best mum in the world Brax"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Oh no, what did she do? Buy tickets to Disneyland?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, she just loves me. But I wish, Disneyland would be fun"

Charlie chuckled, shaking her head. "Keep dreaming kid. How are you, baby?" Charlie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Brax grinned. "Tired, someone kept me awake last night with all her snoring" He joked.

Nicole giggled as Charlie punched him in the arm. "I do not snore"

"Surrrrrre" Brax winked at Nicole as though it was their little secret.

"I don't" Charlie told her daughter as she placed Ruby's lunch box in the blue backpack. "Come on Rubes, do you want to be late?"

"Yes" Ruby muttered as she came out of the hallway rubbing her eyes.

Brax shook his head; his daughter definitely wasn't an early riser. "Come on kid, school isn't that bad" Brax chuckled.

Ruby looked up at her father. "Did you like school?"

Brax rubbed the back of his head. "Uh," He looked at Charlie for help.

"It doesn't matter whether your father liked school or not. You are going, you have your whole future ahead of you which will be brighter with a good education" Charlie looked over at Brax for support but frowned when she saw his eyes were wide and he was staring at Nicole. "What?" Charlie asked unsure of what she did.

"Her father?" Nicole repeated looking at Charlie with a curious but saddened expression.

Brax cleared his throat, he could see the hurt in Nicole's eyes, he could see that she didn't understand. "Charlie, why don't you take Ruby to school?"

"What about Nicole? She has to come too" Ruby looked at her father disgruntled, she didn't like the idea of Nicole having the day of school.

Charlie looked at her blonde daughter, noticing that the girl had stepped back from her considerably. She was tempted to burst out in tears at the thought that her daughter was retreating from her again. "Nicole"

Brax placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Take Rubes to school. I got this Charlie, it's going to be fine" Brax promised.

Charlie nodded, pushing back the tears. "O-okay. Come on Rubes, let's get you to school"

Ruby nodded as she walked towards the door Charlie following her. "Are you really going to take us to Disneyland?"

Brax chuckled at his daughter as the door shut leaving him alone with Nicole who was staring at the ground. "How about we go to the beach?"

Nicole looked up. "But school…"

"Can wait til tomorrow" Brax told her. "Right now you and I need to have a chat"

"Am I in trouble?" Nicole looked up, her eyes wide.

Brax shook his head. "No, I just want to talk about what Charlie said"

Nicole nodded, her eyes growing sad. "Are you really Ruby's dad?"

Brax reached into the kitchen draw and stuffed a black case in his pocket. "Come on, we can talk at the beach"

…

Nicole dropped into the golden sand, Brax doing the same beside her. She didn't know why had to come walk down to the beach just to talk, all she wanted to know was if her mother had said the truth. "Are you gonna tell me now?" Nicole said as she grabbed a fist full of sand and allowed it to flow through her fingers.

Brax nodded. "Yes"

Nicole looked up. "Yes you'll tell me or yes you're her father"

"I'm her father. Your mother and I found out about a week ago" Brax told her.

Nicole breathed deeply, holding in a sob that was threatening to escape her lips. Ruby had both a mother and a father now. "Right. Were you and mum going to tell me?"

"Yes" Brax nodded. "But I brought you here because I want you to know something" He reached out and tilted her chin up so he could look into her blue eyes, her sadness expression sending a pang of pain to his heart. "Just because Ruby is my daughter, does not mean I love her more then you. Do you understand?" Brax asked as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that ran down her cheeks. "When I found Charlie, I also found two daughters. Regardless of blood, you are my daughter two. Okay?"

Nicole shook her head. "I don't…how can you think that? My own dad, my real mum, they didn't want me"

Brax put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body to him even though she resisted for a few moments. "Charlie and I, we want you. You are our daughter" He placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out the black box. "I had this made for you when we went and got your mothers engagement ring"

"Ruby?"

Brax nodded. "Ruby got one as well. I will give it to her later" He opened the box, holding out to her. "I got them engraved on the day and when I found out Ruby was my biological daughter I got a few more words added"

Nicole lifted the silver hoop bracelet out of the black box, noticing the writing inside yet she didn't read it as she looked over at Brax. "What does Ruby's say?"

"My daughter, then when I went back I added, by blood. I love you wholeheartedly" He looked down at the blonde. "It says, my daughter by blood, I love you wholeheartedly"

Nicole sighed with sadness. "Mine won't say that. What does it say?"

Brax smiled. "Why don't you read it?"

Looking down at the bracelet Nicole smiled slightly at the first two letters. "It says, my daughter by soul, I love you wholeheartedly"

Brax nodded as he kissed her head. "I love you with my soul. It doesn't matter that we aren't blood related. What matters is I love you by choice, Nicole. Just like I do Ruby and your mum"

Nicole frowned. "Ruby is your blood"

Brax nodded. "She is but I didn't know that when I first met you, or Ruby. And I fell in love with both of you by choice"

"You promise?"

Brax nodded. "I do. So you will smile, be happy and not be sad or blame your mother for anything"

Nicole giggled. "I promise. Can I wear this now?" Nicole held up the bracelet.

"Of course, it's yours"

Nicole grinned. "Thankyou Brax. I…I love you too"

Brax smiled, kissing her head once more. He loved her like his own, and he couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she didn't call him dad. "How about we visit my mum for some of her famous waffles and then a movie day at home?"

Nicole jumped up, dusting the sand from her bottom. "Can we go now?"

Brax chuckled aware that she loved his mother, and more importantly her cooking. "Okay"

^..^

Charlie sat in her office staring at the stick on the desk, her hands covering her mouth; this wasn't what she expected or even how things were meant to go. They were just working through some stuff; they were still reeling from the revelation. This wasn't what they had planned, this wasn't meant to happen for year or even at all.

Closing her eyes, Charlie huffed and leaned back against her black leather desk chair, her right hand falling from her mouth. She didn't know if she could tell him, it would change yet another thing in their lives.

"What am I going to do?" Charlie whispered to herself, her hand moving to clutch her stomach.

^..^

Heath sat at his mother's dining room table, she'd asked him to wait while she showered, not that it mattered he had all the time in the world since Darcy was at day care. He had been staring at Bianca's name and number on his phone, the text message he had written staring at him.

_Angelo's, seven, tonight, dinner? I'll pick you both up ~ HB_

"You should send it to Auntie Bi"

Heath jumped at the sound of Nicole's voice, he almost toppled off his chair. "What are you guys doing here?"

Brax chuckled at his brothers flush face. "Coming to see mum" Brax informed him. "You should listen to Nicole"

"Uh, nah" Heath shook his head. "I don't think…"

Nicole grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Auntie Bianca likes you" Nicole sung as she pressed send. "Done"

Heath's mouth dropped open. "What?! She can't…are you serious?"

Nicole grinned as she chucked the phone back at Heath just as Cheryl's house phone started ringing. "Can I get that?"

Brax shook his head. "No. You go and watch tv or something, no more bothering Heath" Brax told her, he could see his brother was still ridged and staring at his phone. Nicole sighed but nodded, walking off into the lounge room as Brax grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Sorry, I must of accidently hit the wrong hit a wrong number"_

Brax frowned. "Who were you ringing for?"

"_Cheryl Braxton, I couldn't get a hold of her on her mobile"_

"Uh, you have the right number. She is in the shower at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"_I guess, just tell her Andy Barrett called and I'd appreciate it if she'd call me back regarding Casey. I'm sorry I didn't get your name…"_

Brax looked over at Heath wide eyed as he slammed the phone back on the receiver. "Guess who that was!"

Heath looked up. "Not now. Your daugh…whatever she is, she just texted Bianca. I mean I said I was going to take her on a date but what is she doesn't…"

"Heath!" Brax shouted. "That was Andy fucking Barrett"

Heath's eyes widened. "What? How did he get this number? Has mum been talking to him?"

"Oh, boys, what are you both doing here?" Cheryl walked out of the hall drying her hair with a towel.

"You're speaking to Andy Barrett?" Heath shouted at his mother.

Cheryl dropped the towel. "It's none of your business"

"None of our business, are you stupid? That's Casey's brother, have they meet?" Heath asked as he stood up, clearly agitated at the thought of this mother speaking to that family. "Have you told him the truth?"

"No" Cheryl told them firmly as she swiped her towel back off the floor. "He doesn't know the truth, and it's going to stay that way. He is my son, he's a Braxton"

Brax shook his head. "You keep saying that, but he's Johnny Barrett's kid. Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Cheryl raised her voice. "It's not as simple as you make it out to be"

"Yes it is" Heath shouted. "Tell him he's Johnny Barrett's son. You're clearly thinking about them because you're speaking to Andy Barrett, his brother"

"Andy Barrett isn't his brother!" Cheryl shrieked, her hands going up to cover her eyes. "Just leave it"

"What do you mean Barrett isn't his brother? That isn't possible if Johnny is the father" Brax spoke dangerously low. He had spent years thinking Johnny was Casey's father.

Cheryl exhaled as she dropped into the chair at the head of the table, looking at her boys she could see the seriousness in their stances. "He isn't Casey's brother. When you heard Johnny and I talking about Casey, you assumed and we thought it was better for you to believe it"

"Who the hell is Casey's father, spit it out mother!" Heath demanded.

"Tell us the truth for once, all this lying, how is that good for the family? Lying isn't going to keep us together, it's going to break us apart" Brax told her, as he pushed Heath down into a chair. "Let's talk about it rationally, tell us the truth"

"I got into this mess by falling pregnant" Cheryl told them. "God, I never wanted this…I just, I couldn't raise her back then. You boys were a handful. Your father was abusive and I couldn't bring another child into that" Cheryl sighed, rubbing her hands together. "We put her up for adoption"

"You had another baby? I have a sister" Heath flew out of his chair. "Lies! All you do is lie!"

"Brax?"

Brax looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see Nicole looking at him with a scared expression. "Hey sweetheart, we are just talking. Why don't you go out in the backyard and shoot hoops, I'll be out soon and then we'll go home"

Nicole looked at him warily. "Okay" She turned around to leave the room.

As soon as Nicole left the room Brax turned to his mother. "We have a sister?! What the hell?"

Cheryl felt the tears well in her eyes but she pushed them back. "It wasn't like…I thought it was best, she would have never survived in an environment with your father" Cheryl stood up from her chair and moved to look out the window into the backyard. "When she showed up here, fifteen, a drunk and nine months pregnant…I, well I felt like I owed her. She begged me to take him, to raise him and I did. I took responsibility for Casey because I didn't with her. I love him, okay? He's my child. I put all my effort into making sure he turns out good because I owe her that. He's my son"

"You lied to him!" Heath shouted.

Cheryl spun around. "I did what was best for him! I battled through fight after fight with your father so I could keep him. I endured beating after beating. He doesn't need to know who is father is, or who his mother was"

Brax ran a hand threw his hair. "Who is his father?"

Cheryl sighed. "Andy Barrett…he was young, Johnny influenced him to allow me to keep Casey"

"All the lies" Brax shook his head. "We have a sister…what's her name?"

"Keira" Cheryl pursed her lips. "Her name is Keira"

"I don't ever want to see you again" Heath stood up and barged out of the house, the front door slamming into the wall with the force of his actions.

Cheryl let out a sob she had been holding in, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I only lied to protect you all. It would have affected you to grow up knowing about Keira, it would have effected your relationship with Casey if you knew he was your nephew…I did what I thought was best"

Brax exhaled, standing up from the chair. "In the process you're tearing this family apart" He shook his head and walked towards the back door. "I hope it was worth it"

Cheryl closed her eyes as she thought about those two key moments in her life.

_Flashback:_

"_Push. Come on Cheryl, one more push"_

_Cheryl shook her head. "I can't…I just can't"_

"_Yes you can one more time"_

"_Agggrrrh!" Cheryl screamed as the baby's cries filled the room. Cheryl could feel the tears strolling down her cheeks as she turned her head into the pillow, the sweat rolling down her forehead._

"_You have a little girl; do you want to see her?" The nurse walked closer to Cheryl's bed, the baby wrapped in a blanket._

"_I…"Cheryl didn't have a chance to respond as the baby was placed on her chest. "Oh" Cheryl breathed as she looked down at the baby lying on her chest. "You're beautiful" Cheryl whispered as the baby opened her blue eyes. "I wish this wasn't the beginning and the end but it wasn't meant to be" Cheryl leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead as the little girl drew in a breath. "I want you to have a better start in life. To have everything you need. You'll do okay sweet girl, you have to be brave" Cheryl felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, a teardrop falling on top of the baby's head causing her eyes to open. "I love you little one. Your brothers love you"_

"_Cheryl, I'm sorry but it's time" The nurse stepped forward and held her arms out for the baby._

_Cheryl leaned down and placed a kiss on the girls forehead, hugging her tight. "I love you"_

_^..^_

_Cheryl walked over to the front door reefing it open, coming face to face with a teenage girl. "Yeah, what do you want?"_

_The girl tucked her sandy blond hair behind her ear. "Are you Cheryl Braxton?"_

_Cheryl nodded. "Ya, what do you want?"_

"_My names Keira Mae, I'm your daughter"_

_Cheryl froze her heart racing in her chest as she stared at the blonde before her. The features of her brothers mixed into a beautiful young lady. "You're sure?" Cheryl stuttered._

"_Yes. And…I need your help"_

_Cheryl didn't register what the girl was saying; instead she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the fifteen year old. "I'll help you with anything, my little girl. With anything" Cheryl felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she held the girl that had once been the tiny baby in her arms, never wanting to let her go, the guilt from those years ago resurfacing. "I love you"_

_"I need you to raise my baby" Keira pulled out of Cheryl's arms. _

_Cheryl's eyes went wide. "What?"_

_"Please, you have to help me...this baby needs a mother. I need this from you, you owe me. My little boy can't grow up knowing the truth because I will never see him again" Keira wiped away her tears. "Please, you have to help me"_

_Cheryl looked back into the house, the boys were out with friends, Danny was at the pub. She knew the girl couldn't be here when they came home but she couldn't send her away. "Come in, I think we should talk"_

_"No!" Keira shouted. "I just need you to promise me. You owe me, Cheryl. You owe me this. Please, help me"_

_Cheryl could see the desperation in the girls features, the words pouring out of her mouth true. She did owe the fifteen year old. "I..." She closed her eyes as she thought of Danny, but any beating had to be worth it for the sake of her daughter and grandson. "I...I promise"_

_End Flashback._

^..^

Heath stormed along the beach furiously, his whole body tensing, he was angry with his mother. She'd lied about everything. He couldn't believe that she'd given his sister away.

"Heath"

Heath looked up at his name being called as he kicked the sand angrily, the sight of Bianca walking down the sand. "Now isn't a good time, Bianca"

Bianca smiled sadly. "Now is the perfect time, Brax called, he told me you might need a friend"

Heath exhaled, dropping onto the sand. "I hate her. I can't help it. Every second word is a lie"

Bianca sat down beside him, slipping her shoes off and allowing her feet to drip into the sand. "Think of it as though Darcy was Casey. If you were in your mother's position, would you be so quick to judge?"

"I don't want to think about it. Maybe I could get past Casey not being biologically her daughter, but I cannot forgive her for lying about our apparent sister, or the fact that Andy Barrett is the father" Heath shook his head. "I just…she's my mother but the lying; it's ruining the last parts of our relationship"

Bianca placed his hand on her thigh. "Maybe you just need to talk to her again. You should understand…"

Heath exhaled. "No, I just need to forget about her for a little while…She can be tomorrow's problem"

"Then come with me" Bianca stood up, she couldn't help but smile down as she reached for his hand. "Come on, let's do something fun. Forget about our troubles"

"You have troubles?" Heath raised his eyebrow as he stood up.

Bianca nodded. "I have nightmares"

^..^

Brax sat on the couch with Nicole lying across the couch her feet in his lap and a bowl of popcorn covered in melted chocolate on her stomach. They'd been watching frozen because it was the first movie they'd ever watched together. He was physically in the room but his mind was wondering, he couldn't stop thinking about Casey. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't been a big enough presence in his little brother's life since finding Charlie and girls, but he wanted and need to revivify that.

"We're home. Hi dad! Hi Nic!" Ruby grinned as she dumped her school bag down behind the couch, leaning over and shoving her hand into the bowl of popcorn. "Aw, you're watching frozen. Can we start it again, please?"

Standing up, Brax smiled as his daughter immediately took his place. "If Nic doesn't mind. Hey baby" He kissed Charlie's cheek. "How was your day?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "No you don't! Tell me what happened, how did it go with Nicole?"

Brax smiled. "Good, how could you ever doubt me?" Placing a hand over his heart, Brax mocked feeling wounded.

"Hi mum!" Nicole looked over the back of the couch. "I had the best day with Brax, look what he got me" She held her hand up to show of the bracelet.

"Hey! Did I get one?" Ruby glared at her dad causing Brax to smirk.

"Yeah, it's in the draw" Brax pointed to the top draw in the kitchen. "Can we talk babe?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure. Girls, no filling up on popcorn"

"We won't"

Brax smirked at their behaviour but turned towards the hall following Charlie into their bedroom. "I went to mum today…"

Charlie smiled. "How is she?" Charlie sat down on the bed as Brax crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door.

"I have a sister, her names Keira and she is Casey's biological mother" Brax spat out, closing his eyes in order to keep calm. "Can you believe Casey's whole life has been a lie?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "Uh, seems like a lot of lying has been going on lately. I would have never guessed…God; she loves Casey so much I never would have…"

"I haven't been there for him like I should have been" Brax shook his head. "She needs to tell him the truth; he already knows that dad wasn't his father"

Charlie could see in his eyes that he was beating himself up for not being there for his brother. Standing up she crossed the floor to him, placing her arms on his chest. "Go see him. Go be there for him. I can handle the girls tonight" She paused, her eyebrow rising. "Things really went good with Nicole?"

Brax nodded. "Yup, we have a pretty great kid. Two pretty great kids. I'll be home later and we can talk more. I want you to know all about, well my family and my mother lies"

...

"Dad!"

Brax glanced over at his daughters as he picked up his car keys, Ruby staring at him with wide loving eyes. "Yeah?" He would never tire of hearing the name come from her mouth.

Ruby held up the bracelet. "Best present ever! Thank you!"

Brax smiled. "You're welcome" He walked across the floor and kissed her on the head. "I am glad you like it"

"Where are you going?" Nicole looked up.

"Just to see Casey, I'll be home soon"

Nicole nodded as Brax kissed her head. "I love you both. I'll be home soon. Don't let your mum cook for you and burn the house down"

"Hey!" Charlie shouted offended as the girls broke into giggles. "I am not a bad cook"

"Surrrrrre babe" Brax winked. "See you later"

^..^

Brax walked into Casey's room not bothering to knock, the kid sat up a little straighter at the sight of his older brother, the controller in his hand shaking. "What are you doing here?" Casey spat.

Brax shut the door. "Visiting you, do you mind?" He motioned to the desk chair.

Casey shrugged. "Suppose not. Want to play?"

Brax nodded as he picked up the other control. "I heard you found out something, why haven't you come to talk to me?"

Casey unpaused the game. "How come you didn't tell me the truth?" Casey questioned back.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting you" Brax shot a man dead in the game. "You know it doesn't change anything right?"

"Changes everything" Casey chuckled. "I am a Barrett, not a Braxton"

Brax glanced over at him. "You're a Braxton. You always have been"

"No. I thought I was a Braxton" Casey told him as he picked up his soda. "You lied. You all lied"

Brax paused the game and chucked the control on the desk, wheeling the chair towards the bed. "I am here now and I am not lying. Talk to me Casey"

Casey dropped the controller, looking down at the blanket on his bed. "How can she love me?"

"Who?"

Casey blinked. "Mum…I am not like you or Heath"

Brax placed his hand on Casey's shoulder. "Yes you are, Case. Mum loves you, you know that. You are her baby"

"But I am not a Braxton"

Brax leaned down to look in his brothers eyes. "Yes you are. You are a Braxton Casey. Nobody or anything will ever change that. I promise you"

^..^

**Reviews:**

**Guest: You will definitely get a little Casey and Brax this chapter! Enjoy!  
Guest: I am trying to find the right time to put Kyle into the story. Hang around, it will happen.  
Lazza77: Glad you are loving the story!  
FanFicForYou: Thank you for the review! You will find out more about Keira in this chapter ;)  
BeeBee483: Thank you. I think Nicole will be fine with Charlie soon enough ;)  
JS: What's confusing you? Hopefully I can clear it up!  
FrankElza: Detailed review, thank you! Read down for multiple things you mentioned. More on Keira, Casey and Brax as well as Nicole.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Confirmed, Kid, Date &amp; A Weekend.**_

Charlie sat in front of the desk leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes as the doctors words followed through her. It was exactly what she suspected but not what she had been hoping for. Starting a family with Brax was something she thought of regularly but they already had the girls and that was enough for now. Ideally she wanted to wait another year or two.

"Miss Buckton, are you okay?"

"I just…" Charlie drew in a deep breath. "It's exactly what I expected"

Dr Stella Jones nodded. "I have a few quick questions to fill out, and then we can see about booking you in for an ultrasound. I may be able to squeeze you into my schedule to find out how far along you are. My one o'clock appointment cancelled"

Charlie nodded absentmindedly; she was completely focused on the results that there was a tiny little baby growing inside of her a mixture of her and Brax. "What are the questions?" Charlie asked shaking her head.

Stella looked down at the file. "Was this a planned pregnancy?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "We've talked about children but we were thinking of waiting a few years. This was a surprise"

"Mmm" Stella jotted down her notes. "And previous children?"

"Two daughters" Charlie smiled briefly. "An eleven year old adopted daughter and ten year old biological daughter"

"Does your husband have any children?"

Charlie exhaled at the word _husband_, Brax had proposed but with everything going on and the truth about Ruby they hadn't actually discussed where they would go from here. "We aren't married but we do share our ten year old" Charlie told the doctor, she wasn't willing to go into details.

"Since your partner isn't here today I want you to answer these questions, we ask all expectant mothers so we can insure the safety of the home" Stella placed her pen down. "Are you afraid of your partner?"

"No" Charlie shook her head firmly; she knew these were routine questions but she didn't like the thought of Brax being suspected of anything. "I am not afraid of Brax"

"Does you partner have a bad and unpredictable temper?"

"No"

Stella looked down. "Has your partner ever hurt you or your children?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. Brax isn't abusive. He loves me and he loves our girls"

"Sorry but I had to ask" She apologized before lifting the file to look at her diary. "Would you like to have a dating scan while you are here?"

Charlie smiled, her hand brushing over her stomach. "That would be great" She murmured, she thought it would be good to be able to give Brax a picture of the human being they had made when she told him.

"Okay, just pop into the waiting room and I'll come and get you shortly"

…

Charlie walked into the waiting and took a seat beside a heavily pregnant blonde woman with a toddler sitting in a stroller beside her. Leaning back into the seat Charlie took a deep breath, her only thought being how she was going to tell her girls that in nine months they would be greeted with a brother or sister.

Feeling something hard hit her in the ankle, Charlie leaned forward and opened her eyes so see a small car at her feet, she picked it up and tossed it over in her hands smiling as she turned to the woman beside. "I think this belongs to your son"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that"

"It's no problem" Charlie smiled as she reached out to give the toy to the little boy. "Here you go bud"

He gripped onto his car tightly, now unwilling to let it go. "Fanks" He grinned showing off his white teeth. "Your name?"

"My names Charlie" Charlie shifted in her seat so she was facing them.

The blonde smiled. "I'm Ricky and this little trouble maker is my son, Adam"

Charlie nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. You look great for being so far along"

Ricky laughed, her right hand rubbing her stomach. "I look like a balloon which is waiting to burst. Thirty nine weeks tomorrow"

Charlie laughed along with her but in truth she hoped she looked as good as the woman beside her at thirty nine weeks. "Do you know what you're having?" Charlie asked making conversation.

Ricky nodded. "Yes, a girl. Adalyn Rae. Do you mind me asking how far long you are?" Ricky asked as she reached into the bag beside her before passing Adam his sippy cup.

Charlie smiled fondly. "That's a wonderful name. I don't actually no, I was here for my blood results but my doctor can fit me in now for a dating scan"

"Erica Sharpe?"

Ricky rolled her eyes at her actual name. "That's me. All the best with your dating scan Charlie"

Charlie nodded. "Was nice to meet you, Ricky and Adam. Best of luck with Adalyn" Charlie waved as Ricky pushed the stroller towards the room, smiling over her shoulder.

"Charlie, I'm ready for you now. If you want to come through"

^..^

Andy walked up the stairs to the red bricked town house, the small piece of paper with the address crunching as his fist closed. For ten years he'd been trying to find her, only now coming up with new information of her whereabouts. Taking his foot of the top step and onto the porch he stood at the door his hand raised. She'd run away from him, she'd given up there child but here he was anyway. He'd come to Melbourne to track her down and demand to know why she gave away their son. Why she hadn't taken up the offer to run away together and let him grow up with his biological parents.

"Excuse me Sir, what are you doing?"

Andy turned around at the sound of kids' voice, his eyes widening at the sight of a boy no older than ten. "I'm looking for Keira"

"She doesn't live here anymore"

Andy ran his eyes across the boys features, his hair may have been a different colour as well as his eyes but the skin, the jaw line, the small smirk, it was all Keira. "Who are you?" Andy found himself asking.

The boy moved up the steps, his school bag jolting on his bag. "Her son"

Andy's eyes widened in disbelief, it wasn't possible. Keira had given their son to Cheryl, Casey was their son. "I don't understand…how old are you?"

The boy raised his eyebrow. "I'm ten, what's it to you?"

"You're ten?" Andy muttered, his head dropping as he stepped back down one of the stairs before dropping into the sitting position. "You're ten? It's not possible"

"What's not possible? Have I seen you somewhere before? Who are you?"

Andy shook his head. "We've never met. I dated your mother about ten years ago" Andy shook his head absentmindedly. "But it's impossible…who's your dad?"

The boy shrugged. "Some guy called Andy. Mum didn't talk about him a lot. Who are you?"

Andy shook his head; Keira had told this boy that he was his father. "Who do you live with?"

"My grandparents, they adopted my mum. What's with all the questions?" the kid dropped down on the step beside him. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

Andy exhaled, his hands cradling his head. "I didn't even know you existed"

The boy scrunched his nose up, a couple of freckles standing out across his cheeks. "You're him aren't you?" The realisation dawned on the ten year old.

Andy nodded his head sorrowfully. "But, it's just not possible. Your mother gave that child to his biological grandparents"

"Yup"

Andy's head snapped up as he looked in the boys' direction. "You know about…you know about Casey?"

"Yeah, mum talked about him sometimes usually right before she decided to take one of her breaks"

"What's your name?"

The boy tilted his head. "Kyle Daniel Bennett"

^..^

"Hi Auntie"

Charlie hugged April tightly, it felt like weeks since she'd seen the girl but it had probably only been days. "Hi my sweet niece, how are you?"

April smiled. "Good. Is Ruby and Nicole home?"

Charlie shook her head. "Sorry honey, Brax took them out. Why don't you go and get yourself a drink and something to eat then come sit with your mum and me?" Charlie offered, she liked it when April treated this house like it was her home.

Bianca sat down on the sofa besides Charlie, looking at her friend with a helpless expression. "Heath wants to go on a date tonight"

Charlie grinned; she thought Heath would be a wonderful choice for Bianca now that Liam was out of the picture. Her stomach rolled a bit at the thought of still not knowing where that man was. "That's great. Do you want us to babysit?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, the girls are coming with us. I think the more time April spends with him the better"

Charlie nodded, she wanted her niece to be comfortable with Heath but she could see why it would be difficult. "That's a good idea. It will get her used to guys again"

"Yeah" Bianca pulled the takeaway coffees out of the tray she had brought in with her. "Coffee"

"Thanks" Charlie muttered, she wasn't sure she should drink it since she was pregnant. "Where is Heath taking you out?"

"Just Angelo's" Bianca shrugged. "I've been meaning to come by and ask you how the wedding planning going?"

Charlie exhaled; the proposal and wedding had been on her mind all afternoon since the hospital. "Brax and I haven't discussed that. We've been too busy with the girls, and then well, he found out about his sister"

Bianca nodded. "Heath was telling me. None of you guys can catch a break lately. First Brax and Ruby, then Nicole. Casey doesn't know the whole truth but he knows he isn't a Braxton. Cheryl lied about Keira. Lot going on"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, thinking of the chaos she would add to the mix. "Yeah, it is a lot"

"You should talk to Brax about the wedding, you guys are in love and even with everything going on it might be nice to have something positive happen" Bianca sipped her coffee. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Bianca's question. "Of course not. Brax is a wonderful man, a huge part of my life. I can't wait to marry him"

Bianca smiled with relief. "Good, I was about to think you needed an intervention"

Charlie rolled her eyes, but her thoughts weren't on the wedding, she was too busy thinking of how to tell Brax about the latest development in their lives.

^..^

"Are you sure about this Irene?" Brax asked as he placed the girl's backpacks on the floor beside the kitchen table.

Irene rolled her eyes, looking up from the kettle. "It's fine. I feel like I haven't looked after the girls in ages. Before you I had them every second weekend"

Brax chuckled looking at the floor in front of the tv where the girls were sprawled out trying to find a movie. "You can have them any time you like, but thank you for this. I really want to get Charlie away for the night just the two of us"

Irene nodded. "It will be good for the both of you"

"Nana, can we watch a Cinderella story?"

Nicole looked up. "Then can we watch Annie?"

Irene chuckled at the hopeful looks in their eyes as they battered their eye lashes, what they didn't know was she could barely ever say no to them. "Of course. Pop it in the dvd player and I'll make some popcorn. Ruby why don't you get a blanket from the upstairs closet"

Ruby nodded as she got up but Brax cleared this throat. "Come say goodbye to your old man first"

Ruby giggled as she skipped over to Brax wrapping her arms around him. "Bye dad. Love you"

"Love you too kid. Have a goodnight with Nana"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "I will" she stepped back allowing Nicole to hug Brax.

"Bye Brax"

Brax caught her as she went to pull away, looking down into her eyes. "Love you kid"

Nicole smiled. "Love you too, Brax"

Brax nodded, ruffling her hair. "Alright, I gotta go. Thanks again Irene" He kissed her cheek for rushing out of the house, he was eager to surprise Charlie with a night alone.

^..^

"Darcy, sit down at the table. Please" Heath looked at his daughter, telling her for the fifth time to sit down instead of standing in the booth. "Thankyou" He looked relieved when she plopped down on her bottom grinning up at him.

"Look daddy, they here" She pointed over to the entrance.

Heath smiled at his daughters' excitement, she was bouncing up and down. "You both look wonderful" Heath told them as they took a seat in the booth.

April looked at him wryly, she was wearing a peach dress with white strappy sandals, her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Nothing special. "Thankyou" She whispered quietly knowing it was impolite not to thank someone for a compliment.

Bianca pulled her blonde curls back over her shoulder; she smoothed down her white dress as she slid further into the booth beside April. "You look quite good yourself" Bianca teased.

Heath smirked as he looked down at Darcy who was tugging furiously on his shirt. "Yes?" He asked when he noticed her impatient look.

"Tell me I look wonderful" Darcy demanded.

Heath noticed out the corner of his eye that April's eyes had widened considerably at the sound of Darcy's demand. He breathed deeply; it hurt him for some unknown reason to see Liam had affected her so badly. "You look wonderful, sweetie" He soothed his hand of Darcy hair. He knew the only way for April to learn he wasn't like Liam was to show her using actions and words. He wasn't stupid he knew it would take time. "How was your day?" He looked at Bianca.

Bianca smiled. "Good, we went around and visited Charlie. Didn't we sweetheart?"

April looked up, nodding her head. "Yes"

Heath looked over the girl. "Did you see the girls?"

"They were out" April spoke quietly.

Heath nodded. "We should order. I plan to each one rather large pizza"

Darcy giggled, looking over at Bianca. "Daddy's a piggy"

Bianca laughed. "He will be if he eats a whole pizza"

Heath tickled Darcy causing her to shriek. "What do you want, little miss piggy?" He teased.

Darcy wriggled. "Nuggys and chips!" Darcy squirmed off the chair and under the table, causing Bianca to gasp when her head popped out the other side and she crawled in to the woman's lap. "Can't get me now daddy"

Heath poked his tongue out at his daughter who copied his action. "I'll go order. What would you like Bianca?"

"Spaghetti please" She looked down at April. "Why don't you go with Heath and order?"

April looked unsure, her eyes flittered up to Heath who smiled and then to her mother who gave her a nod of encouragement. "Okay" She scooted around the booth and hopped to her feet, looking at Heath who was standing in front of her.

"Let's go kiddo, what do want to drink? I might drink the hard stuff tonight, one lemonade coming my way" April giggled at him before biting her lip, Heath grinned to himself as they walked to the bar. It might have been one little giggle but it was a step in the right direction.

^..^

"Can I take the blindfold off now? Do you have any idea how many cops would have pulled you over if they saw you driving around with a blindfolded woman in your passenger seat" Charlie scolded as Brax lead her into a room.

Brax chuckled. "I drove past three cops, none of which decided to pull me over. Now would you stop complaining?"

"I'm not complaining" Charlie protested. "I just think you're being a little odd. You sent the girls off to Irene's. Didn't let me pack a single item for myself and then blindfolded me and have kidnapped me for the weekend"

Brax shook his head. "You make it sound like kidnapping you is a bad thing" He led her over to the large white sofa facing a glass wall that looked out into the city. "Sit down here" He pushed her back towards the sofa.

"Oh" Charlie muttered as she plopped down, the comfortable sofa letting her sink into it. "Can I take it off now?"

"No" Brax told her sternly. "Give me five minutes then you can come find me"

Charlie giggled. "Are we playing hide and seek?"

Brax rolled his eyes but stalked towards the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed they'd done exactly as he'd asked. The large spa bath had been filled with bubbles and across the top laid rose petals; placing his fingertips into the water he noticed it was a nice warmth. The two glasses of champagne had been placed on a tray at the end of the bath with a bowl of strawberries coated in melted chocolate. They had even managed to get the room right with the amount of candles to make it a soft glow.

"I'm taking the blindfold off"

Brax smirked as he heard her gasp from the other room, quickly slipping out of his clothes he hopped into the bath waiting for her to find him.  
He was surprised when she walked into the bathroom moments later with a large grin on her face.

"You're amazing you know"

Brax shrugged. "I thought that was obvious"

"This is wonderful Brax, I am so lucky to have you"

Brax chuckled. "I'll repeat. I thought that was obvious"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, looking at herself in the mirror she could see through her clothes that her body hadn't changed that much. Breathing deeply she knew she had to tell Brax but to her it could wait another few hours. Lifting the straps from her dress and allowing it to full to the ground. She was unable to keep the small giggle from escaping her lips as it was Brax's turn to gasp.

He raised his eyebrow playfully. "If I had known you were dressed like that the entire way here we might not have made it before I claimed you" He ran his eyes over her naked body as she made her way over to the tub, he was slightly astounded that she hadn't bothered to wear anything under her dress.  
When they had been seeing each other secretly she was always so tease and proper, the he'd taken control wanting her to take risks but today she'd done it completely on her open.

Charlie smiled as she placed a foot in the bath feeling Brax's hand running up her leg before she turned around and sat down leaning back into his chest. "I love you"

Brax smiled kissing her temple as his hand traced patterns on her stomach causing her to quiver beneath her. "I love you too" He leaned back against the white stone bath, his hand trailing a little lower.

"Brax" Charlie gasped as his fingers brushed her. "Oooh"

He smirked. "Always ready for me, aren't you Charlotte?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip at the sound of her full name, though she didn't correct him. The way he said it, it came out of his mouth in shut in exotic way that made her whole body shiver. "I'm always ready for you. Always" Charlie breathed heavily as his fingers entered her.

Brax was slightly surprised that she hadn't reprimanded him for the use of her full name but he took advantage of the fact and slipped his left hand up to take her breast, squeezing slightly. "This weekend is all about you" He kissed her bare shoulder. "Understand?" Charlie nodded but found it hand to focus, his warm breath tickling her skin while his hands worked her body. She bit her lip as he tweaked her nipple obviously waiting for a response.

"I understand. Oooohh" She moaned.

Brax smiled, his lips brushing her bare skin once more. "Then let the games begin"

…

Charlie rolled over and moved to put her left arm on Brax's chest only to have it fall onto the mattress. Opening her eyes she squinted to see that he was no longer beside her, she could hear chattering and then the sound of the door closing.  
Sitting up she pulled the silk sheet around her chest and looked over at the window, the sun only just setting. Her smile was immediate at the thought of what had occurred in the previous hour.

"Ah, you are awake. Dinner is served" Brax entered the room pushing a cart with a few different choices on top, he pushed the tray up to her side of the bed and sat down, reaching out he pulled her into a kiss.

Charlie kissed him back, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip and she could sense he wanted more than she was willing to give right this moment. It wasn't that she didn't want him but her eyes were presently on the carbora pasta that looked divine.  
Flickering around the cart she looked to see what else there was, her lips never leaving Brax's but they did pop open enough in a smile which allowed his tongue to make an entrance.

Reaching forward she dipped to fingers into the whipped cream hesitating momentarily before trailing it down Brax's chest. He pulled away from her in surprise, looking to down to see the whipped cream running down his chest. "What?"

Charlie smiled innocently as he grabbed a napkin off the cart. "What? I'm hungry" She grinned as though it was simple.

Brax smirked, flipped her onto her back. "Well miss, I'm hungry too" He leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue. "For you"

Charlie arched her back. "I was talking about the pasta"

Brax ran his arms over her inner thighs. "I know but I'm more interested in punishing you for getting my handsomely clean body sticky"

Charlie couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Did you just call yourself handsome?"

Brax flipped her onto her stomach causing her to groan. "I did" He looked down at the bottom of the cart and took a piece of ice from the bucket. "Now, do you think you can manage to keep still?"

Charlie looked over her shoulder. "What if I don't want to?" Charlie challenged.

Brax rolled his eyes before kissing her bare shoulder. "Then I'll have to be creative" He lowered the piece of ice onto her bare shiver causing her to moan. "Hold still charlotte" He whispered as he let the ice melt, slowly he trailed kissed up her body, his right hand squeezing her bottom as she quivered beneath him. "God, I love you"

Charlie laughed. "I love you too, Brax" she looked over her shoulder. "Maybe we should use that whipped cream" She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

^..^

**Reviews:**

**Lacey: So glad you could review what you wrote was really sweet. I am glad you have enjoyed my previous stories. I try to leave you wanting more at the end of every chapter. I have a question at the bottom of this chapter about one of my older stories from my other account, would love to hear what you think. I wasn't sure what everyone thought of Nicole and Ruby together in my stories so I'm glad you like it. Please review some more, it's great to hear others opinions.  
****SummerNightsxox: I love intense!  
****Kit Kat: I am trying my best to update but I have a sick toddler which isn't very good. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update. Would love to hear what you think.  
****FanFiction.79: It's great they you guess Keira was Cheryl's daughter. And I hope Charlie tells Brax as soon as possible ;)  
****Lazza77: All the lying and secrets are unbelievable but most of them are out now. Wait, I say most but I may still have a few up my sleeve ;)  
****FanFicForYou: I am so happy you love this; you want to have Keira make an appearance? I was unsure but if you want it I can make it happen. I may have given myself an opening with this chapter!  
****JS: Glad you liked the chapter, and that I was able to clear something's up for you. Hope you enjoy this one though it isn't as long (Or as good in my opinion) Enjoy!  
****FrankElza: Lol, I think you did cover everything! I am so glad you liked the idea of Andy/Keira wasn't sure how everyone would respond to that. I tried to make the Casey/Brax scene flow but I wasn't sure I had succeeded so I am pleased you think it worked.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three: A Baby, Confrontation, Names &amp; Bonding.**_

Charlie placed her purse into her handbag before plonking down onto the end of the large queen bed. She couldn't believe the weekend had gone so quickly, being alone with Brax was rare now that they lived together with the girls who continuously wanted their attention. Looking at her bag Charlie opened it up and slowly took out the scan picture. She planned to tell him this weekend, she wanted him to know but every chance she had just didn't feel right. Charlie exhaled her fingers tracing the picture of the baby, she wish she knew how Brax would react. It would make everything so much easier.

"Charlie, are you ready to go?" Brax entered the bedroom and walked quickly over to her; he reached out and steadied her hands that were shaking badly. "Charlie, what's the matter?" Brax looked down at the scan, his eyes widening when he realised what she was staring at.

Charlie looked over at him as she felt the mattress dip under his weight. She noticed his face had gone pale white and he was staring blankly at the scan he now held. "Brax. Brax, please say something" Charlie found herself pleading, his facial expression scaring her slightly. Her heart was racing at the thought of Brax not wanting the baby she was carrying as there was really no choice now.

Brax looked at her. "You're…you're pregnant?" Charlie nodded. "We're having a…baby?"

Charlie swallowed. "Yes. Oh god, Brax if this isn't what you want…" Charlie shrieked in surprise as Brax stood up pulling her with him and wrapping her in a tight hug. "What are you doing?" Charlie mumbled.

Brax lifted her and spun them both around. "We're having a baby" He exclaimed loudly a large grin falling over his face. "We made a little human" Releasing his grip on Charlie he dropped to his knees and lifted her shirt placing soft kisses across her stomach. "Hi Little One"

Charlie couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks; she couldn't believe how happy she was. "Brax…"

He rubbed her stomach soothingly before he stood up. "How far along are you?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "You aren't going to believe it, I put the missed periods down to all the changes going on in our life, the stress and I didn't think much of it but I'm thirteen weeks Brax"

Brax's grin widened. "Thirteen weeks, doesn't that mean…"

Charlie smiled, nodding her head. "I'm in my second trimester" Charlie placed her hands on his shoulders as Brax wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you. I can't believe we're having a baby" He leaned down and claimed her lips to his, kissing her forcefully.

Charlie moaned. "I love you too, Brax" She mumbled against his lips.

^..^

Cheryl opened the front door glaring at the sight of Andy on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?" She asked forcefully as she stepped out onto the porch casting a quick glance inside as she shut the door firmly behind her. She didn't want Casey to see him; if he did it would be obvious they were related. "Andy" Cheryl snapped.

Andy raised his eyebrow; his had never been what he wanted. He'd wanted to run away with Keira and raise Casey together. Glancing back at the car he realised how he never would have given up if he'd known that two boys would miss out on being raised by their parents. He felt guilty. Guilty that he hadn't been there for them both.

"Andy?!" Cheryl called his name in frustration.

His eyes darted back to her. "I went looking for Keira"

Cheryl leaned back against the front door shaking her head. "Why?" She asked. "Why would you try and find her? It's been ten years Andy; you should have left it alone"

Andy glared at her. He was sick of all this. All he wanted was for Casey to know the truth, to know he is loved and that what happened ten years ago was never what he wanted. "I'm lucky I went looking. How could you keep Casey and completely ignore his twin?! How could you keep the truth from me that I had two sons that day?" Andy shouted, he demanded to know the truth. He needed the truth.

Cheryl sighed. "Keira didn't have twins. You don't know what you're talking about Andy" She pushed herself off the door. "You should go" It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Andy crossed his arms, he refused to walk away. He wouldn't walk about from Casey or Kyle ever again, he vowed to himself on his way back from Melbourne. "That kid in the car is your grandson. His birthday is the same as Casey's. He is the same age. His mother is Keira and I'm his father" He glared at Cheryl the irritation clear in his eyes. "I'm done playing games, Cheryl. They are my sons. You, my father, Keira all had this plan figured out. You never stopped to ask what you wanted. Well I'm letting you know now Keira may have terminated her parental rights to Casey but I don't. I want in his life Cheryl and I'm warning you I will get what I want" He turned and trudged down the stairs.

"He's my son!" Cheryl shouted, her eyes filled with anger.

Andy turned around, his facial expression alight with fury. "No. No! He's your grandson! He's my son. You took my rights to be a father when you took him from me" Andy opened the door to the car. "I'll be back to see him, Cheryl" He slammed the door of the car shut as he slid in beside Kyle who was staring at him

"Does Casey live with her?"

Andy looked over at the son he didn't know existed until recently. He didn't understand why Keira was gone again, why the grandparents had been so eager for him to just take Kyle. It was as though they didn't want him.  
Exhaling, rubbing his hands over his face, Andy vowed the kid would never feel unwanted again. "Yes but you'll meet him soon. We both will" Andy promised. "Come on. Let's go home"

Kyle's eyes lit up, never had he been able to call a place home before. "Where is home?"

Andy smiled as he pulled the car out of the driveway. "It's a farmhouse on the edge of town. I live with my girlfriend Hannah" Andy smirked. "She'll love you. And my little brother Josh, we're looking after him"

Kyle looked out the window as they drove towards the edge of Summerbay. "How old is my Uncle?"

Andy laughed. "Well this is a bit amusing. He's younger then you. He's seven"

Kyle nodded. "Thank you for letting me live with you"

Andy reached over and ruffled the kids head. "Wouldn't have it any other way, kiddo"

^..^

Cheryl sunk down to her bedroom floor, her back against the door; head rested on her knees as the tears leaked down her cheeks. She couldn't get the night Casey was born out of her mind, it was coming back to haunt her. How did she not know it was the twin that was crying. That her daughter had given birth again.

_Flashback: _

"_And here he is. A beautiful boy" The midwife handed the baby over to the nurse who quickly wrapped him in a blanket. _

_Cheryl looked away from her daughter who had turned away to bury her face into a pillow. "Keira would you like to hold him?" Cheryl asked as she took the baby into her arms, a smile forming on her lips at the sight of his precious face. _

"_No" Keira shrieked. "Get him out! Get him out of here!" Keira demanded as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she could feel a tightening across her stomach once more and was confused by it. "I don't want to see him" _

_Cheryl looked stunned by her daughter's words. "Keira"_

"_Leave" _

"_Mrs Braxton" The nurse placed her hand on the door knob. "Please take a seat. I'll buzz a midwife to take you and the baby into a room" _

_Cheryl froze in the doorway, casting a longing look at her daughter who was crying loudly. Turning back to the baby in her arms she knew leaving was the best thing she could do for the both of them. So she left the room cradling the little boy that was now hers. _

_End Flashback: _

Cheryl rocked herself as she realised the screaming and crying that had come from the room after she left must have been when the birth of Kyle happened, when the twin made his arrival but she was confused as to why Keira hadn't called her back into the room, hadn't given her the other baby.

"Mum? Mum, are you okay?"

Cheryl listened to the sound of Casey's voice, her tears only increasing. How was he going to feel if Andy was determined to meet him? The boys' whole world would be turned upside down at the news of a brother, a twin that had been with his biological mother the entire time. She didn't know how she would stop Andy from seeing Casey because in complete truth she knew she would never win a court battle. There was no legal document stating she had sole custody of Casey, Keira had simply given him to her and then gone a step further to terminate her parental rights.  
Johnny had coaxed Andy in allowing Cheryl to look after the baby but he had never signed a legal document and never terminated his rights.

"Mum!"

Cheryl wiped her tears way knowing she couldn't be a mess. Not when he son needed her. "Coming" She'd have to tell Casey the truth and hope he wouldn't hate her for all the lies.

^..^

Nicole approached Irene who was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword, all night she had been thinking about Brax and Ruby, they were the only two people who had been filling her thoughts. They were dad and daughter, they had a relationship that she would never have with her father. "Nana" Nicole called hesitantly as she stopped side a dining room chair.

Irene looked up; she could see the nervousness in her oldest granddaughters features. "What's wrong love?" Irene asked with concern as she patted the chair beside her.

Nicole took a seat. "Do you think Brax loves me as much as he loves Ruby?"

Irene smiled softly, she knew this question would arise from Nicole sooner or later, she just didn't expect the blonde to ask her. "Yes, I do. You're as much his daughter as Ruby"

Nicole's hands twisted in her lap. "Do you think he would like it…" Nicole blushed. "Do you think he would like it if I called him dad?"

Irene ran her right hand through the eleven year olds hair. "I think Brax would love it if you called him dad. He loves you very much"

"I really want a dad. A proper one. Not like Roman"

Roman was not a man Irene thought of very often, his name made her extremely angry. She had never been able to understand how he could walk away from his daughter. "I think Brax would be a very lucky man to have you as a daughter. How about we bake a cake for your parents, they'll be home soon"

Nicole smiled. "Yeah, Brax loves cake. Ruby, come help make a cake"

Ruby poked her head out from the bedroom that belonged to them. "If dad eats anymore cakes he'll end up the size of a cow!"

Irene laughed. "Well then we better make a carrot cake"

…

"I can't wait to see the girls" Charlie tightened her grip on Brax's hand as they walked up the path to Irene's.

Brax nodded. "I can't wait to tell them about the baby. They'll be over the moon"

Charlie bit her bottom lip but didn't say anything. She was quite concerned how Nicole would react to the news of her and Brax having a baby, mainly because she was afraid her daughter would feel left out once more. "Yeah, I'm sure they will" Charlie murmured softly to herself, as if she was trying to be convincing. "Let's just wait until we get home to tell them" Charlie muttered as they stepped up to the front door.

"Nana, Ruby used way to much flour. Look at the floor" Nicole shook her head at her sister who was giggling at the sight of her Nana's kitchen floor.

"Oh Ruby" Irene sighed. "You young lady are shut a trouble maker" She placed a bit of the icing on the end of Ruby's nose.

"Nana!" Ruby shrieked as she lifted her finger to swipe the icing off before plopping it in her mouth. "Yum"

"Ahhh!" Nicole squealed as she clasped her arm around Brax's neck, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Kids. Irene. How is everyone on this wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day?"

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Are you high dad?"

Charlie gasped. "Ruby Charlotte! Do you even know what that means?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes mum. I was asking if dad was on drugs"

Bra couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not on drugs it's just a very, very good morning" He kissed Nicole's cheek. "Have a good sleepover?...Oh, are you baking me another cake?"

Nicole looked over at Irene who nodded slightly in encouragement. "Yep. Brax, can I talk to you?"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "You're way too young to date"

"I'm eleven!" Nicole rolled her eyes. "I don't like boys that much yet"

"Go talk to our daughter" Charlie waved him away. "While I have a chat to this other one about drugs"

Ruby smiled innocently. "I didn't do any"

Charlie supressed the urge to laugh. "You're ten; if you were doing drugs then I would be a horrible mother. Where did you learn about them?"

…

Brax sat down on the bottom bunk bed that was in the girl's bedroom at Irene's, he watched with anticipation and concern as the eleven year old paced up and down the bedroom by the wardrobe. "Nic, what's the matter?"

Nicole looked over at Brax, her hands shaking nervously. She didn't want Brax to deny her request. "I want…" She looked at him hesitantly.

Brax smiled. "What do you need kiddo?"

Nicole huffed. "Why's this so hard?" She walked over and plopped down on the bed beside Brax.

Brax looked at the girl with concern. "What's hard kiddo?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I want to call you dad but I don't want you to say no. my dad left me. I don't want you to reject me"

Brax felt his heart swell, but he felt like a part of him had done wrong, that a part of him had made her think that he would reject her. He had only ever thought of her as a daughter, just like he did Ruby. "Nothing would make me prouder then for you to call me dad" Brax told her.

Nicole looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Really?"

"Really" Brax confirmed. "You can call me dad whenever you want" He kissed her head. "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too, dad!"

…

Charlie giggled as she saw Ruby poke her head around the corner to make sure her Nana was busy. "Okay, mum. You have to get it down. She'll hear me if I climb on the bench"

Charlie raised her eyebrow at her daughter's sly grin. "Get what down?"

Ruby rolled her eyes clearly exasperated with her mother. "I told you. Nana has a secret cookie jar with the yummiest biscuits. There is triple choc chip"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "Okay, there are my favourite biscuits. Which jar?"

Ruby pointed to the red one on the top shelf. "Shh, you can't let Nana know. She says to many cookies spoil our lunch"

"How many have you had today?" Charlie questioned as she pulled the jar down.

Ruby tilted her head. "Just five. Nic and I stole some while Nana was in the shower. See, look at the triple choc chip" Ruby licked her lips.

Charlie smiled; she knew she would enjoy a few of those. "Alright but just two…"

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Charlie and Ruby both look up, blushing pink as they noticed Irene was staring at them with a raised eyebrow and amused look in her eye as she caught them huddled in the corner by the kitchen counter which their hands in the cookie jar.

…

"Do you like Cinderella?" April questioned quietly, she sat at the very end of the couch cuddle up under a blanket, Heath sitting at the other end with Darcy on his lap.  
She wished her mother was sitting with her but she was taking time to have a long relaxing bath since Heath had offered to watch a movie with the girls.

Darcy grinned. "It's daddy's favourite movie ever!"

Heath chuckled. "I dunno about that, the little mermaid was pretty awesome" He ruffled Darcy's hair, having a daughter meant Disney movies were generally what was chosen for movie night. "What's your favourite movie?"

April tilted her head. "I don't have one…" The way she trailed off lead Heath to believe April wasn't allowed to watch a lot of tv with Liam around.

He silently wished April and Bianca would never have to see that man again but the police hadn't found him as of yet. It made him anxious; he wanted to spend every moment with them making sure no harm was to come to them.

"Daddy, we needa show April all the good movies. Like Peter Pan, and, and…" Heath chuckled as Darcy bounced up and down clearly excited. "Snow White!"

"Alrighty, we'll have to have a movie marathon but can I put Cinderella on now? I want to see her find her Prince" Heath looked at Darcy with hopeful puppy eyes. He'd do anything to make his daughter happy even if it meant watching Cinderella twenty thousand times.

"Yes!" Darcy cheered. "Pizza!" She reached for her pizza that was placed on her princess plate.

Heath lifted it and placed it on her knees. "There you go, Princess Darcy"

Darcy giggled. "Princess April want pizza?" Darcy asked.

April looked hesitantly at the pizza. "Uh, yes please?" It came out like a question.

Heath grinned. "Pizza for you. Come over here, you're sooooo far away I might never get your pizza to you while it's warm" He spoke dramatically.

April couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips, Heath was different, he tried to make her smile and laugh, he was nice to her like was with Darcy. He didn't yell at her because she wasn't his real daughter, he didn't hit her or her mum. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth she moved over slowly she was sitting on the cushion beside him. "Thankyou" She whispered when he gave her a plate with pizza.

"Daddy?"

Heath looked up from the slice of pizza he was munching on, Darcy looking at him with wide eyes. "What can I get you, Princess Darcy?"

Darcy grinned. "Ice-cream after pizza"

Heath smirked. "I'll see what I can do" He stuffed the rest of the slice into his mouth before moving his arm so it was rested on the back of the couch, he smiled softly when he noticed April didn't flinch or scramble away from him. It was a progress, he wanted to earn her trust, he wanted her to realise he wasn't a bad guy.

^..^

**Reviews:**

**RoRo90: I am glad you have read my stories must have taken up a bit of your time to get through the whole thing so quickly. The scenes with Liam were hard for me to write but I had to get through it, all part of the story. Poor Cheryl is doing it tough; things will only get worse before they get better. I hope you love my Chax scene, I try my best to get there characters right.  
Lacey: I try to reply to everyone's comments as a way to let you all know it's appreciated that you leave comments. I'm happy you liked my introduction of Kyle, I wasn't quite sure how it was going to work but when an opportunity there you've got to take it. I try to write semi long chapters, I mostly try to keep them around the 3000 word mark. Thank you very much for your well wishes, my son recovered quickly which I am thankful for.  
FanFiction.79: I am most definitely happy that you liked my introduction of Kyle.  
Lazza77: You my dear are about to get one of your wishes towards the end of this chapter. I am considering bringing Keira into this, but that might be a part of a sequel if I decide to do one.  
Omclover: You'll get more Kyle this chapter! Not much, but he's still a new character; you will see more of him eventually.  
FrankElza: Thanks for your review! I am glad you like my introduction of Kyle, and Ricky. I have a bit of Heath and the girls in this chapter too, enjoy!  
****JS: Thank you for your review! I'll quickly clear the Kyle issue up for you, he's Casey's twin (: I try to keep my chapters around 3000 words maybe a bit more, I think that is a reasonable length hopefully! And I have a little note just below this explaining Ricky. Brax is definitely not the father of children, I am glad you voiced your opinion on her, she possibly won't make another appearance, this is definitely a Chax story, promise!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - Part One

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four, Part One: Telling, Talking &amp; Reactions. **_

"Charlie, would you just sit down" Brax pleaded with his fiancé, he was growing dizzy watching her pace across the kitchen floor, her shoes thumping at the ground.

Charlie shook her head. "No"

She had been trying to control the anxiety that had been creeping within her for the past two weeks. Every times Brax brought up the conversation of telling the girls, she would avoid it or come up with an excuse. But it was becoming inevitable; she knew the girls would soon notice. She was fifteen weeks. The thought of their reactions when she told them the news had her panicking. She could picture the devastating expressions on the girl's faces.  
After all Ruby had only recently found out about her biological connection to Brax. Nicole had only started calling him _'Dad'_ two weeks ago. And now they were about to introduce a new baby into the mix.

Plopping down into the seat, Charlie covered her face with her hands. A baby was a wonderful thing, it was another life that she'd created with Brax but that didn't stop the concern she was feeling for her older girls.

"Charlie" Brax placed a hand on her back rubbing soothingly. "The girls are going to be fine. We have to tell them. We can't keep hiding this"

Charlie sighed. "I just…"

Brax pulled his hand away from her body. "Listen to yourself. Do you really want Colleen to find out and then expose it to the girls?" Seeing her body shake, Brax could tell the thought disturbed her. "We need to tell them. Us. Together. They're old enough to understand Charlie. Who doesn't want a baby brother or sister at their age?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "How about the daughter who just found her dad? Or perhaps the daughter that has no biological link to this family?"

Charlie blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I just don't want to upset them. We are only just getting back on track, Brax. Our daughters are content right now"

Brax exhaled; reaching across the table he grabbed her hand. "I know. I never thought of it that way but we have to do this. It'll be worse if someone else notices and tells them before we do"

"Who died?" Ruby asked as she entered the kitchen, dropping her school backpack on the ground by the counter.

Brax looked away from Charlie as the woman tried to dry her tears. His daughter was already hauling a few pancakes from the dish in the middle of the table onto her plate. He honestly didn't understand how she could fit so much into her little body.

"Dad?" Ruby looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Brax stared at her curiously. "What makes you think someone died?"

Ruby shrugged, her brown hair falling over her shoulder. "Mum looked like that when Nibbles the cat died"

"Nibbles?" Brax smirked at the name.

"It was named after Ruby" Nicole teased as she dropped her backpack next to Ruby's and slid into the seat beside her mother.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

A small giggle escaped her lips. "When Ruby was three she went through a phase of nibbling on her food. She refused to bite things"

Brax rolled his eyes as he looked at his daughter who was shoving pancake into her mouth. "Clearly she grew outta that"

Ruby grinned, nodding as she grabbed the maple syrup. "Why are you looking sad then?"

Brax glanced at Charlie who let her gaze fall back to the table as she reached for some pancakes to keep her hands busy. Sighing, he looked at the girls. "Your mother and I have something to tell you"

Ruby dropped the knife she was using to spread her maple syrup around, her eyes widening. "You're not leaving are you?"

Brax frowned. "No, of course not" He could see she was clearly worried about the thought of him leaving and it made him question what he had done to make her think that he would leave. "Ruby, I'm never leaving you, your sister, your mother or the baby. Ever" He promised.

"Baby?" Nicole looked at her mother with an open mouth. "What baby?"

Brax looked at the blonde, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that. He had a speech lined up of how he would tell the girls the secret and it didn't include it slipping from his tongue. "Your mother and I …well, we are having a baby" Brax told the girls, he eyes flickered to Ruby.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Ruby looked at her mum who was on the verge of tears. "Are you going to cry? Are you sad?"

Charlie shook her head, blinking to wipe back the tears. "I just love you both so much. I want you to be happy"

"Are you kidding?" Nicole grinned at Charlie. "This is awesome, mum. I'm going to do so many cool things with the baby"

Charlie looked at the eleven year old to see her smiling with happiness. Not the reaction Charlie had expected at all. "As long as you don't drop the baby on the head like you did Ruby"

"You dropped me on my head?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Nicole shrugged. "Ruby, I was one year old" Ruby poked her tongue out at her sister. "Hey if I didn't drop you on your head then you wouldn't be so smart"

Brax chuckled at their banter. "Dad!"

Ruby scolded. "You're meant to tell her off; she dropped me, your baby girl, on the head"

"Oh Ruby" Charlie shook her head. "I will never forget the day when you pushed Nicole's bike while she was sitting on t and she went flying down the hill outside the house. All I remember that day was screaming and a broken arm"

Ruby blushed. "I don't remember that"

"You were three and a half" Charlie clarified, though her eyes had shifted to the position her daughter was now in. Instead of sitting in the centre of her seat, she was on the very edge as close to Brax as possible. "How…what do you think of having a baby sibling?" Charlie found herself asking the youngest girl.

Ruby shrugged. "It's fine. I guess. Dad, can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

Charlie noticed the subject change but didn't pressure the girl knowing Ruby would voice her concerns when she was ready; she never kept her feelings bottled for long.

"I think it's great mum" Nicole leant into Charlie's side. "Hopefully another girl. I can help dress her up, play girly games and do hair" Nicole spoke excitedly.

Charlie run her hands through the girls blonde hair as she looked over at Brax who met her gaze with concern as Ruby was now perched on his lap, hugging him tightly. They both could tell the news had clearly upset the brunette.

^..^

Andy walked into the bedroom to see Hannah cuddled up in the queen-sized bed with seven year old Josh tucked in her arms, Kyle was sitting in the arm chair beside the bed as Hannah read to them.  
Josh was home from school sick but Andy was waiting on paperwork for Kyle, the paperwork that would legally transfer the kid into his car and then he would work on getting Kyle into school and reuniting his family.

"Andy, hi, when did you get back?" Hannah closed the book she was reading, glancing over at her boyfriend who had been out running.

Andy smiled slightly as Josh cuddled further into her, his face flushed read. "Just then. I want to talk"

Hannah ran her hand through Josh's hair. "How about you boys watch tv in here while we talk?" She moved out from beside Josh who whined and buried his little body back under the covers. "Just rest" She told him as she patted the bed. "You can take my spot Ky"

Andy watched her with the boys as she pulled the covers over them, flipping the tv on, the dvd from last night still playing, Josh's favourite. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything" Andy told them as he ushered Hannah out of the room.

…

Hannah frowned; she was watching Andy as she leaned against the kitchen counter his hand covering his face. "What am I going to do, Hannah?"

Hannah exhaled; she knew this was a complicated situation. "Maybe you could try talking to Cheryl, not yelling"

"I don't know how" He admitted, pulling his hands away from his face and bracing himself against the counter. "This situation makes me so angry. But I…I don't want to take Casey from her"

Hannah sat down at the kitchen table. "I know"

"I just want a chance to be in his life. He deserves to know the truth about where he came from. About his brother. That I did want him"

Hannah rubbed his arm as he came to sit beside her. "He'll know that. He will. But first you need to talk to Cheryl"

^..^

Standing in the shower Charlie closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of the water. Her breathing was deep as she thought about this morning.  
She jumped as hands slid over her wet glistening hips. The smoothness of the palms round her stomach and ran over her baby bump, it was now popping out just a little. "What do you think you're doing?"

Brax chuckled, his breath tickling her neck. "Spending time with my beautiful fiancé"

Charlie laughed, spinning around and placing her arms around his neck. "What are you sucking up for?"

Brax smirked. "Sucking up, is that what you think I'm doing?" His hands slid down her back to rest on the curve of her bottom. "But while I have you…" He whispered softly as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Charlie moaned as his hands squeezed her bottom and pulled her close to him. "Brax" Charlie moaned his name as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and her mouth popped open slightly giving him permission. Brax kissed her intensely as he walked her backwards until she was up against the wall. His hands roaming over her quivering body as his feet nudged her. Charlie's hands gripped his shoulders as she spread her legs apart for him. "Brax…the bed" Charlie breathed as she felt his fingers trailing down her stomach. She knew where this was headed and her body was reacting in shockwaves.

Brax chuckled, taking his lips from hers. Trailing kisses down her body and towards her breasts as his fingers found her sweet spot.

"Mmm" Charlie moaned as she leaned forward; resting her forehead on his shoulder, bit her bottom lip as her fingers gripped his arms with force. "Right there" Charlie groaned.

^..^

"What do you want exactly?" Cheryl asked as she placed the steaming mug of coffee down in front of Andy, holding her own tightly in her hands as she sunk into the chair to his right. She was so glad that Casey was at school. She didn't want him to hear anything Andy had to say.

Andy sighed. "To talk. Look Cheryl, I don't want to take Casey from you"

Cheryl scoffed. "Seemed pretty adamant about it the other day"

"I know" He admitted, placing his hands around his coffee mug. "I just want a chance to know my son…" He watched as the woman before him opened her mouth, he was aware of the words that would flow from her lips. "You can't deny the he's a Barrett, he's my blood. I'm not going to tell you that he's not your son, he is, you raised him. But you also can't deny Casey the right to know where he came from"

"Why are you suddenly willing to talk to about it, you were yelling…"

Andy rubbed his forehead. "I'm here because Hannah, my girlfriend, this is will be more productive then yelling. I want to be involved in Casey's life, Cheryl. I want him to know his twin brother. I want to watch him grow. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because you've never made an attempt to be in his life before"

"You think I would have been allowed?" Andy raised his voice slightly.

_Flashback: _

_Andy stumbled backwards against the tin shed wall. "Dad, I just want…"_

"_NO!" Johnny roared, smacking the teenager upside his head. "You aren't having anything to do with that child. Do you understand me?" _

"_Dad…"Andy muttered as his father pushed him towards the ground, the teen instinctively curling up knowing what was about to happen. "Don't. Please"_

"_Listen here Andy. Your mother would hate to find out you've fathered a child to the Braxton clan. You know how much your mother despises Cheryl" The kick was aimed for Andy's ribs but landed against the teenagers' arms which were protecting his body. "You will not see that child Andy, ever. You even think about it and I'll make sure you don't live to see the next hour. It's all been arranged. You'll be free of this burden and your mother will never know" Several more kicks. _

"_He's my son" _

"_No!" Dropping to the ground, Johnny grabbed the kid by his shirt and shoved him back into the wall. "You DON'T ever speak that child's name again!"Andy screamed when he felt the impact of his father's fist ramming into his jaw. "Understood?" Hearing nothing but whimpers, Johnny moved his foot to put pressure on Andy's. "Understand?" _

"_Yes Sir" Andy shouted._

_End Flashback:_

Cheryl recoiled as Andy told her the events of that moment. "That's why you're suddenly here…"

Andy nodded. "He's dead. And I need to be a part of Casey's life" He sat the coffee mug back on the table. "You don't understand how much I wanted to be a father. I wanted to run away with Keira. You all had this plan, you would raise Casey, dad would keep me away, and Keira would vanish. None of you bothered to ask what I wanted"

"You wanted…you wanted to raise Casey?" Cheryl murmured, this was news. Johnny had never told her that Andy had wanted to be about of Casey's life.

Andy smiled sadly. "Of course. He's my son. I want him to know the truth Cheryl but I won't take him from you. You're his mother" Andy looked over at her. "Just consider this, please. I want to be a part of Casey's life"

"I'll…" Cheryl pursed her lips. "I'll consider it" Cheryl lifted her mug to her lips, she didn't know how it was best to introduce them but with Casey's birthday party tomorrow, them possibly meeting and seeing how Casey reacted to him before they told him the truth.

^..^

"Dad!" Ruby ran out of the school gates, her backpack jiggling as she made a straight line towards her father's arms. "Dad!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Brax who was leaning on his car.

"Hey kiddo" He ruffled her hair. "What's up?"

"I missed you" Ruby looked up at him. "Can we get ice-cream and milkshakes?"

Brax looked at his daughters wide hopeful eyes, he could never say no to that face. "How about just one?"

"Milkshakes!" Ruby told him. "Come on" She opened the passenger door.

"Hold up, kiddo, we gotta wait for Nic" He shook his head, amused at the girls' behaviour.

Ruby tilted her head. "Can't Auntie Bi take her home then we can go now" Ruby smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll tell Auntie" She dumped her bag in the car and started off down the path.

"Ruby…" Brax called her name but the ten year old didn't turn around, instead he looked at Nicole who was approaching the car. "Hey sweetheart"

"Hi dad. Where's Ruby? She always beats me to the car" Nicole questioned.

"She's talking to your Auntie Bi" Brax said as he noticed them walking towards her. "Here they are"

"Dad, Auntie Bi is gonna take Nicole home. So we can get milkshakes. Let's go!" Ruby grabbed his hand, tugging.

Nicole tilted her head. "You're getting milkshakes? Why can't I come dad?"

Ruby glared at Nicole. "Because he's not your dad and this is a daddy daughter date. He only pretends to love you cause you're always around!" She turned around and jumped into the car slamming the door.

Brax looked at the car, bewildered by his daughter's statement, he wasn't sure what had gotten into her but he had a thought that it was something to do with the baby. Looking back at Nicole, he noticed she had moved away from him and wrapped her arms around Bianca. "Nic…" He sighed at the sound of her sobs and Ruby honking the horn.

"Go" Bianca told him. "I'll take her home"

Brax looked down at his blonde daughter. "I love you, sweetheart. You know that" Brax told her before turning around and getting into the car. The sound of Nicole's sobs were heartbreaking but he knew Ruby was fighting her own battle at the moment.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**RoRo90: So happy you are enjoying my fic! It's so hard to get motivated to write sometimes but I try my best to get it out. I have a bit of Chax for you this chapter but next chapter I am working on something for them. Do you love the relationship between Nicole and Brax? I am undecided of whether she will be in future stories of mine. Some people love the idea of Nicole and Ruby being sisters, others not so much. I hope you like my portrayal of Heath; I am trying to write him in a different light.  
HAChaxFan: Both really good questions. Liam isn't dead so the possibility of another appearance is probable. You'll have to wait and see ;) I'm not spoiling it, hehe. As for Casey and Kyle, they will meet; you might want to stick around for the next chapter. ;)  
FanFiction.79: I like that you've been able to pick up the difference between the boys. Andy's character in the show is a bit different then how I portray him so I hope you see that soon. Glad you love the Brax and Nicole moment!  
Lazza77: Thank-you for the review. I am trying to portray Heath has a sweetie/softie, so I hope that is coming out in my writing. The mess with Casey is about to reach a new peak in the chapter after this one.  
FrankElza: Glad you like my pitch with Casey and Kyle being twins. Also glad you thought the bit with Ruby was funny. I am trying to portray Heath in a different light to the shower. I felt they could have done a lot more with his character.  
JS: I love Brax and Heath with the girls as well. I am trying to portray them both as family orientated girls. You'll see a bit more of Andy in this chapter; hope you see that he's not too bad a guy. And bit of Chax this chapter but I am working on something for them next chapter!  
FanFicForYou: Chapter 22: Thank you for answering my questions! I found that some people like Ruby and Nicole but some are keen for just Ruby, so I am undecided if Nicole will be in my next story. :/ I am so happy you loved the chapter though and took the time to review even though chapter 23 was already 23: Hope your revision is going well, and I am happy you seem to be enjoying the story. It's great that you liked the bit with Charlie/Ruby and the biscuits. I wanted to give them a cute little moment. I have a bit of a plan for Heath/Bianca in coming chapters.  
Princessnoah0: April, Casey and Ruby are ten. Nicole is eleven. As for others I haven't really set ages. I figure them out and put them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	25. Chapter Twenty Four - Part Two

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four, Part Two: Talks, Babysitter &amp; Apologies. **_

Brax sat down in the chair across the table from Ruby as she placed her milkshake down. He'd let her babble about school the entire trip to the diner but he knew the subject of Nicole couldn't be avoided. From what he knew and had seen the girls were best friends, close sister. They had arguments like any siblings but never anything big, they were never mean to eat other.  
Looking at his daughter he didn't understand the happiness in his daughters eyes, it was as though she hadn't spoken horribly to Nicole before.

"Dad, can we get chocolate cake?" Ruby's eyes sparkled with hope.

Brax shook his head. "No, something healthier" He rubbed the back of his head. "Rubes we have to talk"

Ruby spun the straw around in milkshake, glancing away from the menu to her dads face. "About what?"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "About what you said to Nicole. That was very rude and hurtful, Ruby. You made her cry"

Ruby shrugged. "But it's the truth"

Brax shook his head; he had no idea why Ruby would think that was even close to the truth. "No kiddo, it's not the truth"

"Yes it is" Ruby said forcefully. "You can't love her. You're not her dad"

Brax rubbed his cheek thoughtfully; he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation. Charlie would know exactly what to say but he couldn't make her deal with it, not when it was clearly about him. "Ruby, I'm not her biological dad but I'm still her dad. I love her just as much as I love you"

Ruby crossed her arms, her head shaking as she leaned back into her chair slouching. "No. You can't. You only love mum, me and the new baby"

Brax leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He knew he couldn't just tell her she was wrong not when she clearly believed what she was saying. He needed to know why she thought that and then change her mind about it. "Why do you think that Ruby?"

Ruby took a sip of her milkshake. "Because she isn't family and if she is then I'm in the middle and the middle child always gets left out"

Brax frowned, that's what it was about. "Who told you that kiddo?"

Ruby shrugged. "A boy in my class and he's right. So you can't love her cause if you do then you won't love me as much. He knows, he's a middle child and his parents don't love him as much"

Brax exhaled, he motioned for her to come and sit beside him which she did in a hurry. Brax looked down at his daughter. "Ruby, that's not true. I'm going to love you, Nicole and the baby equally. I'm not going to love one of you more than the other"

"Yes you will" Ruby sulked. "Nicole can go live with her dad"

Brax looked at Ruby with a stern expression. "Ruby, Nicole is your sister. You need to stop being mean"

"No she's not. I don't want her here. I don't want the baby. I just want you and mum" Ruby couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Brax sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, your sister and the baby are family. Family always loves each other and sticks together"

Ruby sniffled and hugged her father tighter. Brax's chin was rested against the top of her head, he knew this was far from the end of the conversation, the brunette didn't believe him but he was beginning to understand her point of view.

"I don't want to share you. I just got you" Ruby cried.

^..^

Charlie looked up in shock as the front door flew open with force, she was about to scold Nicole but she saw the tears streaming down the child's face. The young girl dropped her backpack and ran down the hall, her bedroom door slamming shut moments later.  
Charlie shook her head stunned at the scene, looking towards the door she expected to see Brax but frowned at the sight of Bianca giving her a sympathetic smile. "What's going on?"

Bianca leaned against the door frame. "I'm not entirely sure, but Ruby said some pretty horrible things to Nicole"

Charlie raised her eyebrow, the girls never fought. "Where's Brax? He was meant to be picking the girls up" Charlie stood up.

Bianca nodded. "I know, but I brought Nicole home and he went with Ruby to the diner. I've never seen Ruby that angry Charlie, those girls are so close but…"

Charlie frowned. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"Brax will explain it to you but you should talk to Nicole. I'll get someone else to watch April tomorrow; you should spend the day with Brax and your girls"

"Who will watch her? Irene is working" Charlie knew Bianca didn't have anyone else she would leave April with on such short notice.

Bianca shrugged. "I'll figure it out. Just go be with your daughter. See ya Charlz"

"Bye Bee" Charlie called after Bianca as the woman shut the door behind her.

Charlie eyes flickered over to the hallway, she had no idea what had gone on but she was about to find out. She couldn't imagine that Ruby would say something to upset Nicole like she was; the sisters had never been nasty to each other.

…

"Nicole. Sweetie, I'm coming in" Charlie called as she knocked on Nicole's door, opening it slowly, her heart clenching at the sight of the young girl lying on her stomach on the bed with her face buried in her pillow. Her sobs were loud and heartbreaking. Charlie crossed the room quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Nicole's back. "I'm here baby, I'm here" Charlie soothed. "What happened?"

Nicole shook her head; she didn't want to reveal to her mother what Ruby had said. What was the point? "No-Nothing"

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Nicole's muffled voice. "That's a lie sweetie, something happened to make you this upset. Tell me what happened"

"Th...their on a-a-a daddy daughter da-date" She hiccupped. "He doesn't love me like Ruby. She said so" Nicole's sobs grew louder.

Charlie frowned, she didn't understand properly. "Nic, sweetie. Who said that?"

"Ruby!" Nicole exclaimed her voice muffled by the pillow.

Charlie shook her head, she didn't understand why Ruby would say something so horrible to her sister, it wasn't like the brunette at all. Her mind flashed to this morning, Ruby cuddled on Brax's lap, closing her eyes, she exhaled. "Oh baby, Ruby didn't mean it, she's just upset. Brax loves you, he's your dad"

"She meant it" Nicole spoke bitterly, wriggling away from Charlie's hand. "He's not my dad. My dad abandoned me because I'm unlovable. Ruby's right. He only pretends to love me because I'm here" Nicole cried as she rolled over to the wall away from Charlie. "Go away"

Charlie stared at her daughter's back as her hand dropped to the bed, she couldn't let her daughter retreat from her once again. They'd just gotten over the issue of her not being Nicole's real mother. "Nic, please…"

"Please, go away" She sobbed.

^..^

Bianca cuddled on the couch with Heath; she could hear the laugher on Darcy and April as they watched a movie in Bianca's bedroom. Bianca couldn't take her mind away from the fact that she had know one to watch April tomorrow while she was in the city, it wasn't like she could take her, not to a meeting for the school.

"What's wrong?" Heath grunted, his eyes flickering from the tv to the blonde, he could see she was clearly restless.

Bianca looked up. "Nothing"

Heath smirked. "Liar"

"I just have a meeting in the city tomorrow but I have no one to watch April" Bianca sighed.

Heath rubbed his fingertips over her arm. "I'd offer but…"

Bianca cut him off. "You would?"

Heath nodded, holding her still as she went to pull away. "I would but I'd don't think she'd be comfortable being alone with me for the whole day"

Bianca sighed, slumping against him again. He was probably right; April possibly still wasn't ready to stay with him alone. "You're probably right"

Heath could see the miserable look cloud her face. "How about we talk to her about it?" Bianca nodded slightly and Heath turned to look at the bedroom door. "April, can you come here for a second?" He called; he was surprised when the girl appeared the doorway immediately with a nervous expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"Come sit, honey" Bianca patted the cushion beside her and April walked over and plopped herself down beside her mother, looking at Heath with concern. "I want to talk to you about tomorrow. I have a meeting in the city tomorrow and you were meant to stay with your Auntie but you can't…"

April nodded, her eyes darting from her mother to Heath. "Where am I going to stay?"

"Well we want to know how you would feel about spending the day with Heath and Darcy?" Bianca questioned, she watched carefully as her daughters face filled with panic before settling. "It's just for the day and Heath can watch you here so you'll have your own room if you want to get away"

April bit her bottom lip, she was clearly nervous but she did admit to herself that she liked Heath, he was funny and he was sweet to Darcy but she was also scared of what he would be like once they were alone. "I…" She saw the hopeful look in her mother's eyes and she knew she couldn't disappoint her. "Okay"

Heath smiled. "If you want to, I know you were invited…Casey's birthday party is tomorrow. We could go instead of staying in the house"

Bianca smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot. Looks like Charlie and Brax won't be getting their day with just the girls"

Heath chuckled. "It's later in the day, three til six. We can hang out here then go over for the party, come back and have dinner and then you should be home"

April nodded. "Okay" She did want to go to Casey's party and she was thankful Heath would take her.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Bianca ran her hand through April's hair.

April nodded. "Yeah, it's okay mum. Can I watch the movie now?" She noticed her mother immediately nod but April was focused on Heath; she'd never been allowed to leave unless it was okay with Liam so it applied to Heath or so she thought.

Heath could see her looking at him for permission, he'd noticed it before. Whenever Darcy tugged her from the room, or Bianca told them to go play. And he knew when Bianca was gone tomorrow they would have to discuss it but he didn't know how to approach the topic so instead he smiled. "Go on, Darcy is probably eating all the popcorn" He joked light heartedly.

April smiled a little, kissing her mother's cheek before leaving the room in a hurry.

Bianca looked up at Heath, kissing his lips softly. "Thankyou"

Heath grinned. "You're welcome" He kissed her lips a little more firmly as though he was wanted her.

^..^

"Ruby" Brax placed his hand on the front doorhandle, holding it closed as he waited for his daughter to make eye contact which she did. "You are going to apologize to Nicole for what you said before"

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'm not. I said the right thing"

Brax exhaled, he felt like he'd was saying the words for the hundredth time. "No Ruby, you didn't. You hurt Nicole's feelings"

Ruby scowled at her dad's stern look. "I'll apologize later"

Charlie walked out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door, Ruby standing in the doorway smiling brightly at her. "Hi mum!"

Charlie smiled slightly. "Hi baby, why don't you get a start on your homework, I need to talk to your father"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked towards the hallway. "Bout Nicole" She muttered sulkily as she slipped out of sight.

Charlie placed her hands on her hips, glancing at Brax. "What the hell happen? Nicole came home in tears, and all I was able to get out of her was Ruby said some horrible things"

Brax placed his keys on the table beside the front door. "Ruby told Nicole I only pretend to love her because she's always around. I took her to the diner so we could chat about it and apparently she thinks I can't love three children equally and as the middle child she will be the forgotten one"

Charlie sighed. "That's ridiculous, you told her that right?"

Brax rubbed his head. "Of course but she doesn't believe me, or doesn't want to believe me"

"I knew something like this would happen, but I actually expected it to be Nicole that hated the idea of a baby"

Brax grimaced at that thought. "After what Ruby said I won't be surprised if that's the next thing we have to deal with"

"You should talk to Nicole, I'll deal with Ruby" Charlie shook her head, thinking of her brunette daughter. "She's stubborn and the only way to deal with an issue like this is to face it head on and tell her how it's going to be"

Brax smirked slightly at the sight of this future wife, mother of his girls standing with a stubborn bossy look on her face; it was what he recognized as mother mode. "Okay, ma'am. I will be with Nicole" He saluted cheekily before walked down the hall.

…

"Nicole" Brax called her name as he opened the door; his face crumbling at the sight of her curled up on the bed under the covers, her face red and tear stained, eyes puffy from crying. His heart broke when she took one look at him before rolling over to face the wall, her stuffed bear she'd had since a baby cuddled in her arms. "Sweetheart"

"Go away" Nicole sniffled.

Brax shut the bedroom door before shuffling across room and sitting on the edge of the bed, Charlie's approach to Ruby was one he couldn't take with Nicole. The blonde took things to heart where the brunette would mostly brush things off. "I'm not going anywhere Nic, not even if I have to sit here for the rest of my life" Brax told her. "I just want to talk to you"

Nicole shook her head. "I don't want to talk. You should be with Ruby"

"No" Brax told her. "Come on, sit up and let me look at you" Brax helped her to sit up, cringing at the sight of complete hopelessness on her face. "How about we stop those tears?"

Nicole ducked her head down, not looking at him. "I…"

Brax exhaled, he was no good at these talks, the look on Nicole's face made him want to pick her up and cuddle her. "I want you to know what Ruby said isn't the truth. I do love you; I love you because you're my daughter"

"My own dad didn't love me" Nicole mumbled.

Brax reached forward and tilted her chin up, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "We'll he's an idiot. You're a smart, beautiful, amazing young girl who I am proud to call my daughter. And no matter what anyone tells you, that will always be the truth. Okay?"

Nicole blushed slightly at the compliment. "But Ruby…"

Brax opened his arms and Nicole scrambled across the bed into them. "You leave Ruby to your mother and me. She didn't mean the things she said, she just scared about having a new baby in the house"

"Scared of how much you'll love her?" Nicole whispered.

Brax brushed his hand through her blonde hair. "Yeah, but I promise I'll love you all equally"

"Really?"

Brax kissed her head. "Really. Is that something you're worried about?"

Nicole shrugged. "I just, I'm not connected to you like Ruby and the baby are"

Brax nodded, he couldn't deny that it was the truth. "That's true but remember what I told you when I gave you this" Brax pinched the silver bracelet between his fingers. "I love you with my soul, I chose to love you and that's important"

Nicole nodded. "Can…Can I still call you dad?"

Brax felt his heart swell, then constrict, he could sense her hesitancy that the thought that she wouldn't be allowed to call him dad because of what Ruby said. "Of course you can" Brax tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "You're never calling be Brax again" He tapped her nose.

Nicole smiled. "Okay, I love you dad"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

…

"Ruby Charlotte Buckton" Charlie closed the door to her daughters room, frowning at the sight of the brunette sitting on her bed glaring out the window.

Ruby glared at her mother. "I'm a Braxton"

"That may be so, but your birth certificate says Buckton" Charlie crossed the room and crouched down in front of the ten year old, she knew how stubborn her daughter was and there was only one way for her to confront this. "Listen, your father and I are going to love the three of you children equally, you will not be forgotten. Do you understand that?"

Ruby stared at her mother. "I will be"

"No!" Charlie spoke sternly. "You're my daughter, I've never forgotten about you, I never will and neither will your dad"

"But Nicole…"

Charlie shook her head. "Nicole is staying, and you are going to apologize. You hurt her feelings and were very rude. Ruby, your dad and I love you and nothing will ever change that"

Ruby couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she listened to her mother. "Do you promise?"

Charlie stood up and sat on the bed beside her daughter, hugging her. "Of course I promise. I love you, Ruby. Your dad loves you"

"Are you sure?" Ruby sniffled. "He saw me be so nasty"

Charlie smiled slightly. "Nothing could change how much your dad loves you" Charlie kissed the top of Ruby's head. "You still need to apologize, and no computer time for two days"

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry mum, I just wanted dad to love me as much as he does"

"He always will" Charlie promised. "Come on, you can help me make dinner"

"Okay" Ruby hopped off the bed. "I love you, mum"

"I love you too, Ruby"

…

"Mum, I am finished the potatoes" Ruby exclaimed as she finished mashing the potatoes that were in the pot beside her.

Charlie turned around from the stove, pausing when she saw Nicole and Brax standing in the doorway, her daughter cuddled right into his side. "Hey, you two are just in time. Dinner is almost ready" Charlie informed them.

Ruby turned around, blushing when she saw Nicole. "I'm sorry" She blurted out.

Nicole nodded, pressing into Brax's side a little more. "Okay" She whispered.

Ruby jumped down off the chair she was kneeling on. "I'm really sorry, I was horrible. I didn't mean it" She apologized.

Nicole had never been one to hold grudges so she nodded again. "It's okay Ruby, they both told me you didn't mean it" Nicole whispered.

Ruby opened her arms. "Sisters?"

Nicole nodded slightly, stepping forward to hug her. "Sisters"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**RoRo90: I think everyone was expecting Nicole to be the one with a bad reaction to the pregnancy which is why I chose differently. I hope you like what I've done with Ruby in this chapter. And you will see more Heath and April next chapter, there is a little in this one but not much.  
FanFiction.79: Hope this chapter gives you an insight as to why Ruby acted that way. Glad you enjoyed Andy's flashback.  
Lazza77: I think everyone was expecting Nicole to take the news worse which was why I chose differently. Hope you enjoyed.  
FrankElza: I am happy you lived the flashback and that it gave you some insight. This chapter should give you all the reasons you need about Ruby's reaction.  
JS: Glad you liked my twist and the shower scene. And I am glad you are warming to Andy, you'll see more of him next chapter at Casey's birthday party. Next chapter is part three and the final part before we more on to more exciting things!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	26. Chapter Twenty Four - Part Three

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four, Part Three: Birthday, Babysitting &amp; Meetings. **_

Heath rolled his eyes as Bianca hopped around her bedroom with one shoe on. "Babe..."

"I'm serious" She spoke sternly as she managed to pull her shoe on, she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her anxious to leave April for the day, they hadn't been apart since Liam had disappeared. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Heath exhaled, he was nervous as hell about spending the day alone with April and Bianca wasn't helping the situation. "We'll be fine. We are hanging out here and then going to Casey's party"

Bianca sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm just nervous. If she plays up..."

"Babe" Heath cut her off. "April hasn't misbehaved since I've met her, but if on the off chance she does I will either wait for you or deal with it as I do Darcy. If she is visibly upset or just troubled about today and uncomfortable then we'll pay a visit to Charlie's so she is comfortable in her Aunt's presence. I got this, okay?"

Bianca nodded, smiling softly. "Sorry. When she wakes up..."

"I'll tell her you had to leave early to beat traffic"

"Thankyou" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I mean that, thankyou"

"You're welcome" He turned his head when he heard the bedroom door open.

Darcy poked her head in; grinning when she saw her dad was looking at her. "Daddy"

Heath smiled, noticing it was only six am but Darcy had clearly been woken up by the voices. "Come cuddle with daddy, Bee has to go now"

Darcy walked over to the bed and Bianca helped her up, the little girl giving her a brief cuddle. "Bye Bee"

Bianca kissed her forehead before the little girl climbed away from her and snuggled under the blankets and into her father's side. "Bye sweetheart" She moved to kiss Heath softly. "I'll see you later"

"We'll be here" Heath chuckled as she swiftly picked up her bag and hurried out the bedroom door. "She's crazy sometimes"

Darcy grinned. "You're crazy!" She giggled.

^..^

Brax rolled over, his arm sliding across Charlie's stomach tickling her exposed skin. Her eyes popped open in response, smiling when she saw he was still sleeping soundly. She had only ever dreamed of being with someone like him, but finding the right guy had seemed impossible until he walked into her life cocky and charming.

"Thinkin' bout me?"

Charlie looked down; shaking her head as he laid there with his eyes closed smirking. "Nope, I was thinking about what I will wear today"

"Mmm, how about nothing?"

Charlie laughed. "Somehow I don't think that will be appropriate for Casey's birthday party"

Brax grunted. "Mmm, you're right. Wouldn't want them looking at what's mine"

"Yours?" Charlie questioned playfully. "Since when is my body yours?"

Brax tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her across the bed closer to him, Charlie squealing at the sudden movement. "It's always been mine" He whispered, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Charlie raised her eyebrow, trying hard to fight the tingling sensation of Brax's lips on her skin. "Is that so?"

"Yes" He kissed her tanned skin a few times, moving his way towards her neck.

Charlie turned to expose her neck to him, silently tell him not to stop. "Well I think this body needs a bit of attention"

"Really? Well that can be arranged" He moved swiftly, flipping her onto her stomach and trailing kisses down her spine. "Have a mentioned I love you?" He asked in between kisses.

Charlie moaned. "Hmm, not this morning you haven't" She teased.

Brax tapped her bottom. "Sorry for my mistake. I love you Miss Buckton" He gripped her bottom and messaged gently. "We must fix that soon"

"Fix what?" Charlie asked as his hands ran down her legs.

Brax smirked. "Your name, you still want to be a Braxton, right?"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder, smiling. "Of course" Brax hadn't brought up the wedding in a while and she'd assumed that with everything that had happened along with the new baby that he had just wanted to postpone it. "I just, I thought you wanted to wait and that's why you hadn't mentioned it"

Brax moved up her body and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Sure, I admit we've had a lot going on but I want nothing more than to marry you and make this family official"

Charlie grinned. "Okay, I'll start planning but we should set a date" She wriggled onto her back. "How about next June? The baby will be a few months old, I need time to work on my body" Charlie mumbled, her hands brushing over the tiny outline of a bump.

Brax leaned down and kissed her stomach. "No matter what, you'll look beautiful" He told her.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, blushing slightly. "You sure know how to make a woman blush"

He trailed a tongue across is bottom lip. "I know how to make a woman's body give of several reactions" He spoke as he moved his fingers towards her privates. "My, my, so wet for me"

Charlie shivered. "Always for you" She moaned, her back arching off the bed as Brax pumped two fingers into her.

^..^

April sat down on the stool and stared blankly at her weetbix, it didn't seem like a very grand breakfast but she could hear Heath and Darcy talking and laughing in the bedroom and she didn't want to bother them.

"April!"

April looked away from her bowl startled by the sound of Darcy's excited voice; the three year old was running towards her with a big grin. "Good morning Darcy"

Darcy stood up on her tippy toes but she couldn't quiet see in the bowl. "Whatcha eating?"

"Weetbix" April told her.

Darcy gasped. "But daddy said he's gonna make pancakes!"

April smiled at the thought but it quickly vanished, Heath would probably make pancakes but she knew they wouldn't be for her. She watched as Darcy tried to climb up onto the stool beside her but it wobbled. "Let me help" She climbed down from her own and helped Darcy up onto hers.

Heath smiled at the sight as he exited the bedroom. "Morning April, your mum said to tell you she had to leave early this morning" He watched as the ten year old just stared at him, not daring to move. He felt his heart clench. "I was going to make pancakes for breakfast, what are you favourite flavour?"

April blinked. "You mean...You mean I get to have some?"

Heath smiled, he felt the sadness seep into his skin because she thought she'd be denied. "Of course. Do you want chocolate chip, blueberry..."

"Chocolate chip!" Darcy exclaimed. "Can you make mine a bunny rabbit, daddy?"

Heath grinned. "Sure, sweetheart. What about you kiddo, what flavour pancake and animal do you want?"

April nodded slightly, blushing at the sound of the nickname. Liam had never given her nicknames apart from brat. "I'll have the same has Darcy, please" She spoke politely knowing it would be too much of a fuss for her to have something different, and Liam had never liked a fuss.

Heath smiled. "You sure, I can make any kind of pancake you like"

April bit her bottom lip, uncertain of whether she should ask but his smile was inviting. "Can I have a cat instead of a rabbit?"

Heath grinned. "No worries!" He glanced around the kitchen confused. "Where does your mum keep the pans?"

^..^

"Casey!" Cheryl exclaimed enthusiastically as she walked into Casey's bedroom carrying a gift in her hands. "Happy Birthday!"

The newly turned eleven year old rolled over in his bed. "Ugh" He wasn't impressed that he had been woken up.

"Casey" Cheryl walked over to the edge of the bed and rubbed his back. "Wakey, wakey"

Casey groaned. "Muuuuum!"

Cheryl smiled as he rolled back onto his back, squinting at the present in her hands. "Sorry, didn't you want this?" She shook the package slightly.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I do. Pass it over" He reached for the gift.

Cheryl gave it to him. "It's nothing amazing, you have some more gifts out in the living room"

"I'm sure it's great, mum" He tore the gift open at smiling at the bundle of playstation portable games, before he frowned. "Mum, I don't have a play station portable, I have an xbox. Did you buy the wrong games?"

Cheryl laughed. "Of course not" She couldn't help but grin as the realisation dawned on him.

"Really?" He scrambled out of the bed. "You brought me a psp?"

"Maybe, you better open up those other gifts of yours" Cheryl smiled as he threw his arms around her hugging tightly. "I love you, mate"

"I love you too, mum. Thank you!" He let go of her, his feet causing a thundering sound as he ran towards the living room.

Cheryl sighed, looking across the bed at the spot his head had been moments ago, sitting staring at that spot she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. A part of her knew Casey deserved the truth, deserved the chance to meet half his biological family but the other part of her was convinced he didn't need any more family. That she was enough.  
It was too late to back out though; she'd extended the invitation to Andy and his family, to Casey's twin. They were allowed to attend as long as the truth didn't come out until she was ready.

"Mum, what time is everyone coming?"

Cheryl glanced over at the door, when she heard Casey shout. "Not for a few hours" She stood up and wandered out to the living room, smiling when she saw him sitting cross legged on the couch looking at his new gaming console. "Case, there is something I need to talk to you about"

Casey glanced up. "About what, is this about my cake? Did you get the one I asked for?"

Cheryl sat down beside him. "I did get the cake, but that isn't what this is about. I invited some people to come along to the party today"

"Who?" Casey looked confused, as far as he knew; his brothers were coming with their families. April and a few of the kids from his class.

Cheryl bit her bottom lip. "Andy Barrett and his family"

Casey frowned, he remembered the first name from somewhere but the last name was like a red light. "You invited some of my dad's family?"

Cheryl placed a hand on his arm. "Casey, I need you to understand something okay?" Casey nodded. "Johnny Barrett isn't your father, okay? I admit that Danny isn't your dad either but it's not Johnny"

"But I heard Heath…"

"I know" Cheryl exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I lied to Heath and Brax when they were younger because I didn't want them to know the truth. And one day, I'll tell you the truth" She paused, it was something she should do now and she couldn't help but cringe at the hopeful look in his eyes. "Andy Barrett, the man I invited today. He, well, he…"

"He's my dad, isn't he?" Casey whispered, looking at her. He could see his mother was struggling to get the words out. "It's okay mum, I'm not angry at you for lying to me. I had a talk with Brax the other week and he said I'll always be a Braxton"

Cheryl smiled, the tears welling in her eyes. "Yes you will" She reached out to hug him, sighing in relief when he didn't pull away from her. "Andy is your father" She admitted, one of the secrets she'd held in for years finally coming off her shoulders.

Casey hugged her tighter. "Thank you for inviting him, mum. I really wanted to meet my biological dad"

Cheryl swallowed, blinking back the tears. The thought of him meeting Andy and realising his father was young was going to make questions arise about her. "There…there is something else I need to tell you…"

Casey pulled back. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what adoption is about?" Cheryl placed a hand on his knee.

Casey nodded. "Nicole's adopted" His eyes flashed to his mother. "Wait! Am I adopted?"

Cheryl patted his knee. "Case, you have to let me explain things okay, you're eleven now and you've been begging for the truth for months but I couldn't stand it if you hated me"

Casey frowned, he could never hate her, he loved his mum. "I won't hate you. You're my mum. You've look after me my whole life"

Cheryl bit her bottom lip. "You aren't adopted Casey, I just took you in. You're parents were very young only fifteen and sixteen when you were born. You're mother begged me to raise you and I couldn't let her down. When I held you in my arms for the first time, when you gurgled and looked up at me, my whole world revolved around you. You became my last chance at happiness. Brax and Heath were practically grown but you were my last chance to prove that I could be a good mother" The words flowed from her mouth before I could stop them; she wouldn't tell him who she was to him biologically though, not yet. When he gets older then she would but right now, it would be too much to take. An eleven year old learning who his father is, that his mother isn't his biological mother and then on top of all that to learn the person you call mum is actually your grandmother. Cheryl couldn't do it; it would break Casey's heart.

"They didn't want me?" Casey's bottom lip quivered.

Cheryl immediately shook her head, she knew how Andy felt. "No sweetheart, it wasn't like that. Your mum was young she thought I could give you a better life. Your dad, he always wanted you but his home circumstances meant he couldn't keep you"

Casey through his arms around her. "But you love me right?" He asked innocently, clinging to her.

Cheryl swallowed; it was not how she expected things to go. "I've always loved you" She promised.

^..^

Heath walked into the living room after having a shower, he smiled at the sight of Darcy and April on lying on the floor colouring in. They were both dressed for the day which was an achievement since Heath often found it hard to get Darcy out of her pyjama's. Looking at the time he saw it was nearly time for lunch.

"Girls"

Darcy and April both looked up, Darcy grinned at the sight of her father but April froze. "Daddy, we just colouring in"

"I see" He nodded. "How do you feel about lunch at the diner?"

Darcy nodded. "Yes!" The three year old jumped up. "Can I bring my crayons and princess book?"

Heath motioned to April's room; it was where Darcy's stuff had been put the night before. "Go get your backpack to put them in"

"Kay daddy" She skipped out of the room.

Heath glanced at April who had sat up probably and was packing way the crayons. His heart went out to her they had barely spoken all day. "April, can I…can I talk to you for a minute?"

April looked at him, terror in her eyes. "I…did I do something?" She stuttered. "I'm sorry"

"No" Heath reassured as he took a seat. "You did nothing wrong" He promised, noticing her relieved look. "Sweetheart, do I make you nervous? You can tell me the truth I promise"

April bit her bottom lip, nodding her head slightly. "Little bit"

Heath exhaled, he knew that would be the case. "April, I want you to know that Liam was a very bad man but I'm not like him. I'm not going to hurt you and I am never going to hurt you mother. You don't have to be scared"

April blinked. "He was nice once to" she cringed.

"I know, but he did some very bad things. I know it doesn't seem like it but you can trust me. I'd really like to be a family, I really like your mum and I think you're really special too"

"He…" She paused but Heath gave her an encouraging smile. "He did bad things to me because I wasn't this real child"

Heath swallowed, that's why she was scared of him. "Oh honey, I wouldn't do that. I already love you as much as I love Darcy" He promised. "I'll you something, my real dad was a bad man" He watched April's eyes widened. "He did horrible things to me and I was his real child but I don't want to be like him. I would never hurt a child or a woman. Never" He promised.

April looked down. "Do you think…are you going to be around for a long time?" April questioned nervously.

Heath smiled. "I hope so. I really hope your mum and I stay together for a very long time"

April smiled at him. "Okay. I'll…I'll try not to be scared anymore"

Heath grinned, the talk had gone better than he expected. "Alright, how about chocolate cake after lunch?"

"Really?" April looked at him disbelievingly.

Heath nodded. "Best thing about me, is I'm awesome" April giggled as he flexed his muscles and made a face.

^..^

"Oi, ladies, we don't have all day" Brax was leaning against the front door staring at his watch. "Come on" He would tell anyone the three of them had been getting ready for the party for the last half an hour, they had to leave in a few minutes and last he'd seen Ruby was changing her outfit yet again.

"How do I look, dad?"

Brax glanced up at the sound of Nicole's voice, his heart pounding, he could tell she was going to be gorgeous teenager and he was already against her and Ruby ever dating. "God, help me if I have another girl" He whispered under his breath as he smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart"

Nicole spun around; she was wearing a white lacy patterned dress with a thin gold belt around the waist and a pair of white strappy sandals on her feet. Her blonde hair was pulled to the right side of her head in a braid. "Is Ruby ready?"

Brax shook his head. "Nope, that sister of yours is as bad as your mother when it comes to getting dressed"

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as she exited the hallway, she had gone for a more casual look of a black playsuit with a red flower pattern and pair of black slip on shoes. Her brown hair was left down in his natural state. "I don't take that long, it's mum who takes forever" She jerked her thumb towards her mother who hobbled out of the hallway pulling the strap tight on her black sandals.

"I resent that Ruby" Charlie poked her tongue out at her door; she had opted for the simple black dress with her hair down. "No come on or we'll be late"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I've been staying for the last twenty minutes" He watched the girls walk out of the house, hooking an arm around Charlie before she could escape. "Don't you look wonderful"

Charlie blushed. "Something you want, Mr Braxton?" She teased.

He nipped her earlobe lightly. "You" He kissed her neck.

"Mmm, I want you too. Right here, right now" She pulled out of his arms and she flashed him a cheeky smile. "But that can't happen. Come on, chop chop, we have a party to attend"

^..^

Casey jumped up from the table when he heard the doorbell ring. "Someone's finally here" He exclaimed as he rushed over to the pull the door open, staring at the people in the doorway. "Uh…Mum?"

Cheryl walked out of the bathroom, her eyes landing on the front door, heart racing when she saw Andy. She hadn't expected him to be the first one at the door. "Andy, hi" Cheryl spoke, her body filling with nerves.

Casey looked at his mother who was walking towards him and then back at the man standing before him with a lady and two kids. His heart immediately dropping, he'd been excited about meeting his dad but the man already had other children, that didn't seem right.  
Andy was squeezed Hannah's hand as he stared at the child before him, his heart was aching, he'd waited eleven years for his moment. The moment to meet his son, the moment he should have happened long ago.

"Case, how about we let our guests inside" Cheryl placed a hand on his shoulder; she could see the nervous expression in his eyes. "Let's go into the living room, you are the first to arrive" She told them as she lead the way through, she honestly expected Brax or Heath to be here but was slightly thankful they weren't, she hadn't told them about Andy coming to the party, she knew how they would react.

Hannah placed the gift bag on the coffee table. "This is for you, we weren't…we weren't sure what you would like…" Her voice drifted off when she saw Casey staring at her, it was like looking into Andy's eyes, her mouth going dry.

Casey nodded. "Uh, thankyou"

"Hannah" Josh tugged on her hand. "I need the toilet"

Hannah looked down. "Okay, come on" She glanced at Cheryl.

"I'll show you to the bathroom" She squeezed Casey's shoulder reassuring him that she would be back.

Andy looked down at Kyle, noticing his son was staring intently at his twin, this moment was not just about him meeting for the first time but his sons, his twin sons meeting. "Casey, I..." He didn't know what to say, Cheryl had made it clear that she would tell him when she saw ready.

Casey nodded slowly. "You're my dad. I know" He sat down. "Who's your family?"

Andy breathed a sigh of relief; he couldn't stand the thought of keeping that secret. "Casey, if you know then I…"

"Mum explained it to me" Casey interrupted, he didn't want to hear it all again. Not right now. "You have kids?"

Andy nodded slightly as he looked up to meet Cheryl's gaze as she entered the room. "I didn't know about Kyle…" He placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "Until recently"

Cheryl sat down beside her son. "Kyle is…Kyle is your brother. I can explain it to you later, if you like"

Casey nodded numbly, the information going in one ear and out the other. It was overwhelming, too much information for one day, so many secrets and lies. He just stared at his supposed brother. "Is the other one my brother to?"

Andy shook his head. "Josh is my brother, but Hannah, Hannah is my girlfriend" He told the boy. "We are raising him"

Casey jumped at the sound of car doors banging. "More people" He guessed.

Cheryl felt her heart race. "That'll be Brax and Heath. I need to…" She kissed Casey's forehead. "You okay?"

Casey nodded. "I think so"

"Okay. I'll have a quick word to them"

Casey grabbed her hand as she went to stand up; he knew his brothers had a temper on them. "Please don't…don't let them hurt him, okay mum?" He whispered quietly, referring to Andy.

Cheryl rubbed a hand through his hair. "No one is going to hurt him" She promised as she left the room.

…

"Nan!" Ruby exclaimed as soon as she saw the woman on the steps, running up to greet her. "Hi"

Cheryl gave a weak smile, kissing her head. "Hi sweetheart"

"You okay, mum?" Heath frowned noticing her expression; he placed Darcy down beside April who was standing beside Nicole nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a quick chat to you and Darryl. Charlie, why don't you take the girls inside? Casey is with some guests"

Charlie nodded. "Sure" She picked up Darcy. "Come on, ladies. Let's go see the man of the day"

"What's going on?" Brax crossed his arms. "Something's wrong"

Cheryl shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. I just need to warn you, that one of Casey's guests is…well Andy Barrett is here with his family"

"WHAT?!" Heath shouted, anger immediately clouding his face. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Cheryl stepped in front of Brax as he took a step closer to the house. "NO!" Cheryl stated firmly. "You will not ruin this for him, do you two understand me?"

"He walked away and left you with Casey!"

"He doesn't deserve to be here!"

Cheryl placed a hand on both her boys' chests, pushing them back. "Stop it!" She demanded. "Andy and I had a long talk about the past. He was never in Casey's life because of Johnny, it wasn't a decision Andy made on his own" She told them.

"It was still his choice!" Brax growled.

Cheryl shook her head. "He went to find Keira" Both men looked stunned at that remark. "Instead he found Casey's twin. Andy wants Casey to meet his brother. So you two are going to behave or you will not be welcome, do you understand?"

"Mum!"

"No Heath" Cheryl glared at him. "This family has withheld too many secrets. It's time for a fresh start. Casey doesn't need you to ruin this for him, he specifically asked me to not let you hurt Andy"

Brax scrunched his face up. "He thought we would…"

"Yes. And you would have" Cheryl told them. "I've told Casey as much of the truth as I think he can handle. I haven't told him about Keira as of yet but the rest he knows. He's been quiet but I think he's processing. He hasn't yelled or shouted, he hasn't acted out but if that happens you are both going to be there for him and support him. Let him know that it's going to be okay because it is" Cheryl told them. "Now, can we go inside? Can you be civil?"

Heath glared. "Don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "You better get that temper in check, April does not need to see you angry"

Heath sighed, breathing deeply. His mother was right about that, April had been good with him so far, he did not need to upset the calm. "Alright"

"Darryl?"

Brax nodded stiffly. "We'll be fine"

"Good. Now go in there and celebrate your brother's birthday" Cheryl placed her head in her hands and breathed deeply as she heard the front door open and they disappeared inside. So far so good but Brax and Heath weren't going to let it go easily. She knew that.

…

Charlie sat at the outdoor table with Hannah who had Josh on her lap, the young boy had barely moved from her side. "How long have you and Andy been together?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

Hannah looked startled at the sudden conversation; she had been watching Andy who was sitting at the far end of the deck with Kyle observing the children. Casey had brightened up a bit at the sight of his friends and they were currently playing with the football on the grass, she did notice though how he chose not to invite Kyle to play, she noticed he hadn't actually engaged or attempted to engage in any kind of conversation with Kyle. "We've, uh, it's been six years. We got together right around the time he got custody of Josh" Hannah ran her hand across the boys brown hair. "We fell in love, moved in together quickly and became a family. He never kept any of this from me and despite how everyone may feel about him, you weren't there to see how much to cut him up inside to have to be apart from Casey"

"Baby" Brax sat down beside Charlie and squeezed her hand, he needed her close. His eyes darted to the back of Andy's head, the anger rising in him but he pushed it away for the sake of the eleven year old running around the backyard. "I'm Brax" He introduced himself.

"Hannah" Hannah supplied her name. "And this is Josh"

Josh glanced at the man shyly. "Hi"

Brax nodded, the little boy was cute, he'd admit that. "Hi Josh"

Heath plopped down at the table. "Ugh" He muttered but couldn't help but smile at the sight of his girls, he shook his head. April wasn't his, not biologically but he hoped maybe one day he could properly consider her his. "They are getting along well"

Charlie smiled. "April loves Darcy. And Darcy, she idolizes April, you can already see it"

Heath nodded, he could see it. Darcy looked forward to every moment she got to spend with April. "She does"

"Brax! Heath! You made it" Casey jogged up the steps.

Heath glanced over at him. "Yeah mate, of course. Happy Birthday"

"Of course we made it, would I miss my ten year old brother's party" Brax asked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I'm eleven, Brax"

Brax chuckled. "Just teasing, mate" He noticed the boys nervous expression. "What's up?"

"Uh" Casey looked at Hannah and Josh briefly before glancing at Andy and Kyle who had turned around at the sound of their voices. "I want you to meet some people. That's Kyle, he's" Casey swallowed, it was clear he was struggling with the term. "He's my brother and that's Andy" He looked at Heath and Brax. "He's my dad"

Brax swallowed his hate at the sight of his brother's look, it looked as though Casey was waiting for their approval and it was something Brax couldn't deny him. "Yeah, mate. Looks like you've got yourself a pretty neat family. But nobody tops me in the good looking area"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**Love4EverAlways: Thank you for the compliment!  
RoRo90: Positive review, I like it! Hah. I am trying to portray the girls in a sense that Nicole is more sensitive than her sister, Ruby being the more outgoing and stubborn one.  
SummerNightsxox: Jaya, you seriously need to catch up. This is chapter 26! Ahah. Glad chapter 22 seemed to surprise you.  
FanFicForYou: Chapter 24: I think everyone expected it to be Nicole which is why I chose Ruby. ;) Don't want to be too predictable.  
Chapter 25: I am so glad you liked the chapter. I tried to portray the girls in different lights so you could see they aren't the same. That Nicole is more sensitive while Ruby is more outgoing. Thank you for the congratulations. I can't wait to be a mum again!  
FanFiction.79: Thank you, I am so excited! Glad you loved the chapter; I tried to display their skills with parenting the girls. And thank you so much for the reminder about the letter! Don't worry the topic of that will all come soon!  
Lazza77: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
FrankElza: Thank you, everything is going good so far! Glad you liked the chapter! And enjoy this chapter with Casey's birthday. I'm sure if it'll be what everyone's expecting!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Ultrasound, Warnings &amp; Cake.**_

_**Five Weeks Forward. **_

"I think we should find out the gender" Charlie told Brax as she placed a piece of English muffin in her mouth, they'd stopped at the diner for breakfast after dropping the girls at school, their twenty week ultrasound in roughly an hour. "If the baby is a girl at least I know I have plenty of clothes I haven't given away from the girls"

Brax placed his coffee down, it wasn't that he didn't get her point; it was just that he wanted a surprise. "Charlie, it's my first baby. I know we have the girls but I wasn't there from the start. I'd love the surprise"

Charlie nodded, she understood that part. "I know, I just think we need to be practical"

"Charlie, we don't need to worry about money" Brax reassured her, money was not something he ever wanted to her to worry about. "We have more than enough to provide for the girls and the baby"

"I know, I just want to be practical. I want to be able to decorate the nursery and blue pink or blue" Charlie told him.

Brax exhaled, rubbing his forehead. Looking at her face, the hopefulness in her eyes, he knew it wasn't really a choice because it was something she really wanted. "Okay"

Charlie raised her eyebrow; she had mentally been preparing an argument in her head. "What, really?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah, of course. Whatever makes you happy, beautiful" Brax grabbed his banana muffin.

"It seems too easy" Charlie mused as she leaned back in her chair to study him.

Brax chuckled at her suspicion. "Babe, seriously, we will find out the gender" He smiled. "What are you hoping for?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip in thought; all she really wanted was a healthy baby. "I, well, all I really want is a healthy baby but it would be good to have a boy. I've already raised two girls and I must admit, it would be rather adorable to have a mini you"

"Pretty sure Ruby is a mini me, the kid eats as much as me" He joked. "A boy would be good but I wouldn't be opposed to another girl"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Another girl? Don't you already have mini heart attacks every time you think of Ruby and Nicole grown up?"

Brax frowned. "Yeah, let's have a boy" He agreed causing her to laugh. "Have you thought of any names?"

Charlie nodded, she had been thinking of names since the pregnancy had been confirmed. "When I was having Ruby, before I found out she was a girl, I fell in love with the name Gabriel for a boy and once I found out I tossed up between Ruby and Rosie" She knew Brax didn't like the name Gabriel by the look on his face. "Not a fan?"

"Rosie is nice" He agreed. "But Gabriel, really? Thank god Ruby was a girl!"

"It's a nice name" Charlie protested.

Brax shook his head. "No, we are not naming what could be our future son, Gabriel"

Charlie leaned forward. "Fine, what would you name him or her?"

Brax leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and mimicking her pose. "Bailey for a boy, Willow for a girl"

Charlie coughed. "Willow? No, no way. Bailey is nice though"

"You don't like Willow?" Brax looked confused.

"Nope. But we can put Bailey and Rosie on the short list. I'd like the girls input to, make them feel included"

Brax nodded, getting them involved in the pregnancy would be a good thing. He needed to show them that the attention was divided equally. "Good idea. I was thinking they could help me paint the nursery to once we decide on a colour"

"Great idea" Charlie glanced at her phone. "We better get going or we'll be late"

^..^

"What are you doing here?" Casey crossed his arms and glared at the boy that was supposed to be his brother.

Kyle stood in front of him, his lunch box clutched in his arms. "I, um, I go to school here now"

Casey shook his head. "You need to go back to your own home. I don't like you. You shouldn't be here"

Kyle swallowed; he'd known since the day of the birthday party that Casey didn't like him. "I can't. I live here now with our dad and Hannah"

"You shouldn't! You shouldn't get to be here! You shouldn't get to live with him" Casey stepped forward and ripped the lunch box from Kyle's hand, opening it he dumped the lunch on the ground. "I hate you. You hate him to, huh Rubes?"

Ruby who had been watching the scene nodded, she was backing up her best friend. "Yup"

Kyle stared at his lunch that was all over the ground, Casey throwing his brand new lunch box on the ground beside it. "I can't leave" Kyle whispered.

"I hate you" Casey hissed before storming off with Ruby following him.

…

"Isn't that Kyle?" April nudged Nicole as they sat on the bench at school with their lunch.

Nicole looked over at the brunette boy picking up his lunch off the ground, someone obviously having knocked it out of his hands. "Yup"

"We should help him" April murmured swinging her legs over the other side of the bench and started towards him aware Nicole was following. "Here" April leaned down and picked up the apple giving it to Kyle who stood up from his crouch.

"Thanks" He whispered placing it into the container.

"First day?" Nicole asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah" He spoke shyly.

"Come sit with us. Have you seen Casey?" April asked, knowing from what she'd heard at the party that they were brothers.

Kyle slid onto the bench. "Yeah. He doesn't like me very much"

Nicole smiled sadly. "He just doesn't know you yet"

Kyle looked up. "He pushed my lunch to the ground, and I think the brown haired girl was your sister"

Nicole frowned. "Ruby?"

"Yup, he called her that. They told me I don't belong here" He looked down at the lunch Hannah had made him, it was covered in dirt. "I don't like it here"

April placed half her jam sandwich in front of him. "Here. Casey is upset he didn't know about you"

"Ruby is his best friend so she's just backing him up" Nicole shoved her juice towards him.

April smiled. "You can hang out with us. They will both like you soon"

Kyle smiled as he picked up half the sandwich. "Thanks"

^..^

Nate closed the door as he walked into the room. "Alright, you guys are here for the twenty week scan, am I right?" He sat down on his chair and rolled it towards the side of the bed, his eyes skimming through the chart in his hand.

Charlie smiled. "We are"

Nate glanced up, smiling slightly. "Are we finding out the gender today?"

Brax nodded. "Charlie wants to find out, so we are"

Charlie grinned, touching her stomach. "I can't wait to find out!"

Nate nodded; he'd encountered many excited parents over his career. "Alright. Charlie, I need to pull your shirt up a little" He grabbed a piece of paper towel and tucked it into the top of her leggings to keep the gel from getting onto them. "Okay, this will probably be a bit cold" Nate warned, placing a blob of gel onto Charlie's stomach causing her to gasp.

"Shut up" Charlie poked her tongue out of Brax who chuckled.

Nate placed the transducer onto her stomach and begun to move it around, he was completely focused on the screen as he tried to get a good picture of the baby. "Here is your baby" He pushed the screen in their direction. "And this is your baby's heart beat" Nate informed them as the sound of a beating heart filled the room.

Charlie grinned, taking Brax's hand in hers and squeezing as tears filled her eyes. "It's so sweet" Charlie whispered.

"I have a clear picture now if you are ready to find out the gender, after that I'll take some measurements and you'll be good to go" Nate told them.

Brax nodded. "We're ready"

Nate glanced at the screen and then at them. "I'm happy to announce that I am ninety percent sure you are expecting a healthy little…"

Charlie closed her eyes as she waited to hear what the gender of the baby would be, she already had a feeling it would be another daughter.

^..^

Heath walked into the gym, his eyes falling on Andy Barrett who was standing beside the counter looking at something on the computer. "Oi!"

Andy glanced up, his eyes widening at the sight of Heath. He admitted to Hannah once they left Casey's birthday party that he surprised Heath and Brax hadn't argued or fought with him on the day. He'd expected they would have something to say. Clearing his throat he looked at his son's _brother. _"Heath, what can I do for you?"

Heath glared angrily at him. "You better not screw this up Barrett" He walked around the counter and pushed Andy into the small office. "Case is excited to have you in his life, if you screw it up then you might want to consider fleeing the country" He hissed.

Andy held his hands up in front of him in a surrendering manner. "I'm not going to screw it up"

Heath's fists clenched. "Don't you screw my mother over either. She's raised Casey. If you hurt her…"

"Heath" Andy pushed the man back slightly as he'd inched closer. "You can relax, I'm not going to hurt your mum and I am just taking it slow with Casey, I want to get to know him"

"Just you remember. You hurt him and Brax will help me bury you" Heath hissed as he turned around and stormed out of the office, the door slamming loudly behind him.

^..^

"Auntie!" April wrapped her arms around Charlie and her bump as she opened the door.

Charlie hugged the girl back, she felt as though she hadn't seen and spent time with April and Bianca in a while. "Hi sweetheart, I've missed you" Charlie squeezed her.

"Hi Auntie" Darcy gave Charlie a cheesy grin.

Charlie pulled the three year old into the hug. "Hi little miss Darcy" Charlie kissed their heads. "Why don't you to go and pull Nicole and Ruby out of their rooms.

Darcy grinned. "I'm good at that!" She exclaimed grabbing April's hand and pulling her towards the hallway. "Come on, April!"

Heath shook his head at the girls, giving Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Quick spill the beans, boy or girl?"

Charlie giggled. "You'll have to wait and see" She winked as Bianca wrapped her in a hug. "God, I've missed you Bee!"

Bianca hugged her best friend tight. "I've missed you. We are having a girl's night soon" She pulled back.

"I agree!"

"Auntie Bee!"

Bianca laughed as Nicole and Ruby ran up and hugged her tightly. "Hi girls, how are you?"

Ruby scrunched her nose up. "Not good. Mum and dad won't tell us if it's a boy or a girl" Ruby whined.

Brax laughed. "Calm down Rubes, we are about to find out"

"Where's Case?" Heath raised his eyebrow at Brax.

Brax frowned. "Mum and him already had plans to have dinner over at Andy's"

Heath scowled but didn't say anything else as they approached the table. "Alright, let's get to it. Cut the cake"

"Uncle Heath move!" Ruby shoved him to the side. "I need to see first"

Heath ruffled her hair. "Come on Brax"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You sound like a five year old, Heath" She placed the chocolate cake on the table, picking up the knife. "What colour do you think is inside?"

Ruby grinned. "Pink cause it's a girl"

Nicole shook her head. "Blue"

"Blue Auntie" April called out, Darcy nodding in agreement but not really paying attention.

Bianca laughed. "With Charlie's luck, pink"

"Nah, Braxton genes so blue!" Heath told her.

Charlie grabbed onto the knife Brax was holding and together they placed a slice through the cake. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Brax grinned as he pulled the slice of cake out the inside filling a bright blue. "It's a boy!"

"Yes!" Ruby and Nicole cheered, wrapping their arms around their parents. "This is awesome"

Heath glanced at Bianca. "You owe me twenty bucks, Scott"

Bianca rolled her eyes, leaning up to his ear. "I'll pay you later" She teased, Heath's eyes going wide.

"You two knock it off" Brax scolded. "And control your kid" He raised his eyebrow at Darcy who was grinning up at them with chocolate icing all around her mouth.

"I just like daddy" Darcy spoke innocently with her hands held out to her sides.

Heath rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Congrats bro, you two Charlie. Little boy Braxton will be as tough as nails"

Brax grinned. "Yeah, can't wait to get the little man out on the waves"

Charlie glared, crossing her arms. "Our son will not be surfing for a very long time"

"Babe…"

"No" Charlie shook her head.

Ruby sighed as she grabbed a fork and sat down beside Darcy. "Here they go again"

Bianca ruffled her niece's hair while laughing. "Who wants cake?"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**FanFicForYou: Thank-you! I am glad you loved the chapter. There will be more Casey and Kyle this chapter ;)  
FrankElza: I am happy you think I manage to get the sexual moments just right because I am always worried I will go over the top. And I am also happy you thought I touch on the Heath/April stuff really well.  
Awesomesis2: Thank-you for taking the time to read and review. I am happy you like the story, it takes a lot of time for me to write especially when I am chasing my toddler around most of the time, its why some of the chapters are a while apart. Liam might make a return but I won't say when ;) Charlie's birth is not to long away, still I few chapters though, there will be more on her pregnancy this chapter. I think everyone was expecting it to be Nicole which is why I wanted to add the twist with Ruby being the one to react badly, but you never know the issue may arise again. I hope you review again, was lovely to hear your thoughts and thank-you for your input with the baby!  
JS: Thank-you, it was a little tense at the end, not quiet what everyone was expecting I think. Chax stuff is awesome and it's easy to write, you'll see more of them this chapter! Thank-you for the name suggestion, I personally love Mason as well! Thank-you for your congrats!  
FanFiction.79: I think everyone thought there would be a big bust up at the party but I couldn't bring myself to ruin Casey's party, but it won't be all smooth sailing! Thanks for your input on the baby, Sandy!  
Love4EverAlways: Thank-you for your input on the baby, and the names, both are lovely. I've got a few voting for a boy!  
PRT: Glad you loved the chapter. There will be more Casey/Kyle interaction but I don't expect it to be all smooth sailing. I actually hadn't thought about a friendship between Hannah and Charlie developing. Is that something you would like me to add a little of?  
Lazza77: Glad you loved Heath and April's talk. This chapter you'll see how that simple talk has affected their relationship!**

_**Thought I'd give you a quick update on the families. **_

_**Brax and Charlie: Daughters, Nicole 11 and Ruby 10.  
Heath and Bianca: Daughters, April 10 and Darcy 3.  
Cheryl: Casey 11.  
Andy and Hannah: Kyle 11 and Josh 7.**_

_**Casey and Kyle are twins, Andy is their father, Cheryl raised Casey while Kyle lived with his mother who left him with his grandparents most of the time. He now lives with Andy and Hannah who also have custody of Josh.**_

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Names, Adoption &amp; Communication.**_

"Are you sure you want to take the girls with you?" Charlie asked for the hundredth time as Brax came out of the bathroom into the bedroom where she was sitting in bed flipping through a baby name book. "You know what they are like; they are going to convince you to buy pink paint"

Brax chuckled. "Trust me Charlie, I am not about to paint our only sons bedroom pink"

Charlie raised her eyebrow, looking over at him, she felt a small shiver run down her spine as she saw him standing in nothing but a towel, his chest still has water droplets on it making it glisten. "They have you wrapped around their fingers"

"I'm not getting pink paint" He told her again as he approached the bed and leaned over to look at the book. "We're not naming our kid Freddie" He spoke noticing she had circled the name in blue highlighter.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You are just going to say no to every name I suggest"

Brax grinned. "Pretty much. I think I should name him since you named Ruby"

"In your dreams. You suggest Sparrow yesterday" Charlie gave him a look. "I think we'd be better off with Freddie"

"No" Brax shook his head, the towel dropping from his waist as he reached for his clothes that were on the end of the bed.

Charlie's eyes widened, her tongue trailing over her bottom lip as she took in the sight of her naked fiancé, the baby name book in her hands dropped to her lap. "Uh…"

Brax turned at the sound of Charlie making noise, smirking when he saw her staring at him. "Enjoying the view"

Charlie raised her eyes to meet his. "Very much" She whispered, her voice was thick and heavy which made Brax realise where this was going.

"You want something" He teased noticing the look in her eyes as they different downwards on his body.

Charlie swung her legs out of bed and stood up, pushing him back slightly so he was forced to sit down on the bed. "Do I ever tell you how incredibly hot you are?"

Brax chuckled. "Rarely, but I seem to remember that I tell you all the time"

Charlie giggled slightly as she placed her hands on his knees before sinking down to deal on the floor in front of him. "Do I tell you how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life?"

Brax groaned as she gripped his member in her hand. "I recall hearing that once or twice"

Charlie ran her tongue along her bottom lip, her eyes turning dark with desire. "I couldn't imagine my life without you" She whispered as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth, Brax moaning with pleasure as his right hand weaved through her chocolate brown hair.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you either"

…

Brax sighed as Ruby showed him yet another shade of purple, this time a really light one. He honestly felt like banging his head against a wall, no matter how many times he said no to the colour she'd come back with another one telling him it was lighter and no one would know it was purple.  
He knew what Charlie would be doing right now if she could see him, she'd be laughing. It might not have been pink but she was still correct that at least one of the girls was trying to convince him of a colour that should be used in their room instead.

"Dad, how about this one?"

Brax looked down at the colour sample Nicole was holding out to him it was a nice shade of green and for the first time Brax didn't cringe at the colour she was suggesting. "I like it"

Nicole grinned. "You can just put it on one or two walls and then leave the others white so you aren't over powering the room"

Brax smiled, since turning twelve last week he could have sworn Nicole had gotten smarter. "This is the best idea, you've had all day honey" He looked over at Ruby who was standing on her tippy toes trying to look at the samples that were on the top row. "Rubes, come look at this one"

"What one?" Ruby asked as she skipped over, her head tilting as she looked at the colour her dad turned to show her. "But I like the one I showed you before"

Brax nodded. "I know and perhaps we could paint your room in a few weeks with a colour you like but this is for your baby brother. What do you think of green for his room?"

Ruby sighed, but did like the colour she picked out but she did also want it in her room not the baby's so she nodded. "I like it"

"Okay then, let's get this colour and then pay for all our stuff" He gripped the handle of the trolley. They'd spent far too much time in this store for his liking.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm" Brax glanced at Ruby as he pushed the trolley towards the service desk. "What's up?"

Ruby smiled sweetly, making him think she was up to something. "Do you and mum have a name for the baby yet?"

"Nope, you should hear some of the names your mother comes up with. She wanted to call the kid Sparrow…"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "We know that was you"

"And no we don't like it" Ruby added.

Brax huffed. "We'll she did mention Gabriel"

"Nope. Don't like it" Nicole shook her head.

Ruby nodded, agreeing with her sister. "Really don't like it. But Nicole and I talked, can we suggest a name?"

Brax looked at the girls hopeful faces as he pulled the trolley to a stop and handed the male attendant the sample card of paint. "What name did you two have in mind?"

Nicole and Ruby looked at each other before Nicole finally motioned for Ruby to speak. "We like the name Mason"

"Mason" Brax let the name roll of his tongue, he liked it. "Not bad girls, how about I suggest it to your mother?"

Nicole titled her head. "How about we do? She doesn't like any name you say"

"Cheeky" Brax muttered as he poked the girls in their sides causing giggles to escape their lips.

"Here you go, sir"

"Thanks mate" Brax took the paint and put it in the trolley. "How about we get out of here and get some milkshakes"

"Yes!"

…

"Nana"

Irene looked up from the sandwich she was making to see Nicole standing nervously in the doorway. "Hey darl, something the matter?"

Nicole shrugged. "I want to talk to you"

Irene motioned for her to step into the diner kitchen, the newly turned twelve year old looked pale. "What's on your mind?" She set a lettuce in front of the young girl knowing she would pull it apart while they talked.

"Dad and mum are having a baby" She spoke softly.

Irene nodded; she knew this was a big deal for Nicole even though the girl hadn't said so. "Yeah"

"It's getting close now. And I really love dad but I don't have a connection with him like Ruby and the baby do"

Irene nodded slowly; she knew it was what Nicole feared. The possibility that Brax wouldn't love her as much as the baby and Ruby because they had his blood. "I see. You know that Brax loves you. You are his daughter too" Irene reassured as she took some lettuce from Nicole's hand.

"I want to really be his daughter though" She paused, looking up at her Nana with wide eyes. "Do you think dad would…would adopt me?" She blinked nervously.

Irene could see the uncertainty in the girl's eyes, she understood Nicole's question but she wasn't sure why the twelve year old was speaking to her. This would have been a question for Charlie or Brax himself. "Nic, darl, Brax would be very lucky to have the chance to adopt you. Is this something you've been thinking about?" She set down the knife she was holding so she could focus on the conversation.

"Yeah, that way I could be connected to him too. Do you think he would Nana?"

Irene smiled. "I'm sure Brax would be honoured if you ask him. Why are you talking to me about it little lady, have you spoken to your mum and Brax?"

Nicole shook her head, looking down at her shoes. "No. I want to but what if mum doesn't want him to adopt me or what if Brax doesn't want to?"

Irene placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Nic, your mother only wants you to be happy, she would never be against adoption, you know this. And Brax wouldn't turn you down, I've seen how much he loves you" She tilted the girls grin up. "You need to talk to your mum and dad, darl. Promise me you will?"

Nicole exhaled but nodded. "Okay. You sure they won't reject me though?"

Irene chuckled. "Of course not, you're their daughter"

^..^

Hannah sat with Cheryl on the park bench watching as Andy raced Casey on the swings as they competed to see who could go higher, they'd agreed to get together at least once a week so that Andy could spend some time with his son. They were both aware that Cheryl wasn't ready to leave them alone with the eleven year old which they understood; they could acknowledge that they would feel the same way if they were put in the position with Kyle or Josh.

"How has your young one been coping with all of this, surely it can't be easy for him" Cheryl spoke suddenly.

Hannah looked over at Josh who was kicking a soccer ball around with Kyle on the grass by the slide. "He's coping surprisingly well. Josh has only ever been our main focus but I think he likes having Kyle in the house. It's another kid to play with so he's not always playing by himself" She let her eyes flicker back to Casey and Andy. "How is Casey dealing with it all?"

Cheryl sighed. "He doesn't really talk about it much but when he spends time with Andy I can see the happiness in his eyes" She looked over at the boy she had raised as her own. "Kyle though…" She let her eyes dart to Casey's twin, he was her grandson as well yet she had hardly spoken two words to the boy. "I don't think Casey is…"

"Dealing to well with the idea of a brother?" Hannah guessed.

"Yes"

"I think it's easier for Kyle to accept because he's known about Casey all his life. Obviously his mother never hid it from him. Casey is different, this is all new information he's received and it's a lot to adjust to when you find out you have a whole family you never knew existed"

Cheryl nodded, that was exactly how she looked at the situation. "I heard from Nicole that Kyle has made friends with her and April. Does he talk about school much, do him and Casey…"

Hannah bit her bottom lip as she looked over at the boys. "Kyle doesn't really talk about school all that much. I know he's been hanging out with the girls but other than that we haven't been able to get him to open up about it"

Cheryl looked concerned. "Do you think Casey and him are talking at school, getting along?"

Hannah shook her head. "I don't know. I guess all we can do is monitor the situation. Keep giving them this time outside of school and hope for the best. Keep the lines of communication open"

"Hmmm" Cheryl hummed in response, she did agree with what Hannah was saying.

^..^

Brax sighed in contentment as Charlie snuggled into his embrace as they watched the last of some crappy reality drama that she had suddenly became obsessed with. There was nothing better than spending a night on the couch with her, just the two of them relaxing once the girls were tucked up in bed.

"So the girls…"

"Shhh" Charlie hushed him. "It's got…Ah damn now it's on ads" She glanced up. "What were you saying?"

Brax rolled his eyes at her behaviour. "I was saying the girls had a thought about a baby name today…" He had managed to convince the girls that he could talk to Charlie about the name without her saying a flat out no, they had no faith in him but he knew that Charlie wouldn't just dismiss the idea if he told her it came from the girls.

Charlie sat up a little, her eyes starting to brighten. "Oh really, what was it? Nothing like Sparrow right?"

"You got to let that go" Brax groaned as he pulled her back towards him. "No, actually, I like this name. They thought Mason was cute"

"Mason" Charlie mused. "Mason Braxton. It's certainly nice"

"So you like it?" Brax asked cautiously.

Charlie nodded. "I don't dislike it; we can add that to our short list of names"

Brax frowned. "We have a short list?"

"We do" Charlie confirmed.

Brax shook his head, sometimes he couldn't keep up with her. "Since when?"

"Since the day we found out this little baby was a boy"

"What's on the list?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow, he expected her to rattle off a bunch of crazy names she'd come up with.

Charlie shrugged. "Just Bailey, well, and now Mason"

"Bailey…Did I suggest that or you?"

"You did" Charlie said rolling her eyes as the tv show came back on. "Shh now" She cuddled back under the blanket in his arms.

Brax leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

Charlie smiled contently. "I love you too" She whispered.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**FanFicForYou: I know Casey being mean to Kyle in this chapter, but he is struggling. I also wanted Kyle to find some friends which I think he has found with Nicole and April. I thought it would be a little different to have Heath as the protective brother instead of Brax so I am glad you liked that. And I am also happy with my decision to make the baby a boy; his arrival isn't too far off. My pregnancy is going really well, thank-you. Sorry this update has taken so long. Hope you enjoy it.  
FrankElza: Kyle doesn't seem as though he is struggling with the idea of Casey as his brother but the reason for that is Kyle knew about Casey, where as Casey had no idea and suddenly he has all this information about the family he didn't know existed. I'm glad I wrote in that Charlie and Brax's baby is a boy, I think that was the right decision.** **  
JS: I don't like it when kids do those kind of things in the playground either but I think it was a good way to display that Casey isn't dealing well with the idea of Kyle being around. I am glad I made them have a boy as well! Sorry about the lack of Chax moments, I think I found it hard to write a bit into that chapter.  
FanFiction.79: I think everyone was probably expecting Brax to be the one that threatened Andy, and I wanted it to be a little different, to show that Heath was protective over Casey as well. I thought it would be different if they had a boy instead of a girl and I am glad you liked the reveal of the gender.  
Love4EverAlways: Glad you loved the chapter, and the bit with the cake, I thought that would be a great idea for the gender reveal. You were the one that suggested Bailey, I think and I am trying to use all of the suggestions in the chapter before I chose a name. (:  
RoRo90: Glad you loved the last two chapters. Darcy is definitely a cheeky little one. (:**  
**PRT: Oh you made me giggle, I'm not sure this story deserves a hundred thousand reviews especially since I haven't updated in forever! But I love your idea of Hannah being invited to girls night and I hopefully you like what I've written below.  
Lazza77: I'm glad I made the baby a boy to, I think it was definitely the right way to go.  
Neena: Yay, you caught up. Thank-you for the congrats. It was a very family orientated chapter which I am actually glad I managed to do. Hope you enjoy this update, sorry it took so long!  
Chloe: Glad you love Kyle; sorry my update took so long.  
ChaxFan31: Sorry this update has taken so long!  
Sarah: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. There are still a few questions to be answered; I hope I can remember them all. Haha.  
Ella: Glad you like the story!**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: Shopping, Adoption &amp; Discovery's.**_

Brax glanced over the bathroom door when he heard Charlie call out his name. "Yeah?"

"Remember I'm hanging out with Bianca today so the girls are with you"

Brax frowned, he'd completely forgotten about Charlie's plans to go out. Here he was hoping that he'd be able to convince Irene to take the girls for the day to give him and Charlie some time to themselves. Swinging his legs out of bed he got up to go and join his fiancé. "You are seriously going out today?" Brax asked as he walked into the bathroom, dropping his trackie pants before opening the shower door.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder when she felt him slipping in behind her. "Yes. Quality time with Bianca, I told her we would go baby shopping"

Brax rolled his eyes. "I swear this kid already has enough stuff and he's not born yet" He wrapped his arms around her, using his hands to rub her stomach. "Surely you can cancel and spend some quality time with me…" He kissed her neck.

Charlie giggled. "Nice try buddy, I'm going shopping. This baby still needs a lot of stuff before he decides to make his entrance into the world" She turned around in his arms so that they were face to face, the water dripping between them. "We can spend some quality time together tonight" She bit her bottom lip seductively. "After you give me a back rub"

"Huh" Brax chuckled. "Demanding back rubs now? When was the last time you gave me a massage?"

"When was the last time you carried a baby?" Charlie retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Brax looked at her eyes, he didn't think it was an argument he would win. "Uh, you're right; I can give you a back rub after dinner"

"That's what I thought" Charlie gave a small smile. "Wash my back for me?" She picked up the soap and a cloth before handing it to him.

Brax grinned cheekily. "I could certainly wash other parts of your body"

Charlie rolled her eyes at his typical response. "We'll start with my back" She told him as she turned back around.

"No fun"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder. "What was that?"

Brax quickly started to wash her back. "Nothing babe. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Charlie squinted. "Now that you mention it baby and I have been craving pancakes" She rubbed her stomach. "Oh, do you think you could do the washing while I'm out?"

Brax rubbed the cloth up and down her back. "I suppose"

Charlie smirked as she glanced over her shoulder. "Don't pout baby, we can spend some nice quality time together tonight. I might even wear a special little something" She moved back towards him, backing straight into him she wriggled a little. "Just be patient" She whispered.

Brax groaned as she wriggled her ass a little more. "Charlie, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself" He warned playfully.

Charlie laughed, wriggled her bottom a little more and then turned around. "We have five minutes" She told him.

"Oh, what I could do with five minutes" He dropped the cloth and soap onto the floor of the shower before backing her up against the shower wall.

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Clocks ticking, you better show me what you can do"

^..^

"What do you think of this?" Charlie picked up a cute blue one piece with a little bear on the front.

Bianca turned away from the stuffed toys she was looking at to focus on Charlie; she smiled when she saw the outfit in Charlie's hands. "It's adorable…oh, look at these" Bianca picked up an outfit set, it was a pair of black board shorts with a white singlet top that had 'Surfs Up' written on it in black letters. "You should by this Charlie"

Charlie felt her eyes water at the sight of the outfit; she'd blame it on hormones. The outfit was something she could imagine her little boy wearing after all he was going to be a miniature version of Brax, she could just tell. "I definitely have to get that"

"And I'm buying you these" Bianca picked up a pair of baby thongs. "They are so cute. There is so much stuff to buy"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I do hope you won't be spoiling your nephew like you do your nieces"

Bianca just grinned. "I can't help myself; you know how much I love to shop"

"Yeah I know, that's what worries me. I still have a few things on my list to get" Charlie pulled out the piece of paper that had been shoved into the back pocket of her maternity jeans.

"It's been ages since we've done this" Bianca mused.

"I should hope so, last babies we shopped for were April and Ruby"

Bianca rolled her eyes as she followed Charlie towards the baby bouncers. "No I meant, just hanging out the two of us. No kids. No boyfriends"

Charlie looked at her best-friend with a raised eyebrow. It was definitely true; they hadn't spent a huge amount of time together in the last few months. "When did you start calling Heath your boyfriend?"

"See! You would know that if we were still spending time together"

Charlie sighed; things had been really complicated lately. She'd cancelled on the last three girl's only nights. "We'll do a girls night in soon Bee, I promise. Things have just been so hectic lately. How's April doing with Heath?"

Bianca picked up the stuffed blue elephant on the shelf and tucked it under her arm. "Better than I expected. Since he babysat she seems to be getting a little more comfortable around him"

"Good" Charlie nodded as she ran her fingers over the jungle themed bouncer. "Have you spoken to him about the past?"

Bianca cringed, that was not a conversation she had lightly. It was something she had never told Liam about, not that he deserved to know the truth behind April's conception.

"I haven't"

Charlie smiled sympathetically. "One day you have to open up Bee and trust someone to know the truth. It's not easy but at least you'll feel better knowing there are no secrets"

"I know" She did know that Charlie was right but it wasn't easy to speak about the past. It was something she spent most of April's life trying to forget.

Charlie placed the bouncer into the shopping cart that already contained ten items of clothing, six bottles, a bedding set for the cot, some art work for the nursery walls and a play mat. "We should leave before I spend any more money…" Charlie turned her head when she noticed Bianca wasn't beside her anymore. She sighed when she realised her friend was standing clothes again. "Ah, Bee, this little dude doesn't need any more clothes…"

^..^

Nicole sat inside the old cubby house in the backyard, she and Ruby hadn't played inside it in years but at this second it gave her privacy to make the call she wanted. Looking down at the phone in her hands, she hesitantly dialled the number on the sheet of paper beside her. She didn't know why she felt the need to make the call, it wasn't like this man was a part of her life but for some unknown reason she felt obligated.

"_Hello?" _

Nicole breathed deeply as she heard the voice ringing through the other end of the phone, she couldn't even place a face to the voice, it wasn't possible. "Roman…" She heard the surprised grunt he made at the sound of her voice.

"_Nicole, why are you calling?"_

Nicole rolled her eyes, there was no small talk, it was always straight to the point as though it was a bother to talk to her any longer than necessary. "I wanted to speak to you about something"

"_Is it important? I was just leaving the house" _

"It is" Nicole confirmed. "Mum's getting married and having a baby"

"_I'm aware" _

She wasn't exactly sure how he knew about it but she didn't ask, it wasn't the reason for her call. "I really like him, he's Ruby's biological dad. He treats me like his own daughter"

_There was a grunt from the other end of the phone. "I fail to see how this is important to me. What is it you want Nicole?" _

"I want him to adopt me" The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly. "I thought I should tell you cause you're my biological dad"

_Roman breathed deeply on the other end of the phone. "You want to be adopted?" _

"Yes. You…" She paused, what she wanted to say sounded harsh and she wasn't sure she wanted to hurt his feelings even if he'd hurt hers a thousand times over.

"_You can tell me" _

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "You're my dad but you're not here. Brax is and he loves me, I really want to be a proper part of the family but…" She hugged her knees to her chest as she spoke into the phone. "But I won't ask him if it will upset you"

_Roman exhaled. "I never thought you'd ask this. Why does it matter what I think?"_

"Because you're my dad" She frowned when she heard crying in the background. "What's that noise? Who's crying?"

"_No one"_

Nicole shook her head at his quick answer and she heard a door slam shut on the other end of the phone. "So…"

"_I don't know Nicole. I have to go"_

Nic sighed when she heard the dial tone over the phone indicating he'd hung up on her. It didn't go as she planned, a part of her at wanted him to say that it was fine; the other part wanted him to fight for her and say that he was her only father but instead she had received neither of those things and was left feeling confused.

^..^

April walked out of her bedroom to see Heath and Bianca whispering on the couch to each other while they snuggled under a blanket with some unimportant tv show in the background. She could see the happiness in her mum's facial expressions and the way she was smiling widely. It was something she had never seen from her mother in the years Liam had been around. _  
_Heath was proving every day that he was a different man then the one she had grown up around, he was doing everything he could not to make her uncomfortable.  
And even though she knew her mother and Heath had started to say they were in a relationship they had never been on a date without her or Darcy and she knew it was because of her and April wanted to change that, she didn't want to be the reason her mother didn't move on with her life.

Bianca caught the shadow out of the corner of her eye. "April, what are you doing awake sweetheart?" Bianca sat up on the couch, pulling herself out of Heath's embrace to look at her daughter who was standing at the edge of the living room in her pyjamas. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No" April shook her head as she looked past her mother at Heath and then back again.

"Can I have some water?

Heath reacted before Bianca could. "I'll get you a glass" He told her before excusing himself from the room. He had a feeling that April wanted a moment of privacy with her mother and he was more than happy to vacate the room for a bit.

Bianca patted the sofa beside her as an invitation for April to join her which the young girl did immediately. "What's on your mind, my sweet girl?" Bianca asked as she ran her hand over April's brown hair.

April placed her hands in her lap twisting them together. "You're in a relationship with Heath" April stated to her mother quietly, feeling the hand that was moving through her hair tense.

Bianca could feel the panic seeping through her body at April's words, was the girl about to tell her that she didn't like Heath. "Yes, I am. Do you not…"

"You've never been on a date" April interrupted; she wanted her mother to let her finish first.

"Sure we have" Bianca gave a little nervous giggle. "We've been out to dinner"

"With me and Darcy" April added her input. "Not alone"

"Well…" Bianca closed her eyes. "No, not alone but we just want you to be comfortable"

April nodded. "I know but I think you should"

"Should what?" Bianca looked at her confused.

"I think she means go out on a date alone, babe" Heath rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's blonde moment causing April to giggle. "You sure you are okay with that?" He asked the young girl as he handed her the glass of water.

April nodded. "Thank-you" She took a sip. "I think you should go out alone"

Bianca blinked as she stared at the girl. "Are you sure?"

April nodded. "Yes" She looked at Heath and smiled a little, she liked him and she had a feeling that he was just perfect for her mother. "I'm going back to bed"

Bianca squished her daughter into a hug before the young girl could take off back to bed. "I love you" She kissed April's forehead.

April squirmed a little in her mother's tight grasp, a giggle escaping her lips. "I love you too, mum"

^..^

Cheryl opened up Casey's backpack to take out his lunchbox which the eleven year old had not taken out over the weekend after being asked ten times. She placed it on the bench for before digging back in the bag to find his water bottle, frowning when she felt a bunch of loose papers in the bottom of his bag. "Casey" She sighed shaking her head as she pulled them out, her eyes widening when she saw her name at the top of them.  
Placing the backpack on the ground, she put the letters on the bench and sat down on the stool, picking up one letter to read.

_Mrs Braxton,  
I don't often like to write to my students parents in regards to their child's behaviour but Casey has informed me that you have been working night shift and are often asleep while he is at school._

Cheryl shook her head, she didn't understand why Casey would lie to his teacher, she wasn't working night shift, she worked during the day while he was at school. She breathed deeply to as she kept reading the letter.

_Casey has informed me that another member of the class is his brother. As his teacher I am a bit confused about the connection though I have taken what Casey has said seriously. It's why I am writing to you with concern about this behaviour towards this other student. Casey has never said a bad word about another student nor has he used violence or any negative action but this seems to have changed.  
Casey appears to be bullying his brother and this is not tolerated at Summerbay Primary School. We expect our students to treat their peers with respect just as they would like to be treated. I would like to establish a time to meet to discuss Casey's behaviour and the situation at hand. Please call or send a letter with Casey to inform me of a time that you are available to meet.  
Regards  
Mr Jelly._

Cheryl blinked as she placed the letter down on the bench; she had suspected something was going on at school. Casey had been acting different but never had she thought that it would be because he was bullying Kyle. She had noticed that he distanced himself from his twin brother any time they were in the same area but she thought it was because he was struggling to deal with all the new family he had gained in the last little while.  
Exhaling she picked up another letter and shook her head again when she saw her name printed at the top.

_Mrs Braxton,  
I understand as a single parent that you must work a lot but Casey's behaviour has become quiet intolerable in the school yard and in the classroom. We can't allow this behaviour to continue. He has received two time-outs in the last week, it is rather important that I speak to you as soon as possible.  
Casey will be working up to a suspension if he continues to bully his brother.  
Regards  
Mr Jelly. _

Cheryl shook her head as she looked at the other two letters which seemed to have the same thing written on them. She couldn't believe Casey had kept these letters from her, the teacher now thought she was ignoring him and didn't care about her son's behaviour. She knew it was somewhat her fault as she had been meaning to go in and explain the situation to the teacher and ask him to keep an eye on Casey but she'd been side tracked and had forgotten about it. She'd have to speak to Casey about his behaviour when he returned from dinner at his friend's house and then she knew that she would have to speak to Andy and Hannah about what was occurring while the boys were at school.

^..^

Brax exhaled as he through another pair of Ruby's jeans into the wash, he was being to suspect the kid changed outfits ten times a day just to create more washing for him or Charlie to do, well, normally it would be Charlie. Today he was doing it simply because she'd told him to some housework while she was out with Bianca claiming that it had been ages since they had done something together, and he didn't want to argue with her because pregnancy hormones were a real bitch and she'd definitely win the argument.

"Dad!"

Brax turned around as Ruby shoved a jacket and pair of jeans into his hand. "Ruby, surely you can't have this much washing"

Ruby grinned. "That's not mine. That's Nicole's" She shrugged. "I'm going to watch a movie"

"Hey!" Brax called before she could leave the laundry. "Have you done your math homework? Your mum told me you had to do it today"

Ruby groaned. "Dad…"

Brax shook his head as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Nope, no movie until your homework is done. You can do it at the kitchen table so I can see you. Go on now; I'll be in to check after I've loaded this"

Ruby huffed. "Why doesn't Nicole have to do homework on the weekend?"

Brax chuckled. "Because Nicole finishes hers on a Friday so she doesn't have to" Ruby rolled her eyes and left the room just as Brax felt something crunch in the pocket of Nicole's jacket. He sighed and reached in to pull out what he expected to be a chocolate bar wrapper though he frowned when he saw a white scrunched up piece of paper. He opened it to check it was nothing important before he threw it away but his eyes widened when he saw that it was some notes that Nicole had taken, it was clearly her hand writing as she wrote neater then Ruby.

He didn't know how to react when he saw the word adoption at the top of the paper and some facts underneath about it. He was almost certain that they didn't have any projects had school at the moment that consisted of such a topic. He felt his heart constrict when he saw at the bottom of the paper she had call Roman written down and then beside it was a massive question mark. "What is she doing?" He whispered to himself as he shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket knowing he'd have to speak to Charlie so that they could speak to Nicole together. He quickly placed the rest of the clothes in the washing machine before turning it on and exiting the laundry.

"Ruby, have you seen…" He stopped talking when he saw Nicole sitting at the table with Ruby drawing. "Never mind"

"Dad?"

"Hmm…" He looked at Nicole as she spoke; his whole mind was completely focused on the piece of paper even though he knew he couldn't say anything about it yet. "What's up?"

Nicole tilted her head, looking at him weirdly, he seemed odd. "What's for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starved" Ruby chimed in as she looked up from her homework.

Brax just stared at him; they were his girls, his daughters. One biologically and one not. He loved them equally there was no doubt in that but he'd never thought about adoption. It had just never crossed his mind until now.

^..^

Charlie walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed, untying her robe and letting it drop to the floor behind her revealing her naked body. Her eyes were set firmly on Brax who was in bed sitting up leaning against the headboard with his hands tucked behind his head and eyes closed. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his torso, his body was simply divine and she felt the need to jump him. The pregnancy hormones were definitely real. "Are you ready?" She whispered as she slipped into bed biting her bottom lip seductively though she frowned when Brax didn't speak or open his eyes, he wasn't sleeping, she knew that for sure. "What no comeback?" She scooted over closer to him, her hand going to his chest.

"Do you want to know what I found today?" He asked abruptly.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she glanced towards his face, his eyes now open as he stared at her. "I was hoping we could talk later and do other stuff now" She winked at him as her hand slithered further down his chest.

Brax caught her hand before it could go anything further. "Adoption"

Charlie frowned. "What?"

"Adoption" He repeated.

"I'm going to need more than one word, Brax. What are you talking about?"

Brax released her hand and sat up straighter. "Our daughter is looking into adoption"

Charlie grabbed the blanket and held it around her body as she sat up straighter. "Ruby is looking into adoption?" She questioned. Since Brax wasn't on the birth certificate she supposed they would have to do something about it.

Brax shook his head. "No. Nicole is"

"What?" Charlie grabbed the piece of paper he held out to her. "Where did you find this?"

"In her jacket pocket. Look at the bottom; she was going to call Roman"

Charlie clenched the piece of paper. "Has she?"

Brax exhaled. "I don't know. Charlie, we, we have to talk to her about this…I didn't, well I haven't thought about adopting the girls"

Charlie looked over at him; she could see the stressed look in Brax's face. "We have to get you put on Ruby's birth certificate, you're her biological father and we are getting married. It's only logical"

"Nicole" He breathed the name of their daughter. "Is it even possible for me to adopt her? Roman is her father, he still has his rights doesn't he?"

Charlie sighed, it was complicated. "He's never signed away his parental rights. He just isn't a part of her life" She looked at the unsure look in Brax's face. "We'll talk to her about it Brax. You don't have to rush into adopting her; it's never something we've talk about. Adoption is a long process; it would be complicated because of Roman. You love Nicole and that's what really matters" Charlie placed a hand on his arm.

Brax looked at his fiancé; he truly did love Nicole as though she was his own. He certainly wasn't as though he was against the idea of adopting her. It was just that he hadn't thought of it and it caught him off guard to think that Nicole was already researching it. "I think we should talk to her first thing in the morning. I've never thought about adopting her but that doesn't mean we can't look into it if that is what she wants"

Charlie couldn't believe she was marrying the man beside her; he just seemed to keep surprising her at every turn. "You'd do that for her?"

Brax nodded seriously. "Of course. I'd do anything for Nicole; just the same as I would do anything for Ruby or you and the baby that you are carrying"

Charlie felt her eyes start to water as she leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you"

Brax kissed her head. "I love you too, Charlie"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**JS: I am glad you are still reading it, I hadn't updated in ages. Glad you like the name Mason.  
FanFicForYou: The girls certainly do have Brax wrapped around their little fingers! I don't think things will always be tough between Casey and Kyle; it's just a lot of getting used to each other.  
FrankElza: I am glad you liked that chapter and some of the moments.  
FanFiction.79: Glad you are still reading it, I hadn't updated in forever. Thank-you for the name suggestions!  
GillianKearneyFan: Thank-you for the name suggestion. The baby will be taking the Braxton last name. **

_**Just want to let you all know I have spent about two weeks working on this story and I am just about to write the last chapter. There is going about another nine chapters after this one, I think. So all I have to do is update. How frequent would you like your updates?  
After I have uploaded these my focus will be back on A Helping Hand, I am going to try and get a few chapters prewritten of that before I give birth. Not long now. **_

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: Conversations &amp; Fathers. **_

Charlie placed the hot chocolate in front of Nicole before taking a seat beside Brax. They had talked about how to best approach the subject but now that they were sitting down there didn't seem to be any words in her mouth. Her daughter was twelve, and even though that was an age where Nicole would be able to able to understand what they were saying, it didn't make the explanation any easier.

Nicole looked at her parents, her eyes darting back and forth. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Charlie immediately shook her head. "No, no. Nothing is wrong, the baby is fine" Charlie promised.

Nicole frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Your dad and I just want to talk to you about something he found yesterday…" Charlie looked across at Brax waiting for him to speak.

Brax stared at his coffee mug; this wasn't something he was very good at, having serious talks with his daughters but it was part of being a parent. "I was doing the washing and I found a piece of paper in your jacket"

Nicole's eyes widened as though she knew what they were talking about. "I…"

"It's okay" Charlie soothed when she noticed the distressed look in Nicole's face. "We just want to talk about it. You've never told me or your dad that you were thinking about adoption"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "I was going to; I just want to talk to Roman first"

Charlie looked across the table at Brax; the last thing she wanted Nicole to do was speak to Roman about this. She actually thought the conversation would be better coming from adult to adult. From the woman that was raising his daughter. "Um sweetheart, I think that, well…"

"I think what your mother is trying to say is, we would feel better if we talked to Roman first" Brax noticed Nicole squirmed a little in her chair and his heart raced a little father. "Nic, have you already spoken to him?"

Nicole looked down at the table, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry"

Charlie immediately placed her hand on over her daughters. "Hey, it's okay, don't cry baby"

Nicole sniffled. "I just wanted to ask him if he thought it was okay"

"What did he say?" Charlie bit her bottom lip as she awaited an answer, she was very aware that Brax was sitting across from her holding tightly onto his coffee mug, his knuckles turning white.

Nicole huffed. "Nothing. He didn't tell me if it was good or bad"

Brax looked over at the girl. "What did he say though, honey?"

"Nothing" Nicole repeated as she looked up at her mother. "I heard someone crying and then he said he had to go"

Charlie nodded, that sounded like Roman. He didn't often chat with Nicole on the phone and when he did the conversations weren't very long. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since the baby" Nicole confided as she looked at both her parents. "Ruby and the baby will have your blood, I just…I want the connection too"

Brax reached over and placed a hand on her arm, tilting her chin with his other hand. "You do understand, that with or without a piece of paper I will love you the same as I do Ruby and the baby"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "I…" Her gaze dropped back to the table.

Brax glanced at Charlie but he could see in her features that she was concerned. "Nic, you're my daughter; we don't need a piece of paper to prove that"

"Do you think that Brax loves you less then Ruby?" Charlie questioned.

Nicole glanced up. "No...Yes, I don't know" She murmured.

Brax felt his heart drop, he didn't think he had done anything to make Nicole think she wasn't as loved but if that's how the twelve year old felt then it was obvious he had done something. "Come here" Brax motioned for her to come over to him which he noticed she almost leapt at the chance to do, in seconds she was sitting on his lap. "I love you just as much as Ruby and your baby brother. Nothing will ever change that. And if you want me to adopt you then there is nothing in this world that would make me happier. Do you understand?"

Nicole nodded as he spoke the words, tears leaking from her eyes. "Yes" She whispered.

Charlie smiled softly at the scene before her, Brax cuddling Nicole on his lap. "I'll speak to Roman. Okay?"

"I…I don't want to hurt him. It's silly"

"No, it's not" Brax told her as he wiped away her tears. "No matter what he'll always be your dad and you'll always love him"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "I love you more"

Brax smiled at her, kissing the top of her blonde head. "I love you, sweetheart. We'll figure all this out together"

^..^

"Casey!" Cheryl called his name loudly as he threw himself onto the couch angrily with his arms crossed.

Casey looked up at her. "It's not fair!" He shouted. "Why am I grounded?!"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow, they'd been arguing for the last half an hour over the letters she'd received from the school about bullying which he ignored instead of giving to her. "Are you seriously asking me that question, young man? You're grounded because you've been bullying your brother"

"He's not my brother" Casey huffed.

"But he is" Cheryl sighed as she sunk down onto the couch beside the eleven year old. "Talk to me, mate, why are you bullying Kyle? What is the matter?"

Casey kicked the coffee table. "It's not fair"

Cheryl placed her hand on his leg to keep him from kicking the furniture again. "What's not fair?"

"He gets to spend more time with Andy. It's not fair. I want to spend time with him, he's my dad"

Cheryl felt her heart clench, she'd had a feeling that Casey would be feeling like this but she'd tried to ignore it simply because she'd been Casey's only parent for a long time and now he had another person in his life, one he would one day feel comfortable enough to call dad. "Casey, you do spend time with Andy"

"Not enough" Casey groaned. "Kyle" He spat the name. "Gets to see him every day"

"Kyle has to live with Andy, Case, you know this"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Why can't he go back to wherever he came from?"

Cheryl sighed. "Casey, Kyle is here to stay. He's your brother. How about this…" She really didn't want to talk with Andy and Hannah about arrangements for the boys but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice if this the behaviour Casey would experience if he didn't spend more time with Andy. "I will speak to Andy and Hannah about you spending more time with them but in return you have to promise to make an effort with Kyle. I think you would like him if you spent some time with him"

"You don't speak to him or spend time with him" Casey retorted.

Cheryl cringed, that was true, she hadn't really made an effort with Kyle. It wasn't easy to look Casey's twin and come to terms that he was her other grandson the one she had never known about. "That's true"

Casey looked up at her. "I'll make an effort when you do"

"Do you want me to speak to Andy and Hannah?"

Casey nodded. "Yes"

"Then you have to make an effort with Kyle, Case. I will try as well. But I mean it, no more bullying him, do you understand me? If you are having trouble with something then you need to speak to me, not take it out on him, understand?"

Casey glared but his features quickly softened. "Okay"

Cheryl smiled softly. "Good. Now, you can write your teacher a note and explain why I haven't been in contact with him"

"Do I have to?" Casey sulked.

"Yes" Cheryl confirmed. "And make sure you apologize, okay?"

"Yes mum"

^..^

"I thought you'd be calling me soon" Charlie spoke into the phone as she walked along the path towards the diner.

"_You're aware Nicole called me then" _

"I found out this morning. We need to talk about it"

"_We don't"_

Charlie rubbed her forehead; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Roman, you aren't here for Nicole, she wants…"

"_I know" Roman interrupted. "I'll speak to a lawyer and have the necessary documents mailed to you" _

Charlie frowned, that she hadn't expected. "You're just going to give into this? I expected you to at least fight against this; after all she's your daughter"

_Roman scoffed. "I think we both know that while she might be my daughter biologically, another man is raising her. I'm going to sign these documents and then I will cease all contact" _

"WHAT?!" Charlie shouted over the phone. "You aren't going to contact at her at all? Roman, you're a lousy father and at times Nicole might hate you, but you're just going to stop speaking to her, are you trying to break her heart?"

"_It'll break her heart more if she continues to call, she heard…"_

"Crying in the background, I know, what does that have to do with anything?"

"_It's been years Charlie, I've moved on…"_

Charlie felt the rage seeping into her bones. "You're married?! Didn't you think to clue your daughter in on that?!"

_Roman grunted. "My wife doesn't know about Nicole. It's easier this way" _

Charlie shook her head in disgust. "You're keeping your daughter a secret? Nicole is not an object, you shouldn't be ashamed of her" Charlie stopped walking and braced herself against the wooden railing. "Do you…" She almost wanted to slap herself for even having to ask the question. "Do you have other children?"

_Roman muttered something before clearing his throat. "A son and a daughter" _

"ROMAN! You abandoned your daughter so that you could go off and get married, have a family with someone else?! What kind of man are you?"

"_I admit it doesn't sound good. I wasn't ready for Nicole" He breathed deeply. "Marrying Elizabeth was my second chance. I couldn't see my future with you Charlie, I was too into myself back then, I couldn't even be a good father. My kids, Parker and Poppy, they are my second chance to be a better father. I need to focus on them" _

Charlie felt her whole body shaking with anger. "You are unbelievable! What am I meant to tell Nicole?! How am I meant to explain this to her?"

"_You don't" Roman answered. "She doesn't need to know, it will just hurt her more. Maybe when she is older, you can tell her and maybe then I will be able to answer any questions she has but…" He paused. "But for now you just tell her I'll sign the adoption papers and I'll call her in a few years. It's for the best" _

"I can't believe you are doing this. You expect me to lie to her for you"

"_No. I expect you to do what you have always done, put Nicole first and understand that she doesn't need to be hurt by this information" _

Charlie breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you won't cause any trouble for us once the papers are signed?"

"_No. I do have one request; my parents still keep the custody arrangement that is in place. They still want to see Nicole" _

Charlie winced, it was like a reminder that school holidays were coming up and Nicole would be off to visit them again. "Send the papers" Charlie hung up the phone.  
Her heart racing a million miles an hour, she couldn't believe what Roman had just told her. She was beyond furious with him; he abandoned his daughter and then went on to have more children, children he was raising. She could only imagine how devastated Nicole would be if she found out. It was going to hurt her enough to know that he didn't even fight the idea that Brax would adopt her.

^..^

Bianca held onto Heath's right hand as they walked along the beach after their date, it had been the perfect evening with dinner at the diner followed by a drink at Angelo's. It wasn't anything flashy or fancy but it was exactly what she wanted. Simple.  
It still surprised her that April had been the one to request that they spent time alone together, it was a big step for the young girl to take but she'd been extremely proud of her daughter.  
And now all she needed to do was work up the courage to tell Heath about her past and with any luck he wouldn't run away at the speed of lightening. She didn't want to doubt that he would stand by her but it was hard not to.

"Here" Heath let go of her hand and shrugged off his jacket. "You look cold"

Bianca smiled as she felt him slip the jacket around her shoulders before taking her hand again. She was shivering but it wasn't because of the cold, it was because she was nervous. "I had a wonderful night" She murmured softly trying to break the peaceful silence. "Do you mind if we sit?"

Heath shook his head. "If you're sure it's not too cold"

"I'm sure" Bianca told him as they sat down on the sand. "I want to talk to you about something"

Heath looked at her concerned. "Are you alright? Is it about April, if she…"

"Heath" Bianca interrupted. "It's about my past, about April. You know about Liam but now I want you to know about the man that is April's biological father"

Heath tilted his head, in truth he had been curious to know about April's father and who he was but he didn't want to push Bianca into telling him. He wanted her to be comfortable enough to share that information. "You're sure you're ready?"

"Yes" Bianca confirmed. "I was young. Fourteen when it started, fifteen when I fell pregnant. I never suspected that he would do something so horrible to me. He was raising me" She felt the anger, fear and sadness mix through her body as she spoke about him and then she looked up at Heath's face and saw his fused expression. "He was my step-father" She clarified.

Heath's eyes widened. "Your step-father raped you?" He questioned as he looked into her eyes for confirmation, his own eyes darkening at the thought of someone during that to her.

Bianca nodded. "I don't think he ever intended to get me pregnant, but he knew I couldn't tell my mother what happened. She was prim, proper and thought she had the perfect husband. Charlie was the first person to know, the only person I told the truth to and when my mum did find out she kicked me out. She assumed I got pregnant by some random, everyone thinks that. She moved out of town with that man a few weeks later and I have never heard from her again"

Heath blinked, it wasn't just hatred for the man he was feeling but for Bianca's mother as well. That woman had just abandoned her daughter. "He's just walking around free?"

Bianca sighed. "Yeah. I considered pressing charges but I didn't want to subject April to that. I don't like to think about it much, I push it to the back of my mind. I try to hide what happened"

"If I ever come across that man…" Heath muttered a string of curses under his breath.

Bianca couldn't help but smile a little at his protectiveness. "I understand if this is a bit too much…"

Heath wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's not too much. I'm not going anywhere" He promised her. "Thank-you for trusting me enough to tell me"

Bianca leaned into him. "I've never trusted anyone else as much as I trust you"

"Apart from Charlie" Heath teased.

"Apart from Charlie" Bianca agreed as she snuggled closer to him. "I think…"

"You think…" He prompted.

"I'm falling in love with you"

Heath grinned; he pressed a kiss to her head. "Good because I know I am falling for you"

^..^

Charlie rested her back against the far wall of the nursery where she sat watching as Brax prepped the room for painting. "I don't understand how he could do that to her. Nicole is twelve, twelve year old and he didn't even bother to fight for his rights to be her father. I mean it's good for us because you can adopt her if you want to but I just can't believe he would do something like this"

Brax looked away from his sanding. "He doesn't deserve to be her father if this is how he acts"

Charlie shook her head. "I know what it's like to be abandoned by your parents, and even though Roman isn't around its still abandonment"

Brax placed down his sand paper and walked towards Charlie, she hadn't spoken of her parents and he had just assume they'd died or something. He wanted to know as much about her as possible and if now was the time to have a serious conversation then he would leave the nursery to another day. "You don't speak about your parents much…"

Charlie looked over at him as he slid down the wall to sit beside her. "There isn't much to say. They left Summerbay once they found out I was pregnant. Apparently I brought shame to the family and they thought it would be better if we didn't have any contact so they sold the house and left Summerbay. I moved in with Irene but then I met Roman and I was able to move into his place. It's the same house we live in; he signed it over to me since he left Nicole behind"

"Your parents just left you?" Brax shook his head at the thought, his mother wasn't the best parent when he was younger but at least she had tried and never just abandoned him. She was a different parent completely with Casey though. "I don't…how could they do that?"

Charlie shrugged. "They just did. I haven't spoken to them since. I don't want them in my girl's lives. I can only imagine what they would say to them"

Brax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Ah, don't need negative people in our lives anyway"

"That's for sure" Charlie murmured. "But Nicole…"

Brax hummed. "I know it's difficult, maybe it's best we wait until she is older before we give her the whole truth. For now we can tell her that you spoke to Roman and you were able to convince him that it was something she really wanted"

"How do I explain him not calling her at Christmas anymore?"

Brax exhaled. "That is a conversation for Christmas time; it will be easier than trying to tell her that he's cutting contact completely"

"I don't know what I would do without you" Charlie whispered as she pressed a kiss to his chest.

Brax smiled. "You won't ever have to find out"

"Promise?"

Brax chuckled at the sound of innocence in her voice. "I promise. I am never leaving you, our girls or our little man"

"Good" Charlie whispered. "Because I am never letting you leave us"

^..^

**Reviews: **

**JS: Weekly updates, I'll try my best to stick to that! I'm due on Monday to have this baby so I might miss a week as we settle her in.  
Lazza77: Glad you're still reading this story. I will try to stick to weekly updates.  
FrankElza: Thank-you, I try to keep Charlie and Brax light and fun when I can. Nicole is feeling insecure about where she fits in the family but Brax and Charlie now know where her head is at. The Casey and Kyle situation did escalate but after reading this chapter you should understand where Casey's head is at. I am going to try and stick to once a week updates, maybe twice a week some weeks.  
RoRo90: I am so happy to see you are reading this, I am trying to move though this story so I can focus on A Helping Hand, it will be easier to just focus on the one when the baby arrives. I am glad you think that I am portraying Nicole's insecurities just right.  
GillianKearneyFan: Thank-you!**

_**I am due on Monday! Yay. Hopefully this little one will decide to come a little early like her brother did but I doubt it, she seems to be very comfortable in there. I am so excited and will still try to keep to weekly updates, I might miss a week while she settles in but then I'll be back!**_

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: Nursery, Arrangements, Future &amp; Dinner. **_

"Dad"

Brax looked across the nursery shaking his head when he saw Ruby had written _Ruby is awesome _across the wall she was meant to be painting. "Wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said lets paint your brothers room"

Ruby grinned. "I think he should know how awesome I am" She dipped her paint brush back into the paint. "Can I leave it like this?"

Brax snorted. "No. Cover it up" He glanced over at Nicole who was painting the wall quietly. Charlie had been the one that suggested he spend the day with the girls painting while she was working. She had thought it might be good for Nicole since the girl had been rather quiet since the adoption talk had come up, she barely mucked around with Ruby which was why Charlie wanted them to spend time together. "Nic, why don't you teach your sister what proper painting looks like"

"Hey! This is proper painting" Ruby exclaimed as she flung the brush back and more paint splattered onto the wall.

Nicole shook her head at her sister. "Ruby" She sighed.

Brax smiled lightly, the difference between the girls was quiet amazing, they had different natures but were usually so close that you wouldn't know. He picked up his paint brush and started to work again. "Come on girls. Your mum will freak out if this room isn't done when she gets home"

"Dad, can we buy pictures for the baby's room?"

Brax shrugged. "I don't see why not. You'll just have to ask your mum if she already has some. What kind of pictures did you want to get?"

"Any. I just want to cover up your bad painting" Ruby grinned.

Brax turned around to look at her. "Coming from the little girl whose splattering paint on the walls"

"It's called art" Ruby poked her tongue out.

Nicole giggled as she looked between the father and daughter pair. "I don't think it's called art Ruby"

Brax couldn't help but smile at the sound of his eldest daughters laugh; it had been a little while since he'd heard that. "Alright, shall we finish…" He frowned when he felt something hit the side of his face, raising his hand he pulled it back to find it was covered in green paint. "Ruby" He looked over at his daughter who was pretending to paint the wall and act completely innocent. The cheeky grin on her lips was what gave her away as the culprit.

"I didn't do anything" Ruby said as she turned to look at him, her finger pointing towards Nicole.

Brax looked over at the blond only to be surprised that she was grinning widely and had her paint brush pointed in his direction. "Really?"

"Really" Nicole agreed as she flung a little more paint in his direction, Ruby doing the same from her side of the room.

Brax lifted his arms to keep it from hitting him in the face. "You two…" He flung some paint in Nicole's direction, it splattered into her hair.

"Dad!"

Brax laughed. "Payback" He flung some at Ruby who side stepped so it hit the wall instead.

"Haha!" Ruby taunted.

Brax shook his head. "I will get you" He darted across the room to grab Ruby unaware that Nicole snuck up behind him and wiped her paint brush through his hair. "Whoa!"

Ruby giggled from her spot in Brax's arms. "It's two against one dad. Us girls will always win"

"Not if I join in" Charlie grabbed Nicole around the waist and wiped some paint onto her forehead.

"Mum!"

"Mum, what you doing home?"

Charlie smiled. "I came to check up on your progress, which clearly isn't much" She ignored the fact that she wasn't feeling well, if she mentioned that then Brax would want her to go and lie down and seeing her girls having fun with their father she didn't want to miss the opportunity to join in. "And I can't leave now that you're ganging up on your father" She wiped some more paint down Nicole's cheek.

"Eww. Ruby, help!"

"I can't. I'm stuck!" Ruby twisted in Brax's arms.

Brax chuckled. "Looks like the parents win"

"Never" The girls exclaimed in unison as they twisted to free themselves, the paint brushes in their hands landing in Charlie and Brax's face.

^..^

Cheryl tightened her grip around her mug of tea as she waited for Andy or Hannah to speak. She'd put this conversation on hold for two weeks but she had no choice other than to speak to them today. They'd both stayed silent since she'd finished telling them about Casey and Kyle and why Casey had been bullying his brother. She had expected Andy to have some rather harsh words for her about how she should have raised Casey better but instead he just looked broken. It was different to see him in this light, he was different then the teenage boy that Johnny had described.

"We should have seen it or at least suspected it. The news of a twin brother living with a father that you only just found out about was bound to have some effect on Casey"

Hannah squeezed Andy's hand. "How long has it been going on for?"

Cheryl sighed. "From what the teacher told me, it started on Kyle's first day. He didn't say anything to either of you?"

"No" Hannah shook her head. "But he wants to get to know Casey and he probably feels like if he tattled on his brother that no relationship could be formed"

Andy grunted in frustration. "I don't understand why the school didn't contact us about this"

"They probably tried. I think we might need to see if Kyle has been hiding any notes" Hannah suggested.

"What are we going to do about it though? Clearly Casey is unhappy with our current arrangement"

Cheryl nodded. "That's part of what I want to discuss. I think we need to devise a new arrangement where you can spend more time with Casey…" She pursued her lips, pausing for a brief second. "I think that time needs to be spent here, and should include Kyle as much as possible"

"You want Casey to spend some days here?" Hannah clarified.

Cheryl nodded. "We can start with you picking him up from school on a few days, then a few full days over the school holidays before we introduce sleepovers but I also think it would be beneficial for both boys if Kyle spent some time at my house with Casey away from you, Andy. That way they don't feel like they need to the centre of your attention and they can try to bond"

Any leant forward in his chair, his elbows rested on the table. "You're willing to let Casey come here unsupervised by you and we'll do the same with Kyle at your house"

Cheryl hummed. "I think it would be best for the boys as long as you are happy with that arrangement…"

Andy looked over at Hannah, his face breaking out into a smile. "It's great. Thank-you Cheryl"

"I didn't have much choice. Casey's behaviour is unacceptable and I think we need to establish a united front to curve it before he does something to physically hurt Kyle" Cheryl spoke of the grandson she hadn't known about. "I'm not sure Kyle will be comfortable at my house but you will probably talk to him about that"

Hannah nodded. "We will but I think he will be thrilled at the idea of being able to spend time with his grandmother.

"Hannah"

Hannah glanced across the kitchen to see Josh standing at the archway. "What's the matter?"

Josh smiled shyly. "I can't get my legos"

"I'll come and get them for you" She stood up remembering that Andy had put them back on the shelf which Josh couldn't reach.

"Will you play with me?"

Hannah took the little boys hand in hers. "I certainly can"

Cheryl watched the interaction between Hannah and Josh; she seemed like a natural mother. "She is very good with him"

Andy nodded. "She is. I don't know where we would be without her. She holds us together"

Cheryl sipped her tea. "You've been together raising Josh for a few years. Plans to have more kids?"

Andy chuckled. "Maybe in a few years. Hannah's always known that I've wanted to be a part of Casey's life. And with finding Kyle and bringing him here to live. I think I just want to focus on getting to know my twin sons properly. Hannah is happy to wait, Josh is like her own"

Cheryl smiled; it made her reasonably happy to know that Andy was going to put Casey and Kyle first before he decided to have more children. "I think I should thank-you for pushing to be a part of Casey's life. He deserves to know that you're his father. We can make this work"

Andy nodded. "I should thank-you for allowing me to be a part of Casey's life. We'll do fine as long as we keep communicating"

^..^

Heath wrapped his arm around Bianca's shoulder; they were sitting on a park bench watching the girls as they played on the playground. He couldn't help but smile at how well the two of them got along. It was like they were sisters, best friends despite the age gap. "Where is this heading?" He pursed his lips shut, he didn't mean for the question to come tumbling out of his lips but it had been on his mind a lot lately. He was pretty much certain that he loved Bianca, every time he thought about her it brought him weak at the knees. A future with her and the girls was something he really wanted but he didn't want to rush her.

Bianca tilted her head slightly so that she could just see his face. "What do you mean?"

Heath shrugged. "Us. Our relationship. The girls. I don't want to rush you but I guess I want to know what the future holds"

Bianca felt like her heart had leapt into her throat. It was a loaded question, where were they heading, their relationship. She wasn't exactly sure because of everything that had happened, because of April as well. They'd been together a little while now, but only officially a couple for a short while. She wasn't sure where the future would lead but she was fairly certain she'd fallen in love with the charming Braxton. "I don't know. I haven't really thought to much about it" She answered honestly when she felt him take a deep breath in. "We are living in the moment, taking it day by day. It's easy, no pressure"

Heath cleared his throat. "But in the future, do you see us living together? Having children, getting married?" He felt Bianca tense under his arm. "Sorry, to full on. It's just I was with Darcy's mother and I thought we were planning a future together and then she left. I just want to know if this is going somewhere"

Bianca looked up at him. "Of course it is. You are the first man I have ever felt truly comfortable around. The first man that I trust with my daughter" She entwined his fingers trough hers. "The first man I can honestly say I have fallen in love with. I don't know what the future holds for us but I don't think it matters as long as we are together and we have our girls"

Heath kissed her head. "You're amazing. I can't believe I found you"

"I can't believe you rescued me and have shown me that it is possible to love again"

"Daddy!"

Heath looked over at the swing set to see Darcy and April sitting on their individual swings, April was swinging back and forth but Darcy wasn't moving. "Yes Princess?"

"Come push me please!" Darcy begged loudly.

Heath chuckled. "Daddy duties await me" He slipped his arm out from around Bianca and headed towards the swing set.

Bianca smiled as she watched him push his daughter while offering to give April a push as well. She didn't know exactly what she did to deserve him, to have him in her life but she was thankful. He had made her happy again. Something she had never thought was possible.

^..^

"We have to find a name for this baby" Charlie moaned across the table, they were having dinner at Angelo's while the girls spent some time with Cheryl and Casey. "I don't understand why you don't like my suggestions"

Brax swallowed the mouth full of pasta he had. "What suggestions?"

"Edward. Stuart"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "I have my reasons for staying no to those. Edward reminds me of that horrible movie twilight and Stuart reminds me of Stuart Little, you know the movie with the mouse" He shuttered. "Besides it's not like you're a fan of the names I suggest"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Darryl Jr isn't exactly the name I want for our son"

"Doesn't have to be Darryl Jr"

"Sparrow is still on the no list" Charlie told him sternly.

"What about Nathan?" Brax suggested.

Charlie lifted her fork to her mouth, eating a bit of salad as she thought the name over. "Nathan…I like. I also like the girl's suggestion of Mason though"

Brax nodded. "Well we can have options. The baby could be born and Nathan doesn't look like a fitting name"

"Okay" Charlie sipped her lemonade. "The other thing I wanted to discuss was a wedding venue. I don't want to get married in a church"

Brax snorted. "Babe, do I look like the church type of guy?"

Charlie ran her eyes over his body, her mind trying to picture him in a church dressed in a suit. "Good point. How about a beach wedding?"

Brax grinned. "That's more like it. I can wear boardies and we can go surfing after it"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "You'll be wearing a suit; you aren't getting out of that. And encase you forgot I don't surf"

"I know" Brax placed his beer back on the table. "Once the little dude is born I plan to teach you"

Charlie laughed. "You're not getting me on a surf board"

Brax just smirked. "You'll relent"

"I highly doubt that" She reached across the table and scooped some of his pasta onto her fork, smiling when she taste hit her mouth. "I think we should swap"

"No" Brax placed his arms around his bowl. "You chose to order salad"

Charlie pouted. "But I want pasta"

"Then you should have ordered pasta"

"But I didn't think of that" Charlie whined as she went to dip her fork back into his salad. "Can't we swap?"

"Can't you just order another pasta?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "No, can you imagine how much of a fatty the chef will think I am?"

Brax rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Seriously? A bowl of salad and a bowl of pasta doesn't make you a fatty. You're pregnant Charlie"

"Come on, just swap with me"

Brax shook his head. "What about a honeymoon? Where do you want to go for that?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Changing the subject" She accused lightly, a smile gracing her face. "I want to go to Fiji"

"Fiji?"

Charlie nodded. "Not right away obviously, the little one will only be a few months old and I don't think I will be ready to be away from him for so long but we could postpone our honeymoon for a little bit and then take a few weeks. Us alone on vacation"

Brax grinned cheekily. "Oh what could happen?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Oh we can play board games. Watch movies. Go on walks" She teased, watching Brax's face fall slightly as that wasn't what he had been thinking of. "But things could get a lot more interesting if you decided that I could have your bowl of pasta"

Brax moaned but pushed the bowl towards her. "Just take it"

Charlie grinned. "Thank-you Braxy"

Brax's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that"

"Or what? You'll spank me?" She giggled loudly as she picked up some pasta on her fork and smiled as though she was in heaven.

^..^

**Reviews: **

**JS: Glad you loved the update; you have some very kind words. I have noticed the lack of Chax fanfictions as well, I wish there was some for me to read. It has come so fast, depending on when she makes her arrival into the world, I should still be able to update. Once this story is finished I will go back to working on my other one, so you still have some more Chax to look forward too.  
Lazza77: Roman is being a bit of an ass isn't he? But she has Brax there for her, and we never know when Roman might pop back up again. Thank-you, I am hoping she decides to come soon. And I may still be able to update weekly depending on when she chooses to arrive.  
FrankElza: You're very welcome. I am trying to update fast to keep you all interested. I don't think anyone was expecting the turn out with Roman and Nicole. Charlie will do what's best for her daughter now. Brax and Charlie are very easy going parents and are just trying their best to be there for the girls. I also think Casey's jealously makes sense. He found out about a dad and brother, and that they are living together. Thank-you, I am hoping the little one decides to make her entrance soon but she seems very comfortable in her position.  
GillianKearneyFan: Thank-you!  
Spider-BatDisneyPrincess: I haven't decided on relationships for the kids as they are only young still.  
Awesomesis2: I am glad you are still interested in this story. I try to portray Nicole as innocent and those insecurities are a part of that. Charlie wants what's best for Nicole and even though Roman hasn't been around she still wants him to at least have some sort of contact with his daughter.  
FanFiction.79: Glad you enjoyed the update and thank-you; I hope she decides to come soon.  
FanFicForYou: Glad to hear you loved the chapter. April is finally content with the idea of Heath being around full-time. And poor Nicole, Roman really isn't being the best father, but is it the last we will see of him? ;) **

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	32. Chapter Thirty

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty: Bonding &amp; Girls Night.**_

"I don't want to go" Nicole whined, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, an angry expression on her features.

Brax stood behind Charlie, he was quite shocked to see Nicole acting so defiantly, she was usually quiet and didn't kick up a fuss about things. He knew it was because Charlie had told her that she had to go to her grandparents even though she didn't want to. To be honest with himself it unsettled him to have his daughter going away for a week to be with some people he'd never met but Charlie knew them and she had said they loved Nicole, they were just proper and strict grandparents and Nicole found there house boring.

"Nic, I know you don't want to go and I did try and talk to them but they are your grandparents and they want to see you"

Nicole shook her head. "I don't want to go!"

"Nicole" Charlie sighed, the young girl had been like this since last night and it was beginning to wear her out. "You don't have a choice sweetie; it's just something you have to do"

"It's unfair! Ruby never has to go and visit family, she gets to stay here and you do things together. I have to go to book club and golf!" Nicole turned her head away from them. "I don't want to go"

Charlie hated seeing her daughter so upset over the visits; it wasn't usually this bad though. The previous years all it had taken was a few encouraging words and she would be fine but this year the twelve year old was being stubborn. "I…" She turned around and walked out of the room, past Brax and down the hall to the bedroom they share.

Brax stood in the doorway his eyes firmly on Nicole. "Sweetheart…"

"I'm not going"

Brax walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I'm sure once you get there you'll have fun"

"No I won't. I don't like book club or golf, or dinner with all their old friends. It's not fair; you will get to have fun with Ruby and Mum"

Brax moved off the bed and crouched down in front of her. "Are you upset because you think I will have fun with Ruby and your mum, and that we will forget about you?"

Nicole bit her bottom lip. "What if you like it to much?

Brax shook his head. "Now that's crazy talk, how could I like it when one of my favourite girls is away?"

Nicole shrugged. "You'll have Ruby"

Brax nodded. "That's true but I won't have you. I might be spending some one on one time with Ruby while you're away but when you get back we will do something together. Just you and me. Okay?"

"Promise?"

Brax smiled. "Of course kid. I'm going to miss you like crazy"

Nicole frowned. "I'm going to miss you so much" She through her arms around Brax and hugged tight.

^..^

"What would you say if I invited Andy's girlfriend Hannah to girls' night?"

Brax glanced up from Angelo's books to look at Charlie who was standing in the laundry doorway with a washing basket on her hip. "Why are you asking me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were comfortable with them being a part of the family"

"I'm not" Brax immediately responded. "But they're Casey's family. If you want to make an effort then I am fine with it. I didn't think you got along with Hannah"

"I've met her once or twice Brax, I don't know her. I think it would be good to at least extend the invite then it's up to her whether she comes"

Brax nodded, twirling the pen around in his hands. "Okay, that's your choice" He glanced back at the books in front of him. He didn't have a problem with Hannah, it was Andy that he didn't like, he knew why Andy wasn't apart of Casey's life for the first eleven years and while it was a valid reason as his father was abusing him into submission but it didn't make it any easier to like him.

Charlie didn't move from her spot as she watched Brax turn back to his work. Brax didn't have any say over who she befriended but she at least wanted to make sure he didn't have a major problem with her including Hannah in girls night. "Brax..."

"Hmm"

Charlie rolled her eyes when he didn't look up. "You aren't working tonight are you? I need you to watch Ruby"

Brax glanced back at his fiancé. "I'm not working; Rubes and I have plans to set the cot up"

Charlie smiled. "Okay, a little father daughter bonding" She went to leave the room when Brax spoke again.

"Have you spoken to Roman?"

Charlie frowned, that man was the last person she wanted to speak to. "No. Why?"

Brax shrugged. "It's just been a few weeks. I thought we would have received the papers by now"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, it had nearly been three weeks and Roman was adamant he would get them to her straight away. Though she was almost certain that he wouldn't have changed his mind. Being a father to Nicole wasn't exactly important to him. "I can call him later"

"Nah" Brax shook his head. "Give it til the end of the month. It might just be taking longer than he expected" Brax tried to shake the unsettling feeling in his stomach, Charlie was confident Roman didn't want anything to do with Nicole and he needed to trust her on that.

Charlie nodded slightly, placing the basket on the bench she walked across the floor and slid her arms around his neck from behind, leaning her cheek on his head. "He won't back out. He doesn't want to be her father. You do and you will legally be her dad in a matter of time" Charlie kissed his head. "Trust me?"

Brax exhaled. "Of course I trust you. It's the man I've never met that I don't trust. I'll feel better once it's all finalised"

Charlie smiled sadly. "So will I" She didn't know how long it would take but she hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

^..^

"If you knew me when I was a baby would you have put my cot together?" Ruby looked up at her father as she handed him the screw driver, she was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the baby's white cot that was already coming together.

Brax glanced down. "Of course I would have" Brax told her honestly. "If I had known about you then everything I have done for this baby is what I would have done for you"

Ruby smiled. "Do you wonder what I was like?"

"I do" Brax tightened the screw before looking down at her. "But I think your mum did a wonderful job raising you"

"She did. She's the best"

Brax grinned. "I know. Pass me another screw"

Ruby handed him another screw. "Can we watch a movie when you're finished?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"Frozen" Ruby exclaimed.

Brax chuckled, he was unsure how many times Ruby and Nicole had seen that particular movie but he was pretty sure it was uncountable. "Don't you have some other movie you want to see?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope"

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Cause it's the first movie we watched together" Ruby told him.

Brax paused what he was doing and looked down at his daughter, he had never thought of it like that. Glancing back at the cot he put down the screw driver. "How about we go and watch that movie now?"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you had to put this together for mum?"

"I will…later" He winked, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her from the floor. "Come on. Movie and chocolate, how does that sound?"

"Yummy" Ruby agreed as she pulled her dad down the hallway. "Can we have the chocolate melted on the popcorn like Auntie Bee makes it?"

Brax chuckled. "I think I can arrange that. Why don't you go find the dvd…"

"It's in the dvd player already"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. How about you get us some drinks?"

"Can I have a glass of lemonade?"

Brax glanced over to see that she already had her head stuck in the fridge. "Do you want your mum to kill me? She doesn't let you have fizzy drink after dinner"

Ruby groaned. "Fine, I'll have juice" Her voice sounded deflated.

Brax smirked; he knew that the kid was attempting to play him just to get what she wanted. "Hey" He called out and Ruby glanced towards him. "You can have one but don't tell your mother"

Ruby grinned. "I won't. I promise" She grabbed the bottle of lemonade. "What do you want to drink, dad?"

"I'll have the same" He placed the popcorn and chocolate in the microwave before setting the timer.

…

"You ready?" Brax asked as he picked up the tv remote.

"No. No" Ruby shuffled along the couch and squished herself under Brax's arm and into his side, the bowl of popcorn on her lap. "Okay ready"

Brax pressed play on the tv remote, his arm falling around Ruby. "Gimme some of that popcorn"

"Dad?"

"Ruby?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Is Anna still your favourite?"

Brax snorted, he remembered the first time he'd watched this movie with the girls and the next morning they had had an argument over who is favourite character was. Anna being Ruby's and Elsa being Nicole's. "I think if I remember correctly Anna was your favourite and my favourites were Sven and Olaf"

"Just you wait. You'll change your mind" Ruby smiled as she cuddled in closer to him.

Brax smiled fondly as he hugged her. "We'll see Ruby, we'll see"

^..^

Heath exited April's bedroom after putting Darcy into bed early, the little girl was recovering from a stomach bug and needed an early night but that left him alone with April which he hadn't experienced before since Darcy was always with them. He'd offered to babysit though knowing it would be the case while Bianca was having a girl's night.  
Walking back into the lounge room, he smiled when he saw April was curled up in the arm chair with her book that she had been reading since dinner had ended.

"Good book?"

April glanced up to see Heath entering the room. "Yes" She smiled.

Heath plopped down on the couch and reached for the x-box controller. "Mind if I play?"

April's eyes darted briefly over towards the x-box, it had been Liam's and it was something she had never been allowed to touch. The one time she had touched it resulted in her being locked in the laundry for the whole night. "I…"

Heath looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"That's his" April whispered. "Mum brought it for him"

Heath exhaled, he knew exactly who she was talking about. "Do you want to watch a movie instead?"

April bit her bottom lip, unsure if she could ask the question. Heath was different to Liam and she knew that she just had to learn to trust that he wouldn't hurt her. "Can I…can I play to?"

Heath smiled softly at her question, it was the first time she had asked to do something with him. "Sure. What game would you like to play?"

"I don't know what games there are"

Heath nodded. "We'll I was racing cars last time I was here, would you like to give that a go?"

April placed her bookmark in her book and moved to sit on the couch, taking the controller from Heath's hand. "I don't know how to play, I've never…"

"I'll teach you" Heath told her kindly.

April smiled. "Thank-you"

The way she spoke was so polite, it amazed Heath. The girl had the most impeccable manners. "Do you want a drink while we wait?" He motioned to the game that was loading.

"Yes please. Can I have juice?"

Heath nodded, setting his controller down and heading towards the fridge. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the selection of juices. "Does your mum buy the whole isle of juices when she goes shopping?" He called out to April who suddenly appeared by the bench.

"She likes to have a selection"

Heath snorted and poked his head further in the fridge to look at the labels. "What kind would you like? There is apple, orange, apple and blackcurrant, mango and then there is some weird looking juice"

April shook her head. "Don't drink that. It's tomato juice. It's yuck but don't tell mum"

Heath chuckled. "I won't. What one would you like?"

"Apple and blackcurrant please"

Heath pulled the bottle out. "Two glasses of apple and black current juice coming right up. Would you like something to eat?"

April smiled hesitantly. "Can I have a cookie?"

Heath nodded. "Sure. Can you get me one too?"

April walked over to the bench and pulled two giant cookies out of the cookie jar. "Choc chip or double choc chip?"

Heath looked over at her. "Look at the size of those things. I'll have double choc"

April grinned and pulled out two double choc chip cookies, she was surprised to see that Heath liked the same ones she did. "I baked these with mum"

Heath carried the glasses as they made their way back to the living room and sat down. "Did you? I bet they taste amazing then"

"They do" April replied.

Heath chuckled. "You ready to play?"

"Yes" She exclaimed looking up at Heath. "I think I'll win"

Heath chuckled. "Let's teach you the controls first"

^..^

Charlie pouted as she watched Bianca and Hannah sip on their wine. "This is so unfair"

Bianca giggled at her best-friend. "Come on babe, not that much longer"

Charlie rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her chocolate cake. "Just another fourteen weeks" She grumbled.

Hannah leaned forward, setting her drink in front of her. "What I'd give to be pregnant"

Charlie looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You've been trying to fall pregnant?"

Hannah sighed. "No. Andy and I…well we've talked about it but he wants to get to know Casey and Kyle, we have Josh to focus on as well. He doesn't really see a baby in our future just yet"

"But you want a baby, you feel like you're ready?" Bianca asked.

Hannah slowly nodded; she had loved Andy since the moment she'd laid eyes on him. There future and where they were headed had always been important to her but she understood his need to put his sons first, to get to know them. "We've been together six years, nearly seven. I've always understood his desire to get to know Casey though. And we have Kyle living with us though, so we are adjusting to that"

Charlie could see the longing in Hannah's eyes as she talked about a baby. It was something she'd never really seen before. "Maybe it is worth having another talk with Andy. You might find out he's feeling the same way"

Hannah shook her head. "I know he's not"

"What do you mean?" Bianca took a sip of her white wine.

"We had Cheryl to discuss Casey spending more time with us and I left the room with Josh but he wanted a drink so I was walking back to the kitchen when I heard Cheryl and Andy discussing the idea of Andy and I having children. He told her that we would be waiting a few years and that I was happy with that idea. He told her that he wants to get to know his sons which I've always known"

Charlie reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Hannah's. "Talk to him. It's understandable that he would want to get to know Casey and Kyle properly but you two have been together for quite a while, if starting a family of your own has been playing on your mind then I think you need to talk to him. You can't just be put on hold Hannah, what you want out of life is important too"

"It's very important" Bianca agreed. "Just talk to him, see if you can come to a compromise that will keep you both happy"

Hannah nodded. "I will"

Charlie smiled, during dinner she'd come to learn a bit more about Hannah and she could see the friendship that would eventually form. The three of them had gotten along well all night. It was interesting to be able to lean about her life with Andy. "So Bee, you and Heath planning on taking any big steps yet?"

"Oh you mean like moving in together…" Hannah suggested.

Bianca almost choked on her wine. "Moving in together…where did you get that idea?"

"Have you had that _where are we heading _talk?" Hannah asked.

Bianca blushed. "Well…"

"You have!" Charlie exclaimed. "Details. Where are you guys heading?"

"We spoke about it briefly, we are happy with how things are right now" She stuck her fork in her piece of cheesecake. "He just wanted some reassurance that our relationship was heading somewhere, unlike his relationship with Darcy's mother. I told him it was"

Charlie grinned, she couldn't have been happier for her best friend. She'd found such an amazing man in Heath compared to the relationship she had been in with Liam. "That's great. So your next step will be moving in together?"

"My next step will be talking to my daughter about it" Bianca said before pointing her fork at Charlie. "How about you and Mr Braxton, any wedding details? Baby names?"

Charlie leaned back against the chair, placing her hands on her baby bump. "We may or may not have a baby name. That's a surprise"

"No fair" Bianca pouted

"Wedding details?" Hannah leaned forward.

Charlie laughed. "We have decided to have it on the beach"

"I knew it" Bianca exclaimed shoving a piece of cheesecake into her mouth.

Hannah looked over at Charlie. "Are you sure you're the pregnant one? The way she eats…"

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed.

^..^

_**Just want to let you guys know that I had my daughter just over a week ago. Everything went well and she is settling in at home with ease.**_

**Reviews: **

**Lazza77: Thank you.  
FrankElza: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. You'll see some interaction between Casey, Kyle and Andy soon. I am glad you love the moments towards the end with Charlie and Brax.  
RoRo90: Thank you for your well wishes, I had a safe delivery and my little one was born just over a week ago. I am glad to hear you loved both chapters. Roman has decided to let Nicole go, but will he stay out of the picture? It is good that she has Brax at least. Hope you enjoyed the Charlie and Brax moments (:  
FanFicForYou: Thank you for that lovely long review. Won't be long now until you find out the name of the little one. And as for Roman, you never know when he may pop up again. Thank you, I had a safe delivery and my little girl was born just over a week ago. **

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	33. Chapter Thirty One

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty One: BBQ, Hospital &amp; Family Tree. **_

"Oi princess, how's that meat coming along?"

Brax looked away from the barbeque to glare at Heath. "Shut up"

"Why did you call him a princess?" April sat down beside her mother's boyfriend with a questioning look.

Heath grinned as he looked down at April. "Because he acts like a girl"

Brax glared at his younger brother. "Heath, shut up"

"Heath Braxton, stop picking on your brother" Cheryl warned in a stern voice as she placed a bowl of rolls in the middle of the outdoor table.

"He always was a mummy's boy" Heath whispered to April as he went to pinch a roll.

"Put it back" Cheryl warned.

"Brax is taking forever to cook the meat though" Heath whined.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Heath I'm about to throw your steak in the trash"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ruby plucked the roll from her Uncles hand and placed it on his plate for later. "You should do what Nan says before she gets mad"

Heath raised his eyebrow at his niece. "Since when are you miss goody two shoes?"

Ruby poked her tongue out at her Uncle as she waited for her Nan to look away from them. "I stole a cupcake. Want to go halves?"

Heath looked at her disbelievingly. "You stole a cupcake without getting caught?"

"Yes"

"Where is it?"

"I'll go get it. You wait here" Ruby instructed him before running off.

Cheryl walked over to sit beside Andy and Hannah ignoring her granddaughter's words about the cupcake, she wouldn't admit it but she would let her grandchildren get away with absolutely anything. "They look like they are getting along" Cheryl commented, her eyes were on Casey and Kyle who were shooting each other with water guns.

"It's nice isn't it" Hannah smiled. "They are enjoying each other's company"

"Josh, come on, help me get Case" Kyle called out to Josh who was curled up next to Hannah. "Come on"

Josh looked up at Hannah with an excited look, he was happy about the opportunity to be included as one of the boys. "Can I?"

Andy whipped another water gun out from under his chair. "Here bud. Go soak them"

"Thanks Andy!" Josh grabbed the water gun and ran towards the twins, he giggle escaping his lips as he watched Casey chasing Kyle around the lemon tree.

Andy wrapped his arm around Hannah as he watched all three of his boys. It was perfect just to see them enjoying themselves without a concern in the world. "It's perfect"

"It is" Hannah whispered, though she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"It's not right, Nicole should be here" Charlie whispered to Brax.

Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "We'll do this again when she is back from her grandparents"

"Oi muppet, is that food ready yet?"

"Heath, stop annoying your brother" Bianca chided. "Plus you look like you've already eaten" She wiped the corner of his mouth which had chocolate on it"

Heath grinned. "I'm still hungry"

"Then occupy yourself" Bianca retorted before she looked down at Darcy who was tugging on her dress. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I have some juice?"

"Sure baby. Come on I'll get it for you" Bianca scooped Darcy up in her arms.

Heath glanced down at April. "Guess it's just you and me kid. Wanna go raid Charlie and Brax's fridge?"

"I thought we had to wait for lunch?"

"No way" Heath held out his hand. "Let me show you how to sneak like a ninja"

"You're not a ninja Heath Braxton; I can see what you are about to…" Cheryl was cut off by Brax's voice.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Brax caught her just before she hit the ground.

^..^

"Hannah"

Hannah turned away from the paperwork she was filling out at the sound of Brax's voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of him carrying Charlie through the elevator doors, the pregnant woman looking exhausted. "What happened?" Hannah questioned.

Charlie needs to be checked over Brax responded immediately.

Hannah motioned to the vacant room, watching as Charlie rolled her eyes at Brax's firm voice and stern gaze. "What happened?" Hannah asked again as she pointed towards the hospital bed as a silent command for Brax to set Charlie down.

"I just fainted" Charlie muttered with an annoyed look as she wriggled to get comfortable on the bed. "Brax is worrying too much. It's probably nothing"

Hannah raised her eyebrow. "Better to be safe" She grabbed Charlie's wrist gently. "I'm going to take your pulse then do your blood pressure"

Charlie nodded. "Okay. Will you check the baby?"

Hannah glanced up from her watch briefly; she was timing Charlie's pulse. "Have you been feeling him move since you fainted?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes. He's been very active"

"That's reassuring. I'd say fainting had more to do with you then the little fella" Hannah grabbed the blood pressure cuff. "We can listen for his heart beat in a little bit. Have you eaten much today? Stayed hydrated? I know the weather is relatively warm outside"

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she tried to think back on what she had eaten or had to drink during the day. She had been busy in the morning and then when it came time to eat at the barbeque she'd felt a little ill and decided to have a glass of water instead of food and then she had fainted. "I think I had half a piece of toast this morning"

Hannah released the cuff from Charlie's arm. "Your blood pressure is a little low but I think that might have something do with you not eating. I'll check it again once you've eaten" She gave her friend a look. "It's nearly five in the afternoon Charlie. You should be eating at least three healthy meals a day"

Brax had been standing at the edge of the bed quietly as he took in what Hannah was saying. "Are you saying that she fainted because she hasn't eaten enough today? Charlie, what were you thinking?"

Charlie blushed slightly. "Time got away from me. I certainly thought I ate more"

Hannah reached for the doppler machine to check the baby's heart rate. "Let's check on your bub and then Brax can go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat"

Charlie lifted up her shirt a little while reaching for Brax's hand to hold which he immediately took. "Sorry about this"

Brax leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's alright as long as the two of you are okay and you remember to eat from now on" He smile reassuringly.

"This will be a little cold" Hannah warned as she placed the doppler with gel onto Charlie's stomach.

Charlie shivered a little, squeezing Brax's hand as the heartbeat of their little guy filled the room.

Hannah kept her eyes on the clock as she listened to the heartbeat for exactly a minute. "Looks like the little man is all happy and content. Probably just wants his mother to eat a bit more" Hannah told Charlie as she wiped the gel from the woman's stomach. "Heartbeat is sitting at about one forty beats per a minute" She told them before glancing at Brax. "Would you like to head down to the cafeteria and get her something to get or I could see what I could find up here?"

Brax kissed Charlie's fore head. "How about a fruit salad and orange juice from the cafeteria?"

"Add a sandwich to that order" Charlie added with a soft smile.

"Good idea"

"I'll wait here with you" Hannah told Charlie. "Then once you've eaten, I'll do your blood pressure and if it's all good then you can go home. Sound good?"

Charlie smiled, her hands running over her bump. "It does"

^..^

Casey looked over at Kyle; they were sitting at the table working on their recent family tree assignment for class before dinner. The twins had decided to work together since they were being made to spend time together. Casey had to admit spending more time with Kyle and getting to know him wasn't that bad. It was different to have a brother his own age.

"How are you boys doing?"

Casey looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mum" He complained when she ran her fingers through his hair. "We are fine"

Cheryl glanced at Kyle. "How's the assignment coming along mate?" She wanted to help them out as much as possible with the assignment to keep her mind off Brax and Charlie. She knew Brax would call once he knew why Charlie had fainted at the barbeque but it still caused her to worry.

Kyle looked up with a strange expression. "I don't know what to write…"

Cheryl took the vacant seat beside Casey, looking at both boys notebooks she noticed neither had written a single family member down. She immediately understood where they were coming from, neither knew about how to write there complicated family down on paper because while they had the same family members, they didn't have the same relationship with each other. "Well how about you start with the basics, you both have the same father" She watched as both boys scribbled down Andy's name beside the word father.

"What do I write for you?" Casey looked at his mother in confusion.

Cheryl had only recently gone into full detail with Casey about how she was his grandmother biologically; it had surprised her how well the boy had taken it. He had even gone as far as to say he suspected. "You can write my name and then put grandmother and adoptive mother beside it. If you want"

Casey nodded. "Okay"

Kyle looked at his grandmother. "Can I put you on my family tree?"

Cheryl smiled. "Of course you can. Then you can both write each other down. You're twins"

Kyle frowned. "Do I write her down as my mum?"

Cheryl didn't need to ask who he was referring to, she already knew. "You can, and Casey can write her down as his biological mother if he likes"

"Can…" Casey looked at his mother nervously. "Can Kyle tell me about her?"

Cheryl glanced at Kyle, her grandson, the one that had lived with Keira for his first ten years of life. "If Kyle wants to talk about her. You don't have to if you don't want to" Cheryl directed the last part at Kyle.

Kyle finished scribbling down Keira's name on the piece of paper before he looked up. "What do you want to know?"

Casey shrugged. "What is she like?"

"She wasn't around much, she like to take a lot of _breaks_. But when she was at home, she was fun, we used to play a lot of games, sometimes she would walk me to school" Kyle glanced at his paper. "She was a good mum at the start but then she started talking about you and that's when she left the first time"

Casey frowned. "Who looked after you?"

"Gram and Gramps looked after me when mum was gone but they are old so they were happy for me to come and live with Andy"

"Did she work?"

"Sometimes" Kyle whispered. "She is a hairdresser"

Casey nodded slightly before turning back to his assignment. "Why did she choose you?" He whispered.

Kyle froze; he looked at Cheryl who had a pained expression on her face at the sound of Casey's question. "She tried to give me away…"

"She did what?" Cheryl found herself asking.

Kyle looked down. "She tried but the people who were meant to take me were having their own baby so they said no. You had already taken Casey so she was left with me"

Cheryl reached forward and laid her hand over Kyle's. "I would have taken you too had I known"

Kyle looked up and smiled at her slightly, he had always wondered about the grandmother that had chosen to raise Casey. He had always wondered if she would have raised him to and now he knew.

^..^

_**I have also updated A Helping Hand so give that a quick read and review.**_

**Reviews: **

**Lazza77: Glad you loved it all. And thank you.  
FrankElza: Thank you, all is going well with our family. Glad you enjoyed the bonding sessions between the girls, Heath and Brax.  
RoRo90: She certainly does have me at her beach and call. Loves to be held all the time. (: I am happy you loved the chapter. You'll have to wait and see what happens with Roman. ;) I didn't rush the chapter but hopefully I will get the next one out a lot quicker.  
FanFicForYou: Thank-you. I glad you liked the update. You took the time to comment on each section which I really loved.  
JS: All is well with my family, thank you. Glad you loved the update.  
SpiderBatDisneyPrincess: Thank you. You'll have to keep reading to find out where Tamara makes an appearance or not ;)  
Fanfiction.79: Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed the update.  
GillianKearneyFan: Thank-you, I had a very safe delivery. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Two: Moving, First Night &amp; Family. **_

Bianca sat across from April and Heath at a table in the diner, Darcy was on her lap greedily slurping at her milkshake like it would disappear at any moment. She couldn't help but think how different things were becoming, April was actually smiling and giggling as Heath spoke to her, it was amazing how this man that she loved had managed to gain her daughters trust. It was a wonderful sight watching them together and it made her think even more about Charlie and Hannah's question at girl's night a week ago.

"You okay, babe?"

Bianca glanced at Heath, smiling at his concerned gaze. "I'm fine" She told him honestly. "I was just thinking about something…"

Heath raised his eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good. What did I do?" He teased.

Bianca tilted her head, smiling at him. "Nothing, a part from being an amazing man. I was wondering what you think about moving in together"

Heath's eyes widened slightly, that wasn't something he expected to hear out of Bianca's mouth. What he had gathered from their very brief talk about their future was that she wasn't ready for any major commitment. "Are you…are you sure?"

Bianca giggled at his completely dumbfounded look. "Yes. Well we have to get the girls approval first" She tickled Darcy's sides causing the little girl to squeal.

Heath grinned at the scene before looking at April who was sitting beside him. "What do you think sweetheart? Too soon?"

April shook her head. "No. you should move in"

Bianca glanced across the table, surprised by her daughters answer. "You'd be okay with Heath and Darcy moving into our house?"

April bit her bottom lip. "Will I have to share my room?"

Bianca giggled. "No baby, Darcy can have the spare bedroom"

April smiled, she truly liked Heath, the more time she spent with him the more she understood that he was absolutely nothing like Liam. "Okay. I think they should move in"

"What do you think Darce? Do you want to live with Bianca and April?" Heath asked his daughter.

Darcy looked up after taking a big gulp of her milkshake; strawberry milk was around her lips. "I want to live with Bee and Ap"

Heath grinned as he looked at Bianca. "I think our girls are happy"

"I think so too" Bianca kissed the side of Darcy's head. She had fallen in love with the cheeky little girl. "So we are doing this?"

Heath nodded. "We are" He confirmed.

"How about some chocolate cake to celebrate then?"

Heath chuckled at Bianca's cheeky look; Darcy's face immediately brightening at the mention of chocolate cake. "I suppose I can get some" He stood up from his chair and leaned across the table pecking Bianca on the lips. "I love you" He whispered against her lips.

Bianca felt her heart flutter at his words. "I love you too"

April jumped up from her chair as Heath went to walk towards the counter. "I'll come" She slipped her hand into his easily.

Heath smiled down at her, and then winked over his shoulder at Bianca. April had finally taken to him and he knew it was because she finally understood that he was different from Liam. He also knew it had something to do with the fact that he had never tried to force her to like him. He had allowed her the time to accept her willingly.

…

Walking along the beach Heath sighed when his phone started ringing, he let go of Bianca's hand to pull it out of his pocket, frowning at the name flashing on the screen. "I have to take this. Can you watch Darce?"

Bianca glanced at him, she could see a clearly adjitated look in his eye and immediately wondered who it was, though she didn't ask. "Of course. We'll look for seashells, ready girls?" Bianca steered them in the direction down the beach glancing over her shoulder briefly to see Heath placing the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?" Heath growled into the phone.

"_I want to speak to my daughter" _

Heath shook his head, he couldn't believe this. He hadn't heard from Tegan since the night she left, almost taking Darcy with her. He wasn't sure he wanted his daughter to have any contact with the woman that abandoned her. "She's busy. Why now, you haven't been in contact since you left"

"_I was trying to get myself sorted. I want to speak to her" _

"She's busy" Heath repeated.

"_Darcy is three. I am sure she can't be that busy" _

Heath looked down the beach watching Bianca with the girls, he didn't want to tell Tegan about Bianca and April just encase she lashed out at the thought of someone else being around their daughter. He could only imagine the drama she could cause. "She's with Brax" He lied. "Unless you are calling to be a part of her life…"

"_I just wanted to check in. She's my daughter. I have that right" _

Heath kicked the stone at his feet. "You left her and haven't made contact. She doesn't ask for you. I don't want you suddenly popping back into her life and then out again"

"_I have a right…"_

"You don't have the right to be unstable in her life. You're either in Tegan or you're out. Make a choice and call me back if you decide you want to act like a proper parent" He snapped the phone shut, not wanting to deal with her anymore. He didn't want her back in Darcy's life if she planned to leave again or try and take Darcy away.  
He loved his little girl more than anyone in the world and right now he was happy to have a family with Bianca, because that woman loved his daughter.

…

"You're really okay with Heath moving in?" Bianca questioned her daughter as she kept her eye on Darcy who had run a little further down the beach to pick out a seashell.

April squeezed her mother's hand. "Yes"

Bianca glanced down briefly. "You'd tell me if you were uncomfortable, wouldn't you?"

April smiled. "Yep"

"Good" Bianca leaned down and kissed her head. "You really like Heath?"

"Yes mum. He's good to me, and he's good to you"

Bianca smiled; he definitely was good to the both of them. It was different from any pervious relationships she'd had. "He is" She agreed.

"Bee! Bee! Look!" Darcy came running full force flinging herself around Bianca's legs as she showed her the shiny seashell that she'd found. "Can I take it home?"

Bianca smiled fondly at the nearly four year old. "Of course, sweetie"

"Yay! Ap, we can find you one" Darcy grabbed April's hand and pulled her down the beach before the older of the two could protest.

Bianca squealed as she felt arms slide around her waist, though she immediately relaxed back around Heath. "Everything okay?"

Heath huffed. "Mmm, something like that. It was Tegan"

Bianca froze slightly at the sound of the name. "Did she want something?"

"To speak to Darcy. I told her only to call back if she was interested in being a full time parent" Heath kissed the side of Bianca's head. "I'm not interested in having her in my life but I will if she decides to step up and be a mother to Darce. I have to put my little girl first"

"I understand that" Bianca spun around in his arms and kissed him. "Come on; let's not think about her right now. Let's get our girls and go home"

"Home" Heath murmured against her lips as he kissed her once again. "I like the sound of that"

^..^

"What do you want to do today, honey?"

Nicole glanced up at Brax, she was ecstatic to be able to spend the day alone with him. She'd just returned from her grandparents two days ago and wasn't happy when she found out she'd missed out on the family barbeque. The idea of spending the day alone with the man she now claimed as her father cheered her up. "Can we go shopping?"

Brax smiled as he looked down. "It's completely up to you kiddo. If you want to go shopping we can do that"

Nicole grinned. "I want to go shopping with you today"

Brax nodded. "Alright. Off to Yabbie Creek we go" Brax started up the car that they had been sitting in while deciding where they were going.

"Dad"

"Nicole"

Nicole poked her tongue out at him. "Have you spoken to Roman yet?"

Brax cringed internally, he'd spoken to Charlie and they'd agreed not to tell Nicole anything until the papers had been shifted through the lawyers and were in their hands. "Your mother tried to call him" Brax felt bad for lying but he didn't want to tell her that they had spoken and then Nicole would ask questions about what he had said.

"He didn't answer?" Nicole questioned.

Brax shook his head. "Afraid not kiddo, but your mum is going to keep trying. How was your week away?" He changed the subject but Nicole grimaced.

"Boring! I had book club with Grandma and I watched two separate tv shows on golf with Granddad but I get to bake with their maid and that was fun"

Brax frowned; he didn't know they had a maid. "How much time do you spend with the maid when you go there?"

Nicole shrugged. "Sometimes I spend four days with Lillian, and then one day with Granddad. Sometimes I spend an extra day with Granddad when he's in a good mood and he'll take me out somewhere that I want to go. But I spend two days with Grandma, one day we have book club and then the other day she makes me get a haircut and takes me to get some new clothes"

"You spend four days with the maid? Do you see your grandparents at all on those days?" Brax felt himself getting angry at the elderly couple he had never met. They demand to have their granddaughter for a week yet they don't spend the whole time with her.

Nicole nodded. "I see them at dinner and then sometimes we sit in the sitting room after. Grandma will knit, Granddad reads the paper or sometimes he'll play chess with me"

"Do you enjoy going there?"

"Sometimes when I get to spend time with Granddad" Nicole looked out her window. "I miss you when I'm not here, mum and Ruby too"

Brax smiled. "We missed you as well kiddo. It wasn't the same around the house without you"

"If you adopt me, will I still have to go and see them?"

Brax knew that Roman had told Charlie that if he handed the papers over that he at least wanted the custody agreement with his parents continued though Nicole didn't know that Charlie and Roman had spoken so he simply shrugged. "Not sure. Would you like to still visit them?"

"Yes but not for a whole week. Just for a weekend"

Brax nodded. "We'll have to talk to your mum about that then" He passed the sign that told them they were five minutes away from Yabbie Creek. "What are we shopping for today?"

"Something for my baby brother" Nicole twisted the bracelet on her hand. "I haven't gotten him anything yet"

"Well then we better fix that"

"I want to get him a blanket and a teddy bear"

Brax smiled. "We can get those things. Are you going to do any shopping for yourself?"

"I don't need anything. Grandma just brought me new clothes. Maybe we can get Ruby something. She wasn't happy that she couldn't come today"

Brax chuckled, his younger daughter had been very unhappy that Nicole was getting a day out with him alone. He had promised Ruby that he turn would come and instead she was getting to spend time with her mum alone. "She'll be fine. I can do something with her another day. Today is about you and me"

Nicole grinned, that made her really happy. She leaned forward and pointed to a small shop on the corner. "Can we stop there?"

"Sure honey"

^..^

"He's not taking my calls" Charlie huffed in annoyance as she walked towards the bar having just come in from the balcony, the night air was cool on her skin.

Brax looked up from the drink he had been pouring, after spending the day with Nicole he'd come back home to ask Charlie to call Roman. He wanted to move the process along as quickly as possible so he didn't have to lie to the twelve year old anymore. "Did you leave a message?"

Charlie looked at him with the look. "I've left him plenty of messages. He told me we'd have the papers immediately. I don't understand what is taking so long. Why hasn't he at least called to inform us of the reason for the delay?"

Brax exhaled. He didn't know why Roman had told them that he would send the papers and then not return any of Charlie's calls to find out why she hadn't receive them yet. "Charlie…"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "What if he's changed his mind Brax? What will we say to Nicole?"

Brax walked down the bar and placed his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Let's go into the office. This isn't a conversation for out here" He guided her towards the office for some privacy and once the door was shut behind them he led Charlie to the couch and took a seat beside her. "We didn't tell Nicole anything yet for this reason. When was the last time you made contact?"

Charlie leaned her head back against the couch with her eyes closed. "The day he told me he would send the papers. I've tried calling him over and over but he won't pick up"

"Maybe he's working"

Charlie opened one of her eyes. "That is actually a possibility"

Brax rubbed his hand over her knee. "You see, there could be a perfectly reasonable explanation" He hoped there was at least. He couldn't stand the thought of never hearing back from Roman but also never receiving the papers to start the process of Nicole's adoption. "How are you feeling?"

Charlie grumbled. "Tired and fat"

Brax smiled, placing his hand on her bump. "You are definitely not fat baby; I can assure you of that"

"I'm not exactly attractive anymore"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Of course you're attractive. You're even more attractive now that you are carrying our children inside you"

Charlie scoffed, she clearly didn't believe him. "Are you trying to suck up to me?"

"No" He leaned forward so his lips were inches from hers. "No I'm not trying to suck up. Can't I tell my fiancé that she is attractive?"

"Not when I look like a whale"

Brax chuckled. "You don't look like a whale" He pecked her lips lightly. "Stand up"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Do I have to? I'm too fat to move"

"Come on; get that adorable butt off the couch"

Charlie muttered under her breath in annoyance as she stood up off the couch. "Now what?"

Brax stood up before her, gathering the bottom of her dress in his hands. He pulled it up and over her head without a protest from Charlie even though she stood in nothing but her underwear and bra. "Look at you" He guided her around to look in the full length mirror on the back of the office door. "You are absolutely stunning" He snaked his arms around her waist, rubbing her baby bump. "You are carrying our child. Our baby. You are more than attractive Charlie; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on"

Charlie blushed. "Brax…"

"It's the truth" He kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie whispered, her knees going weak as she felt him unclasp her bra at the back. "Ooh"

"Let me show you just how much I love you" Brax whispered to her as he guided her towards the desk. "Do you want me to show you?"

Charlie moaned. "God, yes I do"

"Oh honey, how many times do I need to say it? Not god, just Brax" He smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips against his.

^..^

Andy felt his heart speed up as the doorbell rang, he was nervous as tonight would be Casey's first official sleepover at the house. They'd been building up to this moment and he was thankful that Cheryl now trusted him enough to have Casey overnight with the knowledge that she could come and pick him up tomorrow.

"You might want to open the door, Andy" Hannah teased as she walked past him into the kitchen.

"Right" Andy muttered as he approached the door and pulled it open, his smile was weak as he looked at Cheryl and Casey. "Hey"

Cheryl smiled but it was strained, it was clear she was still struggling with the idea of leaving Casey for the night. "Hi Andy"

Casey grinned with enthusiasm. "Hi!"

"Come on in. Case, why don't you go put yourself in the guest room bud?" Andy suggested, he made a mental reminder to discuss with Casey how he wanted to decorate the room that would become his. "Do you want a coffee, Cheryl?"

"No, I won't stay long" Cheryl told him as she followed him into the kitchen.

Hannah smiled as she saw the older woman come into view. "Cheryl. Hi. How are you doing?"

Cheryl shrugged. "First time leaving him here for the night was always going to be tough. Going home to an empty house. I'm not sure I'm completely ready for that"

Hannah nodded sympathetically; she could only imagine what it would be like going home to an empty house. She was lucky enough that Josh and Kyle were reliant on her that she wouldn't have to feel that for a while and when they did eventually start going out more to friends she would at least have Andy. "You'll be able to take some time to yourself and relax"

Cheryl chuckled. "Relax…I haven't done that in a while" She smiled when she saw Kyle walk into the room with Josh on his back. "Hello you two"

Josh smiled cheekily. "Hi!" He jumped down from Kyle's back and ran towards Andy. "Can I have chocolate milk?"

Any ruffled the youngster's hair. "Sure thing kid. Can you get your cup out?" Andy motioned to the cupboard where Hannah kept certain things at a height that Josh could reach.

"How are you, Kyle? Excited to have your brother here tonight?" Cheryl asked, as per her agreement with Casey she had been trying to make more of an effort with Kyle, and it hadn't been as hard as she expected. The young man had actually wanted to get to know her and surprisingly even though they were different they had managed to find a few common interests.

"It will be fun. What are you going to do tonight?" Kyle asked curiously.

Cheryl exhaled; she had no idea what she was going to do without Casey around the house to keep her company. "I don't know" she told him honestly. "Maybe do some housework and then have an early night"

Kyle frowned. "That doesn't sound like fun"

Hannah chuckled from her spot by the kitchen bench. "That would be because housework isn't very fun, mate"

Kyle rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Cheryl. "What do you do when Casey has sleepovers?"

"He doesn't have many sleepovers but when he does I usually work"

Kyle bit his bottom lip as if deciding something. "I can hang out with you, if they let me" He looked at Hannah and his father.

Cheryl shook her head. "Don't you want to stay here with Casey?" She asked, though she was immediately touched by his thoughtfulness to keep her company.

Kyle shrugged. "I can hang out with Casey another time. You shouldn't be alone. Can I go?" He asked Andy.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Cheryl might want some time to herself…"

"Do you?" Kyle asked.

Cheryl looked at him and then at Hannah and Andy. "Well I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with Kyle and getting to know him"

Andy looked down at his son, and then at the woman who had raised Casey. As much as his heart was pounding and his head shouting to keep Kyle home. He knew he needed to show Cheryl the same trust that she was showing him and that meant allowing her to take Kyle for the night. "If, if you want to go Kyle then you better pack a bag"

Hannah placed her hand on Andy's back and rubbed lightly, she knew it would be a hard decision for him but she felt like he made the right one. "Come on I'll help you"

Cheryl glanced at Andy once Kyle and Hannah left the room. "Thank-you"

Andy took Josh's cup back from him. The seven year old had been waiting patiently while the adults had talked. "I should thank-you for letting Casey spend the night"

"You deserve to spend some time with him" Cheryl told him as Casey wrapped his arms around her waist. "You unpacked?"

"Yep! I thought you went home…"

Cheryl shook her head. "No. I'm waiting for Kyle"

"Is he going home with you?"

Cheryl smiled. "Yes. You can spend some quality time with your dad while I spend some time with Kyle"

Casey grinned. "Awesome!"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	35. Chapter Thirty Three

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Three: Baby Talk &amp; Maternity Leave. **_

Hannah looked across the bed at Andy, he was lying under the covers with his eyes glued to his phone as he played some ridiculous game that the boys had got him hooked on. The conversation from girls night had been playing on her mind quite a bit and she knew the only way to stop thinking about it was to have the talk with Andy. It made her nervous though, she'd heard his thoughts on the topic but to hear them directly said to her she didn't think she could handle that. Where would it leave them if he said he wouldn't be ready for a few more years?  
Closing her book, she knew it was now or never, she needed to do this while she had some sort of courage. "Andy…"

"Hmm" Andy hummed but he didn't look up from the game he was playing on his phone.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "We need to talk"

Andy immediately dropped his phone; he knew that tone in her voice. "What did I do?"

"Nothing" Hannah almost laughed at how he assumed he had done something wrong.

"What did the kids do?" Andy questioned.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing. This is about us…" She noticed she had his full attention as he sat up properly.

"What's up?"

Hannah took a deep breath. "I know you've got a lot going on right now, with Kyle and Casey but this is something I've been thinking about for a while now. We've been together nearly seven years, we live together, we've raised Josh together and now I want to…" She paused, biting her bottom lip unsure if she should continue with her train of thought.

Andy frowned as she suddenly stopped speaking. "Babe, if something's on your mind you can tell me"

Hannah exhaled. "I want to have a baby"

Andy felt like the life was being sucked from him. He had not for one moment expected that those would be the words to leave Hannah's mouth. A baby was something that he thought they had agreed to put on hold. "Hannah, I thought we decided…"

Hannah shook her head. "You decided you wanted to wait because of the twins. I thought I was okay with that but I want to start the next chapter of our lives. I want to make Josh a big brother of sorts before he gets too old and the age gap is too big. I've been patient Andy, I knew when I got with you that we would have to wait a while because of Josh, and then I understood that you wanted to reunite with Casey. I understood all of that. But I can't put my desires on hold anymore; I would love to have a baby"

"I…" Andy wasn't sure what to stay. He did want to have children with Hannah but he wanted to get to know his boys first, he wanted to spend time with them before he committed himself to raising another child. He had envisioned a child in perhaps another two years, once Kyle was adjusted to leaving with him and once Casey understood that he was an important part of the family. "Hannah, I…I thought we would wait a few more years"

Hannah sighed. "I know. I thought I was okay with waiting but I'm not. Josh is nearly eight, in two years he'll be ten. If we start trying then, the likely hood is that we won't have a baby until he is about eleven that's if we don't encounter any complications" She looked at Andy. "Do you want to have children with me?"

Andy nodded immediately. "Yes I do"

"Can we try for a baby?"

Andy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hannah, I'm not ready yet. I need time to get to know my boys"

"Just because we are trying for a baby doesn't mean you won't get to know them"

"They need to be my focus, Han. Two years from now we can have this conversation again"

Hannah sighed; it wasn't at all what she wanted to hear. To have to put her dream on hold for yet another two years. She climb out of bed and grabbed her robe, heading towards the bedroom door she left the room without saying another word to Andy. She couldn't handle the thought of waiting another two years for him to respond the same way once they had the conversation.  
She found herself standing in the doorway of Josh's bedroom watching him sleep peacefully in his bed, clutching his brown teddy. Raising him had been perfect, she wanted a chance to live that over again, to have someone call her mum, that was a piece of her and Andy together.

^..^

Charlie sat on the living room floor surrounded by washing, half folded and half unfolded. She was going insane and she was only half a day into her maternity leave. If she was honest with herself she had wanted to stay on desk duty right up until she had the baby but she knew Brax was worried about the stress that would place on her body so she had taken maternity leave for the sake of the peace between them.

"Babe"

Charlie glanced up at the sound of Brax's voice, frowning since he was meant to be at work. "What are you doing home?" She thought Brax had told her earlier this morning that he would be working until close.

Brax shut the front door behind him, holding up a pizza from Angelo's. "Thought you could use some company for a bit so I brought lunch over"

Charlie licked her bottom lip at the sight of the pizza. "Hmm, you certainly do know the way to a pregnant woman's heart" She reached for the box. "Gimme"

"I'll get you a plate" Brax told her once he had handed over the box.

"Don't bother" Charlie told him as she picked up the slice of pizza. "Hawaiian. You know me to well"

Brax rolled his eyes as he sat down on the floor close to her. "What have you been doing?"

"Washing" Charlie mumbled as she swallowed her mouthful. "More housework"

"You should be relaxing"

Charlie scoffed. "What does relaxing even mean? There is so much to be done"

Brax picked up Charlie's foot and placed it in his lap, massaging gently. "You're allowed one days rest you know"

Charlie wriggled her toes; it felt so good to have someone taking care of her. "What would I do though? I do not fancy watching _days of our lives_" She shuttered at the thought of becoming one of those women who felt compelled to sit down and watch that show every day.

Brax snorted, he couldn't imagine Charlie sitting and watching that show. "I meant more along the lines of spending some time with your friends instead of staying cooped up in the house cleaning"

"I thought you would like the idea of me cooped up in the house away from any possible dangers that could harm me or the baby" Charlie teased as she finished the silence of pizza in her hand.

Brax shook his head at her, he wanted her to be safe but sometimes he came across as a little overprotective. "You're are being dramatic"

Charlie just poked her tongue out and picked up another slice of pizza. "How long can you stay for?"

"Not long, I am just here until…" The front door open and he smiled. "Bianca arrives"

"You called my best friend!" Charlie slapped his arm lightly. "I do not need a babysitter"

Bianca laughed as she flopped down into the arm chair. "Who exactly could handle babysitting you?"

Charlie threw an unfolded t-shirt at Bianca. "I resent that. I am not that bad"

Bianca glanced at Brax. "How much has she complained today?"

Brax placed Charlie's foot back on the floor. "I am not getting involved in your domestic" He stood up and leaned down to kiss Charlie's forehead. "I'll see you later tonight. Mum said she'd pick the girls up from school, I think she wanted to spend a little time with them"

Charlie pouted. "That means I'll be alone in this house for longer"

"See what I mean, complainer" Bianca teased.

Charlie poked her tongue out. "Shut up Bee"

Brax shook his head, kissing Charlie lightly on the lips. "I'll make up for the lack of company later tonight" He gave her a look of desire before turning around and picking up his keys. "Love ya"

"Love you too" Charlie called as he walked out of the house.

…

"Oh hi" Hannah was surprised when Bianca opened the door to Charlie's house but it didn't really bother her, she had wanted to talk to them both anyone. Her heart had been heavy since her talk with Andy the previous night and she knew the girls would give her advice on what to do next, not like there was a lot of options.

Bianca smiled. "Hey Han, come on in. What's up?"

Hannah exhaled. "I need to talk"

Bianca shut the front door and gestured to the couch. "Take a seat. Don't expect big mama down there to get up and greet you" She teased Charlie again.

Charlie opened one eye, she was leaning back against the arm chair, her head propped up on cushions. "If Bianca dies tomorrow, I had nothing to do with it" Charlie winked at Hannah who managed a weak smile. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"He doesn't want kids. He wants to wait another two years" Hannah placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do. what if we get to that point in our lives and he realises the boys are growing up and becoming more independent, so much so that he doesn't want to start all over again"

Bianca sat down next to Hannah and grabbed onto the girls hand. "Did you tell him your side of things?"

Hannah nodded. "I told him I don't want to wait, that I want to have a baby soon so that the age gap with Josh isn't too big but he used the twins as an excuse not to have children now" She shook her head. "I know he wants to get to know Casey and Kyle, I understand that and he will still have time for them, to get to know them"

"Hannah…"

Hannah looked over at Charlie. "We almost started trying for a child around Josh's forth birthday but he decided he wasn't ready. I agreed to wait. I can't wait anymore, what if I do and then in two years he decides he still isn't ready"

Charlie didn't know what to say, this pregnancy wasn't planned but she had always been on the same page with Brax about when they would have children. Hannah and Andy clearly weren't ready for the same things in life. "What are you going to do?"

Hannah closed her eyes, images of Josh, Andy, Kyle and Casey playing together in the park from last week floated through her mind. "I love Andy. I really love him. And the boys, all three of them but I don't think I can keep going on like this"

"You're thinking of leaving him?" Bianca questioned.

Hannah exhaled, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what else to do"

Charlie struggled to get off the floor. "Hey, whatever you decide to do, we will be here for you"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	36. Chapter Thirty Four

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Four: Heath and Bianca.**_

"Daddy"

Heath stopped waxing his surfboard to look over at his daughter who came prancing across the grass clutching a barbie doll. He remembered it was one Tegan had brought and Darcy had claimed it looked like her mother. He hadn't seen her play with that particular doll in months so his curiosity spiked. "Hey baby, what are you doing?"

Darcy shrugged. "Nothing" She looked at the surfboard and then back at her father. "Daddy, I gots to ask a question. It's super doper important"

Heath sat down on the small wooden bench seat. "I think you mean important sweetie"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "That's what I said"

Heath chuckled. "What did you want to ask me?"

Darcy looked down at the barbie doll in her hands. "Is mummy ever gonna see me?"

Heath felt his heart clench since moving back to Summerbay, Darcy had only mentioned her mother once. It hadn't been to ask to see her mother, it was just that Tegan had missed Darcy's birthday and the little girl had wanted to know why.  
He'd tried to explain some of the situation to her but he hadn't wanted to the tell the newly turned four year old much. She was still young enough that the details weren't something he wanted he wanted to share with her.

"Daddy?" Darcy called his name, annoyed that he hadn't answered her question.

"Sorry baby" Heath looked back down at his daughter. "Daddy was just thinking. Do you want to see your mum?"

Darcy shrugged. "I dunno. Is she gonna come see me?"

"I don't know" Heath told her honestly. Since the phone call he hadn't heard back from Tegan. "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes" Darcy whispered sadly.

Heath could sense there was something more going on. "Darcy, look at me" Heath tilted her chin up so they had eye contact. "You know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all, okay baby?"

Darcy let out a sigh. "All the mummies are coming to kindy but I gots no mummy" Darcy looked up at him sadly.

Heath's heart broke. He remembered reading something about it in the kindergarten newsletter but he hadn't had a chance to speak to Darcy about it. "Hey" He smiled at her reassuringly. "Maybe your teacher would let me come or we can ask your Nan"

"Can Bianca?" Darcy asked innocently, blinking as she waited for an answer.

Heath was surprised but he knew he should have expected that. "You want Bianca to go?"

Darcy nodded. "We live with her. She's a mummy. She's nice to me. Daddy, is Bianca my new mummy?"

Heath coughed in surprise. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Darce, hun, no one can replace your mum and Bianca, well, Bianca and I haven't been together very long"

"But I like her, she's a good mummy"

"She is" Heath agreed. He had no idea how to explain this to her. "One day if Daddy marries Bianca then she'll be your step mum but do you think for now she can be your friend"

Darcy pouted. "Can I still love her?"

"Of course" Heath smiled. "I know she loves you very much"

Darcy smiled slightly. "Can she come to mummy's day still?"

Heath nodded. "You can ask her"

"Yay" Darcy jumped down from his lap and started to run to the back door, pausing for the brief moment to speak to her dad again. "Marry her soon!"

^..^

Heath ran his hands through Bianca's blonde hair as they cuddled in bed early in the morning, the tv on in the background but neither of them were paying much attention to it. Heath's mind had been on other things since hearing from Tegan ten weeks ago. His mind was not only on what Darcy had spoken about yesterday but also about what Bianca had told him about Hannah wanting to have a baby with Andy.  
He knew that he hadn't been with Bianca for long but it was long enough to get him wondering about the future and where they would go from here. They had had this talk once before but nothing really came from it except that they were now living together. He wanted to know where Bianca stood on the idea of marriage and more children. He wanted her to be truthful with him when it came to those topics.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked curiously, she could feel his body tensing and then un-tensing, her head on his chest was making it easy to tell that whatever he was thinking about was making his heart race.

Heath shook his head, his hand falling to her bare shoulder, tracing patterns. "Nothing"

Bianca frowned. "It's not nothing; it's something I can tell. Talk to me" She moved her head so that she could look him in the eye. "We need to be honest with each other"

"Where do you stand on marriage?"

Bianca's eyes widened. "Ma…marriage?! Heath, we haven't been together that long"

"Calm down" Heath murmured, he could see the panic racing through her eyes. "I wasn't planning on asking you to marry me right now, but your reaction certainly isn't reassuring"

Bianca exhaled, letting go of the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. "Don't take my reaction to heart, I just wasn't expecting it"

Heath smiled weakly. "Do you see marriage in our future?"

"In our future" Bianca let the words roll out of her mouth. "To be honest I've never thought of marriage at all. It just wasn't something I ever saw happening for me, especially with Liam. But…" She smiled at him. "But with you I'm open to the idea, maybe not yet, maybe in a few months or a year from now. The important thing is marriage could be in our future"

Heath grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Good because one day I will marry you"

"Is that so Mr Braxton?"

"It is, Miss Scott" He chewed on the inside of his cheek momentarily before he decided he should just bite the bullet and ask. "Don't freak out okay…"

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "Freak out over what?" She asked cautiously.

"Where…where do you stand on having more children?"

Bianca swallowed, placing her head back down on his chest so she didn't have to look him in the eye. Having children was something that had never been on the cards for her, she had decided before she fell pregnant with April that she didn't want any because of what she had to go through as a child but then she had fallen pregnant and had April. Things were different now. She loved the daughter she had but had never been open to having more children with Liam, he had forced her into something she hadn't wanted and then she had lost the baby.  
She closed her eyes, her hand falling over her stomach. Nevaeh. Her daughter, the one she had never gotten to know. If she had a choice now, she wouldn't have been so angry at the thought of having another child.  
Darcy had helped to fill a gap in some ways. Not replace Nevaeh but to show her that it was possible to love more than one child. And she did love Darcy; the cheeky little girl had brought her a lot of joy over the past months.

"Bianca" Heath whispered her name when he noticed she had gone quiet. The wetness feeling on his bare chest were tears or at least he assumed they were. "You're crying, baby"

Bianca opened her eyes, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks, she hadn't even realised she had been crying. "I didn't realise" She murmured as she glanced back at him. "I never wanted to have any more children after April and then I did fall pregnant to Liam and all I felt was resentment. No one could understand how much I hated myself for resenting the baby I lost. But Darcy, she opened my eyes to love again. She showed me it was possible to fall in love with another child and one day…" She pursued her lips and looked at Heath in the eyes. "One day I will be ready to have another child. Not right now though"

Heath kissed the top of her head. "Never should you hate yourself. You love your little girl and she knows that. She's watching over you and April now"

Bianca blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too Bee"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please.  
I have one more update for you today, this one was about Bianca and Heath so next up is Chax.**


	37. Chapter Thirty Five

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**. **

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Five: Labour and Naming.**_

"Brax"

Brax glanced up briefly from under the hood of his ute when he heard Charlie's voice but turned back once he had flashed her a smile. "What's up babe?" He hadn't seen her all that much and it was nearly lunchtime, he'd dropped the girls at Irene's and then spent the rest of the morning working on his car.

Charlie shrugged as she leaned against the railing a little out of breath. "Oh you know, just about to give birth to your son"

Brax's head sprung up quickly at the sound of her words, hitting his head on the bonnet of his car. "Ouch" he rubbed his head as he looked at her. "Did you just?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, it's time. My hospital bag is inside the door. Can we make a stop at the diner for a blueberry muffin?"

Brax raced up the stairs of the porch and grabbed the bag pulling the door shut behind him. "Charlie, are you hearing yourself? You want to stop for a muffin, you are about to have a baby"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she walked down the steps. "Trust me, I'm aware of what's about to happen and we still have hours, so let's stop for a muffin"

Brax shut her door behind her as she placed her seat belt on and he raced around to his side of the car, turning the engine on. "Charlie, I don't think we should stop for a muffin"

"I think we should"

Brax huffed as he drove down the road. "Not to alarm you, Miss Calm but you are in labour!"

Charlie smirked at him, it was quiet amusing to see him all worked up. "I'm aware. I might trade that muffin for a burger actually"

"Charlie"

"Brax"

"Charlotte"

"Darryl"

Brax swore under his breath as he turned right, he knew the diner was on the way to the hospital but he still didn't think they had time to stop. "Don't you just want to get to the hospital and have some pain relief…"

"Nope" Charlie shook her head. "I would much rather a burger right now. We have time"

Brax exhaled. "If you say so"

"I do. Now hurry up, I want a burger"

…

"Alright, Charlie, let's get you up on this bed and see how dilated you are" Nate instructed.

Charlie grabbed onto Brax's hand as she climbed up onto the bed, she squeezed hard when another contraction hit her as she tried to adjust herself on the bed. "Oh geez, that's a bit more painful than last time"

Nate smiled at her kindly. "How long ago did your water break?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip. "It semi broke at home while I was in the shower and then it finally broke properly on the way here…"

"In my car" Brax added with an annoyed expression.

Nate chuckled. "I see" He took a quick look his head popping back up quickly. "Do you feel the need to push?"

Charlie moaned as another contraction hit her, her stomach tightening. "I think so. I feel like I could"

Nate nodded. "I can see why you would need to, the baby is already crowning. Have you been in much pain?"

"She made me stop for a burger, what do you think mate?" Brax muttered.

Charlie slapped his arm lightly. "Only when I am having a contraction but they aren't always mega painful"

"Alright, on the next contraction I want you to push. Try not to scream, focus all your effort on pushing and hopefully it will progress quickly"

Charlie squeezed Brax's hand hard. "I hope so….oh, here we go"

…

Charlie stared down at the little baby boy in her arms, she couldn't believe that after ten long years that she was finally holding another baby, her baby. It felt so surreal. He was most definitely a Braxton; it could be seen in his features the moment she first held him in her arms. "We need a name"

Brax was standing beside her looking down at his newborn son; he couldn't believe how well Charlie had done during the labour. She took it all in her stride. And their little man, he was identical to a Braxton, exactly like pictures he had seen of himself as a baby. "Well we have a couple on our list. He looks like a…"

"Mason" Charlie supplied.

Brax smiled, they had been thinking the exact same thing. "Mason is a perfect name for the little fella. The girls will be ecstatic"

Charlie smiled. "They will be. Do you want to give him a middle name?"

Brax took his son's hand in his own, feeling the soft skin under his own. "You want…you want me to give him a middle name?"

"You're his father, and it is only fair. I did name our daughter" Charlie looked down at the little man in her arms. "I must say Mason Darryl Braxton sounds nice"

Brax looked at her. "You want to name him after me?"

"Don't you?"

Brax leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Charlie"

"I love you too, Brax" She kissed him back. "We made a perfect little man"

Brax grinned. "We certainly did"

"Would you like to hold him?"

Brax shook his head. "I don't know. I…he's so small"

Charlie giggled tiredly. "He is. He's a newborn" She lifted Mason up and placed him gently in Brax's arms. "You'll do fine, support his head and cradle him close to your body"

Brax looked down at the little man in his arms as Charlie leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes. "Hi Mason, I'm your daddy" Brax leaned down as if to whisper to the baby. "I'm going to take good care of you. I love you Mason Darryl" He placed a light kiss on the baby's forehead, not wanting to disturb him from his peaceful slumber.

…..

"Mum!"

Charlie quickly looked up from baby Mason as Ruby burst through the door. "Shh Ruby" She hushed her daughter; she had only just got Mason back to sleep after his last feed.

Ruby glanced at her mother with a sheepish expression. "Sorry"

"You shouldn't be yelling in the hospital Ruby" Brax told his daughter from the seat by the bed, he stood up as Heath walked into the room with Bianca, Darcy, April and Nicole. "Did you run off on your Uncle and Aunt?"

Ruby glanced back at Heath and Bianca. "Sorry"

Bianca shook her head as she moved over to her best friend's bedside. "That young girl is too much like you as a child, Charlie"

Charlie laughed. "I blame it all on Brax. She's a Braxton after all"

"Hey" Heath and Brax exclaimed.

"Ain't anything wrong with being a Braxton" Brax ruffled Ruby's head. "We ain't all trouble like Heath"

Heath nudged his brother lightly. "I'm not trouble" He moved to stand next to Bianca. "So is this my nephew? What's his name?"

"I want to meet my baby brother first" Ruby interrupted as she sat up on the bed beside her mum. "He's cute but he has stuff on his head. He needs a bath"

Charlie giggled. "He'll have his first bath tomorrow"

"That's gross!" Darcy exclaimed. "If he's dirty he needs a bath now"

Heath scooped his daughter up in his arms so she could get a better view of her new cousin. "You little miss didn't have a bath for two days after you were born"

"Why not?" Darcy questioned.

Charlie looked at the newly turned four year old. "It's good for the baby's skin"

April had been standing quietly by Bianca but she repeated the question they had all been wondering. "What's his name?"

"Dad didn't get to call him Sparrow right?" Nicole pleaded with her mother as she got her first peak at the baby. "Because he's too cute to be called Sparrow"

"And mum you better not have called him Gabriel" Ruby wagged her finger at her mother.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the girls. "His name is neither of those"

"Thank-god for that" Bianca muttered causing Heath to laugh.

Brax glared at them. "Do you two want to be kicked out of the room?" They both immediately quietened down. "Better. His name is…Would you like to tell them?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie shook her head. "You can do it"

"Somebody do it!" Darcy moaned as though it was taking forever.

Brax chuckled. "Meet little Mason Darryl Braxton"

"Mason!" Ruby and Nicole high-fived each other.

Bianca smiled at her nieces. "I guess they chose the name"

Charlie nodded. "They did"

"Mason is adorable Charlie, you did so well" Bianca kissed her friend on the cheek. "Now hand him over for a cuddle"

"Hey shouldn't I get a cuddle before you. I'm the Uncle" Heath raised his eyebrow.

Bianca glared at him as if to challenge him into taking the baby from her. "I'm the Aunt"

Heath rolled his eyes and looked over at Brax. "Bet you can't wait to him out in that surf"

"Heath" Charlie slapped his arm lightly. "You're nephew is only hours old"

"What?" Heath feigned innocence. "Never too young to plan for the future"

Brax laughed at his brother as he placed his arms around his girls. "I think I might need to get these two out in the surf first"

"Not me" Nicole wriggled her nose as she moved closer to her mother.

"You can teach me dad" Ruby smiled.

Brax ruffled her hair. "That's my girl"

"When do you get to come home, mum?" Nicole questioned.

"Not for a few days yet. They want to keep us in and make sure we are doing well" Charlie kissed the blonde girls hair. "Looks like you two get your dad to yourselves for a few days. Try not to paint his nails while he's sleeping again"

Brax groaned as the girls giggled. "Way to remind them of that Charlie"

Heath looked away from him nephew who was now cradled in his arms and laughed at his brother. "You let your daughters paint your nails"

"You think I let them? It was more of an attack dad while his asleep thing"

Bianca looked away from the bickering brothers and down at her best friend. "You have it all" She told Charlie.

Charlie smiled contently. "You do to Bee, Heath and the girls, they are your family"

Bianca wrapped her arms around Charlie. "You are an amazing best friend and a wonderful mother. Those kids are so lucky to have you"

Charlie felt the tears rush to her eyes as she hugged Bianca tighter. "If it wasn't for you I never would have had my girl. So instead of me saving you, I think you helped me make the biggest and best decision of my life" Charlie looked over at her family.

Brax was sitting down on the chair with Mason in his lap and the girls crowding around him, cooing over their little brother. She couldn't imagine life without the four of them. Things were utterly perfect.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **

**What did you think of the name, next chapter is Chax Family time. (:**


	38. Chapter Thirty Six

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Six: Family**_

"And this is your home little man. You'll live here with your mother, sisters and me" Brax told Mason as he carried the sleeping baby into the house.

Ruby giggled. "Dad, he's sleeping"

Brax looked down at his daughter, it could be seen in her expression that she thought he was being a little delusional. "I'm just telling him about our house"

"But he's sleeping" Ruby repeated.

Charlie bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her daughter's words. "Go put Mason down in his cot, Brax. Then we should eat lunch together before he wakes up for a feed"

"Oh" Ruby exclaimed looking at her mother. "Can I feed him?"

Charlie nodded her head. "Sure sweetie, I'll teach you when he wakes us" During the stay in hospital it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to breast feed like they had originally planned. Not only did Mason not want to latch on properly, she wasn't producing enough milk to give him a good solid feed, so they'd made the decision to formula feed instead which seemed to please Ruby and Brax as they would be able to help out.

Nicole walked into the house with a casserole dish. "Mum, Marilyn gave me this. She said she would come visit in a few days once things were settled" Nicole repeated the words she'd heard from Marilyn moments ago.

"We'll have this for lunch" Charlie took the dish from her daughter only to hear a cry come from Mason's nursery. "Will you put this in the fridge sweetie, I think your brother needs to be fed first" She gave the dish back to Nicole. "Ruby, why don't you tell your dad to bring Mason out here while I get the bottle ready then you can feed him"

"Okay mum!" Ruby took off down the hallway while her mother walked towards the kitchen.

Nicole stood by the front door, she looked down at the casserole dish and then at the places where her mother and Ruby had stood moments ago. "I'll heat lunch" Nicole murmured to herself as she went to put the dish in the microwave, knowing that was easier to operate then the oven.

…

Ruby played with Mason's fingers with one hand, the other hand holding his bottle as he sucked greedily from it. "You're a little piggy, just like dad"

Brax snorted as he listened to what Ruby was telling Mason. "Says the biggest piggy of us all"

Ruby poked her tongue out at her dad. "I'm not a piggy, I just have a big appetite, Nana says so"

"Your Nana is just being polite" Brax smiled as he took the plate Nicole was handing to him. "Thank-you honey. Don't heat your mum any, she looks like she's out for the count" He gestured to Charlie who was fast asleep on the arm chair by Ruby. "She is exhausted"

"Mason is very hungry" Ruby observed as she watched him suck away, his eyes open one moment then closed the next. "He has really soft hands. Do you think my hands were this soft when I was a baby dad?"

Brax nodded as he swallowed his mouthful. "All baby's have soft skin Rubes. It's from being in the womb for so long"

"Do you think that he could hear our voices from in mum's tummy and he knows our voices now?"

Brax smiled. "I would like to think so"

Ruby looked down at the little baby. "He's finished dad"

"Alright, how about I burp him for you?"

Ruby nodded. "You can do that. But he needs a bum change. He's stinky" Ruby wiggled her nose.

Brax laughed at his daughter's expression. "Baby's do poop, Ruby"

"A lot" Ruby agreed. "Did you see how many he did yesterday in the hospital? It was crazy" Ruby shook her head.

"Want to help me change it?" Brax asked as he burped Mason.

Ruby shook head. "No thanks. I'm going outside to play basketball"

"Okay but don't leave the backyard" Brax warned his daughter as he looked at Nicole who was sitting at the kitchen table eating. "How about you kiddo, do you want to help me?"

Nicole looked away from her book. "No thanks" She turned back to her book, placing another fork full of food in her mouth.

Brax rolled his eyes and looked down at the drowsy baby his arms. "Looks like it's just us mate. The boys"

…

"Alright mate. Let's see what we have here" Brax laid Mason down on the change table and quickly took off the little baby boys shorts. "Hopefully a nice easy one for daddy. Save all the nasty ones for mummy, huh, sounds like a deal"

Mason laid on the change table, his fist in his mouth and eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that Brax didn't want to disturb him but he knew he had to. His little boy certainly didn't want to sit around in poop all day.

Undoing the tabs of the nappy, Brax immediately gagged. "Oh my god!" Brax moaned as he pulled the nappy back to reveal what was one very disgusting surprise. "Geez mate, this is disgusting. You've only been drinking milk, how does that make something like this" He shook his head. "Toxic. Toxic" He gagged.

Charlie stood in the doorway watching silently as to not alert Brax of her presence, she couldn't help but bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Brax as he reached for the wipes. She knew that was his first mistake as he didn't keep Mason covered which only made her body shake with laughter as the newborn started to pee.

"Ahhh! Mason, mate, what are you doing?" Brax hurried to try and cover his son up while trying to keep out of the way of the stream of pee.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Brax trying rather hard to change their son's nappy and not get peed on. "You alright there?" She asked.

Brax glanced over his shoulder. "A little help?!"

"Mummy to the rescue" Charlie shook her head and crossed the floor of the nursery, covering Mason back up before she reached for the wipes. "Always keep him covered, Brax"

Brax shook his head as he pulled his wet t-shirt over his head. "I didn't think he was going to do that"

"Always expect the unexpected"

Brax raised his eyebrow at her. "How are you not dying from the smell?"

Charlie laughed. "It's not that bad"

"Not that bad?" Brax's jaw dropped. "It's like a nuclear bomb went off in that nappy. It's an explosion" He turned back to face his son and fiancé once he was sure the nappy was placed in a plastic bag and away from his view. "Next time I attempt to tackle one of those I am going to need a gas mask and wet suit"

Charlie laughed. "You're being ridiculous"

"I am not"

Charlie placed Mason down in his cot, pulling a light blanket over him. "Sleep tight little man" She grabbed the bag with the dirty nappy in it and waved it in Brax's direction which only caused him to flee the room at top speed. "Oh your father amuses me" Charlie giggled as she closed the nursery door behind her.

…

"I'm a little worried about her Brax; she hasn't held Mason all day. She's barely talked. I thought thing seemed alright in the hospital, maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me" Charlie spoke as she cuddled further into Brax. "What are we going to do?"

Brax rubbed Charlie's arm. "I'm sure she'll come round Charlie, we only brought him home today it might take some time for her to adjust"

Charlie sighed. "I thought we would have had the papers from Roman by now. I thought we would have started the adoption process. Even though we love her as much as Ruby and Mason, I thought that if we had at least started the process that she would feel like her spot was secured in the family"

Brax was angry, he was angry at Roman for not keeping to his word. If he'd done as he promised then Nicole wouldn't have any reason to feel as though she wasn't as important to them. "You have to call him again"

"I've been calling him every day. He's not answering. He's ignoring me, I know he is but I don't know why"

"Maybe he's changed his mind" Brax whispered, he hoped it wasn't the case but it was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with.

Charlie exhaled. "I hope he hasn't" She moved her head from Brax's chest. "How are we going to get her to bond with Mason? He's her little brother"

"We just have to encourage her to spend time with him; they will form a bond just like Ruby and Mason are" Brax kissed Charlie's forehead. "We'll figure something out"

Charlie moved first when she heard the cry from over the baby monitor, she knew Mason couldn't want to be feed again, she had just put him down fifteen minutes ago after feeding and changing his nappy. "He probably just wants a cuddle"

"I'll go" Brax moved to get out of bed when he froze at the sound of the voice coming over the baby monitor, he immediately looked over at Charlie who had stopped moving at the sound as well.

…

"Mason" Nicole whispered, placing her right hand on his belly rubbing in a circle motion as she used the other hand to place his dummy back into his hand. "You're okay. It's sleep time now" She smiled as he opened his eyes, blinking as he looked in her direction. "I got you something, I went shopping with dad a little while ago" She lifted the baby blue blanket from the rocking chair where she had placed it when she had entered the room.

Mason whined at the loss of contact of Nicole's hand on his stomach.

"Shh" Nicole whispered as she laid the blanket over his small belly before placing her hand back on him. "When I go visit my Grandma and Grandad next I am going to ask my Grandma to teach me how to stitch, she is always knitting and when I come home I will be able to put your name on the blanket" She told him while rubbing his belly, she could see his eyelids starting to droop. "You have the best mum and dad, Mason; they are going to take care of you. Ruby is going to be a really cool big sister. She's a little crazy though" Nicole giggled a little. "Lucky you can't tell her I said that"

Mason was almost asleep again, the soothing motions of Nicole's had rubbing his belly had calmed him down.

"I'm here too" Nicole whispered really quietly. "You're not my blood brother but I love you like that and I'll always be here for you" Nicole promised, she smiled when she saw him sleeping. "Good boy, sleep tight. I love you, Mase" She lifted her hand from his stomach and crept out of the room quietly.

…

Charlie sat on the best, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the baby monitor. She had been worried about Nicole not bonding with the baby but it all seemed ridiculous now. It was clear the blonde loved her new baby brother and was waiting for so time alone with him to tell him so.

"You've raised one amazing kid, babe" Brax kissed Charlie's head.

"She really is amazing" Charlie breathed. "She's ours. All three of them are ours"

Brax nodded. "They are. They are ours and they're amazing"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**.**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers.**

**.**

**I HAVE UPDATED FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY SO YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO THE CHAPTER TITLED HEATH AND BIANCA FIRST. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Seven: The End…Or?**_

"Kids ruin your life but she's mine, you know, he can't just take her from me" Tegan through back another glass of scotch. "He can't keep her from me and allow someone else to play the role of her mother"

"You're certainly right about kids ruining life. I had a girlfriend, things were great with her but she had this brat of a kid. Then had the nerve to fall pregnant with mine"

Tegan snorted as she listened to the man beside her, they'd been sharing life stories over a bottle of scotch in a bar. She never thought a random stranger would share her view on things. "If only we could teach them a lesson, teach them that they shouldn't have messed with us. The idiot shouldn't have taken my kid from me and your ex-girlfriend shouldn't have fallen pregnant to you"

"Oh I can think of all sorts of things we could do to get revenge" He smirked across the table at the blonde, drowning another glass of scotch. He had her right where he wanted her, believing that all that had happened to him in life was his ex's fault which it was. He had been forced out of his home by her after he'd spent years providing for her and that child she loved so dearly. And she had the nerve, the nerve to share that house with her new boyfriend as she tried to play happy families. He wouldn't allow that.

"Revenge?" The blonde cocked her eyebrow, a sly smile falling on her lips. "Do tell me, how will we get our revenge on the two morons who wronged us?"

"With the obvious weak spot"

"Which is?"

He rolled his eyes at her confusion, she clearly wasn't the brightest woman he'd ever come across but it played into his favour. It made her easy to manipulate. "We go after the children"

Tegan giggled. "Oooh, that is good" She drank the rest from her glass before standing up and tilting her head towards the door that lead to the motel rooms adjoining the bar. "Want to make this a private party?"

He chuckled under his breath, she was almost too predictable. It was perfect. "You read my mind. Your room or mine?"

"Why don't you choose" She offered as she looped her arm through his.

"Mine" He voiced gruffly, she was certainly handing the control over to him willingly and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted someone that was easy to manipulate, someone he could make bend at his every need and desire. Someone who would do anything he wanted without him needing to raise his voice. He knew last time he made a mistake, being physical wasn't what he needed; he needed to use his voice, make it mental and emotional. Have her dependant on him but not fearful.

"Th…this is yo…your room?" Her voice was being to slur a little.

He smirked. "It is. Quiet now. No more talking" He opened the room and pushed her gently inside. "Let's get this party started and tomorrow we can make a plan"

^..^

Roman stood on the grass, his heart was racing. It wasn't what he wanted, he had never intended for it to be this way. Had the lawyer actually listened to him and called the mobile instead of the house phone then maybe he wouldn't have be in the predicament he is currently in. the last thing he wanted was to go back on his word to Charlie, he wanted nothing more than for Nicole to be happy with her life and she would be happy if he wasn't a part of it.  
But it wasn't an option anymore, not if he wanted to stay married to his wife, not if he wanted to keep his children with him. He had a second chance with them, one he couldn't bear to lose. He couldn't lose them.

"You're making the right choice"

Roman tensed as Elizabeth's voice came close; she moved to stand beside him, her arm sneaking around his waist. "The right choice is turning my daughter's life upside down?"

Elizabeth sighed. "How would you feel if Poppy and Parker grew up without you?"

"Terrible. They're my second chance"

"They don't have to be" Elizabeth smile sweetly. "You can make things right"

Roman shook his head. "I'm ten years too late. She has a mother who loves her. A new father"

"No one can take your place" Elizabeth replied sharply before smiling. "This woman isn't even her biological mother. We can form a family with her"

Roman didn't speak; he couldn't deal with the thought of pulling Nicole away from Charlie. Charlie had done so much for Nicole; she had done so much for him just by taking Nicole on as her own. He could only imagine how much Nicole would resent him if he took her from the only family she had known.  
But if he didn't at least try and get Nicole back then Elizabeth would leave and take Poppy and Parker, and the thought of losing them was enough to make him at least try to reunite with his daughter.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth questioned.

Roman looked down at her. "About how much Nicole will resent me when I return to her life"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She is twelve. She'll get over it"

"Daddy!"

Roman turned around and caught Poppy as she threw herself into his arms. "Hi Sweetheart"

"Poppy Elizabeth Harris!" Elizabeth scolded the four year old. "What have you been told about interrupting me and your father?!"

Poppy's bottom lip quivered. "Not too"

"Exactly. Roman, put her down, you'll crease her dress" Elizabeth instructed.

Roman exhaled as he put Poppy back on the ground, rubbing her back lightly before standing back up straight. "How about we go and look at the beach?"

"No" Elizabeth shook her head. "The children aren't getting dirty. Let's check into the hotel and find a nice place to dine tonight for dinner"

"Dad" Parker whispered to his father as they started back towards the car.

"Yes?" Roman looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does mother want Nicole to live with us?" Parker questioned.

Roman rather disliked that his wife had revealed to their children that he had another child. It wasn't something he wanted them to know until they were older, when he would hopefully have an explanation as to why he left Nicole. "I don't know Parks, I don't know" He told his son, noticing his wife's impatient glare, she was already standing by the passenger car door tapping her foot. "Come on you two, into the car. We need to get to the hotel"

Poppy looked at her father. "Cause mother says so"

Roman sighed. "Yes sweetie, because your mother says so"

^..^

"How can this be happening?" She murmured to herself, pacing across the tiled bathroom floor. "Expect the unexpected, I suppose" She hadn't thought that saying really applied to her life much anymore, things had become predictable. A good kind of predictable. But this, this was from out of the blue, she hadn't even thought this was possible.

Leaning back against the bathroom counter she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The timer she had set was ticking away to the right side of her but it hadn't beeped, the minutes were passing to slowly which gave her imagination the time to run wild. It left her envisioning the results, her possible future and that's when the panic started to set in.  
She didn't think it was possible for this to have happened. Not at this stage. Not at this moment of her life at least.

Hearing the beeping from the timer, she realised the time was up, the three minutes were over. Her heart begun to race at the thought of knowing, her eyes squeezed shut tighter.  
Not only would this affect her future, it would affect their future and the family. With the opening of her eyes everything could change.

"Brave it" She whispered to herself.

Opening one eye, she tilted her head she tilted her head slightly to the left, her other eye springing open in surprise as she stared down at that results.

Two lines.  
Two pink lines to be exact.  
One line slightly fainter then the other but still clear enough for her to be sure that she was indeed pregnant.

It sat next to her, the result, her future but she couldn't decide whether to jump for joy or completely panic and freak out. Her heart racing told her that her mind was set on freaking out.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do?" The knock on the door startled her and she quickly spun around grabbing the test and ramming it into the box she had taken it from earlier.

"I need the toilet"

"Just a sec" She called back, looking down at the small trash can by the counter, she knew she couldn't throw it in there; it would be easy to see. She couldn't put it in the cupboard encase they went through it. "What am I going to do?" She looked at the laundry basket. "Ugh, I'm the only one whoever does laundry" She muttered as she ripped the top off the laundry basket and stuff the box with the test under the clothes that had begun to pile up inside, placing the lid back on, she took a deep breath. "There. Hidden"

Knocking came again. "I need the toilet"

"Okay. Okay. I'm done" She brushed the hair out of her face and quickly opened the door, hurrying out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the bedroom. Locking the door behind her to give her some more time to herself. "Trust this to happen right now"

^..^

Brax stood under the white arch looking down the sandy beach aisle as his girls came into view; they walked bare foot along the golden sand in white cotton dresses that reached their knees, red bows tied around their waists.  
They both held onto bouquets of red roses, as they walked side by side grinning at each other. He knew how much they had been waiting for this day. From the moment he had met them, they had become a part of his family, they had accepted him easily into their lives without even a moment of hesitance. He had grown to love them both as his own, even before he knew of the biological connection that he had with Ruby.  
They were eleven and twelve now, in Nicole's case her thirteenth birthday was coming up. They'd grown up since he'd met them and in some ways in the last year and a bit he had helped to shape them into the young ladies they were becoming.

Taking their spots on the opposite side to him, he smiled nervously at them as the music started to play. Heath nudged him from beside him and Brax looked down the aisle in anticipation. His heart beginning to race when she saw how incredibly beautiful she looked walking slowly towards him on the arm of Bianca who was holding little Mason in her arms. It wasn't traditional but she had been adamant that Bianca would walk her down the aisle, a testament to their long withstanding friendship. He'd asked her if she wanted to contact her parents but she'd refused, having them be a part of her day was not something she wanted.  
It was a nice picture to see Mason at only five months old, in Bianca's arm walking his mother down the aisle as well, Charlie had wanted to include him in the wedding and he couldn't have agreed with her more when she suggested the idea.

"Absolutely stunning" Brax whispered to himself. She was taking his breath away as she slowly paced towards him, her white dress descending to ground, strapless as it clung tightly to her breasts. Her dark chocolate brown hair curled loosely to frame her face before flowing down her back. He could see her hands shaking nervously, one hand clutching Bianca's arm, the other holding a bouquet of white flowers close to her mid-section.  
Brax wiped his hands nervously on the front of his black suit as he stepped forward, gently taking her hand from Bianca's.

Bianca moved forward just a little and kissed his cheek. "Look after her and the children" Bianca told him sternly. "Or I will make good on my threat"

Brax chuckled nervously, remembering the threat Bianca had given him when they had met early on in the relationship. "I will" He promised as Bianca moved to stand in her spot as maid of honour, juggling little Mason in her arms. "You look stunning" Brax whispered.

Charlie blushed, her cheeks turning crimson red. "You scrub up alright yourself" Her eyes lighting up as they turned to face the celebrant.

"Ready?"

Charlie smiled. "Ready" She confirmed.

"Today we have gathered to witness the marriage of Darryl Daniel Braxton and Charlotte Elise Buckton, a couple who wish to spend the course of their lives together"

Brax glanced at the celebrant and grinned. "Can we get to the good stuff?"

The celebrant giggled. "As I was saying, who here gives Charlotte Buckton to Darryl Braxton?"

Ruby and Nicole stepped forward, looking at their parents with a smile. "Ruby, Mason and I do" Nicole spoke. "Look after her dad"

Brax smiled, he couldn't imagine not looking after Charlie. "I will, kids"

"And who here gives Darryl Braxton to Charlotte Buckton?"

Cheryl stood up from her seat smiling; she couldn't believe her eldest son was getting married. A moment she had come to think she would never see until he met Charlie. "I do" She looked at Brax with a cheeky smile. "I'd say look after her but we all know she looks after you"

Charlie laughed. "You got that right"

Brax shook his head. "Mum"

The celebrant smiled. "Darryl…"

"Can I stop you right there…call me Brax please"

She laughed. "Okay. Brax has written his own vows for this special day, which he will share with Charlotte now"

Brax looked Charlie in the eye as he cleared his throat and gently squeezed her hand. "I'd never really thought about the massive future plan for where I wished to be in life but then I saw you. At first I thought you were a little crazy, I mean how many times did you arrest me? At least none of those charges stuck" He chuckled. "We had to keep things secret for a little while but it added to the mystery and then one day you finally introduced me to your girls. That's when I fell deeper in love with you and I realised you were indeed the one. In all seriousness, you've changed my life. Charlie. You've taught me how to love, you make me want to show my hopeless romantic side and be the best father and husband I can be. I vow to always be here for not only you but our two crazy but beautiful daughters and our strikingly handsome son, who I must say is much like me" He winked causing Charlie to let out a little giggle. "Thank-you for coming into my life and showing me what love is. I can't wait to see what the future will bring for us and our family"

Tears streamed down Charlie's cheeks as she hurried to wipe them away, taking a deep breath as she took her turn to speak. "I didn't know you were such a softy" Charlie teased as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Brax chuckled, using the back of his thumb to wipe away a tear trailing down her cheek before taking her hand again.

"When I first saw you I felt that initial pull but I refused to let myself me attracted to you. Somehow that proved to be the most impossible task, you were everywhere I turned and secretly arresting you was the highlight of my day" She laughed along with Brax. "If I'm completely honest with you, you had me from the moment you kissed me. I couldn't deny it then and I don't want to deny it now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Introducing you to my girls was a massive leap of faith but it was the best decision I have ever made. You loved them like your own before we knew that Ruby was yours, you continue to love them now. The bond you have with not only them but Mason makes my heart jump in my chest. You're a brilliant father and a caring man" She paused to blink away the tears. "I want to spend the next chapter of our lives, making a million wonderful memories that I can cherish forever because I need you, you're my other half, you make everything seem possible. Together we are stronger, our love is the key to our happiness. Thank-you for coming into my life. Thank-you for loving Nicole and Ruby as your own. Thank-you for giving me the precious gift of Mason. I could go on but I want you to know I love you, together forever, my love"

Brax leaned in and stole a quick kiss causing a round of chuckles as Charlie pushed him away. "Brax, the kissing comes later"

Brax shrugged. "Sorry woman, you just confessed your love for me"

Charlie laughed. "I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you"

"Rings?" The celebrant asked.

Heath moved forward and handed a ring to each of them. "Thanks" Brax said as nudged Heath's shoulder.

"Told you I wouldn't lose them" The younger brother remarked causing the crowd to laugh.

"Do you Darryl Braxton take Charlotte Buckton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Charlotte Buckton take Darryl Braxton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Another tear escaped her eye.

"I take honour in this part" The celebrant said as she smiled at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Brax didn't need to be told twice; he stepped forward and wound both arms around Charlie's waist. Pulling her body into his, he leaned down and brought their lips together, he kissed her softly once before crashing his lips to hers and claiming all he could.  
Charlie smiled into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Pulling away the guests clapped Brax rested his forehead on Charlie's. "I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie spoke as she felt to arms encircle her waist, looking down she smiled at Ruby.

"I love you, mum"

Charlie leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you more, baby"

Brax looked at his wife as he hugged Nicole, she was taking Mason into her arms but her gaze never left Ruby. This was his family and to him it couldn't be any more perfect.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read &amp; Review?! Please. **

**Thank-you for reading! I hope you enjoyed these last few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long to get them out to you.  
Yes it is meant to leave a little mystery because I may have something else in store for you all!**


End file.
